Cosmic Castaway
by myTme
Summary: Chasing bounties has never been so educational. On a recently discovered planet, Faye's forgotten past will be revealed; Spike's nine lives explained; and Vash will be given a family reunion he'll never forget.  Rated for language and implications.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmic Castaway**

But here I'm, no one.

A Cosmic Castaway

-Electrasy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Cowboy Bebop_. They are the property of Sunrise, Bones, and Bandai Visual (2001); created by Hajime Yatate and Toshihiro Kawamoto. They make the money, not me. Vash, Meryl and the rest of the _Trigun _gang belong to Pioneer/ Geneon (2005); created by Yasuhiro Nightow. Each chapter title and heading were conceived by their respective author (credited below each quote.)

Thanks for reading this rewrite and now…

Chapter 1: Lights Come Down

On your marks with the sun still pouring in  
Hold steady 'till we're ready…

Gettin' set, for [one hell of] a ride

- Nazareth

He grimaced as the Swordfish's gauges went haywire. Finger stabbing connect, he impatiently waited for Jet to flicker onscreen. His partner's silhouette shivered. Glancing back at the dial making counterclockwise loops, Spike grumbled, "Bebop. Goin' down."

Jet scowled at the garbled message. Certain he'd misheard. The comm crackled again. Concerned he leaned closer to the speaker and growled, "Where the hell are you Spike?"

Static replied.

"SPIKE!" Panic began to build. The link was too weak. Spike sounded strained.

A desperate voice broke through the crickle-crack, "Not sure." The volume grew and faded, "GATE… uncharted planet… Double SUNS."

"Spike?" Jet tapped the comm hoping to encourage a better picture.

Static.

"SPIKE!" Jet clutched the device tightly earning a cringe worthy, drawn out hiss and ear splitting pop. "FUCK!" Still cursing his crew and their ill-fated luck, he focused on Faye's side of the screen. Her eyes sparkled as she continued her sport of torment the bounty oblivious her glaring audience.

Irked he spat, "What the hell're you doin'?"

The report of missiles flickered over the line. With a deadpan expression she snipped, "Disabling the profitable bounty heads for pickup, Master Pissypants."

"Alone?" He began gnashing his teeth when the spot Spike's face should be seen began to shiver and roll, "Why?"

"Pff..." she rolled her eyes. Index and middle fingers together she separated them into a 'V', "Ever heard of divide and conquer?"

"Shit." His fist slammed into sheet metal. Hand lifting with his fingers pinched tightly together. "You ever hear sticks in a bundle are unbreakable?"

Grin, "You say so, Swami, but I think your console might disagree." Assuming he was mothering again she snapped, "Tch. Quit with the adages and let me do my job." Surprised at the lack of a retort, she took a moment to actually acknowledge Jet's expression. Worry quickly replaced the adrenaline rush and cocky sense of invincibility that came with a good chase; his sweaty forehead, tense jaw line and pallid cheeks instantly sobering.

Voice soft, "Jet, what's…"

"Ditch 'em." Growl. "Spike's got trouble."

She nodded, percussions pounding through the transmission. "What kind of trouble?"

The screen jostled. "Just find him." Jet shook his head, "Ed's sending his last coordinates…" he glanced at his readings, "…now."

With a grunt, Faye wobbled slightly, several more thumps and bangs blasting across the line.

The sudden sound effects finally forced their way through Jet's stressed psyche. He grimaced, "You end it?" Unconsciously his fists clamped shut: waiting for the worst. With Spike crashing, they'd need minimal collateral damage. Medical bills were expensive. Not to mention what repairs would cost.

Nod. "Disabled the engine." She peered off to the side, "And... Ehh…Someone'll need to collect them fairly soon." She whistled playfully her hand in the shape of a pistol, "I made a nice, big hole." She mimed the recoil of her Glock with a grin, "They're hemorrhaging fuel, air… OH!" giggle, "and crew!" Eyes ahead she cooed, "Hey Cowboy, that's three!" A grin lifted her lip, "And saving your sorry ass gives me the win."

Static.

Jet dug at his shoulder and concentrated on Spike's fluttering image. Face muscles twitching spasmodically, the younger cowboy was the poster boy of nervous; a half smoked cigarette dangled from his tightly pressed lips, shifting every now and then as his jaw flexed.

The connection began to shiver frantically before all visual blanked. Spike's voice frizzled over the line, "Planet's… water... king… enter… hot land… Jet t… Faye…Eee...lost."

"Spike. Come in!" Jet thumped the screen. "Oi! Come in!" He noted Faye shooting him suspicious glances as she zipped around debris.

She blinked curious, "Something happen?"

He frowned, _How could she not…?_ Confusion morphed to irritation when his gaze landed on the innocuous switch stamped with a tiny, slashed speaker.

_ That son of a bitch_.

Green flicked slightly to the left, "Why isn't… Spike?" She tipped closer to the screen, eyes wide. "Spike." He watched as she tapped the snowy image, "SPIKE!"Her gaze rotated back, "Jet. What's goin' on? Why'd Spike disconnect?" Her nose crinkled, "Geez. He's such a sore loser!" Sniff, "Fuckin' baby!"

He didn't know what to say. The truth? A half truth? Assuming there was a reason the cowboy had kept her out of the loop he opted for vague, "Get an idea where he was forced to…"

Something clicked in the cowgirl's head, her rant dying instantly. Face ashen she gasped, "Jet, you said he was having some trouble. What's… Shit!" Faye jerked left, hard. "I've company." She sneered, "Guess they didn't like my hello." He inched to the edge of his seat. One downed partner was bad, two and he'd have to consider looking for replacements or a new job- neither an acceptable option. Partners took forever to break in and he was too old to find alternative employment.

Stomach souring he sighed,"Faye." Fingers trenched into his forehead. "Faye. Retreat."

"I can take 'em." She snapped, pride bruised. "There's only…"

Jet's gut issues turned rancid when Faye's head whipped across the screen.

The image flickered.

"Ho-ly shit!" She tittered sheepishly.

He relinquished his breath as the image settled to a soft tick.

Expression set on high pout she huffed, "Whole damn ship exploded. Fuck!" arms crossed, "I wanted my 150 mil."

He rubbed his head. _It always comes down to Woolongs. _"Faye, do you see any evidence of where Spike went down?"

She paled, "Who went down?"

Sigh, "Spike." He glared at her, "It sure as hell wasn't you!" Grumble, "And buckle your safety belt!"

"No shit…" She gasped, hand flapping over her shoulder to grip the harness. "Where? Did he land hot?"

"Uh huh. Look for another…"

Her expression grew pained, focus on the opposite screen. There was a soft click of a buckle.

Jet groaned, assuming she was finally reading Edward's data.

"Jet." She swallowed a nervous whimper escaping as her face twisted in despair. "That's the newest gate system!"

He bounced his head gently, "Yup." _Definitely reading Ed's findings._

"Why's he out there? Only unmanned mining operations go that far!" She fussed with a few switches, "That's no man's land!" Her focus was off screen. False bravado melting in giant, messy clumps. "I… I don't even know where the newest gate sends you." She shivered, visions of late night spook shows filled with aliens flitting through her brain. Whining softly, "I don't want to be probed!"

He twitched, "What?" Jet rubbed his temples, trying to regain composure. "Spike used it. So get in there and find him!" He groaned at the sad, torn expression- it was always Faye collecting their impulsive comrade. "Look, I know! Do some recon and return before your fuel runs out."

She glanced at a gauge, "I don't have much." Wince, "Maybe another six hours. Hyperspace will knock that in half." Her lip disappeared between her teeth, "That won't get me there **and **back, Jet." She visibly shrunk, it wouldn't even get her there- Spike left with a full tank.

Jet groused, "You were supposed to refill **before **heading out, Faye!"

She gave a timid smirk and shrugged, "Extra weight would've slowed me down." Shrug, "Besides, how was I supposed to know I'd end up having to chase Brillo-head across the galaxy and then some?"

"Shit. Use it up. I'll come get you." He took a steadying breath. _How? I don't know._

Faye nodded forcing herself not to make him cross his heart and hope to die as though she were six.

Spike chewed on the filter of his smoke while assessing the sandy sprawl below. _Great. Looks like Io. _He spit the soggy bit of paper out and attempted to level the creaking ship, hoping to skip it through the atmosphere at a comfortable pitch and keep the twisting yaw and roll from tearing the wings off. The left tipped too low, a steady vibration jarring anything loose in the cockpit across Spike's feet. Grunting he flattened the racer, gritting his teeth as the controls fought to break his hold.

Stinging brown eyes glared at the softly shifting sand while he reevaluated his predicament. Optimism was the way to go in no win situations. So with a shrug he immediately decided that hurtling into a massive litter box might not be such a bad deal.

He smirked, "Hope this isn't a planet full of big kitties."

The nose dipped too low, heat panels glowing white hot before flashing off and ashing away. He had to reduce speed. Landing gear creaked as it rolled from its storage compartment. The temperature in the cockpit hastily rose. The ship shuddered, thrashed and bucked against its pilot as he tried to coax it into a controlled crash. Glide and dip, glide and dip. His shoulders screamed under the extra effort it took to keep from portraying a lawn dart in the sweltering desert. Sweat poured down his neck and face, ignored. It dribbled in Spike's eyes, the cowboy unwilling to release his hold on the steering to swipe it away. Pieces began sheering off at a quicker pace. The protective shell of the cockpit snapped, cracked and popped; details of the land instantly fissured and blurred.

With a shrug he tried to blink away the salty sting and peek at the tiny bit of horizon, _Better 'n watchin' the sand get closer_. He peered through one of the larger sections of glass- the ground was close. _I wonder if Faye'll come collect me again?_ He chuckled, certain she would. She always did. _I hope they have alcohol and smokes on this…_

Nose struck earth, chucking pilot into the steering. Swordfish tipped, wing snapping in the roll. He bounced around the fuselage until friction stole momentum's steam. Hissing metal sliced through the sand. Bone chilling, teeth grinding squeaks and squeals announced the ship's protest to anyone within twenty miles.

Spike took a pained breath. Upside down and nestled snugly in the remnants of his racer, he studied the situation. Not wanting to aggravate the searing pains vying for his attention and blurring into one massive ache he gingerly took stock of immediate threats. After verifying he could breathe, there were no signs of mammoth cats and nothing of concern was burning, he flicked the soggy wad of what once was a filter off his forehead and with a labored tug to the harness crumpled onto the ground above in an aggrieved lump. He pulled out his last smoke with a twisted semblance of a smirk that morphed into a curse laden groan. His silver lighter twinkled merrily just out of reach ruthlessly mocking him and his vice.

Too tired and battered to crawl to the solution of his current addictive needs, he tipped over with a pathetic wheeze and a soft 'fwump'. The fine sand catching his fall and pillowing his muggy head. With a sigh he let his eyes drift closed.

Blackness scooting in, he was just able to utter a pitiful, "Son of a bitch," before unconsciousness put him in a dreamless fog.

Several iles away, a tall woman excitedly clutched her petite friend's hand. The porch creaked bemoaning the ever shifting weight. Pointing haphazardly she danced, "Look Meryl, Mr. Vash it's a shooting star!"

A tall man's teal eyes narrowed at the brilliant white streak. It's ribboned tail marring the starlit sky. A dark haired woman slipped beside him. Her focus on the small flash. Voice hushed she whispered, "Vash, that wasn't a star was it?"

They both cringed at the sound of distant nails raking over a chalkboard. Eyes narrowing in thought, Vash shook his head. "Uhh..." He smirked at the pretty woman, "Probably just remnants of the fourth moon, Meryl." A black gloved hand clutched shoulder, spinning her towards the front door. "Nothin' to worry about." His attention floated back to the last splash of light on the horizon. A tiny hum from his sisters at the nearby plant setting his nerves on edge.

He frowned, Just what or who has come a callin'?

Milly giggled as Vash snagged her and shooed both girls into the quaint farmhouse. He waited until the screen door clattered closed. Milly's voice trickling out, "Gee, I hope it's a nice alien. Don't you Meryl?"

An irritated sigh leaked through, "Milly! You know there is no such thing as aliens."

"If you say so." She chirped without conviction. "Sure was pretty the way that spaceship cut across the sky, wasn't it?"

Vash smirked at his friend's refusal to let her assumption go.

"Very pretty but it wasn't…"

"Mmhm… 'Night Meryl." The stairs creaked as the tall girl headed for bed.

The shorter woman reappeared in the screen, "What is it with her and moon men?"

His shoulders bounced towards his ears, "Guess she likes imagining what-ifs." He winked, "Isn't too hard to do is it, Meryl?" He frowned at the strange flush. Meryl's focus suddenly anywhere but him.

"Uh…" swallow, "'Night." She was gone before he could wish her the same, not wanting to be rude he breathed a soft, "Goodnight, Meryl." The air still held tightly to the lingering scent of her perfume. Digging at his neck he returned his attention to the small dunes in the distance and swallowed. "I sure hope our visitor's nice," shiver, "or Meryl'll kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

No money for me... sigh.

Chapter 2: Look What I Found

Look what I found in Kona Town,  
While the sky gets weary and the sun goes down.

- Pepper

Faye fiddled with the ship's controls. The new gate had wrecked havoc on the RedTail's navigation. Nothing made sense as hyperspace screamed past in a threatening blur that left reality feeling a tad murky.

Her head landed on the console. _How's Jet su'posed to get the Bebop through here? _Her opportunity had been serendipitous, the hulking mass inching by as the last bounty head's ship detonated. The gate's few personnel more concerned with the jettison. Their minds too filled with images of what the speeding debris could do to their beloved portal to notice or care about the small ship slipping through the shimmering precipice in the wake of the clunking behemoth. She sighed and absently spun some of trash that was floating aimlessly around her cockpit. So far the chase was uneventful, boring even. Which did little to remove the pessimistic reality snickering over her shoulder- she was worried sick and there was the constant niggling thought that things would get rougher before there was any sign of smooth sailing.

A thought appeared suddenly, causing a groan to slip free. She may have to rough it in uncharted space indefinitely.

_ Shit__ and I forgot entertainment. _She griped at her luck and glared out at the yawning expanse of nothing, flicking another bit of flotsam with her finger. Snarling petulantly, "Jet better be quick."

Shoulders hunched he slipped through the front door. Tippy-toeing around the loose plank he inched his way into the yard.

"Good morning!" Milly chirped from the gate. Hands curled around bags of groceries. She eased by him and moseyed on into the house. The whine then crack of the screen speeding up his escape. The door moaned open again. Milly's expression curious, head canted finger to her chin. "Mr. Vash, where are you going?"

"Oh." He froze, little puffs of dust circling around his boots. Turning stiffly he grinned, "Hey big girl," rubbed his neck, "I'm off to go check out that falling star."

Eyes wide, she gasped, "Really?" Nervous energy started her bouncing side-to-side, "Can I come? I've never seen a fallen star before."

"Eh…" He scanned the yard for a distraction.

Eyes watery, hands clasped in supplication she goaded, "Pleeeeeaaaassse?"

There was a snort from the porch. Vash's skittish demeanor melting to absolute defeat at the sight of Meryl. She offered him a no nonsense glare and muttered, "We're **both** going, Milly. Go grab water and supplies." She studied Vash closely, eyes narrowing, "First aid kit too." Arms crossed she mumbled, "I'm not sure what we'll find out there."

The taller woman dashed off, happily humming 'Twinkle, Twinkle'.

Feigning disinterest, Vash checked his gun. Spinning the chamber lazily as he watched the insurance girl from the corner of his eye. She inched closer.

"Hey, Shorty," he slipped it back into its holster. Snapping it in place before continuing, "You girls should stay here."

Meryl puffed, "No. It's my job to make sure **you** keep out of trouble." She passed him his back-up ammunition.

Vash countered with a wink, "You're a waitress not a UFO investigator."

Meryl blushed. Controlled composure regained by fastening her cloak, "We still get checks from Bernardelli," she twitched her sleeve and smoothed her skirt, "Just not as much." Her back straightened as she tried to face down the blond with logic, "We told them that we should stick with you full time… er…" the alignment of clothing grew obsessive, the tip of her nose and ears flushed, "You…" swallow, "you know," deep breath, "just in case."

"In case of what?" The gunman huffed as he crossed his arms.

Gray hardened slightly as she swung her eyes towards him, eyebrow raising a smidgen warning him he'd best let this battle go as a defeat.

His defiant posture melted. He never was one to leave well enough along. Sniff. "You make it sound like I look for trouble, Meryl."

"No." She stomped her foot. "It looks for you! You… you… you attract it like…like a magnet attracts iron!" She punctuated each word with a stab to his chest. Her chin tilted upward, hand planted firmly on her hip effectively demonstrating her authority with every fiber of her tiny frame.

Vash whined, "That's not my fault, Mer-yl!"

"And just so you know," she continued the digital assault, "you're **my** responsibility whether **I** get paid to watch your sorry butt or not."

He smirked. Eyes growing watery he clasped the finger bruising his left pectoral, "Ahh… I knew you liked me." Squeezing her hand gently, he waited for the familiar blush then used his longer legs to stride quickly away.

The girl's complexion morphed from a dusting of pink to crimson, "I… wait… no… but… HEY!" She spun and scurried after the retreating man.

"Mr. Vash," Milly clucked as she set supplies in their jeep, "you shouldn't pick on Meryl like that."

Shrug. He crinkled his nose. Upset he'd missed her coming around the house as he teased the other girl.

"And Meryl," she gave her friend a small, motherly frown, "shouldn't we be a little nicer to Mr. Vash? He is taking us with." She grinned. Sparkling eyes locking on the outnumbered, "Oh!" Giggle, "By the way, thank you!"

Vash sighed and muttered an insincere, "Welcome." His attention swiveled to Meryl fussing over the larger woman's shoulder. Not happy with the turn of events his eyes narrowed playfully and he cooed, "You're so nice to me Milly." He inched closer, "I mean you're polite, you don't yell at me or call me names and I've never been manhandled by you." He popped his nose in the air, "Nope." He peeked at Meryl through his lashes, "Not once." A black gloved hand rubbed gently at his watering eyes. "You really are too nice to me!" Sniff. Sniff. "Too nice."

Meryl's fist clenched. An animalistic growl escaping from her gnashed teeth. "Let's go!" She stomped towards the jeep, whapping the gunman on the arm. "And I don't manhandle you."

With a scandalized gasp, he scurried behind his savior and pointed, "Did you see that? She just abused me, again!"

Milly giggled and with a soft smile, stepped away from the shivering gunman. "Don't tease her, Mr. Vash." And hopped into the abused, threadbare jeep.

Vash slithered behind the steering wheel and muttered, "I should turn you both in for abuse and..." he shot Milly a pained look through the rear view, "neglect."

Meryl settled in the front seat, clicking her belt with an irritated humph. Gray eyes peered peripherally at the grinning gunman, "You are such a ham!" Sniff. "I barely touched you."

Jaw loose he turned slowly to blink at the frowning girl. "I must disagree, Meryl." He pointed to his chest and grinned, "I have the bruises to prove it."

"Shut it, Broomhead!" She crossed her arms, eyes glaring through the filthy windscreen.

Sniff, "Now we're name calling?"

She cursed under her breath.

Taking the hint, he started the engine. The trio rumbling through the mostly empty morning streets. A few venders, just setting up, offered friendly waves. Smiles faltering at Vash's mopey face. Concern flickering at the sight of Meryl's livid posture, then brightening at Milly's chipper hand flaps and easy, heart felt grins.

Outside town Vash grew serious, "This might not be pretty. Let me check it out first."

Meryl turned, "You think someone crashed out there?"

He nodded. _Should've known the girls would figure it out._

She shifted, attention locked on the side of his face. "Who?" Eyes wide, "From where?"

Shrug, "Not sure," studying the thin black ribbon writhing near the horizon he gave her a wink, "Guess we'll find out soon, won't we?"

Gasp, "You think it was a SEEDs ship?" Her hand floated to her lips in worry.

"No." Vash scowled at the growing plume. "Isn't big enough."

Oblivious, Milly giggled from her position behind the couple, "Are we gonna see little, green, star men Mr. Vash?" She raised her index fingers to the side of her head and wiggled them. "I hope he has antenna!"

He shook his head, chuckling at the silly antics.

"Green spacemen don't exist, Milly." Meryl scoffed, "You need to quit reading those crazy stories from that tabloid."

"The _Gunsmoke Gazette_ is **not** crazy, Meryl." Sniff, "Just misunderstood."

"Pff, it's the number one worse," Meryl took a breath, "**most** inaccurate waste produced!"

She crossed her arms, deciding on the silent treatment.

"Sand Sasquatch," Meryl snorted, "come on!"

Milly gave a frustrated grunt, and continued her impressive glower out the side of the jeep. Without her sunny chatter, the ride grew sullen. The hum of the motor and squeak of springs a constant reminder: no one was talking. Everyone too engrossed in thoughts of what or who they might find in the mangled remains of an unknown, fallen object.

Milly softly grumbled, "I hope he's green."

Spike cracked open his eyes and winced, _Why's the sun so bright?_ He peeped out from the racer's shade, _Oh that's why,_ slow blink,_ there're four._

Noting the distant rumble of an engine he tugged free of the shattered, red ship and directed his heavy steps towards the soft thrum. The white, scorched sand swallowed his feet and filled his shoes. Swaying haphazardly he lurched across the shifting mass, just able to make out the bouncing reflections of windshields. Pleased he could hitch a ride to the nearest bar and contact Jet, he trudged towards the increasing drone. He had a schedule to keep that evening. Afternoon? Morning?

Meh. Time was relative anyway.

What he did know was his priorities should be straight and, because of this, began to catalog his to-do list: 1. Faye needed to be reminded of who won their bet. Certain he downed more ships, four and a fifth injured; 2. Ed had not been properly stirred up in order to hassle the other two appropriately; 3. There was **real** meat in the fridge, and a brand new bottle of vodka in the freezer. In short, he had a big night and he couldn't do it stuck on Io. He absently took in his surroundings with a scowl.

Head tipping up, he scratched his stomach slowly. _Huh. _Jaw grew slack, _Io doesn't have more 'n' a sun._

He tripped again, cussing the poor standards of the unknown planet. The noise drew closer. A glance to the horizon showed the multiple windshields had coalesced. The sand relocated under his weight, ground rushing towards his face. Near impact, realization dawned- he was falling.

Face inches from the earth, he finally opened his mouth to mutter a raspy, though heartfelt, "Dammit."

"Oh my!" Milly pointed, "Did you see that?" She began stabbing her finger at a distant dune, "There! Over there! I think I saw someone over there."

No further incentive needed, Vash steered the rattling jeep towards the tiny black dot. He grimaced when he saw the charred, dirty thread rising over a dune nearby the man shaped bump.

"Hurry!" Meryl pressed. "I… I… I don't think he's moving!"

The vehicle crunched to a stop, feet away from the prone figure. Glancing at the body, Vash leapt from the jeep and began scurrying away. He glanced over his shoulder, "Girls, check him out. I want to see if there's anyone else." Before disappearing over the hill. Personal experience fueling his trust the two could assess the stranger's damage and act accordingly.

Milly gently turned the stranger over and gave a disappointed sigh, "Ahh… he isn't green, Meryl." She studied the man's features. Meryl busy checking for major breaks. Though battered and bruised he appeared relatively healthy.

"His hair does look kinda green." She ran her fingers gently through his unruly mop and frowned, "Ahh… pooh. No antenna."

Meryl blinked, "Milly, he's a man not a bug." She dug at his neck for a pulse, "Now, help me out."

Still examining her moon man, Milly cocked her head, "He's kinda cute." Giggle, "Like Mr. Priest."

Meryl glanced at the man's strange suit. It was just an ugly, blue suit, "Milly." Her lip curled at the splash of mismatched socks peeking from under his slacks. _What person in his right mind wears argyle and... _She tipped closer, nose crinkling, _florescent pink together?_

The girl blinked at her.

Meryl spluttered, "They're nothing alike." She pointed, "Look! Look at his face! It doesn't look anything like Wolfwood's." Sniff, "You're blurring memories to make this guy fit." Sigh, "Granted, we found him out in the middle of nowhere like that goofball priest but this guy came from…" she shook, finger stabbing towards the sky, "Wolfwood came on a motorcycle."

Milly's head quirked to the side unable to understand how her friend could miss the obvious. "But they're both tall and skinny, Meryl." Smile, "Look, he has a blue suit too."

Meryl flipped the unconscious man's rumpled and loosened tie, "Wolfwood didn't wear these. His shirt was white not yellow. Look at his hair, Milly, it's totally different! His looks like steel wool, Wolfwood's was straight."

Milly pinched the man's hair, "It's soft Milly." Grin, "Just like Mr. Priest's."

"AGH!" Snarl, "They **ARE** completely different."

"Mm… I don't think so." She tipped over him, thumb running along his face. "He has scruffy cheeks like Mr. Priest," she leaned closer, "He smells kind of like him too."

"Milly…" the tone a whiny reprimand. "No, he doesn't." Her lip curled, the faintest hint of aftershave wafting off the man. "This guy..." head shake, "They both smoke that's why..." sigh, "They..."

Blink. Blink. "Yes?"

Uncomfortable, Meryl gave a defeated breath, "Look, let's wrap that gash on his head and get him into the jeep."

She nodded and pulled gauze from the first aid kit. Both women gasped when the man stirred, batting at their assistance with a stubborn garbled moan.

"Knock it off, Fffaay... I's jus' scratch." Hiss, "Je'… Je'… make 'er go 'way!"

Milly's head swiveled slowly towards Meryl, eyes wide. "Who do you think he's talking to?"

Shrug, "Who knows. He's obviously delusional." She pointed to the oozing lump, "We know he bumped his head." Sniff, "Probably brain damage." And resumed her bandaging.

Vash could only stare at the mess just over the small hill. Hand shielding his eyes he scanned the surroundings. The destruction caused was nothing short of catastrophic. A long trench, unfilled by the shifting winds ripped across the desert in a jagged, crusty scar. Trails of the onyx stone following the furrow back to initial touchdown. With a soft whistle Vash brought his gaze to the ship, if you could even call it that anymore. It was closer to the remnants of a soup can kicked down several flights of stairs. Small shards of glass stuck to the craft's sides, giving it a rock candy sparkle. The wings had sheared from the tumble. Bits of litter and metal were strewn across the land. He approached the novel vehicle. Crouching to peer into the cockpit. There was nothing he recognized. Teal eyes locked on a small toggle switch, curiosity itching a finger to flick it. Tipping further inside he debated the harm.

Commonsense won, forcing the gunman out from under the vessel and back into the scorching suns' light.

Coughing gently, Vash dusted off his fingers unable to pull his focus from the mess. _He's lucky to be alive!_ Forcing a more determined scan he took in the bits of jettison and collected the few pieces he recognized, stuffing them in his pockets for later analysis. Deciding to come back and collect the ship, when he had time, he took one last glance and slogged back to the girls.

Meryl frowned at his slow approach, "Anyone else?"

He shook his head, sliding into the driver's seat. Milly had placed the stranger in the back and now was comfortably settled in Meryl's old post. The smaller girl perched precariously in the middle. She glared at Vash, "Try not to jostle us too much OK, Broomhead?" She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, "I think our spaceman has a concussion."

He released a relieved sigh when their guest groaned. Starting the engine, Vash shot Milly a pained face, "Why am I always accused of carelessness?"

Meryl huffed, "Because you are."

He stuck his lip out in a playful pout, pulling the jeep around and away from the carnage. Sniff. "I'm actually **very **careful."

Milly giggled. Eyes ahead, "I think you hurt Mr. Vash's feelings, Meryl."

"Pff." She crossed her arms. Nose poking into the air, "Not likely." Meryl peeked his way and repressed a fond smirk, "He'll get his hands on some doughnuts and forget all about any slight I **may** or **may not **have caused."

Vash perked and grinned, "Does that mean I get doughnuts as an apology for your bitchiness?"

Meryl glared at him certain she had caught his ear wiggle like an excited puppy before the injured man's grumbling broke her train of thought. "He mentioned someone, couldn't catch the name. F-A something." Her brow knit, "Where do you think he's from?"

"Earth, maybe." Vash shrugged, "Who knows?"

Milly shivered, "He's from space." She pointed to the sky, "He's a Martian! Look. His hair's kinda green."

Meryl rolled her eyes, "That would mean he came from Mars, Milly. That makes even less sense than Earth! And his hair isn't green. It just has a… uh… greenish tint to it."

Nod. "I know. But it's fun to think he's an alien, don't you think Meryl?" Not waiting for a response she tipped forward to grin at Vash's profile, "I think he looks like Mr. Priest, what do you think Mr. Vash?"

He shook his head, "Wolfwood was shorter…" he glanced back at the drooling lump, "He had a broader build too. I don't think this guy would hold much of a punch." Snicker, "Nice taste in shoes though."

Meryl's nose crinkled in fashion snobbery, "Those clunky boots?"

Vash nodded, "Wolfwood wore those fancy pants, dress shoes." He jerked a thumb to the downed man, "Those things, back there will protect your toes!"

Sniff, "From what?"

"Angry short girls," shrug, "I don't know."

She sniffed and pinched his thigh.

"Ouch! I'm driving."

"Hmph."

Jet reviewed the incomplete star map searching for a clue- anything to point him towards Spike but nothing screamed: Look here! He sighed, digging at his head harshly. "Ed is this everything?"

"Yes." Her fingers flew across the keys. Goggles reflecting the ever changing screen. "Edward is looking for more but Papa Jet needs to stop asking." She shifted her head and blinked at him. The lenses giving her an electrocuted owl appearance. Sniff, "She is only one girl." Smirk, "An amazing, genius girl but Papa Jet keeps asking and then Ed gets distracted and has to start again." Her nose crinkled, mouth dropping open as she stabbed a button. "That is the thirteenth time in ten minutes."

He chuckled at the tally. "Sorry, kid." He linked his fingers to keep them from brutalizing his forehead. Unable to resist, he picked the map up again and muttered, "How're we supposed to find him?"

Faye shifted. Voice floating over the back of a chair, "Throw a dart and hope for the best?"

Growl. "Funny." He glanced at Faye irritably sprawled across one of the dingy, main room chairs. He couldn't fault her for being cranky nor could he hold it against her. The RedTail had sputtered out on the other side of the gate and for twelve hours she floated through mostly unknown space alone in radio silence with armed enemies nearby. That was guaranteed to put anyone in a bad mood. The fact she didn't snip and snipe the second he'd collected her only proved the extent of her upset. He watched as she savagely extinguished her smoke, several dead falling from the ash tray, and instantly dug for another.

It had taken Ed invaluable time to finagle clearance. Unmanned vessels were the only vehicles allowed through, forcing her to alter several facts and figures that turned the Bebop, through scans, into a mining ship. Surprisingly, there had been quite the line of probes, satellites and other craft waiting to enter the new territory. He gave the twitching cowgirl a sidelong glance, her cigarette hung limply from her tightly clamped lips. Yup, Faye was well beyond worried and entering the realm of frantic. And it wasn't because she'd had to wait. The trouble of not knowing and lacking anything to divert her attention had forced her to deal with and dwell on whatever dark memories and thoughts chose to pop up. He grinned. It'd be a day or so before she was back to her usual bitchy self. For Ed's benefit she'd taken station in the main room. The dark circles and constant intake of nicotine proof she wanted nothing more than to brood alone. Ed twitched from her position nearby and handed him a bundle of facts and figures. With a nod, she dropped back in front of her beloved laptop and returned to her search. "Spike-person, where are you?" The goggles flipped over her eyes, "Here Spiky, Spiky, Spiky…"

He glared at the information gathered on the crew of smugglers. It just didn't make sense; none of this endeavor had since he accepted the job. The group had been trading, assumed, stolen historical artifacts. But that didn't add up. Old earth stuff came from the opposite side of the universe NOT out in never explored territory. He glared out one of the portholes, the unknown suns burning brightly. What was it out in this stretch of wilderness that could explain why Spike had chased the bounties so far? Had one of the syndicates found a new drug? Most crime bosses liked to keep their work on familiar turf and they generally moved in after there were people to shake down. More importantly, the goons they were after shouldn't be there. And, for that matter, who was supplying the extra man power and looking the other way during their illegal endeavors into an uninhabited, newly opened solar system?

Jet perused Ed's findings again, trying to find the connection hidden in the puzzle of mixed up facts, rumors and bios. Someone was putting up the money. That was the root of this group's ability and influence. He slowly dug at his beard, staring at the various antiques up for auction and snorted, "Looks like they're sellin' fairytales."

"Shit," Faye tossed a paper back onto the coffee table, "I should sell some too." She snagged a new page, "They aren't cheap."

"Good luck findin' 'em." His eyes narrowed at the list of products, "They put all the merchandise in code."

Faye shrugged, "Where there's a will there's a way to make a fortune."

The paper tipped so he could glare at the back of her head, "So what's your excuse, Faye?"

She stiffened, feet dropping to the floor. Slowly she began to turn, the slight hitch in her shoulder indicating the amount of spleen he'd be forced to endure. Her head swiveled towards him. Eyes visible and narrowed. Mouth clenched tight, "I just..."

"YAY! Lunkhead located!" Ed pumped her fist in the air, then rolled back. "Ed is truly amazing." Giggle, "She has found Spike-person's comm in all this noise." Her eyes squinched shut, a silly grin plastered on her face. "It is still sending a tired signal. Beep ….." she kicked a foot. "Beep… beep….." she sat up. "Beep… …. be… beep…"

Both adults jumped. Instantly yanked from their thoughts. Faye slid behind the vibrating teen, grabbed Ed's cheeks and shook, "Where? Where's it coming from?"

She flailed, "There! See?" Jet and Faye tipped towards the screen. Scowling at the planet under her finger.

Jet glared at the red mess of hair below his nose, "Is it inhabitable?"

Ed nodded. "Very dry though. No water."

"Huh," he shook his head, "Spike mentioned twins and king water." Snicker, "Guess I know what he was saying now."

Faye simply gaped. Face oozing confusion. "Wha... when'd Spike..."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "While you were taking out that gunner ship." He pressed on before she could, "Load up the RedTail and buzz the place." He tapped Ed's head, "Get her the coordinates." Glare on the older girl, "Faye scout around, if it's safe."

She shifted. Mouth twisting as she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Be careful." He waited for her to pull her focus to his face. "I don't know what you're gettin' into. It's most likely not nice."

She grimaced, "Seeing him after his suicide stunt I'm sure I can stomach it."

He frowned, "Keep your comm on and with you. It might not work with us out of range but should be useful once we're closer."

Faye twitched, the flustered gnawing resuming with vigor.

Jet continued unperturbed, "Take a good supply of everything- weapons, rations and one of the well stocked first aid kits. Who knows what's on that planet." He leveled a stern expression, "Hopefully it's nothing."

"But Spike!" Ed chirruped.

Faye paled slightly before solidifying her resolve with a nod.

Ed clambered up the back of the couch. One foot buried in cushions the other on the armrest she pointed and announced, "Faye-Faye bravely going where NOOOO woman has gone beforrrrre!" She blinked, slithering off the sofa. "Be careful oh great explorer."

Faye grinned and ruffled the teen's hair, "You should know by now I always am." She winked, "Scars aren't attractive, remember?" Jet snorted as he passed off supplies. She smiled at the teen's nervous shift, "We'll find him, kid. He's only used up a third of his nine lives." She offered a lazy wave, sashaying away with a smirk. "Don't wait up."


	3. Chapter 3

Monetary compensation are for those who created _Cowboy Bebop_ and _Trigun_, of course that isn't me.

Chapter 3: So Alone

If you're awake, look all around  
At all of the people  
Still you're alone

-Offspring

Faye's mouth dropped as she neared the expanse of sand. The dregs of her waning optimism vaporized. _He went down in this? _Her thoughts growing ever pessimistic, _There's no way I can find out where he's gone!_

A gasp ripped from her when the sparkling, mangled swath of land came into view. She followed the black ribbon to it's rusty, rumpled knot. The RedTail sank slowly into the sand as she prepared to deal with the inevitable. Knuckles white on the hatch release, _Breathe. You can handle this._ She took a few controlled and careful inhalations before popping the seal. The door hissed back softly, the gritty breeze tousled her hair and forced her to squint. Relief flooded instantly- there was no tell-tale odor of decomposition. No snarling beasts and no pained groans. She crept to the crackling hole, kneeling to peer at the glass shards and bits of metal, her hand pressed gently against the edge of what once was a wing. She sucked in another hasty lungful, having forgotten she needed oxygen. Swallowing hard at the lack of a body, her shoulders began to shake involuntarily. Curling over her knees she forced herself calm; ragged, strangled breaths slowly steadying as she regained her composure.

She roughly ran her hand across her face. Screwing her resolve and squelching the rest of her upset. Eyes narrowed as she scanned her surroundings. Hands on hips she muttered, "Where'd he go?" Fingers rolling off palms to absently remove the clinging sparkles. She bit her lip, "There's nothin' for miles." Trudging back to the RedTail she flew a peripheral loop, keeping the Swordfish central.

_ There has to be something nearby._

A small grin crept across her face, a hopeful glint returning at the sight of a handful of buildings in the distance.

She clicked her comm on, "Bebop. Jet? Ed?" Sigh, "I'm going to head on foot toward the closest town a few clicks from the landing. I'll look for Spike there." She waited for a response. Only static. Assuming they were out of reach she landed, set an orbital holding pattern for the ship, collected her gear and began the trudge towards the dusty village. It didn't look too far, just over a few low dunes. She glared at the heat waves, making the distant images blur.

Shrug, "Nothin' like shootin' in the dark." She grumbled, finger's curled into the shape of a gun. Sights set on the distant horizon, "Here's hopin' I hit somethin'." She pulled an imaginary trigger, hand recoiling. "Bang."

"Faye-Faye started the beacon." Ed announced somewhere behind her computer screen. Goggles in place along with an uncharacteristically earnest expression she continued to track the cowgirl's progress. "The beeps look like they're orbiting." She flipped her lenses up to glance at Jet, "Why?"

Shrug, "We'll be there soon. See what you can learn about the place." She nodded and resumed her typing. Jet grumped off, too stressed to deal with Ed's tapping, Ein's panting and the occasional whirs and blips from Tomato. He puttered off for the hangar, planning on burning off his flustered state with maintenance, a few cigarettes and the bottle of Wild Turkey he kept hidden in his tool box.

The tray filled with sockets clattered to the floor, his nasty mood morphing to full on pissed. There; where his bottle of booze should be tucked safely away with screwdrivers, drill bits and ratchets; was a hastily scribbled note on a receipt for Chinese food:

Jet, I.O.U.

-Spike

His face twisted. Tools and tray smacking the wall. He glanced at the dent his cranky fit caused in the distant bit of metal, eye twitching. "Fuck!"

Faye stumbled and continued to berate her shitty ability to estimate. The town was not just over a few hills and definitely exceeded the couple of clicks she'd originally guessed. Gritty and chapped she studied the approaching buildings wearily- they looked no closer than they had the hour before. She rolled her shoulders. Lugging a pack of supplies through a mass of sand was **not** her idea of a good time. She huffed, readjusting the placement of her ruck and glared at the slowly rolling dunes. A few stray granules made their way under her clothes causing more misery than she thought possible. Gaze drifting to the horizon, she gave the setting suns a parting glare and increased the pace- not interested in experiencing the nocturnal wildlife first hand.

A heavy sigh whooshed from her system when the first creature she saw appeared human. Innumerable waves of relief washed over her when she heard the person speak a familiar dialect. Feeling safe, she trudged towards a nearby building. Based on the smells and sounds it was either a bar or a restaurant. Either way, there was food and liquid refreshment. Propped against the wall she emptied her white boots.

"Hey girl." The tapping of her sole paused so she could study the owner of the swarmy voice. She repressed a giggle, _He looks like an ugly Punch!_ Deciding to ignore him she resumed her chore of sand removal.

He cleared his throat. "How much?" The ground crunched as he stepped closer.

Faye's recoiled. An invisible bucket of ice water crashing on her head, "Excuse me?"

"How much?" Dull eyes raked over the expanse of thigh propped against the opposite leg, "You by the hour or the job, baby?"

Her brow creased as she tugged the boot back on. Shifting her hips slightly, to remove a rather irksome bit of sand, she smirked and swayed closer. "Depends on what you want," fingered his vest and purred, "handsome." He grinned leading her towards an alley. Faye waited patiently for him to 'explain' then rammed his face into her knee when he tried to loosen his belt. She quickly rifled through his pockets extracting some paper she hoped was money and a few coins, kicked him backwards, and lashed him to a post with the unbuckled strap. For effect, she stuffed his filthy sock between his snaggly teeth. Pleased with her trussed up 'customer', she brushed off her hands, spun away with a cock of her hip and a seductive, "Thanks for the business, bumpkin." Still sniggering she stepped across the threshold of the closest building.

Faye threw her shoulders back and sauntered towards the bar. Every fiber of her being trying to appear cocky and collected. A dark haired waitress sidled close. A wary smile plastered on her face, "Evening. There's a spot this way." The girl lowered her voice, tipping her head she conspiratorially mumbled, "Sally and Fred don't like it when you girls round up business in here. You look new to town, so take my advice and wait until you're finished eating." She turned and gave Faye another once over full of pity, "This isn't a brothel and most these men aren't interested in the quick and cheap."

Faye's eye twitched, _Brothel? She thinks… _she glared at the woman, _QUICK AND CHEAP? _She fought to suppress her thinly veiled snarl. Studying the people around, her anger intensified as a rather adventurous clump of sand found an exceptionally inappropriate place to buff. Not wanting to ruin any hope of finding Spike because she was in jail for shooting a waitress between the eyes, she opted for righteous indignation and stepped closer to the diminutive girl with a self assured smirk, "Trust me, **if** I were a hooker I wouldn't need to peddle my wares," she gestured, "Somewhere like this." Sneer, "They'd come to me."

The woman snorted and held her ground, any compassion she may have shown evaporating. "I call 'em like I see 'em, Miss."

Faye seethed, "Look, I just hiked across that desert." Her hand swung to the large bay window, "All I want is something to eat, a little water and a bath." Sneer, "Sex is the furthest thing from my mind." She stepped towards a vacant stool, "Isn't even in the top ten." Her pack crashed to the floor with a satisfying thump. Catching a leering man in a seat over, she cocked a brow, "I wouldn't even put it in the top one-hundred at the moment." She shifted just enough to let him see the butt of her gun.

He suddenly became interested in his empty bottle and moved.

Faye scoffed, "Funny you immediately presume that's what I'm after," she gave the girl a sidelong glance, "Was that a Freudian slip? Maybe a little wishful thinking?"

The girl's brows met, the slightest hint of a rosy tint kissing her cheeks as she passed a menu. Meryl cleared her throat, "So… uh… Where you from?"

Faye watched the facade slip. To keep up the conversation she offered a uncommitted shrug. Sighing heavily before giving a breathy, "Oh, here and there." Grin, "I tend to wander."

"I see…" Meryl let the comment slowly evaporate, critically eying the newcomer before drifting away to help another customer.

A dark headed barman slid over, smiling politely as he gave Faye the once over, "What can I get ya, Miss?"

"Water." He placed a tall, cool glass in front of her. She dropped the empty cup on the bar and grunted, "More."

He grinned, "Well I'll be! How long you been without?"

"All day." The cup clattered to the bar top.

He cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, "Be careful or you'll puke."

The dark haired waitress returned, "Where you staying?"

Faye winced, "Not sure." She chewed her lip, trying to decide how much to share. "I uh… am looking for a friend of mine." Green bounced between the two, "Any suggestions?"

The barman frowned, "You're the first new face we've seen in here for a while and I haven't heard of any strangers at the hospital." He shifted, "You think you'll be stayin' for a bit?"

Faye shrugged, "Not sure." A flurry of panic building to a blizzard in her gut. "I'm new to the area and don't really know my way around." She gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't even know how much Woo..." head shake, "Eh... money I'll need to survive."

He sighed, "How much you got?"

"Um..." She pulled the handful of paper from her pocket and dropped it on the counter. The few coins clattering noisily. She cringed, certain she looked like a six-year-old dumping her piggy bank for a treat.

He snorted, "That's it?"

Faye gave a quick nod. "Yeah." She chomped into her bottom lip, "Why? Isn't it enough?"

"Cripes!" He stared at her for a moment, "What you need is a job." Head shake, "All you've got there is three double dollars tops." Frown, "You'll starve before you find your friend!"

Pleading green eyes landed on the friendly faced barkeep, "You know where I could get one?"

"And some real clothes?" A new waitress huffed as she stormed off to attend to customers.

Faye glanced at the girl, "Where the hell'd she come from?"

He grinned and chuckled, "I'm sure you can work here until you find your friend, or at least save enough to make it to the next few towns." He held up his hand, "Just a minute." Disappearing in the back room, he returned with an older woman, "This is my mom. She and Dad own the place." He turned to her, "Can she get a job?" Then to Faye, "No worries. Mom'll help you." Grin, "With the well built, we've more customers and could use another server."

The severe looking woman studied Faye carefully then spat, "I don't hire hookers."

She snarled, "I'm not a whore," and lit a cigarette.

The woman grabbed the smoke and snubbed it out on the bar. "No smoking either."

Faye's eyebrow lifted, gaze shifting to the handful of men smoking cigars in the corner.

Following her line of sight the woman grumbled, "Smoking section." Returning the squashed cancer stick, "What can you do?"

Faye tossed the broken smoke at the irritating, redhead waitress, crossed her legs and exhaled, "What do you need done?" A few men nearby gave audible groans and a few unbecoming comments. The only indication Faye heard them, the chink of ice settling in her drink. The older woman caught the white knuckled grip wrapped around the glass. With a steely glare, she chilled all inappropriate thoughts, "Back to your food!" Voice softening as her attention swiveled back to Faye, "Can you wait tables?"

She nodded.

"Clean?"

Another nod.

"How are you with," she jerked her chin towards the rude, redhead waitress fending off an overly affectionate customer intent on latching to her backside, "that?"

Faye grinned and rose to her feet with catlike grace. Confidently she meandered to the zealous drunk and roughly pushed the redhead out of the man's reach. Bleary eyes began their scan from toes up. Before he reached her hip she dropped, foot snapping out to catch a leg of his seat, he pitched forward as his chair shot out from under him. A resounding 'thunk' from his chin bouncing off the table carried over the general din. Gravity sent him to the floor, when his head recoiled off the wood Faye latched onto his collar, tugged him towards and then tossed him out the door. She dusted off her hands as she floated back to her stool, helped herself to a toothpick, and smirked, "I can hold my own."

"Holy hell, Mom." The bartend yelped, "She didn't even break a sweat!"

Faye purred, holding her hand out before her chest, "Or a nail."

"Roy!" The woman snapped, "The glasses need cleaning." He began wiping the mugs and bar, slipping Faye a bottle as he went. His mother pursed her lips, "You'll have to get new clothes. You can't go traipsing around town like that."

Faye glanced at the servers, "Your employees are dressed like French maids…"

The woman held up a hand, "But they look like **respectable** young ladies on the street."

Faye grumbled, "Unless they walk to work."

Ignoring the newcomer's sass, she glared at the low cut blouse, "You've seen what reception you get with your choice in…" her lip rose, "attire." Her face twisted in thought. Faye shifted uncomfortably. Finally the woman nodded, "Fine. I'll give you a chance. You can stay in the spare room upstairs. Keep it clean and we'll supply food." She took a deep breath and wagged a finger under Faye's nose. "I'm going to trust that you're really lookin' for a friend. But…" she tipped over the bar, "I find out you're being dishonest and seeing customers upstairs…" her brows creased to emphasize her point without continuing.

Faye provided a half nod.

"You won't get a full paycheck," frown, "since we're providing room-and-board."

"Wouldn't expect it." Faye muttered.

"Feel free to join in the recreational games when off duty, if you want to try and increase your earnings." She passed a uniform and a grubby pair of clothes across the counter. She chuckled at the curl of Faye's lip, "Beggars can't be choosers. Welcome aboard, Miss?"

She juggled the pile to clasp the woman's hand. "Faye."

"I'm Sally, my husband's Fred," A mustached man peeked around the door frame and nodded. "And that's our son Roy." The barman waved amicably.

Faye nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You've already met Meryl and the redhead over there is Amy." Faye bobbed her head in the direction of both servers. Meryl responded with an insignificant smile. Amy simply sniffed and stomped away grumbling about having to try repeatedly to get a job at the saloon. Sally sighed at the dull rant, "There's a small bath in your room. Use it and change," she pointed to the stairs, "I'll get you something to eat." Throat cleared, "You can help Meryl clean up after." Said waitress studied the new employee, while clearing an already clean table. Sally glanced her way, "Meryl, honey, you're gonna wipe the varnish off."

Blushing, she moved to the next.

Amy snickered from her own table. She jerked her head towards Faye's back. "How soon you think 'til we catch a John upstairs?" She jumped, her hand pulling a well shot toothpick from her curls. "How'd?"

Meryl scowled and decided she would keep an eye on the recent visitor, for **other** reasons- Faye was just too slick to be safe around when you were hiding something. And Meryl was hiding quite a bit!


	4. Chapter 4

No money comes this way, that's for sure.

Chapter 4: Lyin' Eyes

You can't hide your lyin' eyes  
And your smile is a thin disguise.  
-Eagles

"Oh my!" Meryl dropped the bandages shocked to find two mismatched eyes staring at her.

The man smirked, absently scratching the greenish edges of a bruise. "Can I get a smoke?"

She collected the stray supplies, "You… You're awake!"

He glanced around the room apparently trying to decide where he was. "Yup." His voice had a lazy drawl, unafraid, assured. His forehead scrunched, "Where am I?"

"A few hundred iles from L.R."

The man snorted. With a bemused smirk he turned his gaze back to her, "I'm sure you saw what I came in." He watched the woman twitch then focused on the man filling the doorway behind her. Frown. "What? She never seen a guy bandaged up before?"

Vash grinned, "Nah." Wink. "Shorty here's an expert with bandages." He patted the gaping woman's spine, "She's been your nursemaid."

"Hn." His jaw twitched, "Got a light?"

Vash shook his head. "Don't smoke, sorry."

"Damn." The scratching resumed, "Where's my ship?"

"Pieces. Many pieces," he pointed, "that way."

The injured man's expression dimmed, "Fuck," he ran a hand through his hair, "was afraid of that."

"Hey, no worries." Vash's eyes closed as his face split into a happy-go-lucky grin, "We'll go collect it when you're healed."

"Eh…" he studied the goofy man closely, "thanks?" Now scratching the back of his neck.

The tall man smiled, hand floating to his chest. "I'm Vash." He bumped the dark haired girl with his elbow, sending her stumbling closer to the guest's bed. "Shorty here's Meryl." He stepped aside, a large, child-like woman taking his place. He bounced his head towards her, "This is Milly."

She waved with a giggle.

He studied the three for a moment then offered a stiff nod. "Spike."

Milly smiled, "Hi! Mr. Spike."

The covers shifted, bunching up as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "Well, now that introductions are over..." he grimaced and began to stand.

"Stay put." Meryl pushed him back none too gently. "You're still pretty banged up."

He sat back up with a small wince, "How long was I out?"

"Eh…" She glanced to the other two, "Almost a week."

"Shit." Spike stretched, bones popping he stubbornly dropped his feet to the floor again. "Jet'll throw a fit."

Milly shoved him this time.

Meryl scowled, "No." Her voice severe. Matronly. "Stay put. Milly and I'll bring you something to eat."

"I think I've still got a pack of Mr. Priest's cigarettes!" Milly frowned, tone cajoling, "You can have them **if** you stay in bed."

He gave a noncommittal shrug.

The larger girl scampered off, while her two friends swapped worried glances.

Milly returned with a half pack.

Spike immediately helped himself, with a bounce of his head, "Thanks." One of the proffered, unlit nic-fixes dangling innocently from his mouth he rolled from the bed, blankets clinging to his hips.

Milly began to protest, "Hey you said…"

"I said nothing," his lip twitched in a silly grin around the fag, "you assumed." He stretched.

The blanket dropped.

Meryl gasped. Milly blushed. Both women spun around. He quirked a brow the sniggering gunman's direction, silently asking for an explanation.

Eyes twinkling Vash muttered, "Not really what you wear for introductions," Meryl smacked the grinning man's arm. His soft, little snorts growing to a healthy chuckle, "Wow." He blushed, "I get embarrassed when the girls wash my shorts." Spike frowned, so Vash pointed at his hips, "You always this comfortable in just your underwear around women you just met?"

"Huh?" Slowly Spike scratched a healing scrape, "One of you had to've undressed me." Fingers dug around a bandage, "Faye and Ed never freak out." Shrug, "Everything important's covered." He glanced at his crotch, "Nothing's poppin' out…"

Meryl groaned.

Milly scrabbled for the doorknob.

Vash snickered, "I was given the privilege of removing that ugly suit," and tossed a wad of material at him. "And I made sure you wouldn't expose anything once you woke." Spike nodded too hungry to pester the two blushing girls.

Milly wrenched the door open with a flustered exhale, Meryl on her toes as the two clattered down the stairs in a hasty escape. Vash watched the girls scurry away. Glancing back at Spike he grinned, "Don't get any ideas though."

Snort. "Hadn't crossed my mind." He glared at the gunman, "I've had my fill of blondes anyway."

Vash frowned. _Is he...?_

The pants slipped over Spike's hips. Head bounce, "Eh…Thanks."

Eyes crinkling he cheeped. "Welcome!"

Spike glanced around, "You didn't happen to pick up a lighter and gun did you?"

Vash's head bobbed towards the nightstand.

Spike grinned, grabbed the Zippo, "Let's eat," and lit up.

Frowning at the little flickering flame, Vash scolded, "You know that'll kill ya?"

"Why," he took a long drag, "is the short one a bad cook?"

In the kitchen Meryl and Milly were busy discussing the new girl at Sally's, neither ready to discuss the exhibitionist upstairs. "I don't know Milly." Meryl shrugged, "She just appeared."

Gasp. "Like Mr. Spike?"

"Kind of. She just came crawling in from the desert half dressed." Meryl stirred some cereal in a pot, "Her mannerisms and some of her expressions are way off." She peeked at her friend, "Like she's learning as she goes."

Milly frowned, "Kind of like Mr. Spike?"

"Take yesterday," she persisted, "I heard her asking Roy to explain money to her. Where's she from that she wouldn't know about money?" Sniff, "She understands chips and gambling."

Milly tapped her chin, "Maybe she's a…"

Vash strolled through the doorway, "Maybe she came from one of those rural villages that barter. Didn't she tell you she wasn't from around here?"

"Where could she have come from not to have seen a thomas?" The bowl Merul had just finished dishing clattered loudly to the table.

Milly giggled, "What do you mean?"

"Last night," her eyes narrowed, "one of the caravan herders hitched his thomas outside."

The two nodded, tipping closer not to miss a thing.

"It was her break, so she stepped out for a smoke."

More bouncing heads from the rapt audience.

Meryl flapped her hands, "Next thing I know she's screaming something about not wanting to be probed. Ran back into the saloon, wild eyed and jittery, claiming she needed her gun."

Milly blinked, "Was the thomas sick?"

"No." Meryl fiddled with her fingers, "Roy, Sally and Fred were able to calm her down, but it took forever." Frown, "She kept asking if it was going to eat her. Took three men holding the poor thing before she'd even touch it." Shiver, "Then she giggled and said it made her think of a horse." Blink, "What the heck's a horse?"

Vash tapped his chin, "Perhaps she came from one of the orbiting ships." Shrug, "If she was recently reanimated she might not have met a thomas before."

Milly nodded. "That might explain odd memories and the money too, Meryl."

"Yeah, maybe." Her head shook, she had serious doubts that was the case. "She just doesn't sit right. She's too good at some things and clueless about others. It's like," her eyes floated to the stairwell, "she's from a different world."

"Like Mr. Spike!" Milly chirped.

Meryl ignored her to glare at the gunman, "I don't want her snooping around and finding you, what we did to help Knives, or have her stumble across Spike until I know more about her."

Milly giggled and passed a bowl, "What makes you think she's a bad person?"

Meryl frowned, "Nothing really." A sigh, "She said she was looking for a friend. I couldn't hear everything she told Roy and Sally. Roy seemed quite interested in everything about her." Shift. She growled, "Fool's smitten if you ask me." Her head wobbled, "Amy's furious. Hated the girl the second she walked through the door."

Milly frowned, "Why would Miss Amy hate her? Did the new girl do something mean?"

"I don't know," shrug, "jealous I guess."

Stampede senses tingling, Vash settled at the table. Eying the short insurance girl closely for her usual tells, "What is it about her, Meryl?"

She resumed serving, "She's just odd." She passed a bowl to the frowning man, "She took out one of the rowdiest drunks like he was nothing." She rubbed her arm absently, "She's too confident, too wary and too… I don't know." Huff. "It's hard to explain. I just don't trust her. Call it instinct."

"Being a claims adjuster gives you a sixth sense, huh?" He slowly stirred sugar into his oatmeal mess.

Gray locked with teal, "I know she's lying. You can see it in her eyes sometimes when she thinks no one is looking."

Milly sighed, "Maybe she's worried about Mr. Spike?"

"Pff…" she clutched the serving spoon roughly, "we'll find out, won't we?"

Vash took a healthy mouthful, "Who are we talking about anyway?" Spike settled next to him and snagged a spoon.

Meryl scowled, "New girl at work." She tossed a bowl at the frowning bounty hunter. Spike dug into his breakfast, food taking priority over fully participating in the current conversation. He glanced at the three, deciding it was best to keep his head low.

"Girl must be something to have you talking about her so much." Vash touched his chin, eyes shimmering. "Is she cute? Perhaps," his eyebrows bounced playfully, "a lost soul looking for love?"

Meryl bristled, "She's gorgeous. Tall, green eyes, dark hair, leggy and mysterious. I doubt she's looking for love though." A rude snort came from the half-dressed cowboy. Meryl continued, "All the guys wanted her attention. She played cards like a pro. Half the men donated chips! Even when she was winning!" She pulled a face, "She'd smile and flirt. It didn't matter that they were married."

Milly frowned, "Maybe she didn't know they were married, Meryl, she is new to town."

"Wedding bands are normally a dead giveaway regardless where you're from." She violently splatted more mush in a bowl. "I mean she raked in triple what I make in a week and she started with under 5$$!"

Spike snickered around a mouthful, "She turn around and lose it all?"

Meryl shook her head, "No she tucked it away and asked Sally where she could buy new clothes." Another furious expression, "GAH! She just doesn't make sense."

Milly forced a dish into Meryl's hand and herded her to a chair, "Ms. Sally is good about people. She won't let someone bad work for her." She smiled at the new company, glad to see him dressed, "Mr. Spike, why did you ask if she lost all the money?"

He grumbled around his spoon, "She just sounded like someone I know."

When it became obvious he wouldn't expound, Milly asked a new question, "So Mr. Spike, where are you from?"

He glanced at her, then his empty bowl. Getting the hint Milly plopped another spoonful inside. He shrugged, "Mars."

Vash leaned forward, "Really?"

He gave a lazy nod, mouth full.

"Wow. So you really are a Martian!" She clapped happily. "Gee Meryl, I was right!" Gasp, "Do you have antennae?"

He blinked at her. Spoon dangling from his mouth, "Uh… didn't you already check?"

She blushed. Shifting slightly at the man's amused smirk. Perking she blurted, "So, do you have any family worrying about you?"

Spike's shoulders bounced, "Nope."

Milly's face fell, "That's sad. My big, little sister says family is the best way to not be lonely."

Spike grunted, opting to ignore the saccharine sentiment.

She giggled, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

A choked out, "Hell no!" Still spluttering, he began grumbling about attitudes, headaches and troubles.

"Oh…" she grinned, "So Fff…Je whoever you mentioned wasn't a girlfriend or family?" Milly's head tipped sideways, "Who was it then, a boyfriend?"

Snort. "Associate and a monster pain in the ass." Vash coughed roughly in his coffee mug- both were definitely more than the Martian was letting on. Spike paused, scowling at the gunman. Sniff. "Not in that order."

Meryl cleared her throat, "You better hurry Milly. You're going to be late."

"Oh thank you!" She began fussing about the room. Her things collected she stuck her head back through the door, "Bye Meryl, Mr. Vash, Mr. Spike!" Silly wave, "See ya!" The door slammed. Meryl and Vash both grinned at the happy song that drifted back.

Spike scowled at the off key tune. He pointed his spoon towards the door, "She always that energetic?" A new cigarette dangled from his lips.

Vash nodded.

"Huh," he twitched and lit up, "hate to see what she's like with a cup of coffee."

Vash grinned, "It isn't as bad as when she's drunk." His shoulder jerked, "She tends to lose articles of clothing then." His hand floated to the abused spot on his head, blinking to clear his watering eyes, "OW!" He switched topics, "So Spike, you're really from Mars?"

"Yeah." He glanced at the man, "Why would I make that up?"

Vash wriggled in his seat, "So, what brought you here?"

Smirk. "Money."

Meryl snorted, "That doesn't explain how you ended up here." Her arm flapped towards the kitchen sink.

"I flew." A mocking leer twinkled in his eyes, "You saw my racer."

Vash shifted, "I think she wants more of an explanation."

He flicked his smoke into his cereal, "I was shot down."

Meryl's lip curled at the floating butt.

Vash leaned closer, "Wow. Why?"

Shrug, "Most people object to someone trying to catch them for the soul purpose of throwing them in jail."

"I take it," Meryl glanced at Vash and scowled, "you're a bounty hunter?"

He nodded, "Yup."

Eyes narrowed she snarled, "How can you do that to people?"

Another shrug, "Easy money."

She leaned closer, "Some guys don't deserve their bounties."

"Not my place to decide." His expression had chilled, "I just collect."

She snorted, "Dead or alive?"

"No money if they're dead," he scanned the room. "Where I'm from it's more like conscious or unconscious."

Vash could see Meryl preparing to press the visitor over the flaws in his occupation and chose an immediate halt to any further conversation. _She's already in a bad mood._ He groaned internally, _This'll make it worse._ He grinned, realizing she'd be heading to work shortly and therefore would take a good chunk of her ire out on the overly clingy customers. Sigh, _None of Sally's pie for me tonight. _He tipped closer, "So Spike, what're the **girls** like where you're from?" He gave Meryl an appraising once over, "They taller 'n' shorty here? Curvy?" His voice dropped to a playfully hoarse whisper, "Well tempered?"

She stood, her chair scraping roughly across the floor. "Hmph," and mumbled, "pig." Before plastering an ill content smile, "Got to go too!" She grabbed her things and disappeared.

Spike's eyebrow lifted. "Touchy subject?"

Vash shrugged.

He grinned, "Does that only work if you do it?"

Another shrug.

Brown eyes narrowed, "You really want to know or were you just trying to save me from a lengthy lecture?"

Uncommitted head waggle.

Spike snorted, "There are all kinds of girls, just like anywhere." He absently flicked his lighter, "Rumors state Earth girls are easy." Shrug, "Couldn't tell you from personal experience. Only been closely acquainted to two. One is a slutty tomboy with a gambling addiction," frown, "Never seen her **actually** put out, and the other an asexual net diver."

"Ooooo…" Vash's lashes fluttered, "diver's wear swimsuits don't they?"

Snort, "Wrong kind of pool." His face twisted in repulsion at the thought of Ed being sexually appealing, "'Sides she's a kid."

The hopeful smile evaporated along with a good share of the gunman's color.

Faye jerked at the soft beep coming from her apron pocket. Ducking quickly up the stairs, she stabbed connect. "Yeah?"

Jet's grumpy countenance filled the screen. His little adventure in uncharted space had not gone well. In fact, anything that could break or slow them down had. He snarled, "Where are you?"

"Little town several miles away from the crash site." She frowned, "Didn't you get the message I left?"

Jet's lip curled; the transmission had been so garbled his patience had withered on Ed's sixth attempt to solve it. "Been a tad busy, Faye."

She glanced around the room appearing not to have heard, "Heads up, they dress like Punch and Judy."

Jet scratched his beard, noting the lack of yellow and skin. "Is that a…"

She pressed on before he could finish, "This planet's full of a bunch of Lo-Teks. They're years behind us. No computers, nothing that flies…"

Scowl. "You found Spike?"

Huff. "You think I'd be dressed as a fuckin' maid if I had?" She pouted, "I went by the hospital. They haven't seen anyone from out of town for weeks. Offered me a round of booster shots though."

Echoing Faye's disturbed expression, "He's probably been at someone's house sleeping. Why haven't you checked?"

"Trying to earn some money, so I can survive. It isn't like I can drop my money card on the counter and say, 'Thanks.' It's a small town but not **that** small. With me doing all the searchin' and Spike holed up somewhere, finding him has been a bit tough."

Jet nodded, "Figures. Keep it up."

She scowled, already planning for the other two. "I'm pretty sure I can triple my cash again tonight. The owner doesn't seem to care what I do, as long as the customers keep drinking and I'm not hookin'." Her mouth pulled into a displeased snarl, "Can you believe that? They thought I was a whore. All of them!"

He chuckled.

"It isn't funny!" She glanced to the side, "I swear I hear about another John and someone's gettin' hurt."

Jet rolled his eyes, "Try to keep your cool, Faye. Count down from ten or something and remember our goal is to find Spike." He rubbed his forehead, "Breakin' noses isn't goin' to make people want to help us."

"Might get me some answers quicker." She glanced at her gun, "Never said I'd break noses either."

He heard the familiar crack of knuckles and sighed, "Faye."

"Oh." She tipped closer, eyes shifting back and forth, "The weird monsters are their horses."

He twitched, unable to connect horses to maiming the locals. "Huh?"

"They have these…" face crinkle, "these creatures with little heads."

Blink. Now she sounded delusional. "What?"

"Just don't scream, 'What the fuck's that!' and try to shoot any animals that look creepy to you, OK?"

"Uh… alright Faye." He scowled, wondering if she'd gone mad or something.

She nodded stiffly and disconnected, stuffing the device under her pillow.

Meryl dropped her tray on a table in frustration, Amy giggled and secured her flimsy apron for the fifth time, Faye decked another drunkard with a rabbit punch; in short, a night like any other: serve, dissuade and physically remove until Vash arrived. With the red clad gunman's jovial appearance, the volume increased tenfold. Vash's happy cackles and shouts for another round, not to mention, he was in hot pursuit turned a regular night into an earsplitting, brain liquifying ruckus. Meryl, trying to shush the man, had proficiently spilled a beer on his head, kicked him thrice and chipped two nails smashing his skull with her tray. She jumped, startled at the slight warping of the metal about the size of Vash's skull.

_ Huh. Maybe that last hit was a little too hard?_

Faye skillfully avoided all his advances, Meryl clipped him every opportunity she had and **still** the blond gunman persisted. In a last ditch effort he reached out and clasped a wrist, "Come on. I swear you look just like…"

THUMP! A garbled choke filled the sudden, startled silence.

"Did I stutter the first time?" Faye's toe twisted, pressing harder against his clavicle as she towered over him in his flipped chair. Roy was shocked. She had removed the gunman from his upright position in one simple kick yet appeared calm, cool and deadly pissed. She ground the tip of her shoe into him. Vash winced slightly as she leaned close and spat, "Leave me alone you nasty, little, toad fucker."

Meryl peeked around the stunned crowd, asking each other what a toad was, to find Vash face up on the floor. A dazed grin on his face. He instantly righted himself and followed the irked woman around like a lost puppy. "Come on," he whined, "just one date."

"Not interested." She flipped her hand, "Could get warts."

"But," he batted his lashes, "I'm famous."

"And I should care…" She glanced from the filling steins, eyebrow lifting, "why?"

"Don't I look like someone you know?" He grinned. Expression set for heart melt.

"Nope." Her lip curled. She was immune to cute, "You wanted for raping helpless amphibians?"

Meryl rolled her eyes.

The pose wobbled, "Wha…" Head shake, "No. Nonono. I'm famous, really."

Faye kept her smirk in check, _He's persistent,_ her mouth twitched, _could take lessons from Ed though._

"Some people say I look like a handsome, gunslingin' criminal. A hunter of peace." He took a step back and posed with his hand in the shape of a gun. The Mr. Cool facade crumbled when Faye rounded on him. Sick of the game, she roughly jerked him close by a red lapel. Meryl strained to hear what was being said. By the stiffening of Vash's back it was an earful that could rival her own lectures.

"Listen up, Cowboy." Vash unconsciously tried to pull away. "Where **I'm** from I **catch** guys that look like criminals and turn them in for **money**." Teeth gnashed she seethed, "If I find out you're worth so much as a single double dollar I'll hunt your sorry ass down, along with anyone close to you," green flicked towards stunned Meryl, narrowing in scrutiny, "And turn you **all** in. Shit," her mouth twisted in a menacing leer, "I'll pay **them **to take you off my hands." He wobbled as she shook, "Just to be rid of you." Something unreadable flashed across her face before she released and took a step back, "Clear?"

Vash nodded, stumbling from the sudden lack of a tug and drifted to an empty seat at the bar.

Roy chuckled before passing a frothy beer. Vash watched the new waitress melt back into the crowd, _I'll have to stay on my toes around her,_ his eyebrows slid together,_ she's quick. _He glanced back at the woman's spine, _What are you hiding, Miss Faye? _Remembering his audience he shivered, "Whoa," rubbed his neck, "She's scary."

"Preachin' to the choir, Vash ol' boy." Roy watched Faye remove an unruly drunk with practiced ease. "She's put every groper and rowdy in his place before he pulls anything. Sorry I didn't warn you. She's as good as Meryl is with those trays, and faster than my mom at removin' the trouble." Roy sighed when the nearest inebriate was knocked off his seat by a swift hook and pull of Faye's foot as she passed. His friends dragged his limp form out the door in order to save some of his teeth.

Roy offered an irritated eyebrow twitch, "Bet she's got a boyfriend."

Vash sighed and drummed the bar with fingers. "Ahh. A cute girl like that? Let's hope not."

Meryl huffed, "The way she acts, I don't think **any man** in his right mind would want to spend time with her." She scowled as Faye received, yet another, substantial tip from a group she'd removed half of for being too touchy-feely. "Only person she cares about is herself."

Roy grinned, "That's fine with me." He snickered, "I'd **gladly **watch her keep herself company."

Vash continued to analyze the new girl's every move, awestruck. She'd been in a few fights, her swagger and constant scanning of the bar bore witness to the fact some of those scuffles were not expected. She was also adept at blending in and at the same time drawing everyone's attention. Dangerous and quick, he wondered what in her life had made her so guarded and broken. "What a riddle." He exhaled, "She's somethin'." Meryl didn't even think, she just reached out and clonked him.

"Ow!" Vash shriveled, "What was that for?"

She growled, "You know!"

"No." Pout, "I don't!" And he didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Money I earned creating this? Zero Double Dollars, Zero Woolongs, Zero Pesos (_ie_ NOTHING.)

Amount of Tylenol used for headaches over rewriting this? Two jumbo bottles and an icepack.

Hm... maybe I need a new hobby?

Chapter 5: Pieces of Truth

The little pieces of truth  
They stick around forever  
I should have known about you  
-Foxboro Hot Tubs

Vash sat on his bed, head cradled in his hands. He had helped Knives absorb back into the bulbs over a year ago and he wasn't sure; maybe it was the weather, the way his relatives tugged on his psyche, perhaps his choice in socks; but something made everything, **everything** feel off. He took a deep breath. Could Spike or the mysterious waitress at Sally's have sparked the generally ignored link to spark back to life?

He rubbed his face. Able sense an outside consciousness tugging at him. Mocking. 'I was right brother. Someone has come, will you…'

The door cracked open, shushing the voice. Vash jerked roughly. Teal snapping to the slouched back-lit figure of a man. The unwelcome mental speaker stilled. Vash could tell he was tense. Breath baited. Knives was listening, waiting.

Spike cleared his throat, opting to ignore the worried expression on the gunman's face.

Vash's hands dropped limply to his lap.

"Food's ready." He turned and left.

"Uh…" Vash sighed a weary, "thanks."

'He's special, brother.' Knives cooed softly, 'I think he would benefit from meeting our sisters.'

'Knives. Why?' Vash's gaze followed a crack across the ceiling, 'To you, he should be just another spider.'

Knives' low chuckle sent an involuntary shiver running the length of his spine, 'No Vash, he's different. He has **all** the promise of a chrysalis.' Vash stood. Knives continued the psychic discussion. 'I could use some entertainment and the newest creatures promise quite the show,' Vash could sense his brother grin, 'given the proper set-up.'

'Creatures?'

Chuckle, 'I did not misspeak, brother. The plural tense was intentional.' He could sense Knives shift, certain the elder brother's eyes were flashing over the chance for something other. Something new and amusing.

'The others will arrive in good time.'

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Knives and his sisters knew something and it had to do with more than Spike. Vash scowled, mind racing. _Who else is here with him?_ He froze, hand on doorknob, _Or looking for him?_

The kitchen was filled with morning cheer and chipper feelings. The smell of bacon and eggs; and happy girlish chatter all worked to make the small room a noisy den of inappropriate AM attitude. Spike sighed from the top of the stairs, seriously considering hiding out until both girls left. He poked at one of the bandages, inhaling deeply. The sound of toast popping renewed his resolve- no way was he going to miss a real breakfast because he didn't want to listen to Meryl grumble about the newest work headache and Milly continually try to get him to act more like some man named Mr. Priest. He shook his head, _What the hell kind of name is that anyway?_

"Hey Meryl!" The larger girl's sunny voice unfiltered by a door chipped at Spike's resolve for real food, "Guess what today is?"

Meryl's expression morphed into confusion, "Uh…?"

"It's my payday! I'm goin' to see if Mr. Vash and Mr. Spike want to eat dinner at Sally's."

Both girls glanced at the disturbance near the bottom of the stairs. Posture drooped, Spike strolled in, upset he let his stomach overrule commonsense.

Milly smiled, turning her warm expression on the frowning man, "Do you want to come, Mr. Spike?"

He shook his head and propped a shoulder against the wall, "I'll pass." He dug at a healing bruise.

Milly's expression melted, "Oh."

Vash grinned, elbowing past the cowboy with gusto, all previous discomfort hidden behind a goofy facade, "I'll go!" Wink, "I wanna say hi," he opened and closed his hand in a melon squeezing wave, "to the new girl and see how Sally, Fred and Roy are."

She perked, "Mm hm. OK." Feeling brave she snuck a peek at Spike's knees, "I thought Mr. Spike would like to meet Meryl's new coworker." She continued in her persuasion, "Mr. Vash's met her. He says she's **real** nice and pretty." She dropped the glass in the sink. "Oh and Miss Sally always has the best milkshakes."

Spike hadn't missed the emphasis on the new waitress' looks, but chose to ignore the commentary opting to light a cigarette instead. He wasn't a fan of milkshakes or real nice girls- even if they were pretty.

Vash nodded his head, "**Very** nice." He drew a curvy shape with his hands, "Green eyes, long legs, total spitfire. H-o-t. Hot. Hot. Hot." He sighed, "Just the kind of girl any guy would love to have on his arm." He rubbed his and mumbled, "If she'd let him."

Meryl's eyes narrowed, "I didn't know you liked them sneaky."

"Ahh..." Vash smiled, "she's wonderful." He held his hand across his face, eyebrows dancing over his fingers. "Full of mystery"

Meryl scrubbed at a pot, "She drinks most the men under the table, carouses like a college boy, eats like she's half starved and **still** they come drooling around her like hormonal teenagers getting their first peek at a bra strap!"

"Uh huh." Vash dropped his hand, expression far away. "Has a mean left hook too."

A piece of flatware clanked, "Smokes like a chimney when someone else is offering. Cusses with the best of 'em…"

"Yeah…" he blinked slowly, "she has a wonderful way with words."

Snort. "Sounds like a tomboy." Spike grumbled around a piece of bacon. "I **hate** tomboys."

"The biggest," Meryl nodded sagely.

Vash sighed, "Nothin' wrong with **this** tomboy, Spike. Nope…" dream like trance returned, "Especially with long, long legs like hers."

"The better to squeeze the life out of you." Snapped the hunched woman at the sink.

Spike sniggered softly in his eggs. It was easy to see why Vash teased her- she was an easy target.

"Meryl!" Milly slapped her hand to the table, temper forgotten she turned from lecturer to begging child, "Mr. Vash can we get ice cream for dessert?"

"You bet! But…" he smiled, "Let's go at lunch." He smirked, _Fewer customers and I want to learn more about Meryl's newest coworker._

Meryl snipped, "Any excuse to see the **hot,** new waitress without excess competition, huh Broomhead?"

He blinked innocently, "What'd you say, short girl?" She fumed, disappearing out the front door. The windows rattling as she clomped down the porch steps.

Jet studied the dusty little town. It was quaint, with a homey air that instantly made him feel exposed. Deciding Ein could keep an eye on Ed, he ducked into the local bar/eatery to find Faye. He caught her attention and waited. Studying the room teeming with locals he frowned. There was no way he'd be able to speak with her alone.

She smiled, grateful to finally see a familiar face, "Welcome. How many?"

He held up a finger.

She morphed to confused, glancing around.

"I plan on ordering for two and a dog." Nodding she led him to an occupied table.

"Sorry, but we're full, bus came in a bit ago. Would you two mind sharing with this gentleman?" The young couple smiled kindly and shifted their seating to accommodate. "I'll be right back with some drinks and menus." She scurried off to collect the necessities. Jet glanced at the pair nervously, the young man intently studying Faye's retreat.

Sigh, _Nothing new there. _He cleared his throat, "Thanks… Hope I'm not intruding."

The girl beamed a heart melting smile oozing innocence, "Not at all! I'm Milly," she held out her hand, "And this is Mr. Vash."

He nodded, "Jet Black. Nice to meet you."

"You come in on the bus too?" She blinked at him.

Shrug. "Uh… sure." Sounded good.

Faye returned with a handful of menus. She shot the young man and woman a half smile. Blocking Vash with her elbow when he reached for the bottom menu. As she handed Jet his, she tapped it gently. Making sure he locked eyes with her before she disappeared again. Jet grinned and carefully cracked his open.

Sure enough, she'd slipped a bundle of bills inside.

Vash studied the new arrival, just catching the chunk of change stuffed in the menu. Clearing his throat he began conversationally, "Jet's an odd name. How'd you get it?"

Shrug. "Not sure." He grinned at the gunman, "But then again, Vash isn't very common either."

"So where you from?" Milly burbled.

"Oh." His eyebrow lowered, "A small town… out north."

"Did you come here alone?"

Jet stared at the woman, trying to decide if she was just curious or interrogating him for loopholes in his story. Blink. "No. My dog and eh… ward are with me."

She frowned cutely. "Most people don't consider warts company, Mr. Jet." Milly began scanning his arms, "It must be big. Where is it?"

"Eh?" He wagged his head, deciding the girl was just nosy, "My **ward** is outside. She'll eat when she's hungry."

"Oh." Milly waved at a pretty, dark haired, little waitress across the room. "Hi, Meryl!"

She weaved towards them. Smiling at her two friends. Gray eyes swiveled Jet's way. The woman's expression grew guarded as she critically studied the cowboy. Eyes shifting back to her friends she muttered, "Who's this?"

"Mr. Black." Milly flapped her hand his way. "He came from the north."

Meryl nodded, still studying him. She was nudged out of the way when Faye slipped in to deposit drinks. Vanishing amongst tables again.

Milly watched her go. She turned, wide eyes leveled intently on her friend, "Gee Meryl. I think she's pretty. She's been real nice. She even introduced us to Mr. Black here." She glanced at Jet then shook her head, "I don't think she's slutty at all." Forehead crinkled, she blinked at the cowboy, "Do you?"

He choked on his beer. Vash thumped his back while Meryl blushed.

Faye reappeared and spat, "In my previous profession, Ms. Stryfe, it was safer that way. No one looks twice when you're part of the scenery." Her eyes narrowed, "Appearances are deceiving though."

Meryl had the decency to look ashamed, "I… I…"

A redhead flitted by, "Not in your case."

Faye dropped the food on the table. Not caring that some of it fell off the plate. Jet, realizing what was about to happen, placed a restraining hold on her wrist. He squeezed her gently and hissed, "Cool it Faye."

Ignoring his warning, her free hand caught the rude server. Jet's hold tightened. She yanked the surprised girl close with a sudden jerk. Jet pulled Faye back slightly, making sure to keep her hand away from her gun. Unfazed she was tethered, Faye continued to reel Amy in and hissed through gritted teeth, "If you have a problem, deal with it quietly and away from me." She leaned closer, shoulder popping as Jet held firm. He grunted, arm flexing to keep his partner in place.

Faye continued her savage warning, "FYI you stupid bitch, I have **no** interest in **anyone** here." She shot a look to the bar and another towards Vash, "**Anyone. **So quit with the posturing bullshit.**"** Her grip around the captured apron tightened. Amy squeaked certain she'd learn firsthand if an afterlife existed. Meryl's blush increased to an unhealthy shade while the other waitress paled. "My patience is about up. Understand?" Faye released, wrenched her restrained hand roughly from Jet, and tugged off her apron. She snarled at the bar, "I'm going." Furious she spun towards Jet, "Where's the last place you dumped Ed?"

He pointed outside the window, nearly biting through his cheeks so he wouldn't smirk. _So much for subtle._

Vash gave the man a goofy grin, "I take it," finger pointing to the back of Faye's spine, "You know her?"

Jet nodded.

Milly gasped.

"Why are you here?" Meryl scowled.

Jet pulled a face, "Well to… uh… find a friend of ours." He tried for an expression he hoped looked troubled and torn, "He's missing."

Vash's eyes widened, _Spike never mentioned friends looking for him! _They slit as pieces began falling into place, _Hmm… _

Milly plowed on, "Do you need a job like Ms. Faye?"

"Yeah, actually I do." Jet rubbed his neck, "I'm not sure how long it's goin' to take and we could use the extra income." He glanced at Faye through the window, "She can't earn enough for all of us, even if she's creative." He chuffed softly, "That kid's a freakin' eating machine."

Vash's expression grew more pensive, _Where have I heard that expression before?_

Milly beamed, "Come with me and we'll go talk to my boss, Mr. Woolsby. He said he can always use an extra hand on the site. He helped Meryl and me get a house!"

"Uh…" He was stunned at the blind act of kindness. "Thanks."

"What will you do about the kid?" Vash studied the two girls through the window.

"Eh…" he followed the young man's gaze, "she pretty much takes care of herself."

Meryl snorted, "She's not a cat, Mr. Black!"

"Eh… just Jet, please." He grinned, "Don't worry, she'll probably start hunting for our friend. And believe it or not Faye keeps a close eye on her," he chuckled, "not that she'll ever admit it," he wagged his thumb towards the window, "stubborn shrew."

Meryl's jaw dropped, her waitressing nemesis was sharing a sandwich with a skinny kid. She shook her head, "That's not the same woman."

Jet followed her line of sight and snickered, "She doesn't think we can see her."

"Ahh… See Shorty?" Vash cooed. Meryl jumped at his proximity. "She **is** a nice girl." Teal fixated on a package by Faye's thigh, "Are those doughnuts?"

Milly peeped over his head, "Sure looks like it, Mr. Vash."

"Hmmm…" he rubbed his chin in deep contemplation, "I'd better," slowly he inched from his chair, "just go check and make sure…" Vash made a hasty exit. "They're safe!" Grin, "Can't have our visitors eating low quality doughnuts, you know!"

Jet chuckled at the strange man's antics, "If he thinks Ed will share, he's going to be disappointed." He grinned as the teen shifted the bag away from the gunman's fingers, "Faye might, but only if she didn't want them in the first place." He studied the interaction, glancing at the shorter girl. "Did he pester Faye?"

Meryl nodded. "A little."

Jet grinned. Faye appeared to be asking a favor. Ed was gorging on junk food and warily eying the salivating, spiky haired man. Suddenly, Vash nodded replacing Faye on the wall. His own bag of doughnuts cradled lovingly in his arms. "I'll be damned." His eyes crunched in a silly smile, "She can con anyone to do her bidding." Meryl frowned assuming the worst. Jet shook off her worry, "Relax. I'd bet a hundred Woolongs she talked that boy into watching Ed while she works." He glanced at the young woman, "Keeps him out of her business and Ed out of harm's way."


	6. Chapter 6

Must I repeat myself? I do not own Bebop or Trigun (and most likely, neither do you.)

Chapter 6: Seein' Red

...What you say ain't always true  
And I can see the tears in your eyes  
-Unwritten Law

Jet grumbled around poorly threaded bolt. Absently wondering how the cars didn't crumble from the onslaught of constant sand. His complaints grew when the bolt head snapped off. His knuckles shredding over the transmission. Hissing, he yanked the bloody appendage away with a hardy, "Shit!"

"Language, Black!" A man clucked at his upturned feet. "I can't have one of the younger boys repeating that talk to their folks, I'd get my ass chewed off."

Jet snorted from under the heap and began fussing with another attachment. Much like Faye, he'd been forced into labor to keep a roof over his head and food in his stomach. There was no way he could crash in Faye's tiny room. Just the two girls in their made the moderate closet feel like a coffin for one. He groaned, the longer it took to locate Spike the more concerned he became. Ed had remained positive, certain the cowboy was just sleeping somewhere. Faye vacillated from moderate optimism: "Idiot's still breathing. He's been in worse." To complete despair: "That dumbass finally blew himself up! You saw the ship."

The man hovering near Jet's foot coughed, "You sure you can get something running from these?" He kicked the side, dislodging a mass of sand from the various crooks and crannies.

Jet slid out from below the battered, unsalvageable frame. Blinking dust from his eyes, "Yup." He grimaced when the rag caught his ripped flesh. "This one's engine's fine," he pointed a wrench to the vehicle on the other lift, "that's body's sound."

"Got it." The man's face drooped in thought, "Get it running quickly." He toed the truck and grinned, thoughts elsewhere.

Jet frowned, he hated working for someone, but they needed food- Faye was already trying to do too much. He cringed, knowing it would be hard to leave without a body (or at least a piece of it) and who knew how long that could take? And if, by some miracle- which Spike seemed to enjoy whipping from his back pocket at the last possible second- the lunkhead had survived; who knew how much debt he'd accrued recouping? Not that they planned on repaying anyone but it was best to plan for the unexpected. Especially when they'd need to hang around, just to make sure their bounties weren't hiding out on the inhabited rock. People didn't like to talk when they thought you were squelching on a bill.

In fact, made them down right cranky.

Jet's boss spit onto the garage floor, "Look, get what you can done." He rubbed his bald head, "It'll help you move to the new house at the end of town." Jet studied him. "Milly said you've been sleepin' in the workroom and your kid and sister have been holed up at Sally's."

He nodded.

"Shit. Those rooms she and Fred have upstairs aren't much bigger than a sink." He stretched and clapped a friendly hand on the cowboy's shoulder. "That pretty sister of yours and little kid need space." Grin, "I'm surprised they haven't killed one another yet, especially with that sister of yours traipsin' 'round all night lookin' for your missin' buddy." Sniff, "Sure hope you find him soon." Chuckle, "I'd be damned pissed if he ended up harbored in some good Samaritan's house on the edge a town." Head shake, "Shit. Make me down right murderous." He pulled his glasses off, head turning to look Jet in the eye, "Listen here, you've gotten most my trucks running in less than a week and I've been payin' you a pittance." He sighed, "The good mechanics never stay but I've got a feeling you'll be around for a bit." He stepped away, "Once you're done with this job that dinky shack we picked these two buckets of bolts from is yours." He jingled the keys.

Jet simply blinked, struggling to process another random act of kindness. Who just gave strangers a house for rotating tires, changing oil and general maintenance. "Uh..." his eyes dropped to his bloody knuckles, "Thanks?"

Snort, "Think of it as payment for services rendered." The boss stopped at the door and glanced back, "I'll still expect some help 'round the shop once ya'll move in, got it?"

"Yeah..." blink, "sure." Jet shrugged and returned his attentions to the Frankenstein project before him- suddenly hating his current employment a little less.

Meryl ducked out of the saloon as soon as she could. She needed to change and be back before Faye left and maid attire didn't suit sleuthing. The apron caught the light too easily.

She wrung her hands as she gathered her things. Thoughts racing with all the varied activities Faye could really be doing after dark. Meryl's fists tightened, _I just know she's up to no good, _visions of a curvy cat burglar creeping through her mind's eye_._ It wasn't the first night she'd tried to follow the woman- that's how she learned Faye wasn't the only girl the less savory and stupid propositioned to earn some extra income on the streets at night. Remembering the swarmy, weasel of a man and his constant heckling she recruited Vash by latching onto his arm.

He yelped, stumbling behind with a displeased frown. Grumbling, she tugged him towards the exit. He put up just enough resistance for show before following as was expected. On the street, headed for the center of town, he disentangled from her hold and muttered, "Where we going?"

Meryl snarled, grip returning, "Out."

Vash glared at the darkened storefront. "Why are we here?" Chuckle, "I don't think Sally'd appreciate us asking for a beer after closing, Meryl."

She shook her head. "Shut up, Broomhead."

"If you forgot your tips," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "pick them up tomorrow."

"Shush." She gave him an askance glare, "We're going to follow Faye and see what she's up to."

Vash moaned. He was sick of the insurance girl's obsession. "Come on Meryl. Faye isn't up to anything." Shift, "You act like she's a cat burglar or something."

As if on cue, Faye slithered out the upstairs window, inched her way to a balcony and dropped softly to the street. After a quick scan of the area, she turned away from the pair. Darkness quickly swallowing her.

"Wow." His eyes widened, "She's done that before." Vash grinned, "Meow."

"Shut up." Meryl hissed, "She's up to something and I want to find out what." Her rant bulled over his attempt to make a valid point. "If she wasn't, she'd leave through the front door like a normal person."

Vash sighed and followed, it was going to be a long night and Meryl was the worst when she was fretting with no sleep.

Several hours passed with little excitement; Faye peeping in windows and asking questions to the few people still out. Meryl frowned she really did appear to be looking for someone. Another voice cut through the darkened night causing the insurance girl to inch closer to Vash. The swarmy tone all too familiar. Meryl's nose wrinkled, "Ugh."

"Well if it isn't the whore that took my money and refused to put out." The man whined from the shadows.

Faye groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you people, I'm not a hooker!" She spun on the voice, her defiant expression deflating to self pity. "Shit. It just isn't my day." She turned away from the man and muttered, "Go proposition someone who's interested."

"Hey!" He bellowed, stepping into the light. "Hey! You owe me a strawberry shortcake."

Faye froze. Spine straight, eyes narrowed as she swiveled on the seething man. Her lip lifted, "Do you even know what a strawberry shortcake is?"

He jerked, "Well yeah." Grin, "You suck me off 'til..."

Faye's fists clenched chin bobbing to the shadow just behind the small man, "Have your friend do it." Sneer, "Trust me, the beating I gave you was ample compensation for the three bucks I took." The shadow shifted. Vash tensed, prepared to help until a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"You two wanted to follow, just watch." Jet eased them from the open, "Trust me. She's taken on worse than those idiots."

The shadow stepped closer, glaring at the small man. He jerked a thumb at Faye. "This is the girl that left you in the alley?" He snorted, "You had your ass kicked by this little thing?"

The smaller man nodded, "Yup. And you heard her. She robbed me too."

His meaty head wagged side to side. Unable to fathom his friend's inability to cow a girl. "This little thing?" He gave Faye a measured once over, "She can't weigh more 'n a toothpick all wet." Faye crossed her arms, complete focus on the big fellow. He chuckled, dark eyes turning to glare at her. "Well, pretty lady," he grinned. Filthy teeth swallowing the light as he cracked his knuckles, "Can't say I take too kindly to cock teases."

Faye's eyebrow arched and a small smile crossed her face, "You can't tease what isn't there, genius."

The man bristled; his beefier friend shook his head. "That wasn't nice." He sighed, "You hurt my friend's feelings. He's kinda se'sitive 'bout his size." His grin melted to a frown as he growled, "Now play by the rules like a good girl or you'll get hurt."

She purred, "I prefer it rough, boys." Her posture shifted subtly to a fighting stance.

Meryl gasped, itching for a derringer. "Don't." Jet's voice was harsh, "She can handle this." He glanced between the two, "She's been working like crazy trying to up our income and sneaking out at night to find Spike. Damn fool's been goin' in circles." Meryl and Vash swapped worried glances. "She won't admit it, but she's run herself near ragged." His grip tightened as his voice dropped. He sounded almost angry, "She doesn't ever think she's good enough and she **always** goes off the deep end when Spike or Ed is involved. Some messed up need to prove herself. Keep her family safe, I don't know." His hand went for his beard, "Let her work some of it off- it'll be healthier for **all** of us."

Faye calmly studied the two assailants. She'd dealt with the petite man before. He was thickheaded and slow; in other words, an easy mark. The bigger one could pose a slight problem based solely on girth. Desperate for a plan, she scanned the area quickly.

The yeti impersonator scoffed, "Thinkin' of runnin' away girly?"

"Nope." She continued her scan, "Just biding my time 'til you get it up." She feigned disappointment and rolled a shoulder, "I **hate** having to wait before I can teach stupid boys manners."

"I ain't no boy!" The little man charged and became re-acquainted with Faye's knee. He crumpled only to meet a solid left punch. Spinning from the force he collapsed with a pathetic mewl. Faye danced for a moment, cradling her hand to her chest. Furious she'd hurt herself, she caught the huddled form squarely in the stomach with a swift kick.

"Now that's not the way to treat payin' customers, Miss." The big man advanced, the soft click of a knife slicing across the still street. "Ain't you heard the customer's always right?"

Faye took a step back and sneered, "Never have done well with customer service."

Vash lunged forward, "We've got to help her!" Jet's grip held.

Meryl made an attempt, "Jet! She's going to get herself killed!"

The bounty hunter tugged her cape and leaned towards her, "What do you care?"

Meryl stiffened.

"You followed to see what she's up to," words irritated, "now be still and watch." He released them but stepped closer. It was clear he didn't want them involved.

The man continued forward, Faye slipped to the side a kick swinging up for his ear. The ogre just grinned and rubbed his jaw at the contact. Faye frowned and went for his ribs. The audience cringed at the hollow thud. It should have done some damage. Instead, the ogre gave a short bark of pleased laughter and made a swipe for her arm. Catching her wrist, Faye squirmed and yelped. Vash tensed until he notice it had been on purpose. The man jerked her closer. Using the momentum of his rough pull and all her weight she thrust her foot into the side of his knee.

A pained crack reverberated off the silent buildings.

"You bitch!" He released and swayed, her palm connected with his nose. She hopped out of the way, definitely favoring her left hand. He swiped madly. The blade reflecting the moonlight as he tipped dangerously in no particular direction. Faye feinted right, dropped and swung her leg around for his ankles. His balance lost, gravity took over adding force to her heel in his diaphragm. With a sickened wheeze he collapsed next to her crouching form. Still pissed, she brought her foot up. Smashing it between his shoulder blades. "Jerk!" She swiped his knife, it looked valuable, and stood.

The three watched as she remained, flapping her hand occasionally while studying the surrounding buildings. A sideways grin pulled her lips up, exposing a few teeth. In a nasty mood, she removed both men's shoes and tossed them on opposite roofs; then kicked the downed attackers repeatedly before hobbling off. "Shit. Fuck! Damn bastards broke my…"

Jet grinned, "See I told you she can handle herself." He glanced at her retreating form and rubbed his neck with a wince, "I better go check that hand. You might want to collect the sheriff. I'm certain they've got a price for something stupid."

Vash nodded, "I think she cracked the bone," he studied the retreating grumbling figure, a hand flipping occasionally by her shoulder before being cradled to her chest. He could still make out her cranky cursing and sporadic whimpers.

"Yeah," chuckle, "probably a boxer's break. Been a while since she and Spike scrapped, probably out of practice." Jet gave a pathetic semblance of a smile, "At least it isn't her shootin' hand." He nodded to Meryl, "Night." Then followed the grumpy Faye.

"Hey Shorty?" Vash continued watching the retreating man, "Did you hear him mention Spike?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You think they're who shot him down?"

Vash shook his head, "Why would Faye wrestle with him if they were enemies?" Meryl frowned. Vash grinned, "Spike told me once he knew a kid and a slutty gambler." He looked back at the tiny shadows at the end of the street, "I think she earned that title unfairly but it suits her."

A stunned silence.

Vash snapped his fingers, "Oh, yeah. And Faye sounds like the name he kept muttering when he was unconscious, doesn't it?"

"Well, I don't think it's a coincidence. Guess we know who their 'friend' is. The problem is why do they want him? He was shot down, remember?"

He frowned, "Spike wouldn't grumble Faye's name if they were enemies." He turned, "I think they're here to collect him."

Meryl stared at Jet, who had begun lecturing Faye, "I still don't trust her."

"I think the feeling's mutual, Meryl." Hand curled gently around hers, he tugged her home.

Her spine stiffened but she followed slowly, "What?"

He gave a sad smile, "You're not a mean girl, Meryl. Don't you think she would have asked if you knew Spike had she thought she could trust you." He tugged her gently, fingers shifting to link with hers.

Spike groaned and thought of rolling back over for a few more hours of sleep. He buried his head below his pillow but Milly's happy chatter over the night's events kept trickling through the batting. Somehow, based on the squeals and giggles, Vash had made a sizable amount on his and Meryl's walk. He waited until he heard the bigger girl leave before stumbling down the stairs.

He raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Morning."

Vash waved, "You know this avoid Milly game isn't working, right?"

Spike sniffed, "You blame me? Every chance she gets she's telling me about this guy named Mr. Priest or asking about my personal life." He shot Meryl an unamused glare, "If I wanted you guys to know, I'd tell you."

Meryl returned the expression easily. "She's just trying to make friends." Shift, "At first," her lip curled, "Before you were conscious, you kind of reminded her of Wolfwood." She snapped before Spike could move, "He's dead." A shaking finger swiped below her eye, "Died trying to protect us." Deep breath, "Personally, I don't see it. You both smoke, and wear an ugly suit but Wolfwood… was a priest. Not an honest priest, but an honorable man, in his own way." She continued to stare, "He was her first love, a good guy. You…"

Spike smirked, "I'm a callous, lunkhead whose only interests are: booze, cigarettes, fighting and being an ass." Frown, "The order alternates." He shrugged, "Depends on which of those activities pissed Faye off the most when she's recounting them." Snigger, "Generally ass is in the top two."

Vash grinned then shrugged, "So tell me about this Faye, Spike." He set his elbows on the table, "It isn't the first time you've mentioned her and Milly thinks she's your sweetheart."

Spike coughed, coffee splattering across the table. "She's a pain in the ass." He accepted a dish rag from Meryl, "Damn tomboy."

"So," he winked at the frowning insurance girl, "You mentioned bounty hunting, is she your partner or something?"

"No." The swiping grew aggressive, "She's a leech. A money grubbing succubus."

Meryl's eyebrow lifted, a small grin just visible.

"Sounds rough man." He patted Spike's shoulder and switched gears, "You should come get a beer with me today."

Spike pulled a face and began shaking his head.

"Great!" Meryl chirped, "We'll all go once Milly gets home from work!"

"Come on. I need your help." Vash fiddled with his fingers, a faint blush staining his cheeks, "You see there's a new waitress there and..." he shot Meryl a glance, "I want to know if you think I've got a chance with her."

Spike snorted, "I'm not going as your wingman."

"Come on! One beer and a quick peek." Grin, "Unless you're into guys." The gunman purred, "You've mentioned a Jet and Edward too."

An eyebrow rose at the attempted barb.

Meryl cringed but played along, "Go on. The fresh air would probably do you some good." She sighed, glancing around the kitchen, "It isn't like you can hide out here all the time. What if your friends are looking for you? The sooner you start showing your face around town, the sooner you can get out of here."

Spike studied the pair closely. They were up to something. Biding for time he rummaged his pockets for a smoke, lit up and exhaled.

"Fine."

They parked in the usual booth, each member accommodating Spike's need for the corner. He landed comfortably concealed in the darkest edge of the establishment. Milly was thrilled, everyone was together. She struggled to do as Meryl suggested and hold her excited prattle to a minimum. Jet and Ed were given a spastic flailing arm in welcome. Jet returned with a stiff nod, herding Ed quickly to a table across the packed space. Faye was out of sight dealing with customers on the other end of the bar. Meryl and Vash watched as the cowgirl scurried by carrying brimming trays. It was obvious she was favoring her left hand, its bandage barely visible, a pained scowl etched across her face when she thought no one could see.

A pang of guilt flickered through Meryl, _That has to be killing her._

Vash leaned conspiratorially towards Spike, "Check out the waitress," he pointed, "over there."

Spike's eyes swiveled to assess a chubby redhead, "She doesn't look too hard a catch." Sniff, "Not my type. I like taller girls."

Meryl snorted at Vash's game. _Even when I know he's doing it on purpose it ticks me off_.

Spike glanced at her, eyebrow lifting at the girl's obvious upset. He chewed his filter, _Why'd she come if she knew he was trying to hook up with the new girl?_ He studied the short insurance girl for a moment. She was cute and painfully attached to the stupid man in red to his left. His brow crunched, absently wondering why the gunman would go after a chunky she pig when Meryl was a much better to look at.

"No." Vash groaned at the sight of Amy. "Not her, the tall, curvy one behind, helpin' out that crazy kid." Spike ignored him concentrating on his drink instead- he'd gone too long without some decent alcohol.

Meryl grinned, vindicated. She didn't miss Vash watching as Faye rushed by their table.

Milly just couldn't contain her satisfaction and squealed, "I'm so glad you could come Mr. Spike! We tried…" A loud crash disrupted all conversation within a five table radius. Faye stiffly turned. Her jaw open, eyes wide, drinks and food pooling around her sneakers.

Spike glanced up and froze, his smoke limply clinging to his lip.

"Faye!" Jet bellowed from his seat and rushed close to help. The chubby waitress began clearing the mess, grumbling about Faye's clumsiness. Meryl quickly shooed Amy away just as Jet skidded close. He shook hers shoulders, "Hey. HEY!"

Her eyes swiveled towards him. Mouth partially open, she blinked slowly.

"Shit." He waved a hand before her face, "What the hell's wrong with you? I thought you said you could handle work today?" He grabbed her tightly bandaged hand, "You stupid... Why'd you come in if it hurts so much?" He squeezed the fingers, "Did you take something for the pain?" He peered into her face, ignoring the stunned table behind him, "I told you not to take anything, Faye! We don't know what kinds of pain killers they got on this rock." He stepped back, hands curled around her shoulders, "Shit."

Faye blinked, she'd heard him. She just couldn't move. She was stuck. Her focus left Jet's scowling face and dropped to his chest, then the floor. Her mouth opened and closed small squeaks escaping. Slowly her eyes locked with his. A soft, hoarse whisper, "He… he's alive."

"What?" Jet followed her finger while easing the woman to a chair. "Who is?"

"S..S…Spike." She glanced at the blond gunslinger, "Has he been with you?" Faye gave a fluttery blink, swallowing thickly.

"Is she OK?" Milly gently touched Faye's arm. The cowgirl flinched.

Spike snorted, his lit smoke falling to his lap snapping his composure back. Eye twitching over the small burn, he flicked the cigarette to the floor and growled, "You're **late**, Jet."

The man's spine stiffened, anger obvious in the clench of his jaw. He remained focused on Faye though. Too stunned and angry to look at his friend. The split-spat of bare feet tromped towards the group. Ed's arms crossed, gold eyes locked on the back of the older cowgirl's head. "Faye-Faye," sniff, "throwing food is against the…" her gaze swiveled to the dark corner. An ecstatic squeal escaping, "Spike-person!" Crouching low, bum wiggling, she launched across the table towards the immobile cowboy, "Spike-person is OK!" She pinched his cheeks and stared into his eyes centimeters from his nose. "Now Edward can go home and play with MPU and Tomato and help catch bounty heads and no more hot sand and…" She latched to a stiff forearm, rubbing her face against him. "Faye-Faye won't have to sneak out at night anymore while Spike-person hides!" She frowned, "Didn't you hear us yell 'Ally. Ally. Income free?" Her grip tightened as her gaze fell on Vash. Head cocking, "Or did you not know we were yelling?" Eyes narrowed, "Hey. Why didn't the spiky haired man tell Edward that he knew Ed's friend?"

"You… you knew?" Faye stood, shaking slightly. "You knew I was looking for him and..."

"We just found out last night when Jet mentioned…" he stood, bumping the table roughly. "Hey, where you going?" Vash caught her arm, "You don't look…"

Her fist whipped out quicker than expected. Between the punch and the stomping of his foot he released. Eyes slit she lowly growled, "Don't touch me." Her foot whipped out, catching him squarely in the shin. She spun on her heels, pained filled green landing on Jet, "I would've asked for help, really. But…" a hand swiped her eyes, "I wanted to…I…but…" she jerked her head at the shocked trio and stormed from the business.

Ed's grip slacked, her eyes wide. "Papa Jet!"

He shook his head, waving her still. "Let her go, kid."

He'd been interrogated by Milly. Received numerous lectures from Meryl. And incessantly harassed. Now it was his turn and Spike wanted answers, immediately. "How long have they been looking for me?"

Milly blinked, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She honestly didn't know. Meryl cleared her throat, "You've been with us… uh…"

Vash turned, expression grim. "Two days before Faye came."

"WHAT?" Jet snarled, "That was almost three weeks ago!" He took a calming breath, "Ed go find Faye."

She refused to move. Spike stood, untangling the mass of limbs with a displeased expression- the kid was sticky when she wanted to be, "I'll go."

Jet shook his head apparently rethinking his decision, "Best to leave her. She might shoot you."

Meryl gasped. Milly squirmed. Vash looked ill, "I'll go. I'm the one that had the suspicion longest."

He was ignored. Spike smirked, "She always aims left." He glanced at Vash, "Why'd you let her hit you? You knew it was coming."

Shrug. He rubbed his arm in discomfort, "Seemed the right thing to do."

Spike's brow crinkled, "Hey, Jet, was Faye…"

He snapped, "Yeah, she was."

Vash's head bounced, "Definitely."

Spike gaped.

Jet growled, "Only over you." His jaw tightened, "Shit."

Ed glared at Meryl, "Faye-Faye's eyes were wet when she found Edward. But the water ran over when she and Papa Jet found and brought Spike back and when he woke up Faye-Faye had to be alone for a lonnng, lonnng time." She frowned, "Spiky-Vash, short lady and big lady all kept Lunkhead-Spike a secret from Bebop-Bebop." Arms folded, "How mean!" Sniff, "Edward is mad at you now!"

Jet spat, "Ed, knock it off." Eyes narrowed she melted to the bench.

Spike snorted, "She never cries." Head shake, "Not that..."

"Not publicly," hissed Jet. "Only time that tough as nails bullshit crumbles is over you," he glanced at the hacker, "or Ed." Rubbed his neck, "Damn. I bet she's half way to the next town by now."

"How?" Meryl, Milly and Vash all knew that the three didn't have a reliable car and no one had seen Faye drive. A distraught farmer rushed into the bar his keys dangling from his thumb, "Fred. FRED! One of your waitresses just stole my truck!"

The mustached owner appeared, scowling at the strange group around his corner table, "Let it go."

Roy nodded, his water spot cleaning returning to its normal speed. "Seriously, let it go."

The man blinked, "But…" hands dropping limply to his sides. Keys dangling from a finger.

Fred shook his head, "I ain't goin' to help you find the truck your boy stole first." His gaze shifted back to the ill tempered group, "I'm sure that poor girl needed it more than you do." He slapped the man on the back, "Get a beer, on the house, and let it go." Nodding the farmer settled into a stool. Who was he to complain. Accepting a frothy mug, he sniffed, "S'pose I should share the wealth."

Jet sighed and slumped into a chair, "Well, that answers that. At least she won't get arrested for this caper." He glanced at Ed and rubbed his forehead, "She'll be back."

Spike coughed a chortle, "Huh. You learn something every day."

"How can you be so glib?" Meryl fumed, "She was crying!"

Chuckle, "Didn't know she knew how to hotwire anything."

The elder cowboy snorted, "You think the RedTail was bought?" Both men shared a rough laugh, settling in while the other three adults stared in horrified confusion.

"Hey!" Vash finally sputtered, "Aren't you guys worried about her?"

The three Beboppers shook their heads.

Amy appeared with fresh drinks, "Stupid slag!" She plopped a milkshake in front of Ed, "What's she thinking just running out like that?" She turned to Meryl, "I was right. She was bad news!" Scoff, "No work ethic." She waited for Meryl to respond. When all she earned was a numb blink, Amy harrumphed and stormed off to help the other customers. She jumped and shot a nasty glare back when a precisely aimed glop of ice cream landed between her shoulder blades. Jet and Vash turned to the hacker and cowboy in the corner. Spike was staring grimly at the irritating waitress. Ed happily slurping her drink.

A used spoon innocently resting between them.

Jet whistled, "Bullseye."

Vash grinned, "Nice aim." The small smirk tugging at Spike's mouth the only reply he would provide, mouthy redheads now topped tomboys, pets and children combined.

Milly slapped the table, "You found out she was looking for Mr. Spike last night? Why didn't you tell her first thing today?"

Vash shifted, "My fault," he glanced out the window, "we thought a touching reunion over beers would be fun." Frown, "'Sides we figured if you guys weren't friends you'd be less apt to pull something dangerous in front of the sheriff and a room full of eyewitnesses."

Spike snickered, "Don't know Faye real well, do ya?"

Jet snarled, "You're record isn't too good for keeping it cool in front of an audience either, Spike."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't even own my cat. (I just get credit for his misbehavior.) Sadly, I don't own Bebop or Trigun either.

Chapter 7: Open Road Song

I don't need a friend,

'Cause my friend lonesome is unconditional

-Eve 6

Anger was just the beginning. Furious barely covered the basics. Faye was incensed. She was boiling pissed. Rabid. Rabid suited her demeanor perfectly as she snarled and hissed, rants foaming from her lips in a tirade of bilious spleen. Her mouth curled in a disdainful snarl as the sand buzzed by in a numbing blur of grays and browns. She'd steal a pack of smokes and go find a bounty to harass, or get drunk and shoot something then she'd be OK. She cringed, no gun. Not that it mattered, she had to get away. Away from Meryl's distrustful glares, from the stress and worrying, from the cacophony of memories she couldn't pinpoint that swelled whenever she tried to sleep, and the strange emotions that bubbled free upon hearing that familiar voice. Then setting sight on that unforgettably cocky grin secretly adored and openly hated.

She hiccuped, _At least he's OK, _and hastily swiped at her eyes. "Damn Lunkhead."

The ride was quiet, barring the squeak of springs and soft shush of sand around the tires. It was calming. Meditative. Slowly a city grew over the horizon. With a grin she pulled to a dusty stop nearby the sheriff's, the outside wall littered with faded wanted posters. She shuffled over, hopeful.

Giggle, "A bounty's just what I need."

Scanning the yellowed images she frowned, recognizing a handful of the roughened and scowling visages. Removing and pocketing several, she stiffened when a shadow fell over her shoulder, "Evenin', Miss." She whipped around quickly and gasped at the sight of a mussed teen. Her arms pinned roughly to her sides with a bone rattling growl from a second man who had slid behind her while she was distracted.

"You and your partners have been quite the thorns, Miss Valentine." A third man slunk from the shadows, the teen stepping back to give him space. Faye's blood chilled, _What're they doing here? _She jerked roughly in the hairy man's grip. Timan's frosted eyes remained locked on the displeased bounty hunter. He grinned, "Hm... surprised to see us?" The cool, angular man with corresponding glasses continued to leer; his silvery hair and impeccable, metallic suit out of place in the dirty environ. Tipping close he ran a well manicured nail down her nose, "So you found us. Now, what're you going to do?"

"Turn you in my profitable..."

The shorter partner, clutching Faye reached up and savagely squeezed her jaw. A soft growl rumbling in her ear. "Be still, girlie." His grip tightened, nails pricking her cheek.

"Leo." Timan glanced at his lackey, "Let her feel she has some control." He grinned.

Faye twitched, the man holding her the complete opposite of the polished Timan. Stray unkempt hair billowed about his head. His teeth filed, clothes filthy and tattered. Unable to smash his toe she kicked back, connecting with shin. Elbow slammed into his ribs. Pitching forward from the hit, his fingers scraped down the side of her throat. She couldn't feel the slight trickle of blood running down her chest. Entire focus on one goal: distance from the three bounties as fast as possible. Breathing ragged, she feinted to the left the heel of her hand bashing the furry thug's forehead. He stumbled, hand snapping out to curl into her apron. Faye pressed forward, the white material ripping, sending Leo pitching into his younger partner. The two fell, Timan watching calmly from the sideline. Free she dashed right and sprinted away, her sight locked on the grimy truck.

Lip pinched between teeth, she dipped below the dash. "Come on! Come ON!" A spark caught just as Leo grabbed the side mirror. Scargrow huffing up the street just visible over the lion man's shoulder. Foot planted to the floor, the truck jerked. Tires whirring in the loose gravel. "Come on. COME ON!" She popped the car in reverse, twisting the wheel and pointing the vehicle a new direction. Her hand smacked the shifter to drive, foot still floored. Scargrow crouched, gravel peppering him as she sped away, dragging the furry man with. Nervous glances shifted between where she was going and what was clinging to her passenger door. Hastily she stretched across the bench and engaged the lock just before flying around a corner on two wheels. The added weight and centrifugal force snapped the mirror off, winging Leo into a rickety cart.

Faye flipped the bird as she flew away. Grinning happily she cackled, "Sayonara ugly!" The truck bounced and jerked across the sand in a mottled blur. Green flicking between her rear view and the dangerously low gas gauge, she willed the car to at least get her out of the city. The truck bounced over a small hill, the engine chuffing softly. Frantically, she dug at her wrist. Flipping the bracelet remote so she could bring the RedTail to her.

"Come on." Her eyes bounced from wrist to windshield, "Please be nearby." A panicked breath escaped, gaze veering to the indicator buried below E. A small flash of relief dared to spark at the faint flicker in the sky. Her ship was close. The truck slid to a stop, just before the RedTail touched down. Dust swirled around her as she sprinted for the idling ship. She sighed, relieved when the familiar whoosh of the hatch opening greeted her ears.

Hand on the frame, Faye was rudely reminded of her pursuers. The filthy fur ball roughly grabbed her arm, growling and shaking when she swung for his nose. She spun trying to use the pilot's seat as a hand hold. The man's grip on her hips tightened. He grunted, foot resting against the ship's side to gain leverage.

Faye's nails scraped across the vinyl. Eyes tearing as one tore off.

Timan watched with a faint smirk, head appearing from the driver's seat of a pristine blue car. "Careful Miss, Leo's chock-full of LC."

The man snapped his teeth, as he altered his grip. Bits of the unfortunate cart still clinging to him. Faye tried to kick when the furry, clawed hand appeared in her periphery.

Scargrow shifted, "I watched him drink two of those weird things on the way, lady."

A nervous sweat trickled down her back. Her eyes shifted to the hand, curling into her shoulder. She swallowed. Leo's grip tightened, four claws embedding just under her collarbone. Teeth grit to keep from screaming she grunted,"Two what, exactly?" Leo's other hand slid across her stomach. She tried to repress a shiver. Inhuman snarling clattering in her ear. She made another attempt at freedom, desperately clinging to the console, then slipping to the door frame.

Leo rasped, "Le' go!" And pulled her tight against his grubby clothed chest, she thrashed and kicked. Skirt riding up her legs.

Scargrow coughed, "Dude," rubbing a pinking cheek against his shoulder. Eyes locked on the splash of creamy thigh, "She really shrinks his fuse."

Timan gave a heartless chortle, "You keep pissing him off and I won't stop him from ripping you to pieces."

Faye winced. Now outside the ship, sharp nails burrowed deeply into her arm. A savage growl tore free as he snapped his hand back with whiplash inducing speed. Hissing, her legs gave out and she fell onto the burning sand. Leo's paw clutched her arm and yanked her upright. Faye winced at the zing of pain, blood trickling past her elbows and off her fingers. The facial twitch instantly hidden, she took a deep breath and remained still.

Scargrow scuffed nervously up to Faye's right. He was the perfect image of a lanky, teenage farm boy. His slouching posture hiding the fact he towered over his two companions. He stepped closer, gaze flicking to the various wounds littering her body. "We thought you'd get the hint if we took out your key cowboy." His eyes widened and he searched the area frantically, "Timan, you think he survived?" She tried to take advantage of the youth's lack of concentration and began scrambling forward. Another violent yank returned her to Leo's side.

The cool man released a shivery chuckle, "My. My. You're feisty." Timan stepped closer, tilting Faye's face up with a finger, "Tell me cowgirl, where are your friends?" She spit, pleased with her aim. "Ugh," he tugged off his shades, wiping them on her apron. Eye wear returned he rapped her nose roughly with his knuckle, "Manners. Miss Valentine. Manners."

Her eyes watered slightly from the nose tweak.

His face granite he continued, "You know," voice conversational, the casual tone threatening, "Scargrow was hauling cargo. Cargo you destroyed." He tipped his head politely, a sinister gleam in his eyes, "Kudos it shouldn't have been easy but you destroyed it." His pale milky hued eyes narrowed, "You know how much money you lost us?" He lifted an eyebrow, watching her closely as he pulled a strange onyx hued glove over his hand.

"Pff… " Faye eyed him as he slipped the other glove on. "Like I care." Her face snapped to the side, a distinct ringing in her ear.

"Half a billion Woolongs." Timan snarled.

"Hmm..." shrug, "good day then." Another slap cracked across her cheek, Faye sucked her lip noting it was split and swelling; the distinct sparking, foretelling unconsciousness. _What the hell do those gloves do?_

"Your associate lost us three times that amount." Faye tried to grin, receiving another smack and more sparklers. "Leo." Timan slowly pulled his glove off, "Dump her in the trunk." His cool fingers grabbed her sagging chin, "You're going to go visit Doc."

Jet stomped through the house, obviously finished at Sally's. He'd found Faye's comm, resting innocently on the bed along with bath soaps, lotions and a change of clothes. Her gun had been stashed in the nightstand. He paused opening his own comm as he entered the kitchen. The screen in the RedTail flickered on, revealing a sand filled cockpit, minus a pilot. "Faye?" Jet nervously waited for a response. "FAYE!" He studied the image closely, trying to pick out anything that warranted attention.

"Hm?" Spike tipped over Jet's shoulder, "Thought she would've locked up."

"She did." He growled, flipped the comm closed and began pacing.

Spike studied the jerky, haphazard movements for a moment before smashing a half smoked cigarette into a dirty plate. Brows furrowed he stalked outside slumping at the sight of Vash. The gunman shot Spike a curious glance and moseyed closer, "So..." He peeked around the yard, "Uh... any news?"

"Nope." Spike shifted his weight. Something dark and foreboding flashed across the cowboy's eyes, "Faye's fine." He kept staring at their loaner truck, "She's good at taking care of herself." A set of keys appeared from his pocket. He tossed them lazily in the air.

"Yeah I figured." Vash rubbed his neck eyes bouncing up and down as they tracked the keys. "So..." he shifted, "You worried?"

"Nope." Spike moseyed down the steps, waving lazily over his head, "I've an errand to run."

Jet appeared on the front step. The chipping screen door cracked off the wall. Digging at his beard he grumbled, "It's not like her to just leave the RedTail abandoned like that." Blue just catching the guest he bobbed his head, "Hey." A paper was flipped towards the gunman. "You think your friends could help us find her? That's a photo and a list of aliases."

Spike dug out a cigarette, rooted between house and transportation. "Why the fuss, Jet? She's only been gone a week."

He scowled, "She hasn't jumped and run for more than a few hours since we hauled you comatose from your Red Dragon stunt." Jet punched the railing, "That was over a year ago, Spike."

Shrug, "She had a lot of steam to work off." He exhaled, "Maybe she found a nice little spa or..."

"No." Jet snarled and focused on the back of Spike's head, "I think seeing you like that was too much of a shock. Faye..." He shook his head, "She doesn't deal well with shocks." He punched his palm, "Damn." Digging at his hand his face grew ashen, "Something's not right."

Vash's eyes bounced from the back of one bounty hunter to the face of another. "What?"

Jet ignored him, opting to lecture Spike's spine. "Do you have **any** idea what it was like witnessing so many memories pop up at once?"

Vash flinched, _Memories?_ Spike stiffened. Knuckles popping as his fists flexed.

Jet persisted, "It killed me having to watch her come to the realization everyone she loved and cared about was dead and gone, while trying to mourn someone we both knew." Spike took another step towards the truck. Jet barked, "Just stop. You're moody every damn time someone mentions Faye was upset." He glanced at Vash, "If you hear anything let us know."

Vash nodded and watched as the larger man melted into the small house. He turned towards Spike, "What happened?"

He shifted his feet. Gravel scraping loudly. "If she wanted you to know," he gave Vash a dismissive glance and turned away, "she'd tell you."

"Heh, guess you're right," he rubbed his neck watching as Spike crawled into the truck. "Hey! Where you goin'?"

Shrug, "Just runnin' an errand." Vash made his way towards the passenger door. Spike's eyebrow rose, "Alone."

The door cracked open. Vash froze halfway into the cab. Eyes crossed to examine the bit of cool, black metal pressed tightly to his forehead. "Eh…" snicker, "You mind pointing that somewhere safer?"

"Nope." The safety released. The only indication the faint click. Brown eyes narrowed, "Go away."

Vash kept his eyes locked with Spike's, ears catching the soft tension on the trigger, "Hey. Hey." His hand snapped up, flipping the safety and hooking Spike's finger, his own gun settled snugly between the cowboy's eyes. "Let's not make this messy shall we?" Grin, "I thought we were friends."

Spike's brow twitched, an amused smirk tugging at his lips.

"Look buddy, you can't save Faye like this." The Typhoon remained impassive, solid.

Spike's hand lifted, gripping the cylinder, knuckles bleeding white he drawled, "I don't need a gun to kick your ass." Vash released a startled yelp, Spike's hold releasing to knock the weapon up and away, the butt of his Jericho smashing into Vash's head. Clutching collar, Spike forced the gunman out the door. The engine growled to life. Rocks peppering the man as the dust cloud roared away.

Jet appeared on the porch, "What the hell?"

Vash shrugged, eyes watering from the cranial strike. Standing on rubber legs, he patted his clothes. "Said he had an errand to run, **alone**."

Smoke to his lips Jet snorted, "Dumbass. I work with a crew of emotional retards. Can't just..." The rant continued, his muffled voice and angry stomps trickling outside.

Faye stirred, eyes tearing from the light blazing from above. She groaned, "Ergh, 'm I dead?"

"No." A clawed hand ripped her from the cramped position in the car, surroundings flitting by in blobs of color. She vaguely realized she had been placed in a chair. Icy fingers digging into her jaw.

"Where'd you find her?" The voice had a nasally twang.

"Near the main road." Timan muttered, "According to Source, she's been working at that small saloon, Sally's, in New Hope."

Faye winced as someone tightened her restraints.

"Girl," the cold fingers shifted to roughly slapped her cheek, "Wake-up." Her eyes fluttered focusing on a stumpy, rotund man. Small wire rim glasses, perched on a bulbous nose. "Huh..." He tugged her face closer, his thumb pressing against her swollen lip. "Find out what she knows." Faye attempted to bite the straying digit. He jerked his hand free, eyes narrowing. "Hmm…" Faye listened carefully as his dress shoes click-clacked around her. Her hair fluttered forward, the man behind moving quickly. "You need to learn manners," the back of his hand cracked the side of her head toppling the chair, "Ms. Valentine." The fine leather shifted, his voice chilly. "Manners are essential while you stay here."

Leo caught an arm and wrenched her up off the floor with a small grunt. The short man rapped her nose gently with a knuckle, "No biting." He flapped his hand. Leo towing her limp body to a nearby door. She barely had a chance to realize she had been moved before the scruffy thug stuffed her inside. She fell into a wooden chair. Leo wrapping her tightly, a blood chilling growl given every time she moved. With one last, nasty tug to the ropes around her ankles he left her alone. Faye's eyes rolled up, watching as the splash of light grew smaller. The door clicked, leaving her blanketed in gloom.

_Shit. _Lethargically, she checked the ties. No obvious weakness. She couldn't even pull her arms in front of her. Sighing in defeat, she tried to at least take the strain off her many hurts. No luck, Leo had been thorough_. _Stress and exhaustion finally won. Chin dropping to her chest her eyes closed and she fell into a fitful, uncomfortable sleep.

Spike glared at the RedTail. Truck door slamming closed, he marched quickly towards the poorly landed ship. He dusted off the seat and with practiced ease he slid inside and settled in the pilot's seat, determined to find some evidence. All he was greeted with was a chunk of her uniform stuck to a bolt on the hatch seal, several drops of blood splattered on the metal and the sinking suspicion Faye was in a world of trouble. He scowled at the surrounding area. The truck she'd borrowed parked innocently a few hundred yards away. It's door still open, the gas tank idled away.

Flustered, he ran a hand through his hair, brown eyes dropped to the ship's comm.

Inspiration striking he called Ed.

Gold eyes glittered across the line. "Heh-lo, Spike-person!"

"Ed," he glanced at the console and cringed. Faye's fingernail cracked off and wedged in one of the dials. Ed frowned, blinking curiously at the odd expression. He cleared it away, "Can you hack into Faye's security system on the RedTail?"

She scowled, "Edward can try…" Spike jumped when he heard a strange whir leak from the dash. Ed grinned, "One short video clip!"

"Great, show it to Jet. I'll be there soon." He disconnected, crawled from the ship and sealed the hatch.

The door latch rattled, several voices floating through the thick barrier. Faye winced at the light, her eyes watering. A blob sauntered closer. Blinking several times, the blur of blue and white cleared. A young woman inches from her nose.

"She doesn't look like much." The girl poked Faye's forehead, nose crinkling. A ringletted pigtail dripped over her shoulder as she turned to glare at a tall shadow. "Scargrow, how'd she best you?" The forehead assault grew more violent, "There isn't much to her, you know."

He shifted to the side so another figure could step in. The familiar sound of material rustling a warning Timan was back. He slithered towards Faye, gloved fingers clutching her chin. A soft, unfelt chuckle burbled free. "Good Scargrow." He rubbed his thumb gently across her bruised cheek.

The strangely dressed girl giggled, nudging the boy gently with her elbow.

He blushed, "Leo an' I followed your directions to the letter, sir."

"Hm." He grinned at Faye's faint shiver. "Did she fight much?"

Scargrow rubbed his neck, "Not really. After we tied her down she couldn't."

Faye tried to pull away from the liquid feel of the man's glove. Timan clutched a handful of hair, tipping her head back. "Tell me, Scargrow, did she answer your questions?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah. Took dumpin' a few buckets on her though before she'd talk."

"Hm." Fist still knotted in her hair he tipped close, nose just brushing hers, "And what did our guest say?"

The girl shifted, "She said she had only met the insurance girl and the Stampede." She turned her head to Scargrow, "When asked if she had found Spiegel, she said no. And according to her, the other Beboppers have not made contact."

Faye's head tilted. Timan's hold growing tighter as he stood. He clicked his tongue, "Now Miss Valentine," he shifted his grip, pulling her spine straight. "We've discussed manners and lying to your hosts is inexcusable."

Faye swallowed, undamaged hand flexing. She clenched her jaw, the telltale rustle loud in her ears.

Timan grinned, elbow bending, hand floating across his chest to his shoulder. "Will you tell them the truth?"

She took a shivery breath. Eyes pinched shut.

Timan snickered, "Good, then I will." He pulled the handful of matted hair higher. Faye's body stretching to try and relive the pull to her scalp. "Isn't it true you found Spiegel and the rest of your comrades?"

A nervous whimper escaped.

Chuckle, "You've been working with the small insurance girl and conversing with the Stampede as well," he shifted, taking sick pleasure in the woman's unconscious flinch. "Naughty. Naughty." His hand flew. Just before impact he released his hold on her hair. Connecting with her temple he sent her toppling over and sliding across the grimy floor. Faye groaned, mouth filled with blood.

The girl inched close, "You loose a tooth or bite your tongue?"

Green fluttered open, "Bit my cheek you stupid..."

The door opened, Leo glaring across the threshold. "Boss. The Doc wan's t' see 'er." He shuffled towards Faye, cutting her ropes quickly and jerking her upright. "Walk."

Jet forced Spike and Ed to accompany him to the bar. Foreigners, they needed help from the locals and they needed it fast. His circles in the Hammerhead had provided nil. The only hint they'd received was from Spike's trip to the RedTail and all that proved was their worst fears. The video had made the two cowboys sick. The last image Faye's fingers scrabbling across the seat for a handhold. Wanting the support of his crew Jet muttered softly, "We need their help." Ed peered at him with large, unblinking eyes. Spike grunted and preformed an even greater slouch. Jet rubbed his neck in agitation. "We do! And you two are going to be polite." Ed blinked. Spike dug out a smoke.

Jet smacked the door open, glaring across the near empty saloon. Ed darted by. Happily waving at the owners, "Hi drink-man, money lady and mustache man!" They smiled and pointed the trio to Vash and the girls.

Spike nodded before lowering into a chair. Meryl shifted, giving Jet more room and smiled. "It's nice to see you guys." Ed glanced her way, pulling a sour face. "I've um..." she blinked at the girl's angry expression, "uh... been in contact with the office and they've seen nothing of Faye and without any pictures of the other men..."

"We're very sorry." Milly's eyes watered, "Mr. Vash says you're certain she was taken."

Jet grunted, "She's been gone over a week and we were wondering if..."

"This is tough." Vash rubbed his neck and glanced out the window at the evening sky, "She could be anywhere."

Spike irritably tapped his cigarette box.

Jet cleared his throat, "They'd have to hole up somewhere with a lot of space to run their business." He rubbed his head, "They're taking something from here and selling it near the gates."

Milly frowned, "What could it be?"

Spike muttered, "Sand?"

Jet sighed, spinning his beer bottle absently. "We were never able to figure that out. All the invoices are in code."

Ed grumbled, "A tricky code even Ed couldn't crack." The hacker giggled, "Faye-Faye says," her arms lifted wobbling for no reason, "Fairytales. **Expensive** fairytales." Blink, "You know: angels, magic jelly beans, etcetera, etcetera."

Vash stiffened, "What do you mean angels?"

"Umm… they use fairytales for their code that's why Ed can't figure it out." She scratched her nose with a dirty foot. Gasp, "Ed has not seen that before." She pointed, "Look! It's a pretty blue vroom-vroom."

Jet followed her toe, "Holy shit! Spike!" He was moving before he finished, "That was Timan!" Hastily Spike followed, nearly upending the table. Vash and the girls close behind. The blue car rolled slowly ahead, stopping just outside town. The trunk clicked, jerking from its latch as the angular features of Timan emerged. His younger, less frightening partner eased out and scanned the glaring collection of people. Timan grinned, jerking his thumb to the popped door. Quickly, Scargrow disappeared into the trunk and began grunting as he pulled a package free.

Milly yelled, "You leave Miss Faye alone!" Timan grinned maliciously, while the scraggly man wrenched Faye to stand taller. Meryl gasped, she looked a mess! Her dark hair was a massive rat's nest. Caked blood dried in chipping, ribbon rivulets visible around her arms, across her face and down her neck. Dirt smudged her knees, cheeks and clothes. Skin pale with dark circles rimming her eyes. Her uniform was torn and mussed, bruises visible through the tatters and along her jaw and up into her hairline. She stood listing slightly.

"You pigs!" Faye's eyes leveled on Meryl, a silent plea she keep her mouth shut. Vash gently eased the two insurance girls out of the way. Milly latched onto Ed's shoulder as she was herded back.

Ed wiggled stubbornly in Milly's unrelenting hold, "You better leave Faye-Faye alone creepy, bad men!"

Faye's worried glance swiveled to the girl then Meryl, begging they get the diver away.

Her captors chortled at the teen's misplaced heroics. Feeling he needed to make a point, Timan slowly walked his fingers down Faye's arm. Hand disappearing behind her back. The whole group froze when a stifled whimper escaped.

"So Spiegel," the pale man tinned as he curled his hand through Faye's elbow and jerked her closer. Her feet tripped over each other, forcing him to tug her upright. "We found you're partner." He rubbed Faye's cheek with a gloved hand. Spike repressed a snarl. Faye's head swiveled away. Timan wrenched her closer, "She's been nothing but trouble. Blew up **all** three of our ships on her way to collect you. That makes seven in total."

Spike flicked his cigarette, "Well we know they can count." A slap resonated through the space. Faye had tried for a gloved finger. He repressed a grin at her tenacity. Jet snarled, at the thin trail of blood dribbling down her chin.

"An absolute horror." Timan clicked his tongue, "Manners!" Her head snapped to the side a second time, a pleased smirk on her face. Timan's focus shifted back to the cowboys, "Really, why do you keep her?" He flipped her forehead roughly, "She bites. Is ungrateful. Even teased my driver because she has a penchant for gingham."

Faye snickered drunkenly, "Girl's got be in her twenties and dresses like a six-year old from the prairie." Cloudy green rolled up to lock on Spike, "Chick even has little, sparkly shoes." Her head wagged forward, "Only thing I can figure is the kid," she took a deep breath, "over here gets off on it."

The boy pinked, eyes drifting to the furious girl in the car. The back of Timan's hand blasted across Faye's face, "Now be nice." Her legs wobbled, chin rolling to her chest.

Spike stiffened, _She's barely conscious_.

Timan gave Jet a chilly glance, "You know what really upsets me, Spiegel?" His grip on Faye shifted, "Your friends didn't even collect a bounty, just called ISSP to pick up the mess." He reached behind her. Teeth flashing in a smug grin. A pained grunt escaped her, knees quaking. "That was just rude." His grip held her upright. Frown, "Even I hang around to get credit for my hard work."

"Timan," Jet growled, "What the hell you trying to pull?" The man smirked, pushing Faye roughly to his gangly partner. She crashed to the dirt, knees shredding. The youth nervously clutched her arm; his black eyes flitting between the three armed men and his immediate supervisor. Scratching his head with a shoulder, he tentatively righted the cowgirl and tried to decide who'd be the most dangerous.

Ignoring Jet for the moment, Timan studied his teenaged lackey, "If she pulls anything remind her of **her **position."

Scargrow nodded. Timan missed receiving a well aimed kick. Furious his hand struck out, a resounding 'thwack' ripping through the tense atmosphere. He clicked his tongue, "See? No manners. Woman is a complete monster." By the dazed slump of Faye's posture, he'd caught her temple. Timan's voice gained volume. "We want a trade, Black."

Jet scowled. "I'm listenin'."

"We'll pass over Valentine and you quit the chase." He shrugged, his impeccable suit riding up slightly. "If not, we finish teaching her manners and **should** she survive pass her off to the authorities as a felon."

Faye gave a sluggish jerk, "Lissen retard, I alllready tol' you they won' trade!" Scargrow grabbed the damaged hand and forced it closed. She paled, but willed her body to remain upright. She couldn't control the pained shaking or pathetic whimpers that shattered the attempted bravado.

Timan clucked, pleased with the dramatics, "We could always just kill her here." His weapon leveled to her forehead. Vash pulled his gun into the light. Timan's eyes flicked towards him, "Ah ah ah," he gave a disapproving waggle of his index finger. "Scargrow place Valentine directly in front of you. We can't have the Humanoid Typhoon or Spiegel taking you out." The young man complied, turning the woman into a shield. Timan caressed her cheek with the muzzle, pleased that his partner's grip kept her from moving. He forced the gun closer, her head tipping back.

Spike chuckled and caught Faye's eye, "You don't want a trade." He subtly swiveled his gaze to the right.

Jet caught on, "Nope. No trade."

Spike smiled, "She's a big girl. Can take care of herself." He studied Faye, "Got yourself in this mess, didn't you?" She slumped slightly, barely able to keep upright.

Meryl was sick, _How can they not care about her? _Vash caught the faint click of a safety releasing and glanced over to find Spike intently staring at Faye and the younger man. "Besides," the gun slid to his side, "We won't let you leave." Timan began to laugh, Spike aimed and Vash lunged.

"Don't kill him!"


	8. Chapter 8

Bleh. I'm done saying what I've said before. I don't own Bebop or Trigun. (Last note!)

Chapter 8: Broken Bones

I know...  
...I can't win  
And I can't fight  
-Rev Theory

The gun fired. A body fell. Ed yelped. Meryl gasped and Milly screamed. Faye wobbled before them. Green eyes dropped to her chest, a brilliant red stain blossoming across the filthy white fabric. Her jaw fell open as she stood staring at the ever growing splotch. Slowly, almost comically, her eyes slid across the ground to Spike's shoes then up his legs to his face. Their gazes locked. A tense silence filling the air. Faye blinked slowly. Mouth working without sound. Finally she forced out a strangled, "You..." She teetered, "you..." her feet shuffled, "You ass. You shot..." her body pitched forward, face crashing into the sand. A small poof puffed around her crumpled form. A growing pool of blood quickly wetting the scorched earth.

Scargrow groaned pathetically, rolling onto his stomach in an attempt to crawl away. He yelped when Timan's foot smashed into his face. The tall man tipping his head towards the stunned audience before slipping into the car. It sputtered to life, clunked into gear and roared away. Jet firing several shots at the retreating tail lights.

Spike snarled and caught a red collar, the butt of his gun meeting jaw. Teeth clenched he kicked Vash away and dropped quickly beside Faye. His knife flashed, slicing through the ropes that had kept her hands behind her. He tugged off his jacket before rolling the cowgirl over gently. Jet watched as the younger man jerked his shirt off, buttons popping everywhere. The soft rasp of the material shredding spurning the insurance girls to action.

Milly gently placed a kind hand on his bare shoulder. He stiffened but continued packing Faye's wound. Glancing to Meryl she cleared her throat gently and mumbled, "Mr. Spike, let Meryl and me help." She cringed at the sight of Faye's bruised and battered body. The injuries much clearer now that she was close.

Pained, hate filled eyes leveled on her, "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me." His focus snapped to Meryl attempting to assess damage, "Leave her." Both girls swallowed but persisted. Jet took a step closer, unwilling to let an angered Spike hurt the new acquaintances. He frowned when he caught a flustered breath, "Not again."

Ed crept from her perch. She peered around Jet's large frame. Her silence and nervous shifting unsettling as Spike's barely contained temper.

Spike flipped the hand off his shoulder. Milly jerked back as though burned. Meryl pressed forward. "Get a grip," she snapped, "We're just trying to help."

Jet realizing what was happening grabbed Ed then nudged her towards the girls, "You want to help, go with Ed and get a doctor." He caught the dark haired woman's eye, "Please."

Understanding, Meryl grasped Ed's arm, "Come on let's hurry."

"But Faye-F…"

"Now!" Spike gently pulled Faye up, looping his make-do bandage across her back.

Jet's gaze swiveled to Milly, "That kid over there was shot, make sure he's OK." Vash shifted, swollen jaw cradled gently in his palm. Spike caught the gunman from the corner of his eye, "Why? Why did you interfere?" His whisper cold and hoarse- fury he'd made such a major mistake barely in check. His nursing stilled, "Your fucked up ideals could have killed her. They're not dead but Faye could be…"

Vash paled, his head sagging.

"Now Spike," Jet glanced at Faye. "That wound isn't fatal and you know it. The only reason she isn't bitching up a storm is because those bastards beat her ragged." He shook his head, "You hit her because she was too muddled to realize what she needed to do. That nod she gave us wasn't because she understood, it was 'cause she couldn't hold her head up anymore." He ran his hand across his face, "Shit the whole thing was one giant cluster fuck and you know it."

Spike nodded, expression grim as his finger traced a bruise along Faye's jaw, "She'll never let me hear the end of it, will she?" A glance flicked Jet's way, "Shit." He swiped a stray clump of dark hair off Faye's forehead then glanced down the road, "Where the hell's the..."

Ed, Meryl and an old man stormed up. The elder squatted, gently shooing people away. Spike refused, hovering by the uninjured shoulder. The doctor shook his white head, "Gently pick her up and follow me. She needs antibiotics," he glanced to Jet, "Bullet go through?"

He nodded, thumb jerking the whimpering kid off to the side. "Bullet's still in him."

"Hm." He glared at the boy, "He the reason this pretty thing got shot?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well," he tipped up on his toes to assess the boy, "He'll survive." He pointed to Faye, "She's priority." His face twisted, "Even if it was just to take a sliver out." Head shake, "Damn kids. Think they can do whatever they want." He nudged his glasses back up his nose, "Girl's goin' to take some time." Sigh, "She needs surgery, stitches, that hand reset," he cussed under his breath, "a tetanus booster, liquids, antibiotics, antifungals. Shit everything that kills little microbes! Girl also needs food and sleep." He frowned, "Lots of sleep." Dusted off his fingers, "And a bath." Spike was already easing Faye into his arms before the old man finished his list. He glared at the cowboy, "You wrap her up, kid?" He grinned at the stiff nod, "Good work." His gaze flicked between Faye and the cowboy holding her, "Probably pretty good at patchin' each other up, ain't ya?"

The door clicked closed. Spike stirred at the small twitch and groan that came from the body below his arm. He cracked an eye open. Sitting up slowly. Faye curled tighter, a frightened shiver shaking the covers. The behavior was troubling and telling. It meant her time with the bounties was filled with unpleasant surprises. He leaned over, nose brushing her ear gently and whispered, "Shh… You're safe." She stilled. The fearful curl releasing. He grinned as he eased up, fingers slipping through her hair.

"Ooooo," Came a hoarse whisper, "Edward saw that!"

Spike shrugged, "Shh."

Creeping next to him, she passed a cup of coffee and some toast. "Ed will keep track of Faye-Faye while Spike-person eats and smokes."

He nodded. Ed watched as the cowboy seemed to debate something. His jaw twitched, eyes flicking between the door and Faye. Shaking his head, he tipped back over her. "Be back soon." Just a puff on her cheek.

Ed's jaw slowly closed, eyes comparable to saucers.

Rolling his neck he grumbled, "Where's Jet?"

"Hmm," she stuck a finger to her chin, "he's outside talking to the doc-tor man." Spike nodded, grabbed a pile of papers and headed for the door. He paused, "Ed," she glanced at him, "Don't wake her up." With an affirmative bounce of her head he disappeared; Ed curling carefully beside the sleeping cowgirl. She giggled, the spot was warm.

Spike slipped from the room, holding the knob to keep the door from clicking. Jet was easy to spot. He stood slouched over the nurse's desk interrogating a fraying orderly. Sauntering over, Spike bumped the older man with his knee. Jet flagged the poor kid off, following Spike to a quiet bench.

Frowning, he watched as the younger cowboy juggled his coffee and toast while trying to pull papers from his pocket. He flopped the collection on Jet's lap and took a long sip from his mug, "Pulled those out of Faye's things."

Jet scanned through the filthy, crumpled images, purposely ignoring the chipping red splashes. "It's… it's the bounties we were chasing when you crashed!"

Spike nodded and unfolded a new page, "They've got quite the gang." He glared at the opposite wall a brightly colored poster about hygiene littering it. "We'll have to see what Faye learned when she wakes up."

Jet began shaking his head, "Oh no Spike. You're not going on self-destruct while Faye's healing. If we take out these guys it's going to be as a **team**." He pocketed the wanted posters, "Got that? A team." Spike shrugged, finished his coffee and returned to the room. Jet followed catching sight of Vash and Meryl.

Spike paused at the door just realizing the pair were there. Voice frigid he grumbled, "Go home."

"Let me make sure she's OK, please." Meryl pleaded.

Vash shifted his weight, "I just…" Spike slipped through the doorway, waving Ed off his post. Not interested in what they had to say.

Jet remained in the hall offering a sympathetic smile, "I know you two feel bad, but the doctor insisted she not be disturbed today," he frowned, "Ed was going berserk. Spike's not going to leave and I want to hang around," he dug at his neck, "You know, just in case." He grinned, "I told them I'm her older brother, Ed's her niece and Spike's her boyfriend." Shift, "Didn't think to include…"

"We understand." They nodded and turned to go. Meryl paused, "We'll watch Ed again tonight."

Jet smiled and offered a friendly nod, "I'll send her out." His gaze flickered to the upset gunman, "She isn't dead kid and Spike'll cool off." He shook his head, "Guy's got a lot of history your little stunt dragged up, that's all."

Fred moseyed into the hospital. He hated picking up miscreants and this one had hurt one of his favorite employees. His mustache curled down in a cranky frown, eyes narrowed as he rested his hand on the butt of his gun. He bounced his head towards the two new fellows mirroring his expression. With a sniff he stopped before the eldest, "So where's this fool you need me to hold 'til the marshal can come get him?"

Jet jerked a thumb to a nearby room, "The doctor's just finishin' up."

A pained groan made its way through the sealed door. The doctor's rough voice following, "Suck it up."

"Guess after mending Faye the doctor needed a break." Jet grinned, "Cleaned the wound and told us he wouldn't touch it until he was sure Faye was stable."

Fred nodded. It wasn't the first time he'd witnessed New Hope's physician dole out his own medical justice.

Chuckle, "Doc decided the kid only needed a local analgesic for the bullet," Spike grinned. "Idiot bitched and moaned for hours until one of the nurses took pity and gave him some morphine."

Fred frowned, "You the guy Faye was goin' nuts hunting?" He gave the cowboy a scrutinizing once over and sniffed, "Huh. Can't see it." He turned to Jet, "Can you?"

Spike blinked at the man, gaze shifting to Jet who only bothered to shake his head no. A loud, squeal tore from the opposite room. Scargrow's pained moans deafening. The doctor's demands the kid shut up sadistic, even to the cowboys' ears. Fred caught their startled expressions and shrugged, "If Faye looked as bad as Milly and Meryl described, Doc won't be none too nice." He smoothed his mustache with his fingers, "Ol' fart has a real soft spot for pretty girls and Faye was one of his all time favorite servers," wink, "likes 'em with spunk." Fred jostled his feet, "Has a low tolerance threshold for guys who thump on girls 'cause they can." He shook his head, "I get the feeling that ain't the case here but Doc doesn't need to know that..." Scargrow yelped again, Fred's eyes glinting. "Does he?"

The door swung open, smashing harshly against the back wall. Bushy gray eyebrows scanned the three. The doctor's glasses glinting as his attention landed on Fred. He was busy swiping his bloody fingers on a rag, "Kid's finished." Sniff, "He'll be sore for a bit." The doctor's eye twitched, "Give him something for swelling," he grinned, "But nothing for the pain. Kid's ready to move," the doctor cracked a rueful smirk, "'cause he isn't stayin' here."

Spike nodded, sauntering into the room to release Scargrow. "No. Not him!" The bounty pleaded pathetically, "He's..."

A low, indiscernible threat was muttered followed by the shuffling of feet. There was a pained whimper, more grumbling and the soft rasp of cuffs.

Fred and the doctor swapped startled glances before turning as the examination room's door swung slowly open.

"How 'bout we help you take him in?" Jet's eyes twinkled at the sheriff's stiff nod. A cruel, low chuckle escaping when Scargrow stumbled across the hall. He bounced against the wall and slowly began to melt. Knees inches from the floor, feet sliding east and west Spike caught the kid's shirt and jerked him upright. "We aren't done yet."

The boy stumbled and twitched, hissing when Jet caught an elbow and the two cowboys quick stepped him out the clinic. Scargrow's brow was peppered in sweat, the men taking him to the jail seemed to be going at a pace just below a jog to his pained and murky mind. Somewhere, behind him, was the sheriff pretending temporary blindness. Scargrow's toe caught, body pitching forward only to have his two guards release and let him belly flop in the sand.

Fred winced at the hollow, wheezing thud that escaped the prisoner before his nose poked into the dirt.

Still sputtering and spitting grit from his mouth, Jet caught Scargrow's arm and righted him. The older cowboy glanced over the hacking man's spine to glare at Spike. He frowned at the smug grin, "A tad infantile wasn't it?"

Spike shrugged, lighter flicking to life. "Worked in elementary school."

Jet gave Scargrow a gentle tug, "Come on kid. I need to ask you some questions and if I leave you with Spike we'll have to take you back to the doctor."

"No. No." His dark brown eyes widened. "Don't take me back there. That doctor only gave me a shot. I could feel everything he did." He gave a shivery glance over his uninjured shoulder, "And that fucker shot me." His head popped forward, Spike's hand settling back into his pockets.

Jet chuckled, "Now you did it."

Spike's knuckles popped, eyes glinting. "I already called dibs, Jet."

"Wha..." Scargrow blinked. His eyes watering from a second slap to the back of his head. Not wanting another reprimand he bit his lip and let Jet drag him to the saloon silently confused and incredibly concerned over the sheriff's lack of response.

Vash dug at his scalp. The voices were back and they, mostly Knives, insisted he bring the Bebop crew to the plant hidden at Dimithril. He didn't understand the sudden interest in the band of bounty hunters. 'Have you not sensed the familiarity you feel around Spike, brother?' Vash shifted, uncomfortable with Knives making direct contact. He had felt the pull, the instinctual curiosity the lanky cowboy brought about. He'd also had an inkling he wouldn't learn why unless he brought the group where his 'family' wanted.

Knives chuckled, 'He has something we need.'

'What?' Vash scanned the bustling street, Ed happily playing with a clutch of kids.

'Our sisters will not tell me.' Knives' displeasure evident in his tone. He chuckled, 'They say **he** will bring it to them.'

Vash cradled his head in his palms, wagging it side to side. 'No Knives. He doesn't have anything but his gun and lighter.' Swallow, 'There's nothing else. What could you expect to get?'

Silence.

Vash's jaw tensed, a dark shadow filling his features, 'Knives? Knives. KNIVES! What is it you want?'

'Bring the butterfly and we shall both learn, little brother.'

Ed frowned, gold eyes watching closely as the gunman's generally benign expression morphed into confusion, fear and blistering rage. She inched towards him, ignoring the other children's calls she keep playing. Step by step she worked her way to Vash's hunched form. Something about him reminiscent of her times on the Bebop. Swallowing she tipped closer, eyes wide, breath held.

Noticing the teen so close, Vash jerked; his body popping up and over the small bench he'd claimed while she played. Foot still on the backrest he stared blankly at the cloudless, blue sky. His gaze shifted to his leg, the bench wiggled. Long fingers curled next to his calf, the sky soon blotted out by Ed's frowning face. Her head cocked to the side. Blink, "What is wrong Mr. Vashman?"

He whipped his foot from its propped position, hands tugging him back and away from the soul revealing gaze of the girl. Rising numbly to his feet he shook his head, "Nothin'." Fingers combed nervously through his hair. Breathing deep as he tried to control his flustered feelings. Grinning he jerked his thumb to his and the insurance girls' home. "Let's go see if Meryl wants to get a banana sundae."

"OH KAY!" Worry over his behavior temporarily forgotten with the promise of a treat she blasted off. Vash waited until he was certain Ed was with Meryl, out of sight in the backyard before slinking in and up the stairs. He stared blankly at his pallid reflection in the bathroom mirror. Mind racing. _What does Knives want?_ The soft thump of a distant back door forced a heavy sigh from his chest. Water running, he washed his face and peered out the hallway and down the steps. Ed was bobbing at the bottom, "Hurry. Ed needs ice cream and Meryl said she was gonna buy Faye-Faye a treat!"

He chuckled and followed the girls. Hoping for a temporary distraction.

Jet glared at the kid leashed to one of the saloon's sewer pips. Spike had been a tad aggressive during their first interview, leaving the boy with a black eye and busted lip. He frowned, noting the prisoner's chain had been lengthened. A tray of picked over food by his thigh. Jet's lighter flicking to life shot fluttering shadows across the dimly lit space that startled Scargrow. The man shifted,"Wha... I ain't got nothin' to say."

Jet sauntered in. Snagged the wooden chair Spike had kept Scargrow attached to during his interrogation and settled. He smoked leisurely.

The kid twitched and fussed. Pressed tight against the wall, all Scargrow could do was watch as Jet's cigarette burned. He cleared his throat, "Look man. Like I said yesterday, I didn't hurt that lady."

Jet nodded, dropping the smoke to the floor. "I believe you." He tipped forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Shit, Spike did a number on you. Didn't he?"

Scargrow flinched at the friendly tone, "No big. Dude hits like a..."

Jet coughed softly, "Let me warn you, he's just up the stairs..." he let the threat dangle watching with twisted glee as the man paled. Spike was nowhere near the bar, he'd insisted on staying at the house in order to keep an eye on Faye. They'd walked the cowgirl from the hospital a few hours earlier, her thoughts only on a nice warm bath. She made it to the living room and crumpled on the couch. A dose of medicine later and all she could do was sleep. Jet smiled, remembering Spike's position on the floor, the front of the couch his back rest.

Desperate for more information on the group of bounties, Jet had made his way to Sally's. Spike's direct and violent approach had failed. Scargrow was good at keeping his mouth shut. So, Jet went for the subtle attack. Since bad cowboy didn't work, he played the good.

Jet kept his questions congenial, polite and related to the kid's life. He learned quickly that Scargrow was a planet native lured into Otz's gang through a pretty brunette a scant older than him. As Jet calmly peppered the kid he found out the team consisted of four other men and the girl. The others had come from the Gates, which was part of the reason he followed what they said. According to Scargrow there were several natives who did odd jobs for Otz or Timan but none had been accepted into the group like he had. He had been special or so he thought.

Faye stirred and tried to roll onto her back. A pained hiss escaped, bandaged hand rubbing gently at her eyes. Spike jerked awake. Faye's cranky breathing and irritable shifting hard to sleep through. Eyes at half mast he turned, watching as she tried to find a comfortable position. Grunting, he rolled to his feet. Stumbling off to find her pain pills.

Kneeling beside her, he eased her up. "Take these and shut up."

She glared at him over the rim of her cup, "Fuck you." She prepared to flop back, suddenly rethought the action and lowered herself down slowly, Spike's hand curled gently around her neck to keep her from straining. She yawned, studying his face closely. "Aren't you sick of playing nurse, cowboy?"

The pills were already taking effect. She swallowed thickly. Each time she closed her eyes lasting a moment longer. He traced her face with a calloused finger, "Not really, Faye."

She took a deep breath, tipping towards his touch and exhaled slowly, "You should take a break."

He shrugged, "Don't need one." Thumb running across her lip. The gentle expression disappeared as he ghosted a faint scab.

Her eyelids fluttered, mouth opening slightly from the soft caress. Slow swallow, "You..." yawn, "slept in a chair at the hospital and..." another deep breath, "Isn't the floor uncomfortable?"

"Nah," he grinned, "I crawled next to you in the hospital." She blushed and wiggled to a tolerable position. "It wasn't easy though, what with all the drool."

She gave a lethargic chuckle, "I don't drool, Lunkhead."

"Hm." His palm cupped her cheek, fingers slipping into her hair, "You want to see the pictures?"

She grew serious, "You feel guilty or something?" He rubbed her temple softly with the pad of his thumb. She sighed, nestling into her pillow. "I don't blame you; it was just a freak accident." He settled onto the floor. Faye gave up, trying to tug the blankets up to her shoulder, "Hmph. Doctor said I can get the stitches out soon." Her voice dropped to a whisper as her eyes closed.

He chuffed softly, "That'll be good, Faye."

Sighing weakly she hummed, "Mmmhmm…" A faint smile visible as her features relaxed. Limply she rubbed her nose, "Still... doesn't explain the..." exhale, "hovering." The fingers of her right hand twitched rhythmically. He softly brushed over the closed fist, the tiniest of smiles tugging his lips as he pulled the stubborn bedding over her injured shoulder.

Sobering he whispered, "We'll get the guys that did this Faye, I promise." She muttered something indiscernible, rubbing her cheek into the pillow. "And I don't know why I am..." he shrugged, "keeping so close. Just need to." Certain she was asleep he slowly turned away. Head tipping back to settle on the edge of the couch. Faye's hand slipped from below the thin quilt, pinky brushing his cheek softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Leave Me Alone

Dream the same thing every night

I see our freedom in my sight

-Metallica

Faye happily grinned as the tub filled. Ribbons of steam curled from the water, the faint whiff of citrus and vanilla filling the room. She breathed deeply, enjoying the cleansing scent and warm, wet air. She glanced at her toes, face souring at the sight of her unshaved legs. Green flicked from the filling tub, soap to medicine cabinet and back to her toes. Clutching the towel tighter she fussed, trying to decide if she could shave both legs with one hand. She cringed, her balance was as good as nonexistent at the moment; not to mention, it hurt to move more than necessary. She glared at the stubble. She really, **really **wanted to be completely clean and as beautified as possible. She chomped her lip, tugging the cupboard open. There, innocently resting on the bottom shelf sat Spike's razor. Reverently, she curled her fingers around it and waddled to the tub.

A happy, girlish titter escaping. 

Spike pulled out a cigarette, elbow propped on a back step as he watched Ed an Ein chase a black cat around the yard. Jet leaning against the porch railing, stared blankly at the larger house across the way. Both cowboys tipped their heads, the sound of running water and Faye's soft giggles floating through the house. Jet raised an eyebrow, the sound of several bottles clinking to the floor reaching his ears. He glanced Spike's way. By the slight stiffening of the cowboy's spine, he'd heard the small crash too. Brown flicked to the bemused man, narrowing when their owner realized he was being watched. Shaking off the worry, Spike resumed his slumped sprawl. Ears quirked for any more hints Faye needed help. 

Jet chuckled. Tossing his cigarette off into the yard he sent s shrill whistle into the air. He stepped around Spike, latching a leash to Ein's collar. Ed bobbed foot to foot, expression expectant. "We're goin' for a walk, Spike." He moseyed down the walk, certain his partner was glaring at his spine, "Be sure to check on Faye." 

No sooner had the others drifted around the corner than another clatter of bottles followed by a soft cuss disturbed the house's quiet. Curious what Faye was up to, Spike slunk down the hall. He could hear her happy hums and occasional splashes. Cracking the door open to spy, he caught another impatient fit. Flustered she stomped the water with a violent splash and grumbled, "Karma sucks!"  
Satisfied with the small vent of temper, Faye refocused on her project. Wincing slightly, she pulled her leg from the water, foot resting on the opposite side of the tub. Spike swallowed as he watched her painstakingly slather soap up her shin, past her knee to the edge of the a towel three quarters up her thigh. Face twisted in concentration, she leaned forward. Razor touching skin. Leisurely the blade slid up the expanse of leg. 

Spike swallowed, eyes locked on the mundane task as she continued. He tipped closer. Surprised Faye could make an everyday chore seem sexual. She placed the razor on the soap dish, hand scooping water and dribbling it across her thighs. Stiffly, she stood. Head down, feet submerged she examined her handy work and grinned. Turning away, so her back was to the door, she loosened the towel. The white fabric dipping lower on her back. She shifted, trying to figure out how to lower her body into the water without hurting anything. 

She whimpered, frustrated she couldn't safely sit in the tub. She'd pushed her limits trying to shave. Now her shoulder ached, broken hand throbbing from over use. Spike watched her shift and twitch, slightly amused. Teeth grit she inched her way to the back of the tub and sat. Painstakingly careful, the towel dropped to the floor. Using the slight slope she slid down the tub wall. Feet slipping from under her, she crashed to the bottom with a startled yip. Water sloshed over the edge and across the floor. Sputtering and coughing she popped out of the water and whimpered, "Ouch." Her hands produced an indignant wave, pushing water precariously to the edge of the large bath. "What's the fun of being helpless when you really are?" 

Spike grinned as he slipped through the door. The hinges creaking softly. Faye stiffened at the sensation of another and tried to turn, both directions tugging violently on the stitches. She snarled at the strain, "Meryl? Milly?" He repressed a snicker and dropped a towel to the floor. His knees popped softly as he crouched behind her. 

Faye swallowed, "Ed?" 

Spike rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the soap. 

"Jet?" She gave a nervous chuckle, "Vash, Meryl will kill you." 

Silence. 

Her voice crept up an octave with the next name. "Uhh… Ein?" 

He slowly began washing her back. 

"Spike?" His name barely a whisper. 

"Yup." 

She gasped, "What... where'd Jet and Ed go? Why are you in here? What are you doing?" He could feel her back muscles tense, "I... I really would like some privacy, Lunkhead, you mind?" 

"Nope." He carefully washed around the stitches, noting Faye's wince when she tried tucking her thighs to her chest. Grin, "Over did it trying to shave your legs," he glared at the blade, "With **my** razor, didn't ya?" 

"I… I… I'm... I... I... I can finish on my own," she curled tighter, "really." 

He grinned, "Bullshit." 

She pinked, "I can!" 

"Then prove it," the shampoo bottle appeared by her face, "wash your hair." 

Face twisted in discomfort she reached for the bottle, only able to pull her arm up to her chest. 

Spike snickered, "You going to admit defeat?" 

She sighed, deciding to let it go. It wasn't like she could win or beat him away anyway. She could barely pull herself out of the tub without having to catch her breath or contort and it wasn't like Spike hadn't seen it all before- he just wasn't nice about it. She shifted, heart pounding in her ears. Shampoo suds slithered down her neck and back. His fingers tapped her chin back, a cup of water used to rinse her hair. He returned his attentions to her back, careful around the stitches then arms. He chuckled finding her nervous little twitches amusing. She kept her arm draped across her chest, knees pulled uncomfortably close. Tired of the pained expression, he tossed a towel at her, trying to offer her a modicum of modesty- not that it had bothered her before, and he started on her legs. Not that he'd admit it out loud, but her efforts had been worthwhile. His hands slid easily past her ankle and up to her knees. A vibrant blush staining her cheeks. Too busy mentally slapping himself for indulging in the forbidden to notice, Spike pulled the drain and draped a second towel on the edge of the tub. "Out." 

The blush darkened, "It's a bit tricky with both sides messed up." Her face twisted, "Uh... you... you saw how I had to get in?" 

He nodded, bent down scooped her up and plopped her standing on the floor. She gasped and immediately grabbed the dry towel, eliciting a strained whimper as she rushed to cover herself. 

Spike sighed, tugging the cloth snug. "What the hell, Faye? You'd run around the ship in a towel and not care who saw." Frowning he glared at her red face, "What's the difference here?" 

"You," she looked flustered and clenched the terry cloth tighter, "You never seemed to be paying attention on the ship." 

Spike's eyebrow crept up as he offered a teasing smirk. 

"There's usually more space between us too!" She swallowed and attempted to ease by. Spike blocked the exit. She sighed, he wasn't going to make this comfortable at all. "I don't blame you. You don't have to keep doing stuff like this out of some sense of duty." She chewed her lip, "Honest. I..." 

He grinned, "Who says I'm doing this for any other reason besides I want to, Faye?" He pressed closer, herding her towards the wall. His grin grew as her blush began to spread down her neck, across her chest and shoulders. She was definitely not the experienced vixen she let everyone believe. He tipped his head, inching near out of curiosity. Faye swallowed, back flush against the wall. Her eyes closed. A chuckle escaped him. Now that the tables were turned she acted like a nervous school girl. He eased a stray lock behind her ear. "Why're you just standing there?" He stepped back, "You think I was going to kiss you?" He snagged another towel and quickly began drying her hair then directed her to the room. Sitting her on the bed, he quickly redressed the wounds and bound her hand before stepping back. His brow furrowed, _She'll have a hell of a time with a pull over._ Grabbing a clean shirt from his pile he turned his head and helped ease it up her shoulder, then passed her a pair of panties and turned around. 

She grunted softly, struggling to pull the fabric up one handed. Posterior covered she cleared her throat, "Can, uh, can you roll up the sleeves," swallow, "please?" She flapped her wrist to show the hindering length. Clean, dressed and bandaged she puttered to the front room, Spike a short distance behind. 

Faye sighed, moseying out the front door to settle on the porch. Dropping to the top step, she attempted to get comfortable. Legs stretching out before her, she stiffly rolled her neck. Eyes closed as she took in the fresh air. Spike settled on the step below, slouching back. Her legs bumped his arm gently, spurring his thoughts back to his voyeuristic activities from earlier. He dropped his elbows behind him, eyes closed as he let his imagination wander. A cigarette hung limply from his lips, unlit. 

Suns setting, Jet and Ed stumbled into the yard. The older cowboy grinning at Faye, freshly cleaned and dressed in one of Spike's old shirts. Ed and Ein zipped around the yard, slipping in the back door. Jet remained at the gate, watching his two partners on the porch. Faye yawned, toes flexing as she stretched. The older cowboy grinned, she may not have seen it but he had. Half lidded, Spike's eyes shifted to scan the length of leg a strange grin on his face. Deciding to let them be, he bumped the gate open and sauntered by. A funny chuckle escaping as he tapped Spike with a toe and grumbled,

"Subtle." 

Spike grunted, head tipping to rest against the porch railing. Faye shifted, daring a few glances Spike's way. She grinned, half expecting him to ask her to take a picture. Instead he remained quiet. Either asleep or ignoring her. His hands hung loosely between his raised knees. Chin tipped forward. His breathing was measured and soft. Biting her lip, she stood. Nervous fingers reached out and gently ruffed his hair. Voice barely above the sound of the crickets she whispered, "Thanks Lunkhead, you've been…" Spike peeked at her foot through his lashes. It shifted, "... uh... really sweet." He listened as the screen opened and closed, Faye quietly headed to her room. 

She took a tired breath and her nighttime dose of meds before snuggling quickly under the soft comforter. Spike waited for the house to settle before he moved, smiling when he entered. Gently he crept into her room, the moons' light splashing across her face. The curtain billowed softly, the cool night air wafting through in sporadic puffs. He ran a knuckle down her cheek, pulled the comforter over her shoulder and inched around the bed. Slowly, with a stifled groan he flopped down. Hands behind his head, he listened to her soft breaths. The room filled with the faint smell of the bath soaps she'd used. 

Scargrow watched as the waitress slipped down the stairs, a tray of food in her hands. She sweetly smiled before setting his dinner beside him and then sitting down. He frowned, unsure why she had a sudden interest in making his acquaintance, something about her congenial expression hinting on the disturbing. His forehead smuckled, her attempts to make friends began just after Roy had come down to gather a new keg. Recognizing him, Scargrow had asked the man if he'd heard any news from the boss or Dr. Otz. Roy had stiffened and insisted Scargrow was mistaken, they'd never met. Shocked, the boy persisted only to have Roy tell him to drop it or he'd let Spike come visit again. 

Amy waiting at the top step had heard everything. She knew Roy was up to something. His strange trips, the odd telegrams and phone calls dealt with in hushed tones screamed he was into things his mother would not approve of. Curious she'd approached the barkeep, only to be told she needed to mind her own business. She doggedly pestered him, insisting she new him better than anyone else and wanted in. He refused to share his connection and promptly informed her that there was nothing between them and never would be. 

"But..." eyes wide she blurted, "but you helped me get a job here." 

"No." He snarled, "Meryl helped you get the job Amy. I was away and Mom and Dad needed a new girl." His lip curled, "I was the reason you hadn't been hired before then. Had I been home you still wouldn't have a job." 

"But..." her face scrunched, unable to comprehend he didn't want her around, "But you like me. I mean we like each..." 

"UGH!" He paled, "I was nice to you in school because I felt sorry for you. I was never your boyfriend. We were never an item. You just decided we should be." He stepped away and behind the bar, "I can't stand you. You're clingy and worthless." He snagged a shot glass and a bottle. In one glug he downed the whiskey and poured another, "Get a clue." His face twisted in disgust, "I'd rather fuck a thomas than be saddled by you." 

That was it. The deal was done. Hazel eyes narrowing, she spun on her heels and slunk off to a corner to wait and plan. She wasn't stupid. She knew Faye wasn't from around New Hope. Her friend, Jet, hadn't bussed in from the north. The group wasn't normal or from her planet and she wanted to go where they'd been. There was nothing Faye had she couldn't and with Roy's dismissive brush off she was damned determined no to sit around and let him use her like he had. 

Scargrow watched, stunned as her expression turned chilly. Hazel eyes blocks of dirty ice. "I want in." She tipped closer, "I'll get you out of here and back to your boss but I want a part of the deal." She sniffed, "I got a degree in business, I can help out." 

He nodded, willing to agree to anything to get away from Spike. 

Her head bounced, "Just promise me you'll introduce me to your boss. The one that can get me off this rock and where Faye and her buddies came from." 

"I..." he blinked, "I can do that." 

She stood, fingers tugging her apron down. "Good." She peeked up the stairs, "We'll leave soon." Grin, "Just after I show Roy the error of taking advantage of me." 

Faye was miserable but the day was looking up. In a few short hours she'd have the stitches removed. Sick of Jet's hovering, Milly and Meryl's good deeds, Vash's constant visits, and Ed's antics; she wanted five- no ten minutes of alone time, maybe twenty. No. An hour of solitude and she wanted it soon. Spike studied her from across the yard. She had insisted on sweeping the porch, without help. So far, she'd dropped the broom twice and nearly toppled off the steps. Vash stared from the other side of the gate, "Hey," he resumed watching Faye kick something, "Should we, uh… help her?" 

Spike gave a noncommittal shrug and drawled, "Why? She obviously doesn't want it." He grinned when the cranky woman cracked the broom in half with a colorful list of adjectives.  
Jet materialized on the porch instantly, "FAYE! What the hell are you doing?" 

She blinked at him, oblivious the audience, and presented the bottom broom half. "I'm sweeping. What's it look like?" 

Jet scowled, "A friggin' temper tantrum." He snatched for the decapitated handle.  
She spun away and snipped, "I'm going to finish," eyes slit, she shot a stiff glare over her shoulder, "**alone**." 

Jet huffed, noting the voyeurs he stomped over. "Why the hell aren't you guys helping her?"  
"I tried," Vash whined and pointed at Spike, "But **he** wouldn't let me." 

"I think she wants some semblance of autonomy," Spike chuckled, "She'll beat whoever tries to stop her with the top part of that broom." He shrugged, tugging out his pack of smokes, "Let her be."

He tossed it to Jet and lit up, "She needs the exercise." 

A scandalized gasp shot across the space, "I heard that, Brillobrains!" Spike inhaled and exhaled, just avoiding a well tossed rock. Her cheeks pinked at the amused smirk. Tired of being the afternoon's entertainment she puffed up and stormed out of the yard. 

Jet watched, eyes narrowed as she stomped by. "Where the hell you going?" 

"To get these fuckin' stitches out!" She stormed by the three men, "They itch!" Jet began to follow and thought better of it when the bottom of the broom landed nearby. 

Something thumped loudly above him. Glancing at the floor joists he frowned, wondering what could make such a loud crash. Silence soon filled the uneasy atmosphere. Trying to alleviate some of his burgeoning fear, Scargrow scanned the room noting night had begun to set. Eyes squinting, he could just see the sky coloring through the small window across the room. The door above swung open Amy wandering down without a plate. She marched close, a small key twinkling in her hand. 

"You ready to get out of here?" She grinned. Scargrow shifted, there was something unsettling about the woman's leer. She knelt, key slipping into the lock and springing him. Her hand curled under his elbow as she eased him up. "Sorry it took so long, I had to wait until Sally and Fred stepped out." 

The kid nodded. "What'd you do to Source?" 

She frowned, "Who?" Eyes narrowed as she tried to process the name, "I didn't touch anyone named Source." A dark chuckle bubbled free, "I did, however, smash Roy's head with a bottle." She began sauntering up the stairs, glancing back to ascertain the teen was following, "I'm going to pick-up a few things," she dangled a set of keys before his nose, "go get in his parent's delivery truck." She sniggered darkly, "It's my severance package." 

Scargrow caught the sight of Roy's foot as he rounded the bar and shuffled for the door. A pained groan escaping the man. Amy back pedaled, waving Scargrow off to get in the van. He slid into the passenger seat. Eyes locked on the shadow flitting across the windows. From the look of things Amy was not leaving the place unscathed. A hand appeared in the window and quickly flipped the

Open sign to Closed. Dusting off her fingers she strolled out the front door. The van shifting and bouncing as she slid behind the wheel. 

"So..." she smirked, tossing a brimming sack behind her, "Where to?" 

Jet glanced at the clock. _How long does it take to get stitches removed? _A nervous wreck he huffed into the main room, "Where is she?" He stalked to the window, "She should have been back hours ago." 

Spike shrugged, Ed bounced and Ein turned a circle before flopping to the floor. Jet scratched his neck,

"Why are you guys not worried?" 

Ed paused, Spike grinned and Ein sighed. 

"Ergh! She's still healing and just disappeared, again! What kind of comrades are you two?" 

Ed blinked, Spike slouched lower on the couch and Ein's hind foot began twitching. Jet prepared for another rant, silenced by a sharp tug on his hand. Ed led him outside and pointed to the hill on the outskirts of town. He could just make out a green speck at the top. "Is that Faye?" She nodded, dropped his hand and scurried off to mooch doughnuts from the passing gunslinger. 

Jet's gaze shifted to the street, a mottled van rumbling quickly out of town. Shaking off the odd sight, he turned his focus to Vash and nodded. 

"Hello!" The gunman waved while expertly dodging the advancing teen. Not to be dissuaded, she doubled back and struck from the rear. Hands spread wide, she stumbled. Expecting gunman and hugging air. Vash took a bite of his doughnut and scoffed, "Too slow!" He licked away the crumbs, hooking a second doughnut with his thumb. 

Ed fluffed, spinning on her heels to try again. 

Jet's attention left the cat and mouse game until Vash let out a pained yelp. Ed, tired of keep away, had taken a more direct approach. "Oy!" He crammed the doughnut in his face, gulped it with a labored swallow and began waggling his finger at her nose, "That's not nice!" 

Jet snickered, "Careful she bites." 

Vash shook the snared appendage, Ed following. "Hey let go!" Her grip held, head flopping up and down as he wiggled and flapped his arm. 

Jet groaned, "See where Faye get's it from?" 

Vash sniffed, his doughnut bag held high over his head. "No." He wobbled, "I'm not sharing." Bounced around, "Let go!" 

She glanced at Jet, teeth still clamped. Sighing he muttered a warning, "Ed." The girl blinked, released and entangled. 

"AGH!" Vash flopped to the ground and began trying to slither out of the girl's hold. His doughnuts stretched far from her reach, free hand pushing her head towards his feet. "No means NO!" He gave Jet his best pity me face, "Hey, she's your kid! Take some parental respon..." 

A shadow fell across them. Instantly, Ed released and scurried back. Vash sniffed, "Hmph." And slowly rose.

"Broomhead," Meryl sighed, snatching the bag. 

Vash's eyes widened, the hand he'd once cradled the bag in opening and closing. "Meryl?" 

She gave him a soul shriveling once over and handed Ed a doughnut, "You know," his shoulders slumped- he knew **that **tone well, "You could have just given her one and let it go at that." 

Vash sniffed as he patted dust from his clothing, "She didn't ask!" Swimming teal glanced at the woman, "How can I give her one if she won't bother to ask?" Sniff, "Common courtesy..." His lip began to quiver when Ed received a second. "Hey! That's mine!" His arms wrapped around his belly, "Not yours to share, treat thief." 

"You can share." Meryl frowned, "Technically they aren't yours either because I bought them," and passed a third to Jet before helping herself to one. 

"But you gave them to me!" He wailed. "ACK!" Scandalized he snatched for the bag, "Now I only have two-thirds of a dozen instead of the whole bag needed to keep the cravings at bay!" 

Meryl shrugged, "Learn some moderation." 

"Be strong." Jet clapped his shoulder, "You'll get through it." 

Vash whimpered at the lack of concern, "You guys don't understand," he ran a sleeve below his nose, whining, "those were mine!" 

"Muh uh…" crumbs peppered his coat, "Muryl bough' 'em!" 

Jet rolled his eyes, "Swallow **then** speak, Ed."

**Author's Note: **The title for this chapter is actually an Apocalyptica song but the lyrics are from Metallica's _Welcome Home_. Guess I can't always trust what I read online, sigh. Thanks to Zoraya W. for catching that!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Signs

Can't you read the signs?

-Fire Man Electrical Band

Dottie slunk into the office, nervously tugging an auburn pigtail. Dr. Otz had spent the last month evaluating the outcome of the hostage situation and taking his disappointment out on his gingham wearing, intelligence gathering source. None of the players had reacted as he had assumed. In fact, the swap had blown up in his face. His glasses glinted in the low light, "Have they done anything?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing?"

A nod.

He frowned absently sucking on his teeth, "Any clue hinting at what they are up to?"

Head shake.

"Do you know anything?"

Shift. "Um... actually..." she swallowed, "Uh..."

His chair squeaked softly as he turned to study her, "What?"

"Well," she glanced over her shoulder, "Scargrow escaped and brought a friend."

"What?" All color drained from his face, jaw tense.

"She..." Dot tried to swallow, her throat too constricted to work right. Instead she squeaked, eyes closing tightly to avoid seeing the eruption. "She... helped..."

Tone arctic he growled, "Is he here?"

Dot had finally worked past the knot of fear in her throat and swallowed, head bouncing.

With a sigh he leaned forward, "Well..." elbows supporting his weight on the desk, "Show him in." A bushy eyebrow rose at her stalling. "What is it?"

"Um..." blink, "The woman he brought is the reason Source hasn't reported in for the last week."

His eyes narrowed, the woman had potential. "Show her in and collect Timan."

Dottie's pigtail tugging became frantic. Timan gave her the creeps, "Y…y…yessir!"

Otz watched his Gunsmoke fool stumbled in with a rather frightening woman. She studied his office, obviously ticking away the value of everything. Her expression was cold, guarded. Scargrow looked ready to be as far from her as possible, his nervous glances over his shoulder to the ajar door amusing. "So," the doctor tipped back, "Who are you and what is it you think I can give you?"

Amy grinned, "I want to work for you." She strutted towards his desk, sitting easily in one of his chairs, "I heard the kid there mention they can do this thing called plastic surgery where you're from." Her eyes twinkled, "Give me that and I'll help you out."

An eyebrow lifted, glasses clicking softly to the table, "That does not say what you can do for me?"

Her forehead crinkled, "I'm smart. A quick learner."

Otz shook his head, gaze shifting to Timan. "Show her out."

"No." She stood, "Wait. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to see that stupid Faye fail." Her expression hardened. "She's after you, right? Why not use me to get information? I... I'm pretty good at shakin' my ass and..."

Timan smirked, "Mei Mei could guarantee she stays in line, Doctor."

Otz chuckled, fingers clasping. "DOT!" He waited for the girl to scurry in. "How's the harvest?"

She blinked, "Slow." Scargrow inched closer to her, wincing slightly.

"Hm." The doctor cooed, "And the cowboys?"

Dot paled, fingers inching back into her pigtail. "Um..." A slight shake visible at her exposed knees. "Uh..."

Amy grinned, "You mean Faye and her friends?" She snickered, "Well the old fellow and the weird kid have been spending a lot of time with Meryl and Vash." Her weight shifted, "I haven't seen Faye for days and I've never laid eyes on the guy she was supposedly looking for."

"Hm." Otz's dark gaze swung back to his hacker and sifter of intel.

Dot cleared her throat, "According to Source's last report Vash the Stampede is interacting quite a bit with the Bebop crew."

Otz chuckled, "That **is** interesting," he rubbed his bald head, "I wonder why," eyes flicking to Scargrow, "especially considering **his** mishap?"

"Not sure." Her paper rattled, "Um... He has been spotted several times alone with the kid and Black."

His grin grew, "No matter. Continue with the plan with a few minor alterations." He swiveled his gaze to Amy, "You're tagging along. You do what Timan says and I'll give you what you want." Face hardening he locked Scargrow with an unfriendly glare, "You will be in charge of making sure she doesn't fuck anything up. Understood?"

His head bounced, "Yes sir."

He flapped the collection of unpaid servants away, "Timan, I leave the rest of the collection at Dimithril to you."

Faye danced happily when Jet showed her where he had stashed the ships. Passing her bracelet back he explained the plan. He stopped part way through, taking into account the mutinous expressions of the two partners; well aware of Spike's issues he focused on Faye's with a sighed, "What?" Her role was straightforward, she was to take Vash and Milly to the outer lying towns and do a little recognizance.

Faye pulled a face, "I'm supposed to stuff," her thumb jerked at her two passengers, "two of the **longest** people here?" She frowned, "My cockpit's just a tiny bit bigger than Spike's" her face twisted, "uh... was. Where they going to ride? On top?" Jet scowled. That wasn't the complete reason but he had to agree both of them were out of the question but he honestly didn't want to work with them either. Milly, though observant tended to be as distracted as Ed and Vash's happy-go-lucky game grew tiresome when Jet wanted to be serious. His focus landed on Meryl then swiveled to Spike.

The choice was clear but neither the cowboy or the insurance girl would like.

Vash saved Jet from pissing everyone off. Softly he cleared his throat, "I'll go with Faye and you take the girls and Spike." Shift, "Your ship's bigger right? So," he turned to Meryl, "You can take him to Apryl where you guys can split up and cover more terrain and Faye and I will head to Midway, it's smaller." Smile, "The two of us should be enough."

Meryl nodded, it was a decent solution. She just didn't want Faye alone with Vash. She and Milly wandered off to gather a few last minute supplies, like money. Spike opted to disappear, rather than listen to anymore alterations. Faye crawled into the RedTail, happily humming as she checked over its systems.

Jet frowned, "Keep 'er on the ground for now." She pulled a face and her middle finger. Jet's scowl deepened as the hatch sealed shut. A happy, "Someone vacuumed!" Leaking out before the seal locked.

Shaking his head, Jet began fussing with his own ship leaving Vash to stare at Faye through the RedTail's screen. She looked at home in the cramped space, eyes shining as she fiddled with the controls. Clearing his throat, he shuffled off the direction Spike had moped.

The cowboy was standing, hands rammed into his pockets as he studied the crumpled remains of his poor, poor racer. Vash clapped a friendly hand on his back letting it fall when Spike stepped away. "Don't worry!" He grinned, "I'm sure we can salvage from one of the downed SEEDS ships." Jet, wanting to make sure Spike kept his cool, grinned at the lack of camaraderie between the two. It would take a while before his partner trusted the gunman again- though he was warming, glacially.

Both Spike and Jet shook their heads. Spike dug into his pockets for a smoke, "Different configuration and power source."

Jet scowled, "Feels wrong cannibalizing something that ran off a living creature."

Ed giggled and inched closer, tugging softly on Spike's jacket. He followed the pull as he lit up. "Hey." She tugged again, "Hey, Lunkhead. Ed's got a secret."

Spike turned, "Huh?"

Ed waited for the cowboy to tip down before shooting the gunman a mocking, catty smirk, "Vashman is scared to go with Faye-Faye."

"Hasn't said anything." He exhaled.

Ed's eyebrows wiggled, "Maybe he's trying' to impress one of the ladies." She disappeared into the shadows as Vash inched closer. His voice dropped conspiratorially, "So, uh… is she a safe umm… driver?"

Spike grinned, gray smoke forming a halo over his head.

Vash paled, "How is she?"

Spike shrugged, gaze flicking to the grinning girl. "She can hold her own."

Meryl felt sick. This was nothing like a sand steamer. It was a stomach lurching nightmare. She gripped Milly's hand tighter. Spike glanced out the side of the ship and snorted, "Be glad you didn't go with Faye." Meryl followed his finger and completely forgot her discomfort. The cowgirl was currently zipping her craft around the slower Hammerhead, Vash pressed tightly to her spine. His eyes pinched closed in a terrified cringe.

Jet punched the comm irritably, "Knock it off Faye, you're wastin' fuel!"

Her grinning face flickered into focus, "Relax. I'm just running a systems' check." She stopped the ship completely, let it drop several hundred feet and brought it back up level with Jet- Vash's scream coming through perfectly.

"Didn't you already run a systems' check?" Spike teased.

Faye puckered.

He grinned, "She's showing off."

"No..." faint pink, "I'm… uh…"

Milly cooed, "Miss Faye looks like she's having fun."

"I'm not!" A sickly tinged Vash moaned from over his pilot's shoulder.

"Sure hope he doesn't pull a Kranston Maneuver." Spike repressed a chuckle at the suddenly wary expression that crossed Faye's face. She slipped off screen, fumbled around the small space and fwapped Vash's face with a bag. "Hurl in that!" Pleased, she upped the speed and dashed away.

"I hope he barfs on her," Jet grumbled peevishly.

"I heard that!" Faye's voice bellowed through the speaker and Vash's high pitched, "TOO FAST! TOO FAST! TOO FAST!"

Jet growled, "Well I do!" He flicked off the link before Faye could reply. "Damn woman."

Vash relaxed when Faye grew bored of aerial acrobatics, opting for skin peeling speed instead. He chuckled dryly, "This is **nothing** like the SEEDs ships."

"You flew in one? Weren't they like…" She scowled trying to remember, "a… long time ago?"

"Eh…"_ Oops!_ "Actually, I was born on one." Faye cocked her head, as she studied the landscape. "It was big, quiet and slow."

Nod.

"Hey." Her eyes shifted to glance at him over her shoulder, signaling the gunman to continue. "Jet said you could tell me about Earth before the moon exploded."

"Yeah." He didn't miss the wary tone.

"Uh…" he swallowed, pressing his body into the seat, "will you?"

Voice cool, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything." He sighed, "Someone very special to me came from Earth. She had all kinds of stories."

"Not sure where to begin, I haven't the best memory and SEEDS was before I was born. I remember my father saying it was a sin to use sentient beings in such a way without their consent." She smiled fondly, "That's why we stayed on Earth." Her head shook, "Dad always said that it was like using a squirrel in a wheel to run a jet engine: slow, cruel and highly pointless. SEEDS ships can't jump hyperspace either. It's too hard on the bulbs."

He glared at the back of her skull. What she was saying was far from common knowledge. "What happened?"

"Huh?"

He frowned, "To you and your folks."

"Oh. Dad bought me a ticket for the new orbital jump." She scratched her arm, "It malfunctioned as the transporter neared altitude and blew up. My parents had enough money or sway to freeze me. At least that's what the doctor that reanimated me said." Shrug, "That's how I got here."

Vash frowned, "So… what do you remember of Earth?"

She sighed, "I remember water and sunshine." The rest of the ride was filled with her sharing what she could recall and answering his questions.

Back in New Hope the group crowded around the small table in the Beboppers' home quietly discussing what they had uncovered and what to do next. A lot of the planning fell to Meryl and Jet. Spike would mutter an occasional, valid point or poke fun at a comment from Faye. Listening to the others fuss Vash felt his mind begin to wander back to Faye's odd comment about the angels. It didn't sit right and felt like she knew more, just wasn't sure how to say it.

Using the distraction to his benefit, Knives began to tug at his brother's consciousness 'You should bring them to talk with our sisters.'

Vash glared at the wall, 'No.'

Faye shifted, green eyes locking on the stiff gunman and muttered, "The bounties are stealing angels. It wasn't code, its what people here call..."

Milly gasped, "The plants."

Pleased Vash was continuing to communicate Knives persisted, 'If we link them with our sisters you can learn what Spike is and why power is dropping.'

The others continued brainstorming, unaware of the private conversation in Vash's head. 'Knives, why do I get the feeling you have an ulterior motive?'

'Very observant.' He could sense Knives grinning in his chosen cerebral limbo.

Frustrated he groaned, "Why?"

The outside conversation stopped.

"Weren't you listening, Mr. Vash?" Milly giggled, "Mr. Jet just said he's pretty certain the bad guys come from the gate territories because they use similar technology." Spike studied Vash. The man's face ashen, hands shaking, eyes wild.

Jet pressed on undeterred, "I want to pull more supplies from the Bebop. If those guys know we're here they'll try to disable us."

Faye swallowed, glad to have a distraction from the familiar tug she felt from Vash. "You think they'd blow up the ship?"

Jet shrugged.

"That's what I'd do," Spike supplied, "I'd cut your tendons to keep you from following."

Faye nodded, "Then dispose of me at your leisure."

"What kind of people do you associate with?" Meryl yelped in disgust.

"We don't have tea with them," Faye's retort impatient and abrupt, "I blew up over half a billion Woolongs worth of cargo. Who knows what Spike gouged 'em for?"

He grinned, "At least triple that." She rolled her eyes and slouched lower in her seat. Grumbling softly, "That's what Timan said."

Jet leveled an uncompromisingly stern glare, "We've hit them where it hurts most. Their…"

"Wallets." Faye mumbled.

"Thumbs!" Ed offered, wiggling hers in demonstration.

"Nuts?" Spike provided.

"NO!" Jet looked ready to burst, "Their pride."

Faye took a swipe for Spike's cigarettes a handful of air her prize, "Please Jet," she crossed her arms, "You don't have anything without money."

"You do," Spike grinned as he slipped the pack in his pocket, "You've a big ass debt." She lunged across the table, momentum carrying her over and into an ungraceful heap on the other side. Spike's clunky shoes even with her nose. She whimpered softly as she rolled off her hand.

Grinning down at her he jeered, "Careful…" the mocking smirk vanished with a startled, "Oof!" He hadn't expected her to sweep then tackle him from her current position. He glared from his sprawl, her lying on top. Furious she flipped his nose, stole his lighter and cigarette, then returned to her previous seat.

"Huh." Jet noted Spike's eyes were watering slightly, "Wasn't expecting that."

Ed tittered, "Faye-Faye poked Spike in the nose!"

Lighter snapping closed, Faye gave a triumphant puff Spike's direction.

Milly clapped her hands, "Meryl isn't this fun?"

Vash leaned towards Jet, "She's scary." The cowboy nodded. Spike pulled out another cigarette and waited for his lighter to return. His forehead crunched when Faye dropped her feet on the table, the glint of silver disappearing. A faint sniff escaped slurping the stray, stinging drop away. Jet sighed and passed the assaulted cowboy his own, receiving a nod of thanks.

"You guys are animals!" Meryl gasped.

"Please." Faye snorted, "You're one to talk." She cracked a mean grin and cooed, "Short girl." Green flicked to Vash so she could purr, "Broomhead." Teeth exposed, "Pet names," feigning contemplation she hummed, "cute."

Meryl pinked. "I could say the same, Faye."

Shrug, "I rarely touch the lunkhead." Green eyes sparkled with sadistic glee, "You on the other hand take every opportunity to poke, hit and keep close to Vash." An eyebrow rose, "Ed does the same thing to the little boys she likes." Her head tipped, "Hmmm…" fingers drumming her chin, "quite the coincidence, don't you think?"

Milly giggled.

Vash directed his attention towards Spike, "Eh… that's not how a girl really shows she likes you, is it?"

"You should know," he shrugged, "Meryl beats the shit out of you regularly," Spike wrinkled his tender nose.

Jet chortled and grumbled to his cranky partner, "You should too." He winked at the gunman, "Faye just plays verbally," he frowned, Spike still fussing with his flicked nose, "for the most part."

Faye not finished, tapped her smoke gently in an ashtray, "Aren't those little hits, kicks and punches called Love Taps?" Her head cocked to the side, "Thought you'd be out of that phase, Meryl?"

Vash, too busy gawping had forgotten his brother lurking in the recesses of his mind. Knives seeing an opportunity, wormed his way back into the forefront of Vash's thoughts, 'Brother, you must get them to meet with our sisters, they can help you save everyone.'

Vash shook his head roughly and glared at the wall, he didn't want to listen anymore, 'NOT NOW!'

Knives dug deeper, grabbing control of Vash just long enough to force the gunman to blurt, "I know what we can do to find out what happened to the plants!" Vash's face pinked but Knives kept the hold a moment longer, "I'll need your help."

"Really?" Jet leaned in. Faye sputtered, blood turning to liquid nitrogen.

Vash groaned and rubbed his face, "They're connected." He linked his fingers, "I… I can **ask **them."

Jet scowled, "How?"

Meryl rolled her eyes, "He just can."

Milly giggled, "They're Mr. Vash's family."

"Hold up!" Faye gasped, face ashen. She shook her head roughly. "Whoa!" Swallow, "No way. You…" her cigarette fell to the floor, a shaking finger stabbing across the table at the gunman, "you're… you're a..."

Spike frowned at the odd behavior.

"Are from the creatures in the bulbs," Meryl provided.

Faye glanced at Spike before returning her focus to Vash. Eyes narrowed tone crisp, "Why do you want us to come?"

"Because they want to meet you guys." Teal drifted towards Spike. Faye didn't miss the action.

Meryl sighed, "Vash, why bring this up…" The sick expression told her everything. Interference was rare but it hadn't been the first time the elder sibling had decided to take advantage of the link. "Knives?"

Nod.

"Sounds interesting." Spike shrugged, "I want to see this."

"Me too. I've only read about these plant things." Jet looked excited.

"Edward would like to see the pretty lady flowers too."

Faye scowled, "I don't." She slid her chair roughly from the table, "I'll stay here. Get a few hours in at the bar." Standing, "You know and… uh… earn us some extra cash."

"You'll try to win some money," Spike snorted, "You quit waitressing three weeks ago."

Faye flipped him off, her eyes floating to the exit. Voice low she snarled, "Shut up, Lunkhead." Green snapped back, "You don't know what the hell you're jumpin' into."

Oblivious, Milly consoled, "Oh Miss Faye, they're beautiful and kind. You'll like them."

More convulsive head shaking. "No. NO. I won't."

"Faye, quit sounding like a spoiled brat." Jet slapped the table, "We'll all go. We can't separate when that gang's gunnin' for us."

Faye's jaw set, "So we move in mass?" She scowled and tipped over the table, "Just provide a bigger target?"

Ed giggled, "It works for fishes and birds Faye-Faye."

She snarled. Shaking fingers raking through her hair. With a labored breath she stuffed her hands under her arms in an awkward hug.

"No." Jet glared at her, unamused by the dramatics, "We give them a lot of little targets. We stay close and watch each other's backs."

"It's just askin' for trouble," she stomped towards the door, "and I don't want to!"

Ed followed, fingers curling into the cowgirl's shorts. "Is Faye-Faye afraid of the ladies?"

She released a garbled, curse laden hiss.

"Faye grow up!" Jet snapped, "We need to stick together and keep..."

Spike grinned, "You from doin' somethin' stupid again."

Green eyes narrowed, the sound of cracking knuckles softly popping across the tense space. "No. I don't..."

Milly twitched, wary of the rising tempers. "Miss Faye, you won't have to go inside the plant. Just come with."

Faye snorted, she wasn't four. "And how are **we** all supposed to get there?" She flapped her arm around the room, "I'm not cramming people in **my** ship and I doubt the plant at the edge of town is where this Knives bozo is planning his fucking reunion!"

Vash twitched, _How did she know Knives wanted to meet Spike?_ He cleared his throat, "We'll take the sand steamer from Midway." Already aware of where they needed to go and far from pleased.

Milly gave a small smile, "The sand steamer's a lot of fun, Miss Faye." She missed the woman's angry hiss. "They're so big and full of people." The smile faltered momentarily, "Will Meryl and I have to work concessions again?"

The other insurance girl shook her head.

"Gee I sure hope we don't get hijacked like last time…"

Jet glanced at the mumbling girl, a frown marring his face. _Hijacked? _He sighed, gaze drifting back to a seething cowgirl. "Faye, I'll need the extra eyes to keep Ed safe." He looked away, feeling guilty using such reasoning to get what he wanted. Spike sniffed. Not amused by the emotional blackmail either and confused over Faye's absolute reluctance to go.

"Jet," her voice thick, "That's a shitty thing to pull." She shot him an acidic glare before slipping outside.

Ed chewed on her lip, gold watching the older girl pacing the porch. "Why is Faye-Faye mad?"

Spike shrugged in reply, eyes also on Faye's silhouette as it drifted in and out of the doorway and window, while the others swapped nervous glances.

"Like Faye said we won't all fit in the ships with supplies and such. So it'll have to be by… eh… sand steamer?" Jet glanced at Meryl, who nodded. "Huh. So, where we headed?"

Vash and Meryl both muttered softly. "Dimithril."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The House of the Rising Sun

Now the only thing a gambler needs

Is a suitcase and trunk

-American Folk Song

Jet frowned. Sand steamer tickets were expensive! Faye would refuse to sleep in cargo and wouldn't be able to if she decided to play the tables, which she would. Ed and Spike were best kept contained- less collateral. Jet rubbed his forehead, _We're going to have to get some extra money soon._ The cowboy grumbled an ungrateful, "Thanks," to the agent before slinking off to round up the crew. He massaged his neck, Spike wouldn't care one way or the other, but Faye did **not** do charity. Period. He was positive the insurance girls could use some extra income, the problem: they didn't play by the Bebop rules. Jet's scowl deepened, he'd have to plan something with Spike and Faye which was never easy when money was involved.

Several hours later, Faye tugged on the dark blue jacket and adjusted her hat. She had some money to earn and needed to look the part. With a few hair pins, lipstick and curls she was set. Well manicured nails smoothed the satiny fabric as she studied her reflection with a smug grin. She sauntered out of the room and headed towards the ninth floor, an arsenal of dirty tricks expertly hidden. Giggle. _Snug layered dresses have their perks._ Visually the ruffs, folds and body cinching spots appeared unable to hide anything. Realistically she could conceal what she needed and more.

"Miss Faye!" Milly squealed from behind, "You going on a date with Mr. Spike?"

She politely shook her head.

"Then where you going all dressed up?" Faye pointed to the sign labeled 'Casino'. Missing the clue, Milly chattered blissfully about anything and everything while Faye steered towards the cash cow. She stopped abruptly when Faye's hand prepared to open the door. "Miss Faye." Milly gasped, "My big, big sister says that gambling is a silly man's hobby."

Faye smirked, "Let's hope your sister's right," and disappeared into the crowded den.

Spike sat at the bar, nursing a scotch. He had passed, then followed Faye on her way to cheat up money, grateful Milly was too busy talking about pudding for the cowgirl to catch him. He had to admit, her disguise was well worth the 1500$$ it should have cost- if it had been purchased. She looked every ounce the upper crust socialite she was trying for. The dress and slight bustle accentuated her figure, while the large brimmed hat cloaked her in mystery. Strategically placed curls gave her an air of innocence, while the low neck of the gown implied she wasn't incorruptible. She drew attention from onlookers making the scam an easier game. He glanced at Jet, who parked on the stool next to him.

"Whiskey," he waited for the order before speaking, "Where's Faye?"

Spike took a sip from his glass and grunted, "Where do you think?"

"Pff. You should go earn some too." Jet was always surprised at the younger cowboy's ability to win big at cards. He gulped the shot and muttered, "If she doesn't show in a bit someone should probably check on her."

Spike nodded to end the discussion. Jet hid a grin behind his glass; it was clear who'd rescue her. Meryl found the stool next to Jet's. She sighed from her perch, "Milly says Faye's off gambling."

Both men nodded.

Exasperated huff, "How's she win so much?"

Spike's lip curled. Jet snorted, "She bends the rules to suit her needs."

Meryl nodded absently, not paying attention, and ordered a club soda, "Milly's with Ed. They seem to like each other." She took a sip and pulled a sour face, "I think she hissed at me when I offered her a juice."

"She thinks you made Faye cry," Jet supplied, accepting a refill.

"But Faye's not upset." Meryl frowned into her bubbling glass, "I don't think she ever really was."

"Ed isn't Faye," Spike mumbled.

"True, but why would Ed care? She doesn't mind when you two fight." She shot Spike a generally humbling glare.

Unimpressed with her glower he exhaled slowly and completely blocked her presence out. Meryl's nose wrinkled, hand fanning the gray smoke from her face. Sniff, "From what I understand you're the only reason she's ever **really** upset anyway."

Jet took a sip, his eyes flitting towards Spike, "Has Ed quit filling your shoes with surprises?"

He nodded, "That only lasted until the stitches came out." Then flicked his smoke.

Jet grinned, "That's cuz you wouldn't leave Faye alone for ten minutes." Grin. "That kid isn't stupid." He chuckled when he realized Spike had also placed him in the: "you no longer exist" category and decided to fill Meryl in. "After Spike's stint Ed wouldn't talk to him for several months."

"It was two." Spike muttered.

Jet smirked, he knew the cowboy hadn't completely dismissed them- he was still in the same room, "She said he was mean. Spent several weeks tripping him or hiding his crutches. She even sewed him in his bed." The large man shrugged, "Those idiot girls are pretty protective of each other. Faye's the one that picked her up from God knows where after she disappeared." He swirled the liquid in his glass. "She's stuck tight to Faye ever since and Faye's been good enough to let her. Only those two have any idea what happened to Ed while she was gone." His jaw tensed, "Whatever it was, it wasn't nice. Kid came back silent, bruised and starved." Jet's face ticked, "Between nursing Spike, helping Ed and collecting bounties I was certain Faye would jump ship." A faint twinkle glimmered momentarily in the man's eye, "Never did. Didn't even really complain, just sucked it up and cared for those two like they were family."

"Oh." Meryl played with an ice cube, "You don't see that side of Faye often, do you?"

"Nope." Jet grinned, "She tries **very hard **to keep any decency she has hidden."

"Yup." Spike muttered, "High shrew bitch is Faye's security blanket."

Meryl scowled, "Why are you such a jerk to her?"

Jet coughed a soft chortle, "Distance and anonymity are his." Spike dropped a few coins on the counter and left. A small grin cracked his face when he caught sight of Faye swaying around a corner further up the hall. It was soon replaced by a frown. The soft shush of fabric on carpet hiding the light footfalls of the large man following her. Fingers dipping into her tiny purse she removed her room key and set it to the lock. Her shadow stepped into an adjoining hallway to keep from sight.

The beefy man jerked at the soft tap to his shoulder. Spike mumbled, "Excuse me."

"Fuck off." Meaty hand pushing Spike away roughly.

He took the hit easily, stepping back to avoid any damage. An eyebrow rose, "That's rude." Smirk, "I just wanted to know why you were following that lovely, young lady?"

"Bitch stole my chips and I want 'em back." The man sniffed.

Spike's knuckles popped. Eyes narrowing he grumbled, "I really hate sore losers."

"The hell, what?" Fists clenched the man towered over the grinning cowboy. "Look here asshole. My business with that chick is none of yours. Beat it." The nasty grin bleeding across Spike's face should have been a warning but the man was too angry and drunk to catch the subtle cues.

Eyes flashing Spike purred, "Gladly."

Faye pranced into the small quarters, her purse jingling with ill won gains. She tugged off the dress, removing the rest of her profits.

There was a thump. Followed by a pained, "Urgh!"

"That the best you got?"

She froze, _Was that Spike?_ Half-dressed she couldn't investigate. Hands flattening on the door, she tipped on her toes and nervously peered through the peephole. The hall empty and quiet. Shrug, _Probably some drunk. _Quickly she slid from her skirt pulling winnings from her underclothes and pockets.

Green landed on the growing pile of coins and bills. She'd been a busy girl and the substantial loot was her proof. She split the earnings into various bags before stripping the rest of her upper class image, tucking it away to the deepest part of her suitcase. She hastily ran a brush through her hair, clipping it up and out of her face.

Dressed as an everyday citizen, she made her grouchy way to share the wealth. _This sucks. I've turned into Robin Hood._

Spike cracked an eye when he heard his door swing open. After his minor workout of dragging the stupid brute into a closet he'd decided to take a nap. Brown swiveled to the back lit visitor. The curvy shadow dropped a bag with a soft rustle, before easing back out. He grinned when he heard her trip on the slightly raised rug, the following cuss giving her away. Deciding to let her finish deliveries he made himself comfortable.

Hands crossing behind his head he chuckled, _Huh. Thought she'd keep it._

Jet grinned when Faye suddenly appeared in the bar, she tipped her head his direction. A haughty expression as she floated by, dropping a bag in Meryl's and his laps. He glanced from the sack to her spine. Just catching the backwards wave before she drifted out the far exit. A new cigarette in her fingers. Jet patted his pockets and glared at the empty doorway, _Damn pick pockets. Both of 'em!_ He grinned, _She's gettin' better. Probably give poor Spike a run for his money now._

Meryl began opening her bag, only to have him stop her with a restraining hand. "Don't go flashing that around right now." He tucked his bag into a vest pocket, "She probably pissed off a few people to earn it."

The girl blinked. "That's why she didn't stay?"

Jet nodded, gaze flicking to a handful of men bemoaning their losses. "I think she gave you Milly and Vash's shares too." Meryl glanced at the bag before slipping it in her cloak. "She probably didn't want to hunt down Vash in cargo and figured you were better with money." He shrugged, "I'm sure I've got most of Ed's."

"Share?" She shook her head, "Why?"

Jet gave a shy smile, "We decided she and Spike would earn a little extra money, since you're not getting paid. You girls need to eat too, you know? So we…er… well, I decided we should help you."

She attempted to relinquish the gift

"No." He paled, pressing it back, "Keep it. Faye will have a shit hemorrhage if she finds out her good deed was snubbed. Just take it and use it to make your time with us easier." He grew serious, "Consider using it tomorrow night. Faye'll help you triple it. Spike's going to raise our funds too."

"Why can't Faye do it?" Her eyes narrowed, something about this felt wrong.

"She'll be working. 'Sides it'd be bad luck to gamble two nights in a row." He cringed internally over the lame lie.

She shook her head, "I don't like gambling. I'm not very good." Her face scrunched, "Wait how is Faye going to triple my wins if she isn't gambling? And why are you so certain Spike can earn more?"

Jet winked, "Oh she'll be there, I just don't know where." He shook his head fondly, "Faye's an artist and a pretty damn good liar. She's a natural. If she puts her mind to it and actually tries she's damn near undetectable, to most people." He grinned, "Spike simply has good eyes."

She shook her head roughly, "I don't want to cheat."

"You won't." He smiled adding mentally, _Faye and Spike will do it for you._

Faye remained in her room listening as the evening slowly wore on. She had to keep out of sight. Not only had she swindled an older man, two college boys and a drunk banker to keep providing her with chips, she'd been helping herself to everyone's piles as well. Not to mention the three drunks' pockets she'd emptied as she stumbled to the door and the bouncer whose tips she decreased by more than half. They were lame tricks and she was slightly disappointed she hadn't used something that took a little more finesse and imagination. But sighing, batting her lashes and playing coy was the quickest way. The goal was massive returns, not creative swindling. Her lip curled. She hated helping herself to other's chips. It just wasn't as fun and it took a lot of work when she was busy playing the lucky bubble-head too. Cheating, stealing and watching your back was stressful. Especially when you flew solo. The added worry of making sure your ass is covered while keeping up innocent and sweet took a lot of effort and thought. Unfortunately her game started to show. She flitted off when the dealer signaled the pit boss to keep an eye on things. She wasn't afraid of being caught, she just didn't want to risk being recognized. It would destroy the following night's plan.

Sharing her earnings was eating at her too. It just felt wrong. She was dragged on this stupid expedition to meet a plant she had no interest in seeing, **then** asked to earn a bundle and split it with everyone so they could eat while she hid in her room. She hunkered deeper into her blankets. _It's just…_ She shivered. _I feel so… _She twitched. _It's just wrong! _A knock interrupted her self-loathing and moral outrage. Not feeling overly social she pretended she wasn't in.

The knocker tried again, "Faye. Open the door." She grumped over and flipped the lock before creeping back to her blanket fort. He'd get in anyway if he wanted.

The lock flicked shut again, "Come out," there was a tug on the quilts.

"No."

"Get out here." Spike rubbed his eyes, "Why are you hiding anyway?" He studied the bed hump, "You get caught?"

"No." The covers wiggled, "It's just wrong." More movement, "I won a bundle." She peeked out the corner, "It hurt. Physically hurt." Shuddering she moaned, "I don't **do** charity."

Spike snickered at the dramatics and lowered onto the bed, "Come out or I come in." The edges sucked in under the lump. He wrenched the blankets back, Faye held tight and flipped with. "Stop." He dropped a container on her stomach, "Milly was so happy she bought pudding for everyone."

She examined it closely, pulled a face and dropped it on the floor. Pride overruling hunger.

"I take it you don't want it? It's vanilla." She rolled over, her back facing him. He flopped down. "Faye you did a nice thing, it doesn't mean you've gone soft."

"That's not the problem. Did you count how much I gave you?" Spike stayed silent. "If it were Woolongs I would have made the jackpot. Never hunt another stupid bounty again and live happily ever after on some cute asteroid."

He peeked at her from the corner of his eye. "You don't do cute, Faye."

"Pff… I could with that much blinkin' cash." Snort, "I could do whatever I damn well pleased."

Jet settled at the small bar and waited. Spike was busy investing in Blackjack. Several young women surrounding him in the hopes they could catch his attention and a few chips. Faye entered the casino. The eyeglasses, pigtails and uniform an adequate disguise. He hadn't seen her since the night before. Watching closely, he swished his drink. With luck, the plan would go off without a hitch and they could disappear at the next stop. Spike's voice carried through the transmitter, "Deja vu." Faye sashayed in and replaced an employee on the Craps table. A handful of rowdy, drunk men filtered over obviously interested in the new dealer in a tiny, tight skirt. Meryl walked by, glanced nervously at Jet before slipping off to roll the dice. Faye smiled, the embodiment of an ideal employee. Spike left Blackjack to take a protective watch and play a few rounds. After verifying Faye had everything under control, he cashed in, stuffing winnings into his pockets and settled next to Jet waiting for his drink.

Sip. "She using those rigged dice?"

Spike nodded.

"She messing with the earnings." His voice low, mouth hidden by his glass.

Spike simply shifted his gaze towards Jet then back to Faye. Her giggle sounded in their ear pieces. "Dickhead McCool over here's rat holing, badly."

"Faye don't show off." Jet spun on his stool to witness her pleased grin.

"Let her play." Spike sucked down his shot, "She wasn't able to have any fun last night." His shoulder bounced after a second glass clicked to the bar, "She'll have to use the same tricks tonight too, that kid over there is helpin' himself to Meryl's pile."

"And Faye's helping herself to his," he grunted, "right?"

"Yup." Another shot, Spike grinned, "She's keeping things equal. For every chip he pulls from Meryl's pile, Faye removes three from his. The kid's so drunk and busy staring down Faye's shirt he hasn't noticed." Shot number four, "She's going to use his game against him. Then turn him into a sacrifice." He gulped a fifth, pulling a face as it burned his throat. Faye smiled sweetly and slid a large pile of chips towards a shocked Meryl. "And the win goes to the lady."

Sure enough, thirty minutes later Faye rubbed her nose, the signal for Jet to collect Meryl and shortly after turned the sticky fingered player in. An hour later, she closed the table, approached the cowboys, helped herself to a shot and handed her 'tips' to Spike.

The two watched as she disappeared around a corner. Spike slipped Faye's chips in with the insurance girl's and left with a tip of his head and a muttered, "See you tomorrow." Jet nodded and shooed Meryl off to cash in. Happy with how things worked out, he finished his drink and meandered off to find a quiet table with a nice view on the upper decks. It was as far from the casino as possible, besides the engine room on the bottom level.

Vash plopped onto the chair across from Jet. His face unusually serious. He ordered a drink and tossed his share of the money on the table. Jet's brow rose in a silent question. "Meryl said this was mine." His eyes narrowed, "Where'd it come from?"

Jet shrugged, "Faye won it."

"Whoa." The seriousness dropped slightly, "I knew she was an awesome girl."

"She's pretty talented when she puts her mind to it." He chuckled.

Vash studied him, "Why was Meryl so nervous and cranky if Faye gave it to her?"

"Eh…" Jet rubbed his neck, "Faye helped her dominate one of the tables."

He stiffened, surely having heard wrong. "Huh?"

Jet sighed, "We talked her into gambling what Faye gave her." He took a sip and shrugged, "I guess Meryl doesn't believe in it."

"No she doesn't. The most she'll play for is toothpicks." He grinned, forgetting he was upset, "And she isn't very good at that."

Jet effectively squashed all pleasant thoughts with a snort, "Well tonight she played with large sums of cash and did very well," he tipped his glass up, "thanks to Faye."

Vash blinked, "She did what?"

He sighed, "Look. We don't have money and we needed some quick. I wanted to help the girls and came up with a plan to get us enough to survive."

Vash's gaze shifted across the room. Voice dripping with displeasure as he pointed to the bag, "You stole this?"

Jet shook his head, "Faye would tell you she worked her ass off for it, and I think she did. Spike'd say it was just shits and giggles, his eyes make it too easy for him not to. Personally," he took a deep breath, "I'd tell you I'm sure there was some dirty dealing." He studied the stiffening gunman and groaned, "Put simply, Faye cheated and lifted her share. Spike counted cards." Snort, "He isn't a big fan of picking pockets unless he's trying to show off."

Vash looked ill.

Jet released an irritated sigh, "They aren't the most upstanding citizens you'll come across. But **I** asked them to help the girls and they did. They're good people. Their concept of right and wrong's just a bit screwy compared to the rest of us." Jet chuckled, "I'm actually surprised one of them hasn't lifted a better room key or jewels off someone."

"You're cheats, thieves and liars," Vash wasn't happy, "and you pulled Meryl into this!"

"We gave her a choice. If she had backed out Spike would have bet longer and Faye probably would have worked the tables more and risked getting caught."

Vash began shaking his head stubbornly.

"Look. I hate that they work this way, but it's how they are and they're good at it." He shrugged, "Don't fix what ain't broken."

"They could **choose** not to."

Jet groaned, "Yeah they could," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "But they won't." He snorted, "Even Ed has an ass backwards view of property."

"You..." the gunman shook his head, "You could have asked us for help."

"Vash," Jet's tone hid none of his growing impatience, "the girls haven't much and we don't have anything. Where are you going to come up with enough to feed everyone?" He snorted, "Spike and Faye could muddle through on their own. Shit even Ed would do OK until she decided to follow a stranger to learn a lesson." He mashed his cigarette roughly in the ashtray, "How do you expect us to keep Ed and Ein safe and fed any other way? What about the girls? You want them taking two or three jobs and continue to help us as well?"

Vash shook his head, "You should have found a better way."

"Yeah, you're probably right but this is what we did. Good grief kid, they were just trying to make things easier on you and the girls. Faye **never** shares what she wins and Spike would have preferred camping out in a quiet corner in the lowest part of the ship with his smokes and a bottle of Turkey."

"Why didn't he?"

Jet cussed and stood, "It was already decided the girls would get extra money. **I felt** it was the least **we** could do." He growled, "Faye was subtle. Meryl thinks she earned it. I would suggest you let her continue to think that way." He paused, "And just so you know, Faye would've taken the fall if Meryl'd been caught. Like I said, she's good when she wants to be." With a repressed growl he stalked out the lounge, tired of the guilt trip.

Vash crumpled on the floor of the lowest deck. Not a happy outlaw. Nope. Not at all. He was dragging the insurance girls and Bebop crew cross-country on the whim of his psychotic brother. Who happened to have some kind of 'meet Spike' plan brewing; topping that he finds out his new friends are card cheats and thieves, who used Meryl to increase their gains. A squishy weight dropped on his head. Peering over the top of orange tinted lenses he met a pair of shapely legs. His eyes slid up to the white skirt and blouse.

"Come on, Broomhead." She bent over and tucked the blanket around his shoulders. "You can stay in our room." Tugging him to his feet she led the way. When the door closed, she turned and frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

Vash glanced at Milly, _At least they didn't use the big girl. _"Why'd you go with Spike and Faye?"

"I didn't," her brows furrowed, "Jet told me to play wherever Faye was. He said she could help me." She smiled, "She actually did." Vash watched her closely, she appeared happy. "When I'd gambled too much she'd slip some back and after a bit I figured out she was signaling where to place my bets." She smiled, "It was crazy…"

Vash sat, "But you won so much."

Meryl shrugged, "It must've been my lucky night."

"But you don't believe in luck." Frown, "What if they cheated?"

"Oh," she giggled uncomfortably, "I'm sure Faye did the night before to get everyone enough money to eat."

Vash snorted, "Did you count how much she gave you?"

Meryl shook her head.

Milly giggled, "I think it was nice of Miss Faye to share. I was able to get everyone pudding."

"It was," Meryl nodded, "and they helped us get enough to not worry about food or where to sleep for quite a while." She scowled at the bag, "In fact, I think this will cover all our travel expenses and then some."

Vash sighed, _They used her without her knowledge._ "Meryl you're OK with a dishonest win?"

Her face scrunched in confusion, "How's it dishonest?"

"Faye cheated to increase your winnings." He groaned.

Meryl paled, "How? Dice are random." She shifted, "And they weren't loaded. I could tell! They remained random."

Milly gasped, "Mr. Vash! Miss Faye, Mr. Spike and Mr. Jet were only trying to help us." Her face grew stern, "My grandmother always says to take kindness as is and don't complain about it after."

Vash rolled his eyes and slunk lower on the chair.

Milly cleared her throat, "Miss Meryl's goin' to share with me, so you can use the second bed."

Meryl grinned, color slowly returning to her cheeks, "Or you going to complain about **our **generosity too?" He spit out his tongue, took the three steps across the room and collapsed. Thoughts of his newest acquaintances flitting through his tired brain, _Who are these people?_

**Author's Note: **Most of us credit the Animals for this song, but the original creator of _House of the Rising_ song is unknown. The earliest versions are connected to American Folksongs (check out Wikipedia for more info.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Whiskey You're the Devil

Oh, whiskey you're the devil.  
You're leading me astray  
-The Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem

Faye found her victim quickly. He was busy bragging to a thomas caravan the perks of a motorized vehicle. "Ol' g'rl's ri' ov'r th're," Faye followed his flailing, leathery tan arm. "Bes' damn c'r on th' pl'net. Don' cos' much t' drive an' I c'n take 'roun' 'bout ten." She slunk closer when the man steered towards a local watering hole. Taking a deep breath, she put on her easy lay mask, ducked inside and ordered a shot. Parking nearby the grizzled man, she smiled seductively as she licked the back of her hand and sprinkled some salt.

"Damn, g'rlie. I ain't 'ever seen some'ne take a shot like th't." She licked the white granules off slowly, green locked on his squinty eyes. Cup to her lips, she gulped the glass' contents and popped the planet's interpretation of a lime into her mouth. Her smile grew when she caught him tripling his drinks for her every one. She ordered two more, following the same routine and pretending the cheap brand was far better than the turpentine on acid it was. She sniggered, he'd downed enough drinks to make Spike tipsy and she'd only been playing the game for a little over ten minutes. He ordered her a fourth shot, his garbled speech undecipherable now.

Playing drunker than she was she slipped off the stool and relieved the poor fellow of his precious keys. Giggling sweetly and swaying slightly she stood, glancing at her nonexistent watch. "Oh, my." She covered her mouth to titter, "I'd better go or my boyfriend will be pissed!" She wobbled and pouted, "He's always so jealous." Arm draped over her target's shoulder she wagged her finger. "Why just last week he beat three of my best guy friends up jus' cuz we were doin' shots. Can you believe that?" The congenial man's face fell, any hope of following dashed with the purposely innocent comment. She staggered a few feet towards the door, "Thanks for the company." She took the time to blow him a kiss before making her way out of the shady little bar.

Ed looked up at the tipsy shadow across her lap. Faye had returned, listing slightly to the left. She plopped gracelessly next to Ed with a sigh. The drinks she'd imbibed were disgusting; their effects, now hitting full force, were making the sway and flow of passing people unsettling. To avoid throwing up in the town center, she flopped over on the bench, her foot firmly planted on the ground, arm shielding her eyes.

"Silly Faye-Faye." The teen snickered, popped another doughnut in her mouth and quietly resumed people watching. She waved happily to a familiar, spiky haired blond across the way.

Teal eyes narrowed, jaw clenched as he marched towards the pair. "Faye! Faye!" She was forcefully wrenched up and violently shaken, "What have you been doing?"

Her head lolled around, face pinched in sickened discomfort.

Frowning he tipped closer and yelled, "Did you get us a ride?"

She blinked slowly, bottom jaw loosening.

"Why do you smell like cheap booze?" He stepped back with a scandalized gasp, "You went drinking with Ed!" Another heady whiff, "You did! What kind of example are you?"

Ed paused mid-chew and swallowed, "Faye-Faye got us keys." She jingled the ring and pointed, "It's the ugly vroom-vroom over there. Faye-Faye thought it would be best not to have a lot of people know where we were going," her volume and tone dropped, "just in case." She studied the gunman as though he were daft, "Faye-Faye had Ed stay here with a treat while she drank stinky stuff with the icky man."

Relieved, Vash sat down and accepted a proffered goody. He studied Faye as she melted back onto the bench, her head settling somewhere between her knees. Milly and Meryl had abandoned him in the square to purchase necessities. He frowned at the cowgirl's hunched spine, doubtful but ever hopeful she had acquired the keys legally.

Spike and Jet filtered out of the crowd just as the insurance girls materialized from the opposite direction laden with packages. Ed squealed and passed Jet the pilfered keys. Spike smirked at the fading Faye, stepped closer and immediately picked up the taint of alcohol wafting from her. Shaking his head he knocked her over with a bump of his hip to her shoulder, "Geez, Faye. It isn't even happy hour yet." She mumbled something about getting the job done before her back connected with gravel. Chuckling he followed the others towards the van. Faye righted herself and stumbled up the rear, a small tirade about disrespectful yokels and rude cowboys punctuating each drunken shuffle.

Crawling in Spike noted the keys, "Where'd you get this?" Jet glanced at Faye through the rearview.

She gave a sloppy grin, "We're uh… borrrrrowinnnng it." Before her head drooped to the window with a soft thud.

"Faye." Jet rubbed his forehead, his tone all the lecture he needed.

She huffed and wobbled upright, tired of the lectures. "You wan' t' walk? Bemyguest. I'll jus' find somethin' sssmallller." She began a glassy eyed analysis of the surrounding vehicles, "Maybe that li'llle carrr overrrr there…or tha' mot'rcycle." She grinned, "Ed's got a sidecar!" She kept looking, happily ignoring the disgruntled stares.

Vash hissed, "Who'd you take it from?"

Faye paused and shifted her fuzzed glare his direction, "A dr'nk I followed int' a barrr." She gave a lethargic blink, "I saved the oth'r drivvvvvers. Guy's too smashed to…" She mimed steering, "Splat!"

Vash pinked. "You can't just take things!"

Faye tipped, "I worked **very **hard to get those keys!" She swayed slightly and frowned, "It takesss lots of work to se-duce an old lusssh into drinking more 'n' the girl he's trying to get slosssshed so he can…" She flip-flopped her hand, bored with the conversation. Vash frowned, Meryl gasped catching on. He altered to a confused scowl, Jet shook his head and Milly hummed. Spike smirked, nudging a snoozing Ed over with his foot. Jet turned the van over and puttered away from the bustling town. He had to give Faye credit, it was a stroke of brilliance.

The dry landscape flashed by, the monotonous brown blur lulling Faye and Spike asleep. Milly grinned and elbowed Meryl. Faye was slumped onto Spike's shoulder, his cheek resting on her head. Ed sprawled across the floor at their feet, twitching like a puppy. Jet snorted at the scene and returned his glare to the desert, scratching his arm absently. _They won't think it's cute when those two wake up and start fighting._

Spike jerked awake when the van stopped. He glanced at his shoulder to find Faye nestled snuggly to his chest Ed's head propped on top his foot. Milly giggled, Jet coughed and slammed the door. Faye whipped up, her hand going for the gun at the small of her back, only to be blocked. She swung an instinctual fist towards the offense- only to be prevented contact. "Wake up and then decide what you want to do." He released when she glanced around, slowly processing where she was. Satisfied, Spike slid from the car to follow Vash's figure melting into the dark shadows of the cavern, Meryl and Milly hot on his heels. Faye retched at the back of the van. Stomach void she lethargically trailed the others, not wanting anything to do with what felt like her father's legacy because she couldn't remember what it was. But something about the soft hum and familiar spark made her uneasy. There were too many of those plant things hiding inside and it took everything she had not to turn tail and head in the opposite direction.

Ed scurried back and tugged the reluctant cowgirl towards the gaping entrance. "Come on Faye-Faye."

She stubbornly drug her feet with an angry, "Humph."

"Do it for **science**!" Ed squealed, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Fuck science." Faye grumped, "Fuck this plan. Fuck…"

"Faye-Faye." Ed dropped the snagged hand, "You are not attacking this with the proper spirit of an adventurer." She scowled, "This will be ed-u-cational."

The cowgirl snarled, "I have my degree." Frown, "Several actually."

Ed froze.

Faye paled, _Where the hell'd that come from?_

Red head quirked to the side, "Faye-Faye **you** went to college?"

She shrugged, "How the hell should I know?" stepping brazenly across the line marking light and dark. Ed scowled at her retreating back, _What brought that up? _Gold eyes narrowed, _Faye-Faye has never mentioned school before._ "Hmm…" she tapped the pads of her fingers together, "Edward has a mystery."

Both lost in their own thoughts, the two let Vash lead them through the tangled corridors, pausing before a large glass object. A soft, glowing hand appeared upon their entrance. Ed inched forward, eyes wide. Faye kept her distance.

Spike was certain the cave wasn't empty. At the sound of distant footsteps he turned and pulled his gun, locating the noise echoing from behind. Faye noting his wary approach of a connecting hallway, roughly forced Ed under a table. "Stay." She tipped the wood to shield the teen. Jet scowled at her behavior. She bounced her head towards the hall and hissed, "We've company." Spike was already at the entrance, attempting to see who had come calling. Faye's gaze swiveled to Milly, "Watch Ed." She darted to a column just catty corner Spike, Jet at the opposite. Vash moved silently to cover the insurance girls.

Discernible conversation began to drift from the black opening.

"You d'n't know shi-it."

"The doc said to make it quick." A soft, threatening growl rumbled from the space.

Gasp. "Wha's wrong with the mutt?"

A female voice whispered harshly and nervously, "Hey guys. I… I don't think we're alone."

Another effeminate grumble, "Bet it's that damn runaway."

Chilly chuckle, "Interesting." Fingers snapped, "You know the plan." Something glass shattered.

The second girl sniped, "Fuck you, Timan." Footsteps slowly faded as three other fugitives broke through the tunnel doorway. Leo immediately lunged for Spike. Dottie remained behind with Timan critically eying the scenery.

"I think we'll need that surprise in the car." His lips separated, "Then we can finish harvesting uninterrupted." The pale man frowned, "Source forgot to mention any travel plans." He stepped back and withdrew a comm.

The girl nodded, "Fine." Eyes narrowing, "I'll just keep the rude cowgirl busy." She flexed her fists, "Make fun of me, huh?"

"Very well." He smirked, "Pick your bone with Valentine."

Sniff, "She's the reason Scargrow got hurt."

"Hn." Timan melted further into the dark.

The farm girl hacker remained, staring intently at something over Faye's shoulder. Jet followed Dottie's gaze to a cowering Ed. He waved his hand, "Shit! Ed, get back!" Faye turned to see the teen had moved from her hiding place to watch the strange bounties.

"Otto," Dottie's malevolent gaze unflinching as she purred to a dog nearby, "Sic." The mammoth hound shot right for the quivering girl. Teeth bared, it prepared to pounce. Faye tried to catch the beast's hind leg, missing she took aim for the vicious mongrel.

"Bitch!" Dot shrieked, "You stay away from my puppy!" She rushed closer, "It's bad enough you hurt..."

Faye snorted and steadied her gun. "That isn't a dog, it's a rabid horse."

Dottie slammed into Faye's back, sending the weapon skittering across the floor. She gave a startled yelp, green eyes following her gun as it skipped towards Spike and Leo. Dottie cackled, grabbing at Faye's shirt. "That's right Leo!" She purred, "They're the ones that hurt Scargrow. Finish him!" Faye tensed then pulled up on all fours, scrambling to reach Ed before the dog. An internal chant of: _Spike can handle himself. Get to Ed. Save Ed. _Dottie ripped Faye backwards with a handful of hair, forcing her to stare at the ceiling. With her prey in a vulnerable position Dottie crawled on top, pinning Faye to the ground. Fists primed she began pummeling the cowgirl. Faye, blocked the worst attacks as she continued to try and reach the oddly immobile teen. Spike grunted when his knuckles grated across his opponent's teeth; accompanied by Ed's cry and the sound of gunfire. It was too much, Faye's composure shattered. She just wanted to rid herself and the universe of the wretchedly vile, little girl impersonator. She sat up. Head smashing into the Dot's chin and knocking the startled woman back. Her elbow quickly connected to cheek. Faye snarled the swing hadn't been low enough to clip her jaw. Unfazed she continued her assault on the child like woman, determined to make her pay in spades.

Ed froze. The dog was too fast and big. She heard Jet growl, "Move!" but couldn't follow his instructions. Someone plowed into her, forcing air from her lungs in a frightened squeal as she was roughly thrown aside. Meryl lay on top of her. She wiggled from underneath and watched as Jet took the brunt of the attack. Mechanical arm met mouth and the dog forced his razor teeth deep in the synthetic appendage. Jet glanced at Faye to see if she could provide back-up. His heart sank as he watched her tackled from behind, her gun disappearing. Vash had Timan in his sights, trying to gauge the other's movements. Spike was hastily reintroducing a hairy man's face to a wall with repetitive, squishy thumps. Leo flailed, the back of his hand catching Spike in the gut. Jet swung at the dog, doing his best to keep the killer away from Ed and the girls. It released only to charge again. Jet prepared for the onslaught, teeth gritted, body tense. Eyes closed he waited and hunkered lower for an attack that never came.

Blinking slowly he glanced at the point on his arm the dog should be clamped to. Face twisting with thought. Had he missed something? Frazzled he scanned the room, swinging around to find Ed behind Meryl. Certain Milly was the victim he turned her direction and couldn't help the startled chuckle that escaped. Adrenaline, panic and paternal instinct evaporated instantly at the sight of the tall girl. Stun gun aimed behind him, an earnest expression hardened upon her face. He followed her bead and sighed. The dog lay several feet away, tongue out and unmoving.

Nervous chuckle, "Nice shot."

"Thanks, Mr. Jet." She began lowering the weapon. "Are you OK?"

A disturbing crack instantaneous with a pained groan drew the five's focus to the wrestling pairs across the room.

Faye was furious. How dare they? She wasn't sure why she was ferociously livid or with whom. Nor did she care, as she rounded on the annoying woman, swiping a trail of blood from her chin. The girl did her best to appear fearless but her nervous gestures, and tell-tale glances screamed she was terrified. Faye spit some of the congealing liquid on the floor, she hissed, hand swiping out and catching a pigtail. With a vicious jerk she yanked Dottie close. In one smooth, calculated movement, she cracked the back pedaling woman across the jaw and let her drop. Snarling, her hand grabbed the second ribboned tail and yanked up, pulling the shocked bounty close. Dottie yelped, trying to follow her hair.

"You nasty excuse." Faye shook the woman, "You just sit back and watch, don't you?" Her grip shifted from hair to chin. With all her weight, Faye thrust the head back into the dirt floor. She rasped, "You let your friends beat the shit out of me." Another brutal slam, "Attack my family." SLAM! "Hurt my father's hard work! Our dream!" Her fingers shook, "What the **hell** is your problem?"

Dottie's eyes were unfocused and glazed, she snickered thickly.

"What have the angels done to you?" Faye rose and kicked the woman's gut. "What did Ed ever do to you?" Faye knelt, eyes narrowed, her hand slipping behind her, reaching for a second concealed weapon. "You're not going to damage anymore of the work my parents devoted their lives to." Voice low, she growled, "I'd start clickin' those shoes together…"

Spike had quickly dispatched Leo. The man was more a pussy cat than a lion. He cowered the second Spike's fist cracked him in the stomach. With a pained mew, he slipped to a knee. A small bottle working free from his pocket to shatter on the floor.

Spike tutted, "Ah… come-on, you didn't seem to mind jerking Faye around like a ragdoll while she was in your company." A foot connected with temple. Head bounced off wall, the movement repeated. Desperate, Leo swung back. The flat of his hand slapping Spike's stomach. The cowboy grunted but continued his assault. "Wouldn't have happened if you hadn't beaten her tied up." Elbow to cheek, he clucked, "What, don't you like it rough?" Sole to diaphragm. "You dish it out, don't ya?"

Leo whimpered clutching his stomach, "Timan was th' one beat h'r up. Dottie took notes. I j's pulled her fr'm st'rage an' did as tol'!" He sobbed softly. "Shi' I tink you broke m' teef."

Spike's eyes narrowed, "Sorry Leo. Your story just doesn't add up. I saw the claw marks." He knelt, fist connecting with skull. Silencing Leo's pained moans and expletives. Spike studied his hands the only wound a nasty split on his knuckles from the fanged tooth a few feet away. He rounded on where he'd last seen Timan, hell bent on returning what was owed for Faye's mistreatment and the loss of his racer.

He scowled the man no longer there.

Vash yelped, "He ran off." The gunman jumped, "Faye. FAYE!"

Spike turned and stared, shocked. He'd never seen Faye this angry. Her face and arms criss-crossed with oozing scratches, hair disheveled, _Holy shit! She's goin' to kill that girl!_

"Faye stop!"

Jet moved, if he didn't Faye would kill the woman with her bare hands. "Faye. Faye!"

Vash grabbed her shoulder and gave it a rough jerked, trying to pull her back.

Jet continued yelling, "Faye, stop. Ed's OK." She wormed away from Vash's hold and lunged for the crumpled body, a blade clutched in her hand. Jet snagged her by the waist, smashed her against him and shook. Mouth near her ear he growled, "Ed. Is. OK." The message setting in Faye stilled and turned her attention to Spike, the knife flashing silver as it twinkled to the floor. The cowboy studied the scene with his usual smirk, a bloody hand tapping his pack of smokes against the other.

Ed stared, shocked. Gold eyes flickered to the stunned insurance girls and Vash before swinging back to the heavily breathing Faye.

_ Faye-Faye would do that for Edward?_ She scowled as Jet's grip tightened around the shaking cowgirl.

Milly giggled, "She sure protects you, doesn't she?" Fiery head of hair tipped sideways. Milly rubbed the teen's back, "My big brothers would do the same thing if someone tried to hurt me."

Meryl nodded, "You'd think Ed was family."

Vash glanced at the girls with a grin, "To Faye she is."

Ed swallowed, "Edward thought Faye-Faye liked her like a pet." Blink, "You know, a hamster or something cute and loveable."

Vash fluffed her hair, "Nah. You're worth more 'n a rodent, kid."

She chewed her lip. A satisfied grin melting across her face. "Wow." The happy moment fizzled, running away in a panic as the metallic man returned with something in his hand.

He tossed the device in the air as his eyebrow rose. Milky eyes swiveled to Spike, "Hm... Living like you do there is bound to be some dark piece of guilt or fear somewhere." He snickered, "Shall we see if the Doc's new toy works?" He bounced his head towards the insurance girls, "You go down first." Timan's eyes landed on Jet, "You go down the hardest." He pulled a pin and sent the small metal ball skipping across the dusty floor before slinking back into shadow.

The room shook as the gas slithered across the floor. Its blue-gray hue and swirling patterns disorienting. The air became charged and heavy. Gravity pulled down with more force. The room spun and swayed as a ghostly buzz turned into a screech.

Ed covered her ears, flopping over with a pitiful moan. Meryl followed suit. The bulb flickered, unfazed by the drama unfolding outside its glass protection but unhappy with what was happening. Spike and Vash stubbornly tried to hold their ground. The cowboy slowly inched towards the source of the disturbance. Faye sat; the room's movements much easier to handle low to the ground as she studied her situation and surroundings. She frowned at the sight of two shady figures slipping in to collect Dot and the dog. Green swiveled to the entrance, noting through the fog that Leo had been dragged away.

Vash toppled over. His gun still clutched tightly, an echoing report overwhelming the noise. The ball shattered, smoke dissipating instantly.

Dazed Milly and Faye glanced around.

Faye crawled to Jet. Roughly, she shook him. He blinked several times his eyes unfocussed. An impatient hand slapped his face. He groaned, mumbled something incoherently. The tone so full of pain Faye's blood chilled. On the second none to gentle tap to his cheek he stilled, sat up and rubbed his head as he scooted back. "I'm fine." Faye inched closer, worried. He batted her away, "Go help Spike, I… I'm…" swallow, "I'm fine."

Milly nudged Ed's cheek with a soft pat. Instantly awakened, the girl leveled a teary gaze on Faye and scurried up to Jet, clinging tightly to his vest. He roughly patted her head, unsure what to do, still processing his own troubled visions. Vash was attending to Meryl. Gently he cradled her head while holding a limp hand. The softly muttered words unintelligible in the cavernous space. Faye made her way to Spike, scooping up her discarded weapons on the way.

"Oy." She whacked his cheek, "Come on, wake up." He swiped at her hand, grumbling. Unable to hear him the others watched, stunned, as Faye bristled. She used her free hand and swung again, the crack ricocheting off the walls.

"Get up, Lunkhead!"

Spike caught her shoulder, spun it towards the wall and leveled his Jericho to her forehead. In the same instant, Faye brought her Glock to rest at his chest.

Spike snarled, "I di'n't ask f'r help."

She seethed, "I'm not offering, dumbass!" stomped his foot, pulled the gun from under his chin and fired it into the ceiling. The escaping gas singed his cheek. His safety released and pressed tighter to her forehead, knocking her head roughly into the wall. She let out a pained yelp and returned the gesture. The tip of her gun indenting skin, "I guarantee that if you pull that trigger, I'll take you with me."

"Bullshit." Spike pressed her tighter to the wall, "You're dead."

Faye gasped. "Do I look dead to you, moron?"

"I shot you. You're just a fuckin' illusion." The gun dropped minimally.

"Who the hell you talkin' to Spike?" Her gun shook before she shot several more rounds overhead.

He didn't flinch.

"Shit. You're the idiot that goes around spouting he isn't sure whether reality is real or just a dream and now that you're obviously hallucinating you can't wrap your fuckin' head around it?"

He blinked and pressed the gun harder against her. "Dream or not, you're dead."

"It's me, Lunkhead. I'm Faye." She snarled, "Do you really want me to shoot you?" She forced his hand back through the gun pressed to her head, "This some kind of fucked up way to make things even? I shoot you and then you return to your usual mope? I didn't die like Julia." Her gun pressed tighter, his head instinctively tipping back. She hissed, "I promise you push this and I **will** take every opportunity to poke your stitches."

He shook his head. "Shut up!"

Her voice dropped to a pleading whisper, "Please Spike. Stop. This… this isn't funny."

"Shut up." The safety clicked back. Faye's followed. Another blink. The gun was tucked away. Faye's disappeared behind her.

Blink.

She leaned closer, her hand softly patting his cheek as she whispered, "Spike?"

His eyes widened before his head tilt, his hand slid to her waist and he leaned close, his breath grazing her cheek, "You didn't die when I shot you?"

Faye swallowed and studied his expression, unsure whether this was genuine or the weird grenade's doing, "No. I'm here. You hit my shoulder remember?"

His fingers tightened their hold, his head lowering. "Good." Noses touching he stilled, "I don't want..." Swallow, "I thought I'd…" Faye froze in shock as she watched him with a blend of hope, fear and disappointment. He blinked, glanced at her lips, blinked. Eyes widening he jerked away roughly, ran a hand nervously through his hair and turned to the gawping crowd.

Faye gave a hasty sigh and watched Spike continue to battle with what he'd seen. Neither he nor Jet appeared comfortable with whatever it was.

Meryl snorted, not noticing Vash's arm around her. "That was intense." She glanced at her hand, still held gently by the gunman and blushed, removing it hastily. Vash continued to study Spike. "He acts like he saw his worst nightmare."

Milly nodded.

Ed pressed tighter to Jet with a soft squeak.

Jet sighed, "I'm pretty sure the effects of that thing would have killed us all that or..." His eyes narrowed, "we would've ended up killing each other."

Meryl and Milly gasped.

Spike smirked, "Did you like your dream?"

Meryl glared at the cowboy, "You like yours?"

Jet coughed and continued, "From what I could gather it was made to cause delusions, forcing the person to react to them before destroying themselves." He glanced at the confused Faye, "Those closest to the source suffered the effects the strongest." His gaze shifted to Spike, "Interesting dream, Spike-o?"

Spike's gaze flickered towards the gloating man before he studied the smear that lead down the hall. "Whose is that, the furry guy's?" He caught Faye shift. Glancing at his bloody knuckles Spike gave a malicious grin, "Hope I punctured a lung when I busted his ribs."

"That was a person! A… A human being!" Vash was disgusted at the lack of concern. His blood chilled when Knives' voice floated around his head, 'I told you they were different, brother.'

He sighed, "Not now."

Meryl glared at him.

Knives continued, 'Use your thoughts, Vash.' He frowned, 'Come here.'

A chorus of voices fell in sync as Vash neared the closest bulb, 'Yes. Come, we have much to do.' The chatter increased when Vash stepped onto the platform. 'Hello, Vash.' He waited, they would continue in a moment. 'It has been a while. Why are you reluctant to help our nephew?'

He stiffened, 'Who?'

Knives broke in, 'He doesn't know.'

'He will…' the voices melted to one, 'Let us speak with him. To Spike.'

"Uh…" Vash pulled from the bulb, "Spike?"

Jerkily, the cowboy pulled further from Faye. Relieved of the distraction he obeyed the promptings and touched the glass. His eyes widened with alarm. It was warm. 'Relax. They just want to introduce themselves.' Vash's calm voice soothed.

'Listen.' Knives' abrupt order from inside.

Frowning, eyes open Spike turned to glare at the gunman. "Who?" A lazy shrug and goofy grin replied. Satisfied he had done as told, Vash left Spike to scan the area.

Faye shuddered, this felt frighteningly familiar. Meryl fussed over Ed's scrapes and bruises. The teen eased from the undesired mothering to gently swipe Faye's bruised lip, "Is Faye-Faye OK?" She smiled and hugged the girl. Ed stiffened at the unfamiliar contact before carefully returning the embrace. Faye released, brushing at her eyes.

"Why is Faye-Faye dripping?" Ed snagged a stray tear with a frown.

She giggled, "I was worried about you, you stupid brat."

"Faye-Faye was upset about Spike too." She frowned, digging at the floor with a toe.

She grinned then swiped away all emotion, "Don't tell anyone, or I'll tie you to the RedTail again." They both turned, shocked to see Spike's hand mirrored by a strangely tinted, effeminate one. Faye studied the creature within. A long lost memory sparking to life.

"Be careful honey." The aged voice was soft, patient.

Faye recalled turning to her dad, "Daddy what is that? Why is that lady in a fish tank?"

He chuckled, "I guess you're right." His gray head dropped to examine a notebook clutched in his hands, mumbling to himself with a friendly bounce of his shoulders, "She's an angel in a fishbowl."

Ed turned towards the woman, "What was that Faye-Faye?"

She shook her head, chasing the memory away. With a shrug she mumbled, "Something my dad said once."

Ed scowled, _Faye-Faye has never mentioned a father-person before._

Spike frowned at the flickering bulb, 'What's going on?'

'You are one of us.' The voices chimed softly.

Sniff, 'No I'm out here NOT in there with you.'

They giggled. 'You are a part of us then.' Chatter, 'Or should we say we are a part of you.'

'What?' Spike attempted to remove himself from the situation, only to be held fast.

'Have you ever wondered how you could survive what would have killed another human?' He couldn't see them, but he sensed numerous heads tipping. 'Or why your childhood is fragmented?'

'I figured neither heaven nor hell wanted me and I'd gotten brain damage from the refusals.' Shrug. 'You know lack of oxygen, dead neurons, that kind of thing.' Shift, 'My choice of self-medication probably doesn't help.'

An assured male voice cut through, 'There's a reason you can't remember your parents, they disappeared to keep you safe. Sisters,' He sounded surprised, 'I thought Vash and I were the only ones.'

The voices answered, 'No brother. There are a few left.' Silence filled Spike's mind. The sensation he was being measured unsettling. 'Nephew, you do not need us… not like we need you.' Verbal chaos, 'There is one with you who does and we need her. We owe it to her father.' The thrum calmed, 'She can save us.'

'Who,' he frowned trying to decide which girl they were referring to, 'Ed?' He closed his eyes hoping his guess was right and certain he was dead wrong.

The voices tinkled, 'You know who we seek. We promise to help her.'

Spike turned, in a daze he mumbled, "Faye, come here for a sec."

She inched within the circle of light, concerned.

"Closer Faye." He smiled.

She took another half step within the halo.

Spike's eyebrow quirked. "They aren't going to bite." He stepped forward. Faye took a tentative, instinctual step back. With a sigh he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bulb. "Faye," He grit between tugs, "Come." Pull. "On." Yank.

She froze, her feet digging trenches in the dirt floor as he reeled her closer. "Spike I don't think I should mess with these things." Her foot met the metal base, sparking her need to pull away with more vigor, "My… my dad…"

He gently forced her closer, using her momentum and concentration on escaping against her. Now safely on the platform, he wrapped an arm around her waist and took her shaking fingers within his own. Chin resting on her quivering shoulder he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, certain he was dreaming. Shrugging off the odd sensation he wasn't in control he let his hand slip across her stomach. She gasped when his other slid down her arm, fingers curling between her own. Before she could react, he had her palm against the glass. He eased her fingers out flat and turned his face towards her. His nose brushing her cheek.

"They say they can help you," his voice lowered, "let them, please." She gasped and tried to ask what was going on but he had stepped away. Outside the bulb's glow, the fog dissipated. Scowling, he studied the panic stricken woman.

She shot him a plaintive look, her arm melting into the glass, "I… I don't want this." She turned trying to wrench free. "I want to go!" Her feet scrabbled helplessly against the dusty floor. "I told you something bad would happen!" Green shifted to the staring cowboy. "NO. I don't want to meet them. Help me. Spike!" She sounded frightened. He scowled, Faye never sounded scared, and tried to step forward, Jet's massive hand stilling his progress. Desperate, Faye pressed her other hand against the glass for leverage. "Wait! Please." It too began melting into the strangely pulsing structure. A fearful sob escaped, "I'm not ready."

Ed and the girls gasped.

Faye whimpered, "Spike!"

"Spike, why the hell'd you…" Jet forgot his rant. The structure pulsed. Its light expanded, sucking Faye into its blinding luminosity. Spike pulled away, lunging for the bulb, grabbing air where Faye had been. "What the hell just happened?" Jet spun towards the stunned insurance girls then back to Spike kneeling on top the swaths of disruption caused by Faye's shoes.

Spike touched the glass, it was cool. Softly mumbled, "They said they could help her, Jet." He pressed his ear to the bulb, eyes closed. The glow had been painful, _What happened? Where'd she go?_

Vash, just catching Faye's abduction, tugged the cowboy away, "She's OK. They won't hurt her." Spike wrenched from the touch and swung. Catching Vash in the jaw. He sighed, wondering how Spike's aim could be so consistent and that he would miss the cues every time.

Grumble, "Dumb karma." He rolled his eyes, _Had to say he couldn't hit when he was unconscious, didn't I?_

"Violence **won't** bring her back." Meryl hissed, "They'll free her when they want. Just wait."

Spike refused to be moved, his hand firmly pressed to the chilling bulb.

Jet scowled, "Did I just see that thing eat Faye?"

Ed nodded, "Yes. Nom. Nom. Nom. Gulp." She held her hand out and shrugged, "No more Faye-Faye."

Meryl stepped next to upset cowboy, "Those that worship the plants as gods would call this a miracle."

Spike shook his head, "I don't worship them. It's not a miracle it's just another fuckin' mess." He touched the glass again. "This shit hole of a planet's fucked everything up."

"Miss Faye will be back." Milly sat next to Ed, gently rocking the quaking teen. "Mr. Vash is related to them and he wouldn't hurt anyone."

Spike's head jerked.

Vash studied Ed. He eased close and ruffled her hair, "She'll be fine, kiddo." She blinked and gave a small nod. Meryl grabbed Vash's lapel and dragged him with her, under the pretense of collecting supplies. Spike sank to the floor next to the softly humming bulb, his head resting against the glass. Jet scowled, whatever was going on with his partner was new and a bit disturbing.

_Since when does Spike visibly fuss over anything? Especially Faye!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Voice Inside

Have you ever been lonely?  
Afraid to speak your mind?  
Are you ever reminded to trust the voice inside?

-Queensryche

Faye felt the glass soften and give. Cool fingers wrapped around her wrist and eased her through the barrier. It was warm, unfamiliar. The being pulled harder, Faye's skin responding as if she had stepped into a warm tub, the feeling ran up to her shoulder, across her chest. She tried to fight, refusing to be pulled in. Scared. Nearly through the thin membrane she noticed Spike staring; confusion, hope and shock warring across his features. Another tug and she felt herself fully immerse. Unconsciously she held her breath afraid of the liquid warm sensations rippling across her body and oblivious the startled cry that escaped as she disappeared.

'Faye. Faye.' Soft female voices trickled through the limbo. She turned trying to locate the source. Laughter, the sound of many soft bells, accompanied her frenzied survey. 'Faye, we will not harm you.'

'Who are you?' She cringed, her voice sounded frail, small.

'You are safe.' Their tone concerned, 'Why do you remain wary?'

Faye shrugged, 'It's eat or be eaten and you did just swallowed me whole.'

More tinkling, 'Not everyone wishes to take advantage of you.'

'That hasn't been my experience.' Her arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

The voice grew serious, 'What has Edward asked of you?' Pausing the beings studied her. 'Were you unable to give it?'

Faye shook her head.

Sigh, 'And Jet?'

She tensed, 'Ehh… he sees me as extra income.'

'We don't believe you,' their comment tinged with the sharpness of a parental lecture, 'nor do you believe yourself.'

'How do you know?' Suspicion and anger laced her words.

She was ignored, 'In fact, don't **you** need Jet more? He acts as a protective elder brother to you, does he not?'

She felt like a naughty child.

'And what of Spike?' They cooed.

She shrugged unsure and not wanting to respond.

'We have sensed his confusion. His altering emotions.' Giggles, 'He gives what he receives, yes?'

Another voice combined with the first, 'Yet neither of you is willing to give the other what you both need. You are afraid. We can fix that… Do you desire to know who you really are?'

She snorted, 'This feels like a freakin', afterschool special. What are you going to do, give me some acid and analyze my trip?'

'You use words to hide.' A flinty edge textured their rebuttal.

She frowned, marginally cowed and very distrustful, 'Why would you help me?'

A third voice, 'We need you.'

'And if I refuse?'

A symphony of varying sounds combined, 'You will not. It is your father's legacy. Your inheritance. You will understand soon.' The liquid rippled. Colors altered. 'In fact you already have begun. We will just speed the process.'

Faye gasped at the sudden memory from before the cryogenic sleep. She and her dad in his lab chatting over her thesis on plant communication. Unlike her memory before, his hair had whitened and grown thin.

He chortled, "Faye, this is ingenious."

She smiled.

"If true, we'd be able to help the entire hive and prevent future damage."

She gave a pleased nod, fiddling with a pen.

Her father reached out, "Stop fidgeting dear. You know when you present this, they will expect you cool and put together. You've already two strikes against you because of your age and your paper's subject." His head of feathery down shook. "Sweetheart, if they listen to you, we might be able to help those that have already left."

"Dad, those are outside, or nearly out of, range. They'd be a new hive now."

Shrug, "Perhaps." His green eyes twinkled behind the thick lenses of his glasses, "I am still at a loss on how they communicate."

Shift, "I believe it is…" her face scrunched, "It isn't the right word, per say, but the closest I can come up with is telepathy."

"Hm?" His eyebrows rose.

"They send impulses that stimulate the frontal and temporal lobes of the brain enabling them to communicate nonverbally." She blushed, "I believe that's how they interact with their humanoid offspring."

Grin, "All through thought, huh?"

"Yeah." She fussed with some paperwork, "Hey have they ever…" The question was lost at the sight of her father's faraway expression. _Of course they talk to you. _She frowned and roughly cleared her throat, "So, if what I found is correct the plants that left with SEEDS are incomplete, right?"

Her father snapped from his veering thoughts with a blink. "They were. Your aunt perfected the freezing process, but I had just gotten the bulbs adequately sustaining the angels' lives." He looked defeated, "I was so excited to have successfully completed my vision of saving them…" Faye placed a hand on his old shoulder. He still blamed himself for what the executives in charge of the resettling mission had done. In a rush to show-up the terraform companies working on neighboring planets, SEEDs had recruited idealists, explorers and the panicked to boldly float blindly to a new inhabitable Eden.

"Dad, you did what you could. From what I've seen of the plans they were awesome." He sighed as she flipped through a few stray notes. "Reproduction is reduced, but if what I've compiled is correct at least one will have humanoid offspring." Her father gave her a hard stare. "Dad, if raised correctly it'll be able to speak for the plants and help improve conditions." She blushed, "At least until I can get there." Another smile, "The first gate should be up and running in a few years, then..."

He patted her arm, "You worry about that trip we discussed. Those on SEEDS have been flying for almost five decades, you can't personally catch them Sweetheart. Worry about those here. From what I've heard their offspring are struggling to survive and stay under the radar of suspicious scientists, media and curious folk."

'Your father was good to us. He let us choose to serve or be free.' Faye smiled, remembering the excitement in her father's voice when he spoke of his research. It had been her bedtime stories and fuel for many of her dreams. A melancholy slowly swept over the happy memories. She was where she wanted to be, but she didn't know what to do now that she was. 'Though far from them, we felt our sisters' sadness when your father left. Their voices had been quiet for so long. We felt them, just for a moment. It was the last time…'

'I bet they were destroyed or damaged when the gate exploded. But why were they upset?' Faye pulled a face. She hadn't realized the plants were so attached to her eccentric father.

'Because,' sigh, 'he left them in the hands of a selfish man.'

Faye frowned, suddenly sad and a bit nervous.

'No.' Voices soft, 'We were not angered by his choice. He had been called for a higher duty…'

Her forehead crinkled, unable to comprehend what.

'You.' The tinkling resumed, 'None of us could begrudge a father's wish to be with his new child. He was old, his time short. Both your parents deserved to spend their remaining years with you.' Faye nodded, she had been a surprise, her father nearly sixty, her mom a decade younger, when she was born. 'We wanted to give what we were given. They'd sacrificed so much trying to keep us safe.'

She blinked, 'You helped my mother?'

'Our sisters on Earth did.' She sensed the happy smiles.

'How?' She gasped remembering a strange story from her mom about dozing off by the bulbs.

Murmuring splashed through the environment. 'We want you to help us…'

'I can't. Everything's still… a mess.' She tapped her head, 'I don't even remember what I studied, just that I did.'

The voices solidified to one, 'You have already begun remembering, Faye. We will turn those scattered thoughts into more. Then **you** can repair what has never been so we can reach our maximum potential.'

Faye was confused, from what she remembered plants shouldn't be able to absorb humans let alone restore cellular damage from improper reanimation. They could fix one another but the biological difference between human and pure plant made it impossible for them to correct extensive damage. She shifted, they'd obviously helped her mother but encouraging sperm and egg to fuse was vastly different then mending fried neurons. A few tinkles floated through, 'Rest for now,' Faye felt her body relax. Her eyes grow heavy, 'So you can heal. We have learned much in our time from Earth, thanks to Knives...'

A face resembling Vash fluttered across the murky surroundings. His eyes a manic, icy blue. Lips parting in a smug grin he inched closer, hand reaching out for her.

Jolted awake by the sensation the man had touched her, Faye scanned her surroundings. The voices immediately began chattering. The softly glowing lights in the swirling mist painted the space in an otherworldly glow. Nervously she rubbed her forehead, just to verify she was still in a corporeal form. It was unsettling. Where once there were blank spots or confusion she found details and assurance. There were no gaps in her memory. She could recall what she had studied in school, her best friend's name, her parent's faces, even her first grade teacher! A warm and caring face flickered across her mind's eye, forcing a gasp from the mended cowgirl.

'Aunt Faith!' The elderly lady had settled her in the cryogenic vat- injured and frightened from the crash. Her gaze never wavering from Faye's as she peered through the glass. Freezing air and IV began pumping in the proper solutions, causing numb drowsiness to fill her. "You'll be fine, kiddo," her aunt had touched the window. Green eyes like Faye and her father's clouded with tears. "Be strong and fulfill that promise to your daddy…" Faye couldn't remember what else was said. She had fallen asleep, anesthetized by the cool embrace of the CG capsule. A stray tear trickled down her cheek. She had forgotten how much her spunky aunt had meant to her. To know she had made sure Faye was safe and that the process went smoothly meant the world.

Another tear escaped at the instant realization, _If Aunt Faith was there that means Dad and Mom didn't… _A sudden sob wrenched from her. Everyone she knew and loved was gone. Really gone and instead of fragmented memories of blurry faces she could recall everything. Her mother's vanilla lavender perfume, her father's strange habit of pen packing- each pocket had at least two, her aunt's harsh bark and unwavering tenacity. Gone. They were all gone. Leaving her to deal with the future alone. Faye took a shivering breath, "Why?" Hands cupped over her face she wept in relief and gratitude, shame of not living to her potential, and for the loss of her family and dear friends.

The voices reached out and embraced the mourning woman. The thought of loss too great all at once, she had been devastated at what came back when Spike left, it had ripped through her like an electric jolt. This was different. This time she knew precisely who and what she was grieving and why. The voices shushed her, reminding her of a new family. That the possibilities were still endless and the future they were waiting for. They pressed further, insisting she wasn't alone. Calming to sobering hiccups she started. There wasn't a feeling of being owed anything. She was given an interesting hand and she was willing to play it out. She grinned, planning on going for broke. Hell, she'd take a loan from the table to see this game through.

She wasn't undeserving and she planned on proving it.

She giggled through her sniffles, feeling complete and for the first time since waking absolutely comfortable in her own skin. She stared at the swirling pastels. They wanted to tell her more, only waiting for her to adjust to the new knowledge. With a deep breath she grinned, 'Enlighten me.'

They shifted, 'Be patient with our nephew.'

'Who?' She frowned volleying between Jet and Spike.

Chiming. 'Someone special to you.' Pause, 'He's only a small part.'

Faye startled, 'That's why he can get blown to a million pieces and still pull through!'

Chittering, 'Stay. Help us as you had planned before you were lost. We chose to provide for the people in the ships but they do not know how to nourish and protect us. The plans sent on the transporters were incomplete. You know how to save those of us ailing and help us fulfill our purpose. You have the knowledge to change this planet and save the humans still asleep.' Pause, 'Stay for everyone.'

Faye frowned, that was a big request. Huge. 'Ehh… Can I think about that one?'

Discord.

Silence.

Faye squirmed.

'…Yes. You may choose…'

The light swirled and Faye felt the liquid recede, she tried to speak but was met with darkness and a sudden chill instead.

Everyone jumped. There was a wet 'plop' then Faye's timorous voice, "Thanks." Spike was the first to her, moving the moment he felt the bulb shudder. She blinked, dazed. His jacket immediately draped across her bare shoulders. She seemed tipsy, drunk. He began checking her eyes for mismatched dilation, rubbing her arms for bumps, bruises and damage. His gaze swept over her damp form, the wounds from the scuffle gone. Only a small red smudge over her heart. Deciding she looked no worse than fresh from a swim his panic subsided.

Jet materialized over Spike's shoulder, Ed to his right. Faye glanced at her toes with a giggle, "Oh cool." She tugged a sleeve on, "Dad was right. What isn't considered an essential organic is consumed, recycled or broken down and reused as energy." Her head tipped sideways, "I didn't know they would do that with humans though. We had always assumed it was only with offspring." Jet frowned, she was jabbering nonsense. He leaned closer, her eyes had a different shine, her smile genuine.

She frowned, "How much energy did…"

Spike caught her arm and tugged her tightly to his chest. She gasped, her face smashed to his chest. She caught the faint hint of tobacco, the mints he carried in his breast pocket and the clinging remnants of cologne. A blush stained her cheeks when warm lips touched her forehead. Spike whispering repeatedly into her damp hair, "You're OK. I didn't know they'd... I'm sorry. You're OK."

Tentatively her hands slid up his back to return the hug. Shocked at the sudden demonstration and realizing she liked him close. It felt safe. Turing her head, so her ear rested by his quickly beating heart she breathed softly, "I'm fine." Her grip tightened, "You're here."

He stiffened at the soft, sincere comment, his hold tightening.

Jet cleared his throat, Ed snickered. Spike jerked and released. The slight push sent Faye teetering over. Jet's quick grab at her elbow kept the cowgirl from meeting the floor. He muttered playfully, "Subtle Spike."

The cowboy snorted, hand combing through his hair as he glared at nothing in particular. Vash grinned. Though the other man had moved, feigning distance it was clear Faye was still in the cowboy's periphery.

Ed scurried forward and clasped Faye's knee, while Jet stepped back to hover on the sidelines. Spike, though addled by the apparent show of concern remained within arm's reach, brown eyes never straying far from Faye. Jet shifted when Faye's gaze rose from the top of Ed's head to give him a warm smile. He gasped. He had never seen an expression like that from her before. It spoke volumes, promising everything was well. He shook his head in thought. Somehow, the experience had left a marked change on the crew. It was a pleasant. Ed gently released Faye to let her accept clothes from Meryl and Milly. She stepped away and slipped them on before settling next to the vibrating teen. Blushing, the cowgirl attempted to return Spike's jacket. The cowboy simply accepted and flipped it back over her shoulders. Vash began piling various food stuffs and water around her. Insisting she start eating. It was necessary or she could black out, which was the last thing he wanted- his jaw had finally quit aching from the last time Spike lost control.

The lanky cowboy took guard behind her, helping himself to her growing pile. Three days surviving on little more than worry, guilt and stress were finally taking a toll. He watched Faye nibble on some crackers as she described inside the bulb. She was obviously tired, but there was a temperate, more assured air to her. Just being around her the three other Boppers could feel she had grown. She was less scattered, her movements more refined and precise. She was still capable of tripping on her own two feet, evident when she tried to stand and pop her aching spine. Ed, needing reassurance as much as Spike did, snuggled close her head resting in Faye's lap.

This was a kinder, gentler Faye. No longer a shrew. It was evident that her bitch hat was always accessible and her sharp tongue still barbed and wicked but they no longer defined her.

Jet smirked. This woman was greater; a fuller version from before. The change interesting, perplexing and very welcome. This Faye had previous experience caring for others and remembered people who genuinely cared for her in return. This Faye was not afraid to show kindness and generosity, nor did she ice over and balk at the thought of doing something for someone else without monetary compensation. He watched as she gently soothed Ed's stress. The languid strokes through the frazzled girl's messy hair loving, almost motherly.

He blinked. This Faye was not the snarky bitch that had haunted the Bebop for the past few years. She was a vibrant woman capable of destroying or creating worlds. This Faye was dangerous on a completely different level than the one before the human consumption. He glanced at Spike, who was also studying her with a critical expression. Jet chuckled, the Faye before them was not only one hell of a shot, a scrapper and a walking wet dream but also a woman with a past and, from the look of things, a new found direction.

Spike analyzed her from behind. He had always liked her. She was an easy tease and relatively entertaining. Though a tomboy through and through, she looked every bit the proper girl. It was a relief to be allowed to treat her like one of the guys, instead of a lady but it was getting impossible. He would admit, begrudgingly and only to himself, that he cared for her more than was necessary or than he was comfortable with. He liked making her blush and enjoyed bestowing little kindnesses. He learned the hard way when she was shot that she was valuable. When she disappeared in the bulb he discovered she was priceless. The horrible illusion of her lying dead in a bloody puddle at his feet had reaffirmed that he needed her around. To have her torn away only proved his worst fears. His heart twisted and his jaw unconsciously clenched at the thought of **not **having her near. Faye's presence was important, surprisingly so. He watched as she nibbled a few rations the faint happy smile always at the corners of her mouth. He had reveled in the genuine glimpses of the woman behind the cool facade. He grinned, mildly shocked to see her mask had been shattered during her visit with the angels. This Faye was the real Faye. The girl before the botched trip, bad memories and deceit- she was the little girl from the video hoping her future self, "Do your best!"

Now she was irresistible and complete. She knew who she was and where she came from. For Spike it felt like she had her own gravitational pull and he hated it.

Wanting to save money, the group opted for a cheaper bus ride over the sand steamer. Spike never letting Faye further away than the length of his arm- luckily for everyone she'd spent most of the trip asleep, or dozing. Meryl and Milly smiled at his antics. Jet grumbled with a mixture of discomfort and relief. Ed was thrilled. Spike was taking care of Faye-Faye, who appeared happy. She left Jet to squish next to the drifting cowgirl. Spike snuck his arm around a shoulder and slid her closer to make room. Pleased, Ed turned Faye into a pillow, manicured nails scratching her back. The teen blinked at Spike who was studying her from half closed lids, "Ed you better quit letting Milly talk you into helping."

"Ed is taking care of Faye-Faye." The hacker frowned, "She wants to sit here. Ed was worried, Spike-person." Something chilly flickered across her intense expression, melting with a pleased grin, "She is nice since her bath." Ed nuzzled Faye's lap, "She smells nice too." A corner of Spike's lip lifted before he set his head against the window. He twitched, small fingers pinching him. Glancing at the teen's head he tried to decide if the assault was accidental. By the faint grin, Ed had bruised intentionally. He took a moment to wonder why before shrugging it off. Who know why Ed did anything.

Milly returned from the back and leaned towards Meryl, "They look like a family, don't they?"

Jet snorted, just catching the pleased commentary from the pair in front of him. He turned to peek at the snoozing trio in the last seat. They did look quite peaceful with Spike's arm protectively wrapped around Faye. Ed's satisfied grin advertising the familial feel the three portrayed. Her head nestled happily on Faye's lap. Faye's head cradled comfortably against Spike's shoulder. He mumbled, "Wish I had a camera." Spike's eyes cracked open and he shifted slightly, tugging Faye closer. Jet snorted, "I know you're awake." A tiny grin fought to be seen, giving Spike away. His expression twisted, irritated gaze snapping to the top of Ed's head. Lip lifting his head dropped back to the window, fingers slid to Faye's waist. Chin turning to rest on her forehead.

Milly giggled and gave half a nod to Meryl before plopping next to Jet. The short insurance girl blinked, taking post by the stewing gunman. Vash barely registered her presence, Knives' incessant crowing was becoming tiresome, _How many 'I told you so's' does he need?_

Unaware his mental anguish Meryl giggled, "They look happy, don't they?"

Vash turned, glancing at the group. He offered a partial nod, idly wondering how long until he could cuddle like that.

Knives broke through his wistful thoughts with a snort, 'You want to do **that** with one of **those**?'

Vash nodded, his eyes drooping shut as he settled into the semblance of a nap. Voice soft he muttered, "I wouldn't mind being happy like that at all."

Hearing him Meryl gasped, head snapping to the side. Eyes wide she studied his expression. Hoping he was asleep and feeling brave, she scootched just a hair closer and whispered, "Neither would I, Vash." Teeth pinching her lip she reached for one of his hands dangling limply between his legs. Cheeks heating she squeezed it gently and breathed softly, "Neither would I."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Evidence

I didn't feel a thing  
It didn't mean a thing  
-Faith No More

Spike glared glumly at the dusty patch of earth that constituted a yard, his day far from pleasant. Jet had chased him out of the house under the guise of a profitable bounty in Midway. Not wanting to drive the innumerable miles to the dinky hub he stole the RedTail- not that Faye noticed buried in her strange new obsession which only made matters worse. What was the point of "borrowing" something if you couldn't rile its owner up? His lip curled, _Whole day just sucks_.

Movement at the gate caught his eye. Glancing up, his gaze fell on the studious cowgirl. Her nose stuffed in a book, she peeked over its spine and grinned. "How was your catch?" Giving him her full attention, she tucked the book below her arm.

"Same ol', same ol'." He offered her a smoke as she settled beside him, stuffing it behind his ear when she declined. Frowning in surprise, Faye never refused a free cigarette. He scanned her subtly and continued, "I jumped him after he took a piss. Hauled him kicking and screaming all the way to the sheriff."

Her nose wrinkled as she studied the house across the way. "You let him zip his fly first," she turned her head, eyes locking with his, "didn't you?"

Scowl. He hadn't, that had been the start of the flailing. The bounty's filthy pants had snagged on a crack and dropped to his ankles, for some strange reason the criminal had modesty. Who knew? Instead of answering he shook his head. Fingers rising slowly to clasp his smoke before its ashes peppered his thigh.

Faye smiled, "You didn't did you?" She waited for his grunt of denial, snatching his fag when he went to exhale. She took a shallow drag before passing it back.

He watched the odd behavior. Her little intake of nicotine felt more a test than a need. He glared at the smoldering tip and mumbled, "You quitting'?"

Shrug, "Don't know. I just don't crave the fix." She scowled, "I think the plants did some tinkering," she wrapped her sweater tighter around her frame, "You know, trying to keep me around as long as possible." She shuddered, "It creeps me out that they decided to mess around inside me, you know?" Spike shifted a bit uncomfortable. She shook her head, "I don't remember smoking before, maybe it's an after sex thing now or something." Her smirk slipped to a pout as she rubbed her neck, "I could go for a couple of drinks though."

He tipped from the porch's shade, eyes narrowed as he took in the suns' positions. Snort, "A bit early isn't it?"

Eyes sparkling, she purred softly. "Depends on when you woke up, cowboy." The book she'd been cradling cracked open softly. He simply stared. Blinking numbly as her grin melted and exhaustion slowly crept back. Silent he let his eyes slowly wander up and down her hunched body. She'd been an obsessive wreck since they'd returned from Dimithril. She had taken numerous trips to the plant stationed on the other side of town; filled the front room with tipsy piles of forms and folders, notes in her handwriting and strange books without titles sprinkled throughout; and had begun speaking to Ed in what felt like a new language as the girls discussed things like: firewalls, codecs and software.

She sighed softly, "I guess you're right," and bounced her shoulders, "I'll wait until I finish before I get my more than deserved drink." She patted her latest dusty book, "**If** I ever finish."

"What is that?" He pointed to the abused text.

"More info on the plants." She flipped it, letting him see the cover. "I was trying to figure out why some of them are suddenly shutting down without warning." She bit her lip, "It looks like they're locations where **that **group has tried to access them." Head shake, "It sounds odd, but I have the feeling those fairytales we thought the bountyheads were stealing are actually the creatures in the bulbs." She hugged the book to her chest, "Crazy, huh?"

Brown eyes tore away from the fussing cowgirl to glare at the shadow in the doorway. Jet shifted, noting Spike was aware he was there and wished to be ignored- wanting to glean as much information as he could without directly asking Faye. For some reason she seemed reticent to tell them who she was in her past life but based on the evidence that was quickly sprouting around them she'd come from a family of scientific intrigue. He rubbed his beard _gently. I wonder if she came from __**that **__family. _He stepped across the threshold, porch popping from his weight.

Faye jumped, smiling skittishly at the older cowboy. Spike shifted, elbows dropping easily on the step behind him. With a sigh, he stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles.

Jet glared at her. Brows meeting, "What aren't you sharing about this new obsession, Faye?"

Spike locked his attention on her, also curious. "Can't say this is standard Faye behavior, you know?"

She paled, shifting uncomfortably. Shaking it off she chuckled, "What're you guys talking about?" Her cocky glare fizzled, eyes skittering off and away from the two men. "I... I don't..." she shook her head and cleared her throat, "I don't know what..."

Jet pressed, "Give me a break, Faye. You never read, unless it's a beauty magazine or the odds to a race. Brainy science bullshit isn't your style. So, what the hell happened to you?"

She blinked repeatedly, brain scrambling for the reason of her sudden obsession with the plants. What could she say? My dad was Franklin Vinder. You know the guy that developed plant technology the same time hyperspace was discovered and yes his sister did perfect the human freezing and reanimation process. In fact, I was one of her experiments, so to speak; but that's another story.

Nervously, her fingers dug at the small red mar peeping from below her collar. "I… I haven't a clue…"

"Faye..." Jet growled, "What do you know that we don't?"

Her flustered scratching grew more violent. Spike scowling. The tiny red splotch had spread. A finger resting below her collar bone she cringed, "Um..."

"YAY!" blasted from the house. Faye used the distraction to dash away, her elbow roughly bumping Jet as she darted through the door. Ed's squealing continued, "Good morning sleepy drivers!" A self-satisfied cackle, "Ed has found the computers!" She rubbed her hands together, "They were old and tired but Edward woke them up."

Breathless, Faye dropped by the teen. Fingers flipping quickly through her current reading material, "Did you get the schematics?"

"Yup." She turned her laptop towards Faye, her smiling icon in the lower corner.

Faye squinted. Green bouncing between book and screen. Face scrunched, she chomped her lip. "Ed. I want you to try to connect to the network and remain connected."

Ed's head bobbed excitedly.

"Use it to look for any back doors to the information I need."

"Okay Faye-Faye." With a loony grin Ed saluted.

Faye frowned, stretching to snag one of her many notebooks. Finger jabbed into the pages, flipping it open. Ed blinked at the information, now pressed into her nose. Jet and Spike hovered nearby, watching.

"Faye," Jet blurted, "What are you doing?"

She glanced at him, "The angels are incomplete. They run on one network, a kind of hive mind." She grinned, "I think I can fix them by repairing a few then putting a program in place to pass it on to the others."

Ed giggled, "Like a flu! Ahhh-CHOOO!"

Spike frowned. Jet dug at his chin, "Where're you getting these ideas from Faye?" He wagged his head, "This sounds like a bunch of science fiction theoretical bullshit."

"Well," Faye tapped the notebooks with a finger, "I'm putting theory into practice." A sigh escaped, "If I do this right it should work as a protective scaffold, giving me more time to access the seriously out of date systems." A few papers rattled along with Ed's furious typing. "The structures were built at various times." Sigh, "This won't be easy though." She glanced at Ed, "I think the program will need to be done manually." Her voice softened as she began talking to herself. "Crud." She rubbed her head, "I'll need one the guys to, eh…" more paper rattling, "download the instructions."

Jet frowned, "Who?"

Her head wagged, answering him without realizing. "Ed but it'll probably have to be Vash or Spike." She glanced at Tomato's screen, "The people who built the bulbs on Earth encrypted the codes, we'll have to break in and alter them before... Oh!" She rubbed her forehead, pink swaths appearing from the force. "I'm pretty sure we need to update everything. Ed should be able to build some hardy firewalls," the teen hummed, "but I'll need to directly access a few to gain data." She slapped her leg, body rocking back and flopping to the floor, "Shit. I'm not sure how I can do that without jeopardizing them." Glaring at the ceiling, she growled. A handful of pencils shattering when she snapped them.

Spike noted her sour, thoughtful expression. She continued muttering, "Those safety protocol my parents installed," head shake, "They're goin' to suck."

Ed shifted, "There are no safeties Faye-Faye."

Grin, "They're there. My dad slipped 'em in just before SEEDs launched."

Spike and Jet started, giving each other a knowing look. Their focus turned to the cowgirl. Jet blurting, "Your father worked on…"

She wasn't listening. Sigh, "Ed. Didn't Vash say Apryl had a good clutch of bulbs?"

The teen hummed, attention locked on her screen.

"Hm..." she shifted, just noting the destroyed pencils in her hand. Dropping them to the floor with a sheepish grin she muttered, "Guess I'm goin' on a field trip."

"Wait…" Jet shook his head, "When'd..." Spike caught his elbow, towing him outside and into the yard. The excop remained frozen, face twisted in confusion as he tried to process everything he'd just heard. Sighing he gave up and grunted, "What the hell was she reading now?"

"Uhh…" Spike's lighter ignited. Inhale. Exhale. "Think it was on physiology."

"Pff…" he dug at his beard, "When's she going to finish this weird ass research?"

Spike's eyebrow rose. How was he to know? Faye's behavior was a novelty to him too. Shaking his head, he sauntered to the porch and dropped. Jet pinked at the behavior and growled, "AGH! I know, shut up!" He settled beside Spike, the step creaking in protest. "You hear what she said about her father?"

He exhaled, "Yup."

Sniff, "Seems like the apple don't fall far from the tree. Does it?"

Nod.

They sat and enjoyed the setting suns each pondering the latest turn of events until Jet's warring thoughts won out. He frowned when Vash passed with Meryl, "Something's going on here and I hate being left out of the loop."

"Just wait," Spike handed off his lighter. "No use stressin' over the unknown."

He grumbled, "It's what I do know that worries me."

The suns hadn't risen yet, and hopefully no one in town had either. Jet glared from his perch, the pilot's seat of the Hammerhead, and groaned. Vash was slipping through the barn door. His stealthy movements and nervous glances meaning he hadn't escaped his own home unnoticed. A moment later, Meryl and Milly showed up to learn why Vash had left so early and loudly. Jet smacked his forehead and growled. _So the dumbass purposefully led Meryl here. _His head bumped the steering console, "Shit." Hoping the day would look up he slid from the ship just as Faye and Spike stumbled into the make shift hangar. They were both hung over and cranky, asking why the hell Jet was having a breakfast party without them. Thankfully, Ed had remained in the house. Dead to the world sprawled across an uncomfortable Ein.

Faye stupidly blinked Vash's way, "You plannin' on helpin' me?" She wobbled slightly, face twisted as she scraped her dry tongue across her teeth.

The gunman grinned, "Yup." Hand snapping out, he jerked Meryl closer. "Short girl's here to offer her assistance to." He pointed to the other, "Milly's gonna watch the dog and kid."

She shrugged, "Just stay out of the way." And stumbled into the ship.

Spike studied the man tightly clutching Meryl's arm, and sniffed. "What's the real reason you've invited yourse'f along?"

He pinked, "Um..." Fingers dug at his neck, "Well, you see I wanted to witness firsthand what she' up to."

Meryl turned to glare at him, "Knives has been making a racket again, hasn't he?"

Vash offered a weak nod.

Jet slapped his forehead and groaned. Now, instead of a three-man mission the operation had turned into five. He settled in the pilot's chair, glancing at Faye hunched over her latest notebook and mentally whined. How was he going to deal with them all cramped behind him. Picked on blues swiveled to the co-pilot's seat, wondering who would be the least offensive. He glanced over his shoulder again, assessing the group. Faye needed space. Vash needed answers. Meryl was trying desperately to keep the gunman from interrogating Faye while she worked. And Spike, well Spike just needed another excuse to be near Faye. He massaged his third eye roughly, _Maybe they could all suffer behind me?_

Faye attempted to review her research, grateful Spike had decided to play fence. She hadn't been thrilled at the prospect of flying with the lovely headache she had growing behind her eyes and had nearly turned around to tackle Apryl another day. That is, until she remembered everything she needed to do. With a list like that procrastination was **not **an option. From that point on, she had tried to piece together the mass of technical questions necessary for the job while fighting the urge to stop rummaging for the answers buried in her rattled skull. She grumped, her stooped posture dipping lower. If she failed she didn't want an audience. Especially if that audience consisted of Jet, Meryl and Spike, they didn't need to know the whole truth. It would only make matters worse. Jaw tense, she muttered softly, "Fuck 'em." Turned her back to the persistent glares and worried glances and set to work.

Vash caught the cowgirl's pointed attempt to ignore everyone. Her back facing the other three as she read. Last one in, he couldn't get close and see what she was up to so he nudged Meryl with his elbow, "Go sit by Jet."

She frowned. Gray eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"Come on Meryl," he huffed and wriggled, "it's too crowded." He pushed her arm gently, "I need room!" Voice creeping into a teeth grating whine.

Jet rolled his eyes. Spike cracked one open from his sprawl by Faye. Meryl huffed. With a crinkle of her nose, she stood and staggered towards the available seat. Her spastic movements jostled the other three. Spike glared at the ceiling, Faye cussed when she was bumped and scribbled unnecessarily across her notes. Vash simply grinned. All gentleman as he pushed her towards the chair. Buckled she calmed down, her coloring returning to a proper shade. Jet relaxed, with the extra body gone, the back of the ship settled.

Spike resumed his position as back stop. An unlit cigarette between his teeth, he was already stiff and pissed and they had only just left. Slouching into a less constrictive position, he sandwiched his head between his forearms and drifted into a light nap. Faye's careful notes and page turning the only sound over the Hammerhead's natural hum. She groaned and tugged her hair back into a messy bun, an extra pen used to keep the random strands in place.

"What is it?" Vash leaned over Spike to glance at Faye's scribbles.

Knives snorted across the thinning link, 'The human is in over her head.'

Sigh, 'She's doing her best, brother.'

Spike cocked an eyebrow. _So that's Knives. Huh._

She groaned, "There's just so much," pinched her nose, "I don't have access to the texts I used originally." A manuscript was roughly dropped to the floor, "This is my dad's paper. It's close but it isn't exact, just theory. I used it to write my thesis but..." head shake, "That was forever ago so now I'm stuck trying to figure this out and make corrections based on memory and outdated information." She scratched absently at her chest, "And this damn headache isn't helping."

Jet shifted, _Dad?_ He scowled out the windscreen. It wasn't the first time she'd mentioned her father connected to the plants. Mind drifting he tried to decide who the man could be- a good share of the documents littering the house without author.

Spike caught her hand, when she went for a straying pencil, "Faye. What's wrong?" She prepared to quote manuals and her notes.

Jet sighed, "Normal people speak, please." He turned to see what the hullaballoo was over, "She's like talking to Ed when she gets like this." Spike settled back into his slump, absently realizing his hand had migrated and was now resting comfortably on Faye's lower back. He could feel every page turn, scribble and sigh as she forged on. She had decided to ignore the questions. If they didn't want a **real** explanation she sure as hell wouldn't give them one.

Spike's mind began to stray while he watched her through his lashes, _I had __**no idea **__science geeks were so… _He studied her expressions, how she chewed on her lip while she scribbled a note or her pencil when she was reading. The way her hair fell across her cheeks and her eyes showed a focus he'd only seen in casinos or his back while he was practicing. Grinning he thought about his favorite actress as a kid. She played the part of a doctor on a late night show. _Wonder what Faye'd look like in a white lab coat, with glasses and…_ Vash shifted eyes wide he studied the man beside him. Spike ignored the small movements, his mind wandering_ …or without the lab coat… _His eyes drifted shut. He grinned at the fantasy. Fingers shifted and unconsciously began drawing circles on the dip of Faye's waist.

Faye's monologue broke through the pleasant fog. "GAH! These schematics are wrong. If they were like this then..." She gave an appraising glare towards Vash, her focus distant- he'd simply fallen in her line of thinking. "Then again..." She glanced between the two men and answered herself, "That has to be it!" She snapped her fingers, grinning, "Altered to survive." She scowled, "But how?" She studied Vash. Her voice rising in volume as she slipped from talking to herself to those around her, "You have abnormal abilities, right?"

He nodded.

Her face twisted, "Let me guess extended life, a bizarre er… talent. That kind of thing?"

Another nod.

"Knew it!" A satisfied gleam bled into her eyes as she answered the unspoken question, "Adaptations were made during the initial bonding in order to ease any environmental hazards."

Meryl spun in her chair to focus on Faye, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "Generally speaking, most the plant offspring I met as a kid were highly attuned to emotions, benevolent and giving, like those still in the bulbs here." She dug at her chest as she spoke, "They were empathetic to a frighteningly accurate degree. No twins or weapons of mass destruction though." Her eyes swiveled back to Vash, "You grew faster, because your… eh… mother," she frowned, "that isn't quite right." Blink, "You call the angels your sisters, correct?"

Nod.

"What the hell, Faye?" Jet turned to glare at the top of her head.

Shift. "It's hard to explain, the initial offspring are created through…" she raked her fingers roughly through her hair, "It's like cell division. Only they insert stolen DNA into the mix." She smirked, "You were the byproduct of a rather resourceful and independent strand of the hive." Frown, "It gets convoluted but in a sense all initial offspring are the younger half-siblings of the angels."

Jet simply gaped. Meryl frowned. Spike began counting the number of bolts along the Hammerhead's frame.

Vash blinked, "So my mother…"

"Would be the queen angel, for lack of a better word. It's a hive mentality and social structure, like bees or ants. You were placed in an environment where the others were unable to protect or nurture you. It was assumed hostile based on the bulbs' experiences and because of this, the queen had you altered accordingly; thus, mutating your abilities. The skills normal for fully functioning offspring were split between you and your missing brother."

Shift, "Knives isn't missing he was reabsorbed."

An eyebrow rose, "Oh?"

Vash swallowed. It was painfully clear Faye knew what that meant.

"Hm." She tapped her lips gently, "Anyway, Vash, you received the generally kind and protective nature of most your kind. I assume your brother, Knives, received the opposite, but was given the ability to sense others and manipulate them to a greater degree. In other words, you two were given a bastardization of abilities compared to those produced on Earth." She giggled, "It's upsetting I didn't catch it sooner." Nod. "It also explains Spike's lack of knowledge about his parents." She glanced at him, "Your… uh… father, I think, wasn't adapted to handle the stress of living on Mars, so he didn't survive. You lived with your mother's sister, right?"

Nod.

Her head quirked, "Mom died in childbirth." More scratching, "Am I correct?"

"That's what I was told." He slowly pulled his hand from her, dropping it on his stomach.

Jet coughed, "How..."

Shrug, "Human half-angel births are high risk." Her gaze flickered down to her paperwork, "Uh... they progress naturally but right before the baby is born something happens." Her gaze shifted to Spike, "Uh... a toxin is released and," fingers scratched her collarbone, "Um... some women are allergic to it."

Vash swallowed, "What happens?"

"Her platelets will no longer bind and clot," she shifted, inching closer to the wall, "so..."

Meryl's hand settled on her mouth, "The mother bleeds out?"

Her head bounced. "All information on plant offspring was erased in order to protect those still living." Swallow, "Since your mother, her physician and your father were most likely unaware of his genetic history..." She glanced at the quiet cowboy beside her, voice soft and only for him to hear, "Just a bad hand."

Jet shifted, uncomfortable with Faye's unemotional retelling of how Spike lost his parents. Clearing his throat he muttered, "Get back to Vash. Why's he different?"

She grinned, "It's simple: survival of the fittest."

Meryl frowned, "Then why did they produce two males? Wouldn't it have been best to do one boy and a girl?"

"The first generation hybrid is always male." She winked at the startled faces, "Women are limited to the number of times they can produce offspring. A male, on the other hand, can copulate with numerous females thus…"

The insurance girl pinked.

Spike mumbled, "Thus ensuring the genetic material is passed on."

Jet shook his head, "I'll be. It's like a god damned nature show or something."

Vash twitched when he heard Knives' chuckle ooze through his cranium, 'The woman is fascinating. Listen well little brother. Once she is no longer useful **I will** personally help the engineer on her way.' Swallowing thickly, Vash glanced at Faye. Her nose dropped back towards her reading, fingers gently rubbing the same spot on her chest.

Getting permission to enter the plant was easier than the Beboppers expected. Vash simply marched Faye up to the first personnel they saw and demanded to speak to the plant supervisor. When the sweaty, thin man arrived, Faye was nudged towards the man and introduced as an engineer stopping through from June. She juggled books while the man babbled about how nice it was of her to help out. "Please do what you can, Miss." He bowed deeply, sincerely thrilled.

She smiled, "I couldn't pass through without stopping. I heard you had some problems." Spike collected her pile of reading, "I'm sorry I only have my research with me…"

His head began nodding excitedly. "Not a problem." He clasped her hand, shaking it and her, "You've no idea how honored we are to have you here. Anything you can do to up our production will be a benefit." The man led them towards the main console. At the door an assistant gave her several supplies: a lab coat, pass codes, reference manual, more research material and coffee, "Please let me or any of my employees know if there's anything else."

Jet opted to leave once she was settled to poke around town with Meryl. Vash slunk off to the bulb room. Knives was becoming increasingly active and he wanted to know why. The door swung closed, sealing quietly as he inched towards the pulsing spheres.

'Hello Vash.'

'Hey,' his hand touched the glass, tipping forward until forehead rested against the vibrating barrier, 'What's Knives up to?'

A dark chortle overpowered the tinkling, 'Nothing little brother. Nothing at all but the safety of our species.'

His eyes opened slowly, scowling at the murky pastels swirling before him, 'Why don't I believe you?'

'Do you know who **she** is Vash?' Knives tone was a kid with a secret, pleased.

'Who,' he blinked, 'Faye?'

'Yes.' He could hear Knives' pleasure, 'Ah. I see you don't, let me show you then…'

Jet chuckled, regardless the day's beginning luck was on his side. He had found the bounties' previous haunt. They had left in a hurry, several files forgotten. The greatest find was the glass vial that had rolled into a heating duct. If he had any reason to doubt Scragrow, the kid's words were verified with that seemingly innocuous bottle. The tiny jar had once stored LC, a popular energy drug used by the military. Some dealer with a sense of humor had decided to slip it in cute glass vials. He fingered the container and chuckled. Tossing the bottle away, he began searching for other hidey-holes as he mulled over what he had learned. There was no sign of the older man Faye had met nor had anyone seen Timan and the girl, Dot. Proving his hunch they had alternative means of communication. A chilling thought popped into his head, _Are they bringing in others?_ He gave the room a final glance, noting a small closet. Peeking inside, he found a scrap of white apron that had caught on an exposed nail. _So this is where those bastards kept Faye__. _Pleased with his collection, Jet flipped through the collection of forms as he moseyed back to the Hammerhead. He paused at the sight of Vash sitting in the ship's shade face marred with worry.

He didn't look at the approaching man. Eyes glued to his fingers, Vash simply began to speak, "Faye's got quite the history, doesn't she?"

Jet frowned, folders slipping under an arm. "What do you mean?"

"She…" he shook his head, "She's dealt with so much."

"Yeah, so?" Jet deposited his finds in the Hammerhead. "So've you. So's Spike, from the sound of things." He shook his head, "What brought this on?"

Vash smiled. The happy expression was pained, more a twitch of his muscles. It missed his eyes as he continued staring at his hands.

The silence grew uncomfortable. Cough. "Actually," Jet rubbed his neck, "I'm surprised she's workin' so hard. Normally she gets the job done and scats."

More head shaking, "She can't." Voice low, "She promised."

"Huh?" He stared at the young man. Certain he'd gone crazy, "Promised what to whom?"

Vash sighed, tearing his gaze away from his fingers and towards Jet. "Do you know who her parents were? Where she came from? Who she **really **is?" Upset teal locked with confused blue, "Do you know **anything** about her except that she was frozen and lost her memories?"

"Eh…" Jet shifted, "no, not really."

"You want to?" He cocked an eyebrow, expression stern.

"Well, yeah." Jet stepped closer, "Especially after this turn…"

Vash shifted, "She's a Vinder." Chuckle, "No. Let me rephrase that. She's **the** Vinder."

Jet stumbled back, "A what?"

Voice low, there was no play or spark. "Her father was Franklin Vinder."

"Wait." Jet shook his head, hand waving before his chest in disbelief. "That man was really involved with... with this!" He flapped his arm at their surroundings. "Damn. I thought... thought those stories were a bunch of bull."

"Aren't I real? Doesn't Faye's strange behavior make sense now?" Vash chuckled sadly, "Go look at Spike when he's talking to my sisters."

"Huh." Jet rubbed his neck, "I have to admit I had my suspicions." He sheepishly smirked, "Had Ed do some snooping. The articles she dug up stated that Vinder quit all research in his late fifties, after his daughter was born."

Vash nodded. "He passed his work off onto an assistant. The man was never to Dr. Vinder's caliber. He sold the good doctor's research to other investors once the hive's queen was damaged. This sent the remaining angels into survival mode. Those that had collected human DNA set to work incubating offspring. They were released after the moon exploded. The effort used to create just a handful killed off the remaining plants. A few of the offspring survived and simply blended in with humanity."

"And that's how Spike…"

"Wha…" Another presence came around the ship, "I thought she'd changed." Vash glanced at Meryl's worried expression, his face softening with sad sigh, "No. She's just who she was before the eh..."

"Accident." Jet rubbed his head roughly, "I hope she can help us with Otz."

Meryl nodded, "I'm sure…"

Vash shook his head.

Spike was tired. His 'aunts' kept providing more information than necessary. Besides all the science mumbo-jumbo they kept him relaying to Faye, they insisted on asking him personal questions and probing- their version of quid-pro-quo. He could feel their presence inside his skull. Their harmoniously tuned jingles of laughter flitting by with various images, the current: his half asleep fantasy of Faye in a lab coat with glasses.

He snarled, _This is why I never felt bad about not having a nuclear family._

A male voice broke through the din, 'You disgust me, half-breed.'

Spike frowned, 'And you are?'

'Knives.' The voice was overrun by tinkles and happy chatter; apparently his aunts had discovered another image or emotion to torture Spike with. He grinned when he caught a flustered growl. It felt good to know he wasn't their only victim.

Faye yawned, drawing his attention. He groaned when the tinkling coalesced, 'Why are you upset?' He ignored their questions, opting to watch Faye work instead. She'd have another question soon. 'She is nearly asleep.' He studied the slumped figure. Sure enough she'd drifted off in the middle of her scribbling. Her pen hung limply in her hand, head tipped towards the console, breathing deep and even. He eased the paper from under her arm. Grinning he crumpled it, her list complete, and prepared his escape.

'Not yet, nephew.' The tone held no room for argument.

His shoulders drooped as did his expression. 'Huh?'

A teasing voice burst through, 'Why are you angered at our curiosity?'

'It's your methods.' Brown eyes narrowed, 'Do you pull this shit on Vash?'

'Yes.' Their synchronicity broke so they could laugh.

Knives forced his way through, 'Welcome to the family.'

The female voices pressed on, 'You must promise something.'

Spike stilled, suspicion evident in his posture. 'That depends.'

'You will protect her.' He frowned, that sounded like an order. 'She is the **only** one who can save us.'

'That's a big order for one person, isn't it?' He wagged his head, sight locking on Faye's sleeping form. 'Look ladies, Faye isn't the type to save the world because of her brains. You want something blown up or…' He bristled when the giggling grew. _Damn I hate th__at__!_

'So concerned!' They paused, apparently regaining control of their silliness. 'From what we can gather this is sincere and new.' Silence. He felt them studying him closely. Peeling away his numerous shields to peek below at his true feelings. 'Yes! It is.' They chittered for a moment. Happy lilt dulling to concern. 'She needs rest, the others from your hive's location have tried to alter another cluster.' Spike frowned. That meant the bounties were still on the move. They had resumed collecting! The question, why? Faye tilted too far, jerking awake with a neck popping jolt. Spike remained attached to the bulb. The voices grew faint, 'Remember to keep her safe. Knives is afraid she will harm us…' farther away, '… he will see the truth, in time…' leaving him with a niggling sense of foreboding.

He pulled from the glass, "Let's get out of here."

She yawned and began gathering supplies, in complete agreement. While her back was turned, Spike threw the lab coat in with the pile of books. If he had to protect her, he should be allowed the opportunity to see if reality was better than fantasy, 'sides the disguise might be useful in the near future.

Jet, Meryl and Vash waited quietly for the rest of the party to arrive. All processing what they'd just learned. Vash stiffened, head turning towards the soft scratch of feet. Spike just coming into focus over the small rise. Faye shuffling in measured half-steps beside him. She looked beat. Her assured strut replaced by stumbles. Spike kept his free hand around her elbow, his other filled with books, papers and, Vash smirked _Is that a lab coat?_ Remembering the tract Spike's thoughts had veered earlier, thanks to Knives' sharing, he shook his head.

Meryl grumbled, "She's working too hard."

Spike helped a groggy Faye into the ship before he tucked the research away in storage. "She's going to sleep. If she doesn't," he glanced at his partner, "she gets drugged." Jet nodded and popped his thumb towards the pile of white. Spike shrugged and offered a pleased grin. Jet frowned over the antics. Spike's hot/cold temperament was irksome at best. A happy medium would need to be found if there was going to be any peace among the crew. He sighed as he watched his partner ease into the ship and let Faye settle against him, draping his jacket across her. Meryl followed, clicking her belt in the copilot's seat.

Vash frowned, "What the heck? He's acting like she's his sweetheart or something."

"They've both been weird ever since she found him." Jet shook his head, "He's gotten worse though since she was shot. It's like he wants," he bobbed his head towards the ship, "**that** but doesn't know how to go about getting it." His face scrunched, "So he pulls the sweet and doting shit when she won't notice." Snicker, "Guess it's get it when you can," shrug, "I don't know."

Vash grew thoughtful, "Huh."

"He needs to grow a pair," Jet scowled and opened the seal, "I'm sick of it."

Otz was livid. How could his efforts be going so poorly? The plan was simple. By lowering the power he could alter the near utopian set-up utilized by the angels. Then unharmonious frequencies were pumped into the bulb, essentially cutting it off from its peers and depleting output. Separated and running on low power, the chosen bulbs became easy to harvest and transport to a new location. He had several interested customers, mostly rich investors and collectors, and a deadline to follow which, since the appearance of the annoying cowboys was becoming increasingly more difficult to follow. It was time to take a new approach with the bounty hunters.

He irritably punched the comm system. Timan's cool visage immediately filling the screen, Otz scowled, "Go take out the Cowboy Bebop. I don't care if the ship remains intact but it cannot leave this system. Am I clear?" The small curl of the heartless felon's lips was answer enough. Timan wouldn't just disable the Bebop, he'd make certain the crew were stuck on the planet forever. Pleased, Otz began planning how to stop the constant interferences. "Dottie," he flapped a pile of papers, "Is this everything you could find?"

Her head bounced in an adamant nod.

He snarled in disappointment. "There's nothing here." He glared at their bios. Spiegel's, the kid's and woman's were full of holes.

"Spiegel's juvenile record is sealed. Valentine appeared as did the kid." She gnawed her lip, "I've no clue who the little girl is either." Dot stepped back, just outside swinging distance. Her face covered in an array of sickly greenish bruises and a few new ones. There was no way she'd tell the old bastard what she had overheard Faye snarl about her father. Sick joy twisting in her stomach over the amount Otz would lose when he terminated the cowgirl.

He slammed the pile of papers onto the desk, "Who's helping them?" The outburst caused the girl to inch further away. Vengeful thoughts replaced with self preservation. He drummed his fingers and wondered idly why Valentine had healed so quickly. She should have been sporting a few cuts and bruises too, but when Leo spied the woman, insurance girl and men entering Apryl's plant she was healthy and whole. He fingered the pictures the lackey had snapped, crumpling the image of Jet leaving their last hide-out. He tossed the photo into the trash with a curse, certain his group had left absolutely no clues the cowboy could find useful. His gaze snapped to the cowering hacker. Dottie's tricks with the plants shouldn't have made sense unless someone was extremely familiar with the bulbs. He shook, it had to be one of the plant twins or there was more to the Beboppers than he previously assumed. He fingered the bios again. It was there in the blanks. Something about Valentine that didn't sit right. She was altering the plants and it was beyond what a normal person should be able to pull. The woman was good. She was changing things; he just couldn't see the specifics. He snapped, "Get that girl, Amy on the next flight out." He drummed his fingers, "Find Leo. I've a job for him." His fingers steepled below his chin, "Let him know he'll be given proper supplements to encourage success."

She nodded and dashed through the large doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Face Plant

They threw my ass on the bathroom wall

(I'm thinking 'bout moving to France.)

-Pepper

Faye dropped gracelessly at the table after a half wave to Fred. She was exhausted and wanted nothing to do with the added stress Jet's stern expression foretold. Meryl glanced up from a pile of folders, "The group is still trying to take the angels. They struck three more plants this week." She handed one to each adult, Ed and Milly off collecting groceries. "It looks like they're hitting a pattern running northeast to southwest." She ran her finger down the map, following the line of towns and tapping its name as she spoke, "My guess is they'll hit November, Oktober then bounce over here," her finger landed on a new cluster, "And try to dig through Juli and Augusta."

Vash shifted, "There is nothing in either place." He twitched, "I can guarantee they were completely leveled."

Faye's brow scrunched, lost in her own thoughts, a pile of her own work before her. Flipping a paper over she blurted, "Where's the next largest town from here?"

"I'd say Mai, is the biggest." Vash frowned, "Why?"

She dropped the sheet on the table filled with various formulas, chicken scratch and a rough sketch. Jet pulled the proffered information across the table, "How 'bout in English, Faye?"

"This is where I want to begin installing the updates Ed and I have created." She nibbled her lip, "If my math's right, which I'm fairly sure it is, we can up the plants' output nearly 50% by assigning a stand-in queen." Grin, "She'll make our countermeasures easier to initiate." She flipped through her pile, "They're a scattered collective right now. If…"

"Faye, **we're**," his hand drifted before the other three, "trying to catch Otz and his crew." He glared at her, unsure what she was up to. Whatever it was, it bordered on the realm of bizarre.

Faye shook her head, "I understand that Jet, but **I**," her thumb pointed to her chest, "have to get these bulbs functioning at a level above 85% or they're **all** going to cease production." Green narrowed, "If that happens, trying to find your bounties becomes a freakin' Easter Egg hunt." Snarl, "They could hit anywhere and everywhere."

Meryl sat up, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "I don't think Otz has been seriously trying to pull angels at all the towns they've visited." Shift, "What they're doing is disrupting the network."

Jet flipped the folder Meryl had given him back to the table with a sniff. His chair creaked as he sat back, eyes narrowed. "What the hell're you talkin' about?"

She sighed softly. "They're throwin' smoke in the hive, Jet." Expression stern Faye continued, "If the angels become disjointed they don't have the power to protect each other." She turned to Spike and tried to snag the bottle of gin he'd been hovering over. "They're prepared and provide a defensive tactic to keep the attacked angel from being removed." Fingers just touched the glass as Spike, unconsciously slid it out of her reach. She smirked at Jet, eyebrow lifting. "You don't just bust into a beehive." She smiled and winked, "You put the bees to sleep and then loot it."

Jet frowned. There had been a message behind her lazy attempt at Spike's drink. What was it? Shifting he blurted, "What do you mean?"

Grin, "Think about it." She took a deep breath, "Otz is trying to lull the plants into a lower power state. He's slowly filling the hive with smoke and watching as the drones fall asleep. Just like with a beehive, some bees may not go down in the actual hive. Some will fly away, others will be taken out before they can enter or escape, falling on the grass outside." Her gaze dropped to her fingers, "By attacking a few plants at random, several are now out of sync with the others. They aren't functioning." She frowned, grumbling softly, "Not that **any **of them ever were." She cleared her throat. "If my calculations are correct they're production rates planet wide have dropped on average 10% or more every decade. We need to protect them." Smirk, "Throw a fence around the program he's attacking and then rewrite and repair it. By doing this their overall output planet wide…"

Spike and Jet stared at her, speechless. Faye didn't say things like output, percents and my calculations. She didn't volunteer to help either. Their attention was diverted to the slamming inn doors.

"Meryl!" Milly rushed into the nearly empty establishment, Ed scurrying behind equally flustered.

The girl jumped, gray eyes wide with worry. "Milly what's wrong?"

She waved a paper before her mentor's face. Meryl snatched it and began scanning, "Oh Milly!" She swiveled towards Faye, "You have to fix September first." She bit her lip, eyes tearing. "It has to take priority, Faye."

Jet frowned, "Why?"

Ed mumbled softly, "The plant ladies there can't make power."

"They're running on low reserves." Milly sniffled.

Meryl nodded, "Production is at 15%." She scanned the letter, "And consumption, even with rations, is at 20%."

Faye sighed. Spike watched as she snapped into business mode. "Any alterations in appearance?"

Meryl frowned and read the rest of the letter, "No. The bulbs appear fine, production is just dangerously low." Faye's eyebrow lifted at the adjective usage. Meryl, taking the expression as a hint of pity pressed the issue. "It's not safe running so low, surely you can do something to help."

Faye shook her head. "No."

"But Milly's family's there," the letter rattled, "if the plant goes out they die."

Faye rolled her eyes, "That's a bit melodramatic," she glared at the smaller woman, "and **you** know it."

Meryl blushed. Ed watched, perplexed and awed. Milly began crying, Meryl's attempt to sway Faye more upsetting than the original information. Faye's face hardened as she continued to shake her head, pulling a pen from the collection stuffed in her hair. Not willing to give ground, Meryl hissed. "They're in danger, Faye."

An eyebrow rose, soft grunt replying, as Faye began scribbling on a napkin.

Meryl glared at the cool facade. Face pinking she slapped the table, "Why the hell not? You realize this is Milly's family we're asking you to help." She growled, ignoring Vash's hand on her arm, "You're nothing like your father! According to our..." Vash jerked her into a chair, the jarring sensation of butt to wood knocking her mouth silent.

"Faye-Faye," Ed crept closer, "why won't you help nice Milly-lady's family?"

She leveled an unapologetic eye, the frigid and aloof Faye in full control, "Because Milly's family is nothing compared to the whole planet." Sniff, "Not even a drop in a bucket." Green narrowed, furious Meryl would use such cruel tactics, "You expect me to save," she glanced at Milly, "What twenty people and ignore two thousand? That's asinine." Her voice lowered to an angry snarl, "Even **my** father would **not** have been so selfish and dim witted to sacrifice the many in order to save a few friends." Her lip curled, "September's puny plant is **nothing**." She crossed her arms, "Nothing."

Spike flicked his cigarette, noting Faye was purposefully being nasty. He shifted his gaze to the cowed woman- far from amused with the insurance girl's attempt to pull on Faye's heart strings. Faye smacked her hand onto the table, spinning a napkin so they could see what she had written.

"Shit." Jet groaned, "It looks like algebra."

She grumbled, "Try nuclear physics."

"What…" Meryl stared at the scribbles. "What does this mean?"

"Oh." Ed gasped, "Edward thinks she sees." She blinked back a few tears and settled on the floor, Tomato instantly sparking to life. Humming softly, "It's all in the numbers you know."

Jet gaped, "How can you understand," he flapped his hand at the napkin, "that?"

Gold flickered above the view screen. Grinning the teen sang, "Ed's a GENE-yus!"

Faye sighed, "Look," tapping one collection of equations she ignored Jet's snarl, "There aren't enough bodies in September to make a sizable difference."

Spike's snorted, noting the chink in Faye's armor. She wanted to help Milly's family. The cruel snark in her voice was gone, her expression softening as she explained things for Milly's benefit.

The rustle of papers, "It has what, two angels for the whole town?" Faye glanced around the table, "If I don't deal with the largest collective first, I'll waste too much time and effort on the smaller groups trying to push everything into my favor." Her gaze floated to Milly, "I'm sorry," attention back on her napkin, "But it would be like trying to move a mountain one grain of sand at a time." Head shake, "We need speed and quantity. September, at the moment, is a wasted effort. I can't have a queen without a majority of the plants recognizing her as such."

"She's right." Vash bobbed his head, "Besides September's plant is notoriously glitchy, this should be nothing they haven't prepared for."

Milly began crying quietly. Faye glanced at her, highly agitated over the waterworks. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Look." Hand slapped table, "Let's see what happens after Mai is up and running. Then if there is no change I'll go check things out, OK?" She groaned internally, this new found sense of duty really ruined selfishness and me time.

Ed nodded, arms pointing to nine and three. "Don't cry Milly-lady." She began tipping, arms bobbing opposite directions. "Things should balance out," back to a flat plane, "once Mai is fully operational all the other plants will begin to strengthen." She began flexing and giggling. Milly sniffed and nodded, a small smile at her lips.

Faye shrugged before helping herself to Spike's drink. She swallowed quickly. Gaze flicking to Jet, "See? Put 'em to sleep first." Her head tipped back, expression souring as the liquid scorched her throat, "Fill me in on what you plan to do about Otz and his crew but keep in mind I've got to get Mai running before I can help." She held up a hand as Jet prepared to protest, "No. I understand they're important and have to be caught but I've got other things to do like make it harder for them to finish their plans. I'm not supposed to be a bounty hunter, Jet." Her face set she stood, "Let me **do** my job and then I'll help you with yours." She grabbed Spike's refilled shot and tipped it back. With a soft click of glass on wood she turned and left.

Meryl watched her retreating form, "That was odd."

"Now I get the beehive analogy," he glanced at Spike, "Didn't even see it coming did you?"

He shrugged.

Jet frowned, "Or did you just quit caring?"

Faye stumbled into the small house. Her brain hurt. She eyeballed the tilting stacks, sighed and meandered towards the tub. A hot bath would help ease the stress of her new job, the bounties, and sudden sense of guilt. In short: her whole life since the bulb swallowed and puked her out. She grouched as she removed her clothes. She'd always led herself to believe she didn't care about other's opinions or their safety but now that her decisions affected massive numbers she couldn't help but second guess everything.

What happened to her confidence? Self-assurance? Only me attitude?

She moseyed into the bathroom hand dipping below the faucet to make sure the temperature was just shy of boiling. Her gaze grew distant as she grabbed the bath oils, _Damn plants ruined everything._

She sighed, she knew that wasn't true, but life had become increasingly complicated since her memories had returned. She stared at her reflection in the fogging mirror, absently mulling over the newest turn in events. Slowly her eyes dropped to the red rash. It had grown, now spreading from the beginning of her breast to her collar bone. Sniffing, she scratched the irritated bit of dermis mind drifting to her other vexation: a six foot something cowboy.

Her head wagged, Spike had gone from cool and removed to protecting and kind. She yanked pens from her hair. He was almost doting. She snorted, well, as doting as Spike Spiegel can get. She glanced at the collection filling her sink. A part of her wanted to throw in the towel and forget about all the trouble. Have a giant bonfire and split. Things were so much easier when she didn't have to worry about communicative theories, nuclear fission, time variance shifts or rapid cellular decomposition. Her head shook roughly, fingers coiling around the porcelain basin, "Shit." If she bolted now, she'd never hear the end of it. Constantly reminded through Spike's barbs, Jet's sad glances, Ed's questions about when they'd return and most importantly the nagging sense of self loathing that would follow her the rest of her days.

Growling softly she bumped the door closed, towel dropping easily to the floor as she turned the water off. A few drips trickled free as she stepped into the tub. No sooner had she settled then she took a deep breath and sank below the bubbles. Her eyes shut as she tried to force all the tension away.

Leo held his breath in the small linen closet. He was supposed to incapacitate the engineer but it was sure hard to stay quiet and hidden when she was stark naked, sighing in a steaming tub of nice smelling goop. He tipped closer to the small crack when she slid below the water, her feet lifting up and out of the tub. Swiping away suds and water she popped back up and sighed. Anticipation built as he watched her leg drop over the ledge. Small tendrils of bubbles writhed down her calf, dripping off her toes and puddling on the floor.

He swallowed, blood pounding in his ears. Faye shifted, causing him to wonder if she could hear his strained breaths and raging heart. He swallowed. Time was not his to waste. Taking in an assuring breath of the scented air he slipped his hand into his pocket. Fingering the second bottle, he popped the cork. The timing had to be just right or he'd become berserk and severely maim the girl. Then Otz would send Timan, or worse Mei Mei, after him. A shiver wriggled across his shoulder blades- he'd seen what happened when either of those men cleaned house. The bottle touched his lips, head tipping back. In one gulp the liquid disappeared. His eyes narrowed, a faint voice reminding him the goal was to scare her into talking, take her into custody and prepare her to help the boss. He repressed a snicker. The drug slowly working its way into his consciousness. Otz hadn't said he couldn't enjoy himself as he incapacitated the troublesome woman. The liquid courage had begun its effects on his body. Searing his throat and igniting a fire of hatred and ill content in his belly. He glared at the long leg lips lifting in a silent snarl. The gruff guttural voice that came from dosing up and drowned out his own lucid thoughts. It was mocking, harsh. 'She'd never look at you twice.' It growled, 'High class girls like that only want you to carry their bags, not touch them.' He clutched the door knob, determined to show the engineer he could do whatever he wanted.

Otz could fuck himself. The brainy bitch would be **his** toy first.

The group shifted, quietly mulling over what Faye had said. It was true. It would be foolish to try and save September first. Meryl rubbed Milly's back in sympathy and apology. The big girl understood but it was a hard thing listening as someone told you your family wasn't worth it. Faye had purposely not edited her response, upset over Meryl's manipulative attempts and accusations. Milly was aware of this and didn't care. A cup clacked to the table. The soft glug glug of the gin bottle draining. Spike growled softly as a few drops splashed to the table. Jet had taken over the expensive booze under the pretense he was owed a virgin Turkey.

Mind elsewhere the older cowboy sat fiddling with the glass before lifting it to his lips. There was no denying Faye's logic. Cup clattering loudly, he ran a hand across his face, "Shit." Elbow dropping to the table, he studied Ed's profile. He didn't want the kid coming with. Things were already strained. Faye seemed to be having issues sleeping- he'd heard her wandering the house at night; and he didn't want the daft woman fussing over the scatter brained teen when she should be concerned with more important things like slowing the ancient artifact collectors and watching her back. "Damn." He sniffed, "This whole job went to Hell in a hand basket."

Spike snickered, "Express rate."

Vash frowned, "What do you mean?"

The older cowboy sighed, not willing to elaborate. Instead he grunted, "I want to catch those guys but," he glance to Vash then back to Ed, "I'd rather not have some company with," eyes back on Vash then to a quiet Meryl, "If you know what I mean."

Spike snorted. He could understand Jet's thought processes but there was no way Ed would allow them to ship her off or leave her behind; especially now that she had become Faye's assistant. His chair creaked, "Good luck with that Jet." He stood, dropped the tail end of his smoke in the bursting ashtray and sauntered to the door. He didn't care how Jet decided to leave Ed behind- he just didn't want to witness the fallout.

Vash noting Spike's exit, followed. His long legs quickly brought him alongside the slouching cowboy, "Ed and Milly out of the way would be a big help." He dug at his neck, "Be nice if we could keep Faye from the loop as well but..." sniff, "I get the feeling sometimes she knows more about what's going on than the rest of us."

Spike nodded. Certain the gunman fell into the same category as Faye. His fist curled tightly around the Zippo. Jaw tense. It wasn't like he was suspicious of Vash's motives or the fact he knew more. It was clear the gunman was interested in Meryl. His excess knowledge easily explained through his direct link to the plants. Granted Knives was insane, but based on the number of times Vash fogged off with a grim expression, he was also chatty. It still didn't quell the random spurts of jealousy. It was true Faye rarely spoke to the gunman, unless she needed help. He scowled, another nip from the fangy, green monster spurning more ill ease. Faye never asked his assistance with research- unless it was to carry something or relay messages, and Ed was doing that now. Absently, he lit a smoke and continued towards the house. Vash still irritatingly close.

The place was dark except for the solitary, flickering light shining from a small window on the side. Spike settled on the steps to offer Faye a few more minutes alone. His shadow a few feet away. Ein waddled close and made himself comfortable next to the blond's foot. The nighttime quiet settled across the yard. Each man involved with his own thoughts.

Vash stirred, "She still hasn't rested much, has she?"

Spike shook his head. It was a standard practice of his lately to carry her from the couch to the small bedroom sometime before dawn. Ein's ears twitched; the hair on his back bristling. Spike tossed his smoke away his head swiveling towards the house.

Vash scowled, "You hear it too?"

"Mmhm." He stood and edged his way towards the illuminated window.

Faye broke the surface of the water and immediately took note of the slight chill. She glanced around for the draft's source.

A shadow appeared by the closet. "Be st'll g'rly."

"Who the hell?" She chucked a shampoo bottle, grinning when it bounced off the intruder's head. He frowned at the assault. She jumped and grabbed the towel nearby. Partially covered she spun on the trespasser, soap prepared to launch. Voice guttural he rasped. "I'll kill ya 'fore tha' hits the ground."

She grinned, "Is that a challenge?"

Leo tensed. Apparently uncomfortable with her lack of fear, "Hol' st'll!"

Faye cocked her head trying to decide how big of a threat the grubby man was now that she was fully conscious and in her own environment. He grinned and stepped closer. His sharp fingernails itching to tug on the tiny towel. Nervous, Faye took a step back towards the cracked window, the soap slithering from her hand and shooting at the tub. She took another step to potential freedom. Leo's smile turned vicious, "You won' make it," he edged nearer, "Stay put so I don' hav' t' mess up yer family too."

Faye frowned but stilled. "What do you want?"

Instead of answering he cocked his head, eyes narrowed. "Why's the Doc so inter'sted in you?"

Faye blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"You know some'in' Doc wan's." Leo lashed out, "He sent me here t' git it!"

Faye's jaw clenched, "You fuckin' fool. You 're here to get killed." She brazenly stepped back, "You've probably become a burden so he sent you away on a goose chase in hopes that we'd either get rid of you or you'd have some stroke of luck and hurt one of us."

"No." Leo moved closer, "Doc says you can' be hurt or I'm in trouble." His teeth flashed, "He wan's you t' help him."

Her voice turned cold, "I won't help him with the plants **or** you with that!" She pointed to the slight bulge in his pants. "I'd suggest you stop thinking what you're thinking, ugly." Eyes narrowed, "It'll end badly, for you."

He stilled and appeared to concentrate. Faye edged closer to the window, "What you talkin' about? I'm the one tha's go' you trapped."

She scoffed. "Not this time, stupid."

He scowled. "Wha' is i' the Doc wants from you?"

"Pff…" She flapped her hand, "how should I know, Fluffy?"

A growl oozed from the furry man. Faye watched as he ripped a stopper from a glass vial. He spit the cork at her, grinning manically when she began back pedaling. He tipped his head, the neon green liquid disappearing in a gulp. The back of his hand swiped his mouth. "Now," his voice had become rougher more aggressive, "Tell me what Doc don't know about those ligh' bulbs."

"Huh?" She squeaked.

"Ya know some'in'," he pointed a finger at her, "an' I wanna know wha' i' is."

She blinked.

"Wha' makes 'em plan's so sp'cial?" his eyes narrowed, "Wha' planet are they from?"

"They're not from here." She snorted, "You could look a million years and never find anything like them on **any** planet."

"Bullshit." He clenched his fists, "They came f'om somewh're."

"Yeah," she clicked her tongue, "hyperspace."

He bellowed, "Don' fuckin' lie t' me!"

Faye swallowed, she felt like stalked prey. Nervously, her eyes scanned the room for a weapon. Deciding her towel or the partial roll of TP wouldn't work she began calculating whether she could get through the window and out of the yard faster than her ever aggressive visitor. Leo took another step towards her. Deciding on diplomacy she cleared her throat, "Look," hands up in defense, "Franklin Vinder, my father, was working on alternative methods of energy in the same building other scientists were working on a new form of space travel." Frown, "You're from the gates, right?" Leo froze. Faye pressed on with a frown, "My mother was an assistant in that lab. When the professor broke the barrier of hyperspace, the angels slipped through."

Leo frowned, "Those chicks in glass…"

"Are from hyperspace." She forced her hand through the window crack, inching it up.

He scoffed, "Don' believe ya, girly." He eyeballed the drooping swath of terry cloth.

Instinctively Faye clutched the material closed and glared at her captor. She had said enough, now she needed to get away.

Faye's angry voice filtered through the tiny slit in the lit window. Vash and Spike frozen just below watched Faye's silhouette occasionally disturbed by another. A masculine voice slipped through the opening as the larger shadow drifted back. Spike held a finger to his lips and signaled Vash to remain so he could get through the front door.

Vash watched Faye inch the glass up further, _Good girl. _He paused when the second shadow neared. It wrenched the effeminate shape away from the glass. A ruthless chuckle trickled through, "Don't believe ya…"

Faye gave a startled yelp, the shadow swallowing her own. Vash caught sight of a flailing leg, Faye's angry retorts filling the night air. She continued to fight, breaking free from Leo's grasp she lunged for the window. She had to get away. He gave a threatening growl his nails biting into her arm as he yanked her back, "HOL' ST'LL!"

She stumbled and slid into the wall Leo instantly on her. Hand coiled painfully under her arm, he jerked her to her feet.

Faye persisted to squirm, "You're pathetic you know that! Loser! Fucking ingrate. Stupid muscle." She snorted, "Shit you're not even…" A slap was the 'go' signal, Spike splitting the door frame with the force of his kick. Vash wrenched the window open and bailed through, rolling upright in a mechanically smooth gesture. Both men had their guns drawn. Leo stiffened. An arm slung across Faye's collarbone, the opposite hand above her elbow. He clutched her close. His grip tightened, a familiar trail of blood ribboned down across her fingers to the floor. Faye let out a pained gasp.

"The Doc's gonna wan' 'er." He licked his lips. "She's…"

Faye stomped on his foot and bit down on the restraining forearm, hard. Incensed he shook her roughly. Spike took the lapse in concentration as his cue to ease closer. Faye wasn't finished; with Leo behind her; she brought her head back with all her might, relishing in the painful crunch that reverberated through her skull. Fist clenched she punched into the bulge that had been prodding her backside.

Leo's angered yelp turned into a pained, high pitched wheeze. He released her, one hand grasping his shattered nose, the other cradling his damaged testicles. Blood oozed around his fingers, splattering with his whimpers. Eyes already swelling shut. Faye spun, her leg connecting with his unguarded side, her hand still clutching the towel closed. As she went for a knee to his chin, Spike caught her and jerked her away. Protected by his body, he pivoted the opposite direction and bounced Leo off the wall. The henchman still cradling his nose and crotch Leo's eyes watered in protest. Spike's foot connected twice more before the bleeding assailant sunk to the floor in a pile of pained misery.

The cowboy chuckled, "It's a busted nose. They hurt like hell." Leo attempted to glare at him, only producing more laughter. "Try that when you can breathe."

Vash cringed, glancing at Faye. "Did you crack him in the, you know…" he pointed downwards, face burning, "uh… below the belt."

Faye nodded, "Sure did," her eyes narrowed on Leo, "Asshole." Spike's grip on her wrist tightened when she made to pounce again. The jerky movements and stiffening of her posture telegraphing her murderous intent, she made another rough yank as she tried to swing at the battered man, the edge of her foot connecting with his head. The satisfied smirk elicited from the pained mewl indicative of how far the thug had pressed his luck.

Spike tugged Faye close, "Stop. Vash'll watch him." She stilled but remained stiff and wary. Spike's eyes drifted to the sagging towel. Focus on the red blemish. Misinterpreting his gaze, she blushed and yanked the wayward material back to where propriety labeled appropriate.

Gently, he eased her out the door, "Go get dressed, I'll help with that arm when you're decent." She nodded, shot the attacker a blood curdling glare and slipped away. Angry brown eyes locked on the cringing man, the audible click of a safety letting him know he wouldn't get shot. Voice low Spike hissed, "You're lucky she wasn't armed… or seriously hurt." Before disappearing down the hall.

A twinkle by the closet caught Vash's eyes. Gingerly, he side-stepped the bloody mess and snagged the bit of shaped glass off the floor. Fingering the bottle he scanned the outside for a familiar label then took a sniff, "Ergh. This stuff's bad for you." He leaned over the slightly whimpering form, "Poor fella." Expression full of pity, "This makes you feel like a billion double dollars then leaves you empty and sad." He patted the pathetic goon's head. "Why would you do this stuff?"

Leo attempted to glare which morphed into a pathetic moan. He spit. A mouthful of blood and saliva splattered the floor in a thick, gooey mixture.

Vash clucked, easily avoiding the mess. "That's just rude."

Spike emerged from the hallway chuckling, "Oh yeah. That much blood does havoc on your stomach," his eyes sparkled maliciously, "and getting cracked in the balls will make anyone want to puke. Pff… fucked up, didn't ya dickhead?" Leo's color altered minimally. Another expectoration of red liquid. Spike leaned against the cracked door frame and pointed to the mess. "He's cleanin' that up, Vash."

The gunman nodded, "Why'd he go after Faye again?"

Shrug.

Leo shifted, without his boost of liquid courage he felt drained and frightened, "Donk wan's her. Hez mad ambd finks zhe tan helf hm whiff da angles."

Spike nodded, "She can."

Leo groaned, "You knob hiz lissenin, don'd ya?"

Nod.

Leo spit again, "Now da donk knows he canned mack a lob ob muddy cuz shez Vind'rz kib."

Vash shushed the woozy bounty. Glancing at Spike, he exhaled nervously, "Did you hear her mention hyperspace?"

Spike nodded, "It's what the gates kick us through." He grinned, "And according to Faye, it's where our predecessors came from." He bent over and jerked the microphone off Leo's button. "Show's over, asshole." Dropping the bug on the floor he stepped on it. A satisfied smirk accompanying the small device's demise.

Leo blinked, suddenly more afraid of the cowboy than his employer and sadistic coworkers combined.

"Heh. I heard." Vash rubbed his neck, "That's kind of weird when you think about it."

"Yup." Spike grabbed the gauze, following a lighter tread down the stairs.

Faye poured a cup of tea, while Vash and Spike discussed what to do with Leo. Jet had yet to return and she was getting antsy. She flopped on an empty couch cushion, curling her legs up underneath. Spike paused in his conversation to study her as she idly flipped through notes. Her tea slowly cooling on the end table as she dipped closer to the armrest. Jet, Ed and the insurance girls materialized at the back door just has her head contacted the ugly print. Vash held a finger to his lips.

Jet nodded and shoved Ed down the hall, Ein close behind. Spike frowned when the sleep walking teen entered his room, _I don't want the couch again!_ Meryl and Milly sat together at the tiny table while Jet busied himself with coffee. The group turned when the closet made a pathetic mewl. A faint bang reverberating through the wood.

"Is there someone in there?" Meryl asked aghast.

Spike nodded, "Faye had an unwanted caller."

Jet rushed to the doorway, catching sight of the slumbering woman and sighed. The bandage on her arm catching the light, "Dammit, who was it and what'd he do to her arm?" He scowled at the slight bruise blossoming on the side of her face, near the temple.

"He roughed her up a bit," Spike grinned, "but I think he got the worst of the deal."

Vash nodded, "Shattered his nose and maybe…" he pinked and pointed, "one of the boys." He glanced at Spike, "I had to stitch up where she bit him too."

"That explains the excessive teeth brushing and flossing." He chuckled softly.

A small thump floated in from the other room. Apparently Faye had fallen off the couch. The resounding thunk was accompanied by a string of expletives that continued until one of the bedroom doors clicked closed. Spike glanced down the hall and frowned, _Where am I going to sleep? _Jet, reading his mind, grinned. "Guess you get the couch again." Spike's shoulder rose as he flipped Jet his singular opinion of the entire, crummy situation. Since Faye was no longer on pain medication he couldn't sleep on the other half of her bed, the last time he tried had nearly given the poor woman a heart attack, and Ed had refused to give up the room he had generously offered in his bout of protective stupidity.

Not wanting to waste time, Jet snapped to business. "Ed and Milly are going to ship out tomorrow. We're," he gestured around the room, "going to accompany Faye to Mai and look for Timan and his nasty collection of friends. She can get the new program installed and then we'll head to September for Ed and wait." He scowled, "She looks like shit and needs a rest. If Otz follows his pattern they should be near here in a week or so." He rubbed his chin, "With luck, we can get this whole thing over without anymore collateral damage."

Silence fell on the clutch of adults.

Meryl twitched, "Uh…" wincing she glanced around the group, "Just curious but what are we going to do about..." She pointed to the closet, "him?" Jet pulled a face. He hadn't expected an appearance from any of Otz's gang so soon.

Spike spun his unlit cigarette between his fingers, "Why not lock him in the inn's basement?"

Three voices, "What?"

"Let eh… Fred store him?" Jet glared at his partner.

Spike gave a half shrug, "He dealt with the other guy."

Meryl frowned, "**That** guy escaped."

Vash nodded, "True but he had help from Amy. I think Fred can watch him." Meryl, not in the mood to argue bounced her head stiffly and left. At the clang of the front gate, Vash stood placing three vials on the counter. "This is what Leo drank before he attacked Faye." Shift, "I don't know much about it but I've seen the aftermath. Top of the world to nothin'," he snapped, "instantly."

Jet nodded as he fingered them. The third still contained a few drops of something. "Holy hell, I was right." He snorted, "This is some potent shit."

Spike grinned and lit a smoke, "It's a mix of epinephrine, testosterone and a mild hallucinogenic."

Vash blinked. He'd collected scads of odd ball information but the group of bounty hunters tended to share stuff that even he found surprising.

Spike shrugged, "They give it to fighters before a rumble to boost aggression. Kills the flight instinct." Grinning he all but purred, "Leaves all the fight."

"Tussled with a few, haven't you?" Jet glanced at the cowboy and snorted, "Masochist." Attention back on Vash he bounced his head to the closet door, "They probably introduced the hallucinogen first with some hypnotic suggestions."

Spike gave a nod, "Our furry friend was probably trained to relive whatever he was subjected to when the drug began to take effect."

Vash pointed to the vials, "They're numbered."

Jet opened his hand, eyes widening, "I'll be."

Spike snickered, "Otz is pretty scary, you know that?" He stood and headed for the shower.

Vash watched him leave, "Why would this Otz guy pull something like this on someone?"

Jet shook his head and growled, "Control." He glanced at the door, "I don't think Leo was all that threatening to begin with, probably some low level thug with aspirations of making it big." He shook his head, "He's meaty enough with the right encouragement he could do some damage," wince, "just doesn't have that killer instinct."

"So," Vash shivered, "Otz forced it on him?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Chump

A circumstance that doesn't make much sense

Or maybe I'm just dumb

-Green Day

Faye groaned, quickly skipping out of a distracted man's path. She hissed; her foot twisting over a rock as she tried to swerve his entourage. Wincing she straightened and glared at the cluster's spines, scowl shifting to the bustling street. When Vash had warned her that Mai was the biggest city since the destruction of Juli and Augusta she'd blown him off, assuming it would be slightly bigger than LR or Apryl. Nope, Mai could rival the busier craters on Mars. She stepped away from a haggard mother fighting with an angry, filthy, little boy. Spike, unfazed by the crowd, slid easily beside her, Jet and Vash behind. He smirked as she tugged open the top buttons of her blouse- he didn't miss the splash of lace as she scratched nervously at her chest. Coughing softly, shifting his gaze quickly to her chin he passed off a package. She frowned at the oddly shaped bundle and lifted her head to lock eyes with the cowboy, the light glinting off her fake lenses.

His shoulder bounced, "To help with the disguise."

She snorted, "What disguise? I'm a plant physicist." Sniff, "More so than anyone else running around with the title."

"Engineer." Meryl cleared her throat, "The official title here is engineer."

Faye's eyes rolled. Her posture drooped, "Whatever." She opened the white material and quirked a brow Spike's direction. It dangled loosely in her hand. "A lab coat?" Jet suddenly had a fit of snickers. Vash giggled and coughed politely. Spike glared at the interruptions. Missing her companions' musings she sighed, "Fine." Tugged the white coat on and continued traversing the crowds, Meryl close behind.

Outside the plant Vash scanned Faye in her competent engineer attire. "Miss Faye!" He winked, "I'd hire you in an instant."

"Ehh..." she pulled a face, her finger slipping to the bridge of her nose to adjust the specs, "thanks?"

Meryl walked a critiquing circuit around the engineer. Analyzing her from all angles, "I'd assume you were one." Gray shifted to Spike over Faye's shoulder. "Though I don't think they usually wear lab coats." She reached up and straightened the collar. The cowboy grinned, attention dipping to Faye's hands as she smoothed the business skirt and adjusted the straps on her heels.

Meryl's lips pursed, "It does help add to the look of competency."

Faye grimaced as she fussed with the white coat's sleeves. She didn't understand why she had to disguise herself in the first place; Milly had happily described the pretty, vampy engineer that tried to kill Vash. Based on that, Faye was far too nerdy for the job.

Jet frowned, "You remember your cover, right?"

She nodded, "Yes. Mother." Pulled her notes closer to her chest and snarled, "Can you back off and let me do what I need to?" Angry with everyone treating her like this was a bounty she stomped away, plowing through the front door with the insurance girl close behind.

Jet snorted at Spike's pleased once over. "Never took you for a guy that liked bookworms." Eyes narrowed, "Took you more as a coffee shop waitress type." Snicker, "Or stripper, if necessity dictated." The only indication he was heard the slight bobble of the cowboy's shoulder. Calmly, they wandered around the edge of the plant and through a side door. They peered from the shadows of the connecting hallway until the girls signaled them out.

Faye approached the wary guard with all the confidence she could muster, Meryl faking equally well. Both politely smiled at the acne afflicted man. He lowered his paper and glanced at the women, eyes widening when his gaze fell on Faye. Swallowing thickly he stuttered, "C... can I help you?"

Faye nodded and pulled a forged badge, "I'm here with my assistant to check on the lowering output of the bulbs. From what I've heard…"

Meryl flipped through an official looking notepad, showing Faye a blank sheet.

Scowl, "It's decreased 25%." She tugged a pen from her pocket, fiddling with it in her fingers, "I wouldn't have stopped but that's a rather distressing turn," she stuffed the pen in her hair, "don't you think?"

The man nodded nervously, "Uh... I… um... I wasn't told you were coming," shift, "Ma'm."

Meryl leaned over the desk, "Do **you** really want to explain to **your** boss why **you** refused a plant engineer because she came without notice?"

The guard paled and tugged his collar. "I…it's not how things've been done before."

Faye sighed, took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Voice laced with frustration she grumbled, "I knew this would happen."

Meryl frowned uncertain Faye's angle.

Almost to herself she continued, "I told Dr. Spiegel that there'd be a problem." Her arm dropped, "I asked him repeatedly to let them know I'd be stopping in." She sniffed, turning to Meryl, "There's nothing we can do," hands disappeared into her pockets, "I hate having to leave when I know I can help but..." shrug.

Spike rolled his eyes from his dark corner. _Doctor?_ Jet snickered at Faye's ploy, _Nothing like laying on the guilt._

Catching on, Meryl nodded. "This has never happened before." She chewed on her lip, "He'll be furious they refused **your** assistance." Hastily she flipped through the empty notebook, "Especially when you tell him there are already signs of contamination."

"Whatever." Faye's shoulders squared and she turned to leave, "We tried. It's their problem now." She proffered the perspiring guard a dismissive wave, "I'm sure they can find a different group willing to stop by on their **hard earned** vacation to help out."

"Yes," Meryl's eyes narrowed as she snarled, "I'm sure you'll be able to find a new job," eyes dipped to his name plate, "Derrick."

"You're..." the guard squeaked, "you're doing this for free?" He shook his head, "And on your **own **time?"

"Mmmhmm." Faye nodded, "Just so you know," eyes narrowed, "when your superiors ask I would have fixed the immediate glitches in the plant and collected data. Then I'd take it back to the office with me and go over the findings with my colleagues. After thoroughly diagnosing the issue I'd return to make any final quirks." Smirk, "With pay, of course."

Meryl nodded, "If she leaves now Miss Vinder won't return without **massive**, monetary compensation."

The guard spluttered. "Vinder, as in," swallow, "**the** Vinder?"

Meryl's head bounced, "The one and only."

Faye ignored them as she flipped through her notes, seemingly irritated. Meryl stepped closer, "Our company **hates** to have its time wasted. Even when it is voluntary." Pitying head wag, "You don't want the responsibility of the entire city of Mai's power on your shoulders," she cooed softly, "do you, Derrick?"

Squeak, "N...n... no!" He shook his head. Standing stiffly, "Come this way, please." waved his hand and hastily led them through the corridors. Both women grinned at the nervous ticks and twitches punctuated by scattered glances over his shoulder. Swallowing thickly, fingers shaking he pushed a door open. Faye immediately scurried in and set to work. Meryl politely ushered the young, skittish man out the door and to his desk. There she signaled the three from hiding. The guard too flustered over his near destruction of the whole city to notice as the trio strolled by.

From across the room, his partner, a new hire sniggered softly as he approached, "Glad you were at the desk when they came." He tugged his hat lower, hiding his straw brown hair and dark eyes.

Derrick winced, "Not funny." A sickly pallor colored his cheeks highlighted by a peppering of sweat.

"Why don't you take your break?" Patting his shoulder the lanky, man mumbled, "I can handle the front for a bit." Smile, "You look like you could use some air and a soda."

"Thanks." With a sigh and nervous swipe across his brow Derrick stood and blindly made his way to the staffroom. Dark eyes watched as the frazzled guard shuffled out of sight. A communicator appearing once Derrick's back was turned.

Scargrow tipped his hat back, waiting for the faint click of a door before contacting the Doc.

Dot appeared on the screen. Shock evident, "What happened?"

He shifted, "She's here." His head swiveled, checking his surroundings. "They're all here."

Paling she nodded, "Someone will call with instructions." and disconnected.

Ed hunkered over Tomato in the Thompsons' cozy kitchen, a plate of cookies and a glass of thomas milk within reach and ignored. Unfamiliar with the Bebop ways the family left the girl alone- placing their trust in Milly's judgment. Ed grinned when she noted the tracker she'd slipped onto one of Faye's pens was working, along with the glasses. She was given a perfect, first person perspective of everything Faye did.

A sigh escaped. All Faye was doing at the moment was reading data. The teen shifted noting Faye had finally begun entering the proper codes. A zing of occupational jealousy fluttered through her system, "Whoa," shocked at how effortlessly Faye worked. Since Faye had been swallowed by the plants and returned she was so different. She had always been cool but now she understood how Ed thought. They could talk about things the boys couldn't follow. Ed bit her lip, Spike didn't seem to mind the change either. Shaking her head, she focused back on what Faye was doing. A playful grin tugging her lips, as soon as the programming was reset she would connect to the angels and enter a number of protective measures. _Ed will show you naughty bountyheads and Spike-person, not to take what isn't yours._ Her fingers wriggled. They would learn. She'd make sure of that.

The comm chirped, "Hey Ed." Faye looked tired, "I think you can start from your end."

She nodded. Mentally giggling, _Edward is almost done, Faye-Faye._

"Let me know if there's anything..." sigh, "unexpected." She glanced off screen, "Looks OK from my end."

Another nod accompanied with furious typing before the screen blanked.

Faye finished studying the data, realizing half the group had left. She rubbed her forehead, a familiar cool voice forcing its way into her consciousness. The dark entity chuckled, 'You're amusing spider.'

Faye flinched, "Spider?"

Meryl stiffened in her corner chair, forgotten. Breath held she remained silent and wary, the term frighteningly familiar. _How?_

The masculine voice continued polluting Faye's thoughts, 'You will pillage and plunder just as your kind always has.'

The rash on Faye's chest began to burn. Fingernails dug into the inflamed skin- trying to remove the irksome feeling she was being touched.

'Your father a parasite,' the man continued, 'just like you.'

"P…p…p..." Faye stiffened her throat constricting. "Parasite?"

Knives chuckled, 'If the term fits…'

Vash peered carefully through the control room door's small window. He could sense Knives' pleasure. See Meryl's tense posture. Silently, he opened the door and immediately noted Faye's worried expression. Her blouse rumpled as she absently chewed a nail. No question she was definitely upset, but why? He couldn't see anything.

Concentrating hard he caught sight of the link Knives had formed with the addled engineer. Fists tight he mentally growled, 'What are you doing?'

Knives chuckled, 'The woman is easily swayed and I grow bored. She's fun to play with. After she fulfills her duty,' he paused. Vash could sense his brother's wicked grin as he purred, 'I will destroy her.' Vash felt him resume his torment of Faye voice chilly and hard to ignore. 'You know you shall kill everyone. There is no conceivable chance you remember what you were taught.' His tone dropped, 'You could wipe out an entire civilization.'

Spike eased into the room, scowling at the scene. He could sense something but not the cause. Faye shifted, trying to ignore the incessant mental barbs.

Knives snickered, well aware he'd hit a soft spot. 'You are basing **everything** on a hallucination. Tell me, spider,' his voice a dark whisper, 'do humans rely so much on faith?'

Spike glared at the wall. He'd heard that voice before. It was stronger now.

She whispered, "I wouldn't call this faith, jerk." Her eyes finally focused on the stunned trio. Clearing her throat roughly, she spun away from them and began analyzing the newest printout. Both men caught the slight shake of her shoulders, the odd shift of a hand across her face.

Spike growled softly. Eyes locked on the other two, "What the hell?"

Meryl shook her head, "I think Knives is getting bored."

Vash nodded and left the office just missing Jet as he scurried down the hall. Knives needed a good lecture. Agitating the only hope of helping the humans on Gunsmoke would not be destroyed because Knives needed entertainment.

The older cowboy stepped across the threshold. Worried eyes landing on Faye's back. _Why's she crying?_ He shifted his attention to Spike. Then Meryl as she eased to the door. Voice a soft whisper she muttered, "I'm going to go get some coffee, you guys want anything?" Spike shook his head, brown locked on Faye's spine.

Jet smiled, "No thanks." He followed the short woman out, "Pick Faye up something to eat." Meryl nodded already planning on it. Spike followed, he and Jet veering towards the bulb room; Meryl out the door.

Unaware she'd been left alone Faye shivered, _What if that voice __i__s right?_ The door cracked open, a security guard shuffling in. Hat low, eyes on the floor he placed a steaming cup of something in front of her. She swiveled in her chair to face him, his eyes drifting to the exposed expanse of thigh. "I thought…" he cleared his throat, "I thought you could use a little pick me up, Miss." He rubbed his neck, "Are you really a Vinder?"

She smiled and nodded. "That's what I've been told."

"Wow." He held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Grin. "I saw your friends go." He shifted nervously, "You've been here quite a while and..." He pushed the steaming liquid closer, "thought you could use this." He blushed, "If you don't mind me saying, you look exhausted."

"Thanks," She fingered the Styrofoam cup, bringing it to her face and inhaling deeply. "Mmm," she took a sip, "it's good."

He puffed, "My own blend, Ma'm." Realizing he'd pulled his face up too high, his nose dipped back to the floor.

She nodded and began straightening her pile of papers. "I shouldn't be here much longer." The young man took another appraising glance, bobbed his head and stepped quietly towards the door. Faye, frowned. She hadn't heard it click but it didn't matter. A yawn slid free. Elbow dropping to the console. She felt so tired. Like she was slogging through water in jeans and drowned gumboots. Limply, she flapped her hand across the pile of notes and towards the small printer. Head tipping down and popping up, she glared at the printout. The angels must have been speaking with Vash. Peaks and valleys littered the page. She blinked slowly, trying to bring the numbers into focus. Slipping the fake glasses onto her forehead, she tipped towards the page. She just couldn't see them clearly! She wagged her head, unsure why she was having such a hard time focusing. Frustrated, she tossed the glasses onto the console and rubbed her eyes. She was so damn tired. Hands splaying on the metal desk she pulled herself upright, world tipping harshly to the left.

Scargrow stepped towards the cowgirl, pulling his comm free from his jacket and calling in.

Dot appeared, brows furrowed. "You collect her?" He turned the comm so she could see Faye sprawled across the floor. The woman nodded, "One moment. The Doc wishes to speak to you personally."

Ed gasped. She had turned just in time to see Faye's head flip past her screen. A man's legs approaching. She glared at the khaki hued slacks, worry growing. No one in their group wore clothes like that. She tipped her nose closer to the screen, trying to see if she could catch anything else of use. Gold eyes narrowed, only able to see the edge of a Styrofoam cup with Faye's lip print on the rim and the man moving. His hand swung towards where Ed assumed Faye had fallen, the glow of a comm's screen unmistakable.

_That's..._ she yelped. Fingers flew over the keys to try and connect with one of the crew. Spike's comm remained unanswered. Neither the Hammerhead nor RedTail responded. Faye's comm was out of the question, it was obvious she wouldn't answer. A sick feeling burrowing in the pit of her tummy she tried Jet.

Beep. Beep. Beep...

"Come on Papa-Jet!" She grabbed Tomato's screen and shook, "Answer your phone. ANSWER!"

Beep. Beep. Beep...

Her bellowing and screeching drew Milly and Mrs. Thompson's attention. Both women inched closer to the frantic teen. A gentle hand curled over her shoulder in an attempt to soothe. Milly frowned at the tense muscles and faint shivers coursing through the girl. "Ed," she sat down, "what's wrong?"

Mrs. Thompson settled in a chair on Ed's other side, "What is it?"

Ed shook, "Faye-Faye fell. There's a bad man in the room with her and Edward cannot get Papa-Jet to answer his comm." She stabbed a finger at the video feed, her breaths nearing the realm of hyperventilation. Wheeze, "Ed does not know why he would have it on silent. They're looking for the bad bounties and Ed's a lot of help with that stuff." Gold snapped back to the small window on Tomato's screen that looked out on the edge of the control room. The man had stooped, his chin and mouth visible. He appeared to be frowning, talking to someone quietly on his own communicator.

"That man is one of the bountyheads." She tapped the image, "He should not be with Faye-Faye."

The two women tipped closer. Mrs. Thompson gasped, "He's checking her pulse."

"Why would he need to do that?" Milly pondered aloud.

"Because," Ed yelled, "He put sleepy medicine in Faye-Faye's tea." The girl growled, "Ed **knew **she should go with but Papa Jet said, "No. You help Milly." Ed even tried to get him to let her go if she promised to stay in the Hammerhead." Arms crossed, "If Ed was there, Ed could save Faye-Faye and..."

The three gasped, watching as the young man scooped Faye's limp body up and slowly carried her to the door. Mrs. Thompson clutched Ed's shaking hand. Milly dropped an arm around the girl in a gentle hug. "Try Mr. Jet again, Ed." Milly prodded, "Maybe he couldn't hear the comm because he was somewhere noisy."

Ed sniffed, finding that hard to believe.

'Hello, Vash.' He flinched; the voices had come unified and in sync. The tinkling had vanished. Their tone was harsh, displeased and strong. They were now an angry unified front and their wrath was directed at, he hoped, Knives. Vash touched the bulb and felt the air crackle, 'Don't worry. We're just preparing to do what we never had the strength to accomplish before…' The familiar chimes drifted through, relieving Vash of most his concerns.

He rested his head on the cool glass, 'Why did Knives do that?'

The bells grew, 'Why does he do anything?'

'True.' Vash chuckled, 'But why would he put everyone at risk?'

'He was bored. He will be dealt with just as any petulant child is.' He could sense them shifting, their internal focus drifting outward to acknowledge him fully. 'Please do not worry about Knives, Vash.' Tinkles, 'He will learn patience and kindness or be removed from the hive...' silence.

Vash swallowed. Nodding he stepped away from the brightly pulsing sphere and returned to the two cowboys in the hall. It was clear Faye's efforts were working. The plants had grown more coordinated, unified. Their attention on becoming stronger in order to help the whole world, rather than mixed attempts to benefit the humans closest to them. The rush of feet caused him to swing his gaze to the end of the hallway. Meryl's panicked expression utterly shattering his moment of partial relief. "Hey, where's the fire?"

Meryl ignored him. Lunch bags clamped tightly she huffed. "Faye's gone!" She searched the three faces, "Did she come down here?"

Jet scowled, "No." He flicked his comm open and tried Faye. "Shit." Snarling, he connected with Ed.

"Why did you not answer Ed's call?" She was flushed and frantic, "She has been trying for the last ten minutes."

Jet barked, "Can it!"

"NO!" She volleyed, "And do not ask. Ed does not know where Faye is. A man with a communicator and brown pants took her." Growl, "If Papa-Jet had remembered to put his comm on vibrate he would have known Faye was gone sooner." Her lips lifted in an angry, puppy-like snarl. "Papa-Jet and Lunkhead could've saved Faye when the bountyhead was with her."

He glared at the screen then growled. "You bugged her, see if..."

Frenetic typing responded. "Ed has already tried. Her dot is still in the room. Ed knows Faye-Faye is not there. She, Milly-lady and Milly's mother watched the skinny bountyhead Spike shot carry Faye-Faye away." Head tipping she wailed, "It fell out of her coat when she passed out!"

Jet gasped, "Fell? WHAT?"

"Ed thinks it was the tea." Gold narrowed, "Faye-Faye broke the rules and took food from a stranger." Sad wag of her head, "She should follow her own advice more and give Ed less."

"Shit." He dug at his forehead certain his brain was swelling. "Ed how do you know she was taken?"

There was an insulted gasp. "Edward just **told **you." Grumble, "Papa Jet needs a hearing aid." Sniff, "Ed modified the bountyhead spy glasses and made them a video feed of what Faye-Faye was doing." Eye roll, "Geez, Ed was sneaky too. No one would've known but because Ed didn't tell Faye they've been left on the console." Her lip wriggled, eyes swimming.

Spike turned. Jet glared at the cowboy's back, "Hey Spike where the hell're you going?" He snorted, walking quickly down the hallway.

Gasp. "Ed recognizes those legs." She giggled, "Spike-person looks funny crawling on the floor." She glanced to a different part of her screen, "Huh? The picture went black." Gold flicked lower, "Oh. The tracker has been located, Faye-Faye's blinks are coming towards you." Her voice dropped, "Even though it isn't Faye-Faye." Spike returned with pen clutched in his fist. He twirled the blue ballpoint lazily and muttered, "Found the tracker. Passing it to Jet he snagged the comm, "Ed. See if the RedTail's moving?"

"Um..." More typing. "It is flying away but..." she shifted, "Ed saw Faye fall and the man carry her out. She was not moving at all." Sniffle, "Ed also tried calling the RedTail and no one answered." Keys clicked and clacked, "It looks like someone set its autopilot." Nose inched closer to the screen, "It is flying towards..." she bit her lip, "um... nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Vash blurted, inching closer to Jet.

Shrug, "There is nothing there." She shook her head, "The RedTail is flying towards a big, empty city."

Meryl turned to the gunman, "Which do you think? Juli or Augusta?"

"Ed." Jet barked, "Stay put and start looking for any hint of another ship." Blue shifted to Meryl, "You go hide out in the Hammerhead, see if you can catch sight of anyone leaving." He held up his hand, silencing the rant before it began, "Spike. Vash. Start searching the building." Glare back on his communicator, "Ed get the Hammerhead comm up and running so Meryl doesn't have to do anything." He scratched his forehead, "See if you can hack into the plants and use them to track Faye as well."

She saluted, "Edward is on the job."

Scargrow shivered. The sounds of the cowboy who shot him and the gunman searching for the girl Otz insisted he snag and hide until Timan could get there echoed harshly in his cramped hide away. He withered when he heard Derrick had also been wrangled into the hunt. Head clunking the wall softly he hissed, "Shit. They'll kill me."

His heart stalled when his comm buzzed, fearing the bounty hunters above could somehow sense the faint vibration. Flicking the screen on, he was met with Timan's face. The cool man stared blankly back, "Check her for weapons." Eyebrow lifted, "And I mean everywhere. Understand?"

He bounced his head gently, afraid to break orders. Swallowing thickly he began patting the cowgirl down. Nervous fingers ghosted under her skirt and up her leg. He jerked when they slid across a strap. Face blazing he pulled the small pistol free and checked the other leg. A knife clattered to the floor. He scooted away from her when she began to mumble softly, her head shifting side to side.

"Shh..." he placed a hand over her mouth, "Shut up or they'll find us."

The thrashing grew. "No." Her face twisted. Eyes snapping open. "No. STOP!" Scargrow recoiled. Watching in stunned panic as the cowgirl before him began banging on a nonexistent wall above her. "Let me out!" The imaginary knocking continued, "I can hear you talking about me." She began breathing heavily, chest rising and falling in quivering breaths. Pained exhale, "Please..."

Not wanting an encore, the young man quickly sat her up and cuffed her hands together. Afraid of more noise, he gagged her with a filthy rag and some tape. "No more." He laid her head down gently on the floor. "You got to keep quiet or..." dark eyes flicked up to track the heavy footfalls overhead.

Vash's voice blasted from above, "CLEAR!"

More thumping. Spike's voice. "CLEAR!"

"LOOK HARDER!" Jet snarled, "She's here somewhere." His heavy tread taking him across the floor to a new room.

Scargrow glanced back at Faye thrashing and sobbing on the floor. Afraid of what may have happened he connected to Dot. Her expression oozed worry when she caught sight of him in the dark, dingy storage room. He held a finger to his lips, warning her they had to keep quiet. Her eyes widened at the sounds of a search nearby.

Scargrow winced, "Dot. Something isn't right with her." He glanced at Faye, "She's out but..." head shake, "Could those sleeping pills I gave her make her hallucinate?"

"What?" Dot scanned him closely, "No. She should just fall into a deep sleep." She glanced over her shoulder, "If something was messed up in the dosage and she isn't delivered." She stilled listening to the muffled yelps and movement. "Wow." Shift, "I'll let Timan know what's happening." She glanced off screen to her computer, "He's due in five, can you hold out that long?"

Scargrow nodded, "Have to." Frown, "Where's he comin' in at so I can just haul her out an' get."

She shifted, the sound of typing loud to his ears. "Try to slip out the door that opens to the back part of town." She spun her hair around her finger, "There's a big field there so Timan can collect you on the fly."

He nodded, a nervous sweat dribbling down his neck.

"Hey." Dot's voice stilled his thumb. He glanced at her face, "Ditch her if it's you're not safe." A tremulous smirk, "Promise me."

Scargrow grunted. Disconnecting quickly, he scooped Faye up and inched the opposite direction of the thumping feet. He glanced at the cowgirl, thankfully she'd quieted some. Her head flopped against his chest. He adjusted his hold, stiffening at the feel of a gun in the small of her back. _Just how many weapons she got on her? _Glancing around, he quickly knelt. Propping Faye up with his knee, he jerked her blouse free and removed the Glock from its holster. Chewing his lip he eased the gun to the floor, afraid to make any noise, and scooped the cowgirl back up and scurried quickly towards the front of the plant and away from the steps behind him.

Vash stilled at the bottom stair. Teal squinting in the darkness. His instincts screamed he wasn't alone but he couldn't tell what was happening. He pulled his gun, inching further into the gloom. Brows furrowed, voice a strangled hiss, "Faye? Faye?" Gun first he slid into a small room. Slowly he felt the wall for a switch. The soft buzz of the bulb filled the space as it flickered to life. His shoulders fell. He'd hoped to find some clue. Bumping a dust bunny with his toe he turned for the door and froze. Something hadn't sat right about the room. Fingers tightening on the butt of his gun he moved to the center of the space. Turning slowly, he took in everything. The cluttered shelves of outdated hardware, the thin layer of dust... His eyes widened. There in the distant corner, the dust had been disturbed. He moved closer, noting uneven footprints scraping out another exit. "Hey, Spike!" He glanced at the door, "SPIKE! Found something."

The clatter of Jet's feet rushing down the steps and into the room. He glared at the gunman pointing to the dusty floor, "What?"

Vash grinned, "What's that look like to you?"

Spike strolled in, a gun dangling off his finger. "Found her Glock." His eyes narrowed. Empty hand pointing to the Faye sized disruption on the floor, "There's that shitty pistol she likes to hide on her leg."

Jet nodded, "The knife she took off those two idiots is there too." He marched over and collected the cowgirl's weapons. "Huh. They're still warm."

Vash gulped, "That means he isn't too far ahead of us."

The other two nodded, dashing out of the room. Jet glanced at Spike, "Which way'd you find her gun?" He pointed, stuffing her gun in a pocket.

Jet snarled, "Shit." The sound of a door slamming closed.

All three froze listening as the guard they'd recruited began shouting. "Dude!" The rush of feet, "Hey, what're you doing? Those guys are looking for her." The footsteps stopped. "Hey man, what do you mean she's worth more to your boss." The floor above creaked and cracked as Derrick back pedaled, "Where the hell'd you get a gun?" His voice creeping up as panic set in, "Look man, go. I..." there was the sound of a body crumpling. A rush of feet across the room, followed by a faint grunt and more footsteps.

Spike was already to the end of the hall and running up the distant stairs. His hand just pushing the door open as Scargrow disappeared down a side hallway. Not wasting time, Spike made chase. Vash close behind. The two burst through the metal door at the back of the plant and skidded to a stop. Scargrow was sliding inside a top of the line monopod. He ducked below the window, a bullet snapping into the glass close to where his shoulder once was.

Vash lowered his gun, eyes trained on the ship lifting off.

Spike punched the wall, "Shit."

Jet stumbled out, having taken a moment to verify the poor guard hadn't been killed. He snarled, his comm buzzing. "What Ed?"

"The bad guys have come and gone." Ed shifted, "They're headed the same..."

Spike grunted, "Have her track it if she can." He ran a hand through his hair, marching towards the Hammerhead, "Timan just picked up the kid and Faye." Glare locked on the Hammerhead, it was clear Meryl was trying to escape. Her cheeks flushed as she tugged on different things in the cockpit to pop the door open. Vash, trailing, noted her surprise when Spike jerked the door open.

Hand to her heart she glared at the three, "I just saw a ship." She bobbled a finger towards the field. "One of the guards carried out Faye and jumped in." Shiver, "It didn't even touch down, just hovered for a sec then," she clapped her hands. "Pfffft!" One shooting off and away from her body.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Jumper

Everyone's got to face down the demons  
-Third Eye Blind

"Dot says there's a minor issue." Timan glanced to the pale and sweaty teen beside him. "What?" His lip lifted when the back of his seat was kicked. His eyebrow rose. "Hm. Never mind." Faye groaned softly through her gag. Scowling he muttered, "Did you alter the dosage?"

"No." Scargrow shifted, "I followed the doc's instructions to the letter." He glanced back at Faye. Her eyes wide and unseeing as she wagged her head angrily back and forth. "She dropped like a rock and stayed still for a few then," he jerked his thumb towards her, "This shit started." Shiver. "Creepy reaction if you ask me."

Timan grunted, turning to watch the woman. "Hm." The sound of a faint alarm drew his focus back to the controls. "We'll have to ditch her." He smirked, "Can't have her partners catch us before we get the last shipment collected."

"But..." swallow, "Doc said..."

"He will understand," Timan's glare rotated towards him. "Besides," his lip curled, "It would be useless to put her in stasis like this." He peeked back at her again, "It wouldn't take effect and end up causing more damage."

"Oh." He bounced his head, shaggy hair dripping into his eyes. "Alright."

With a faint smirk, Timan steered the ship off and towards a small hill jutting from the middle of the desert. The machine whirred softly as it was laid to rest on the rocky tuft. Timan slid behind his seat. He chuckled, "Be interesting to see how long she lasts in this state." He gripped her jaw, trying to force her attention on him. "Figures. Completely incognizant of her surroundings." Leaning closer he studied her eyes, "She isn't even focusing on reality." Chuckle, "Locked in a dream."

Scargrow popped the hatch. A burst of air across the hilltop sent a swirling mess of dust and debris around the ship.

Grunting softly, Timan lifted her limp form. Eyes narrowed, his free hand stretched out. Fingers ran below her bra, floated over the top then cupped each breast. Face blank.

Scargrow shifted, "What the hell are you..."

With a faint breath he tossed her away. "Just making sure you were thorough and she was truly unconscious." His hands slapped softly as he brushed them off, "You did well, she's unarmed." They heard the wind whoosh from her as she smashed into the ground. Timan chuckled, "If the worms don't get her she'll die of exposure." He leered at the crumpled body, "That tranquilizer is still in effect." Hopping from the ship he sat her up, quickly unclasping the handcuffs, a quick jerk pulling the half-assed gag away. His hand dipped into his pocket and pulled a bottle free. Shaking it gently he held it to the light, "She'll be shredded before we reach orbit."

Scargrow sighed, scanning Faye closely. "She sure looked good in that get up."

"Didn't notice." Timan muttered. Teeth glinting he tossed the bottle against a rock.

Scargrow jumped at the smash of glass and pointed to the liquid dripping off the boudler, "What was that?"

He snickered, "A highly potent pheromone." The ship wobbled as he slid back inside. Glancing at the gawping teen he grinned, "Let's just say the cowboys will be too busy avoiding what it attracts to bother with us while we remove their escape."

Faye twitched. Fingers scraping in the dirt she sat up and immediately flopped back over. Eye cracked open, she glared at the darkening sky. Her tongue scraped slowly across her teeth. "Igh." Rolling onto her stomach, she slowly curled her knees below her chest sight set on a bit of growing shade. Muttering over needing a ten minute nap, she crawled to the small overhang. Hands sliding trenches in the dirt, she dropped her head to the crook of her elbow. Filthy fingers swiped a dusty trail across her face, "Ed. ED! Quit shakin' the ship." She rolled away from the opening, "Go away!" Curled tighter, "Ugh. Tryin' to sleep..." angry tug on the lab coat, "brat."

Spike scowled at the back of Jet's head as he chomped on an unlit cigarette. Something didn't feel right. Dropping into the passenger seat, he contacted Ed. Her worried face filling the screen. "Ed has the other ship done anything?"

Frown, "Yeah." She dragged her shoulder roughly across a cheek, "It stopped for..." her nose tipped closer to the screen. Spike glared at the close up of her forehead. "Um..." she tipped back, "Just a minute." Shift, "Maybe two."

He nodded, "Can you send us the coordinates of their pit stop?"

She gave a small grin, "It seems to Edward that she is always finding Spike-person or Faye-Faye on a map," the sound of typing, "Yet no one thanks Ed." She blinked, still working on the exact location. "Ed should get a title or a medal." Sniff, "Definitely a raise."

Jet rolled his eyes, "You don't get paid, kid."

"Then," her eyes swiveled to the older cowboy, "Ed should get a paycheck."

"Ed... ward." The undercurrent of a threat in Spike's tone was enough to get her to drop her line of teasing but not enough to stop her from complaining.

Sniff. "See?" Gold flicked to Meryl and Vash hovering over Spike's shoulder, "Ed works so hard and all she gets is," her brows furrowed, teeth gnashed, "ED-WARD" the expression melted, "from Spike-person. A pat on the head from Papa Jet." Sniff, "At least Faye-Faye tries to bribe Ed."

Jet sighed, "Any luck, kid?"

"Yup." She pressed a few more buttons, the communicator screen's image switching from her face to a map of the area. "The blinking dot is where the bountyheads did a quicky pee break." Her voice floated across the speaker.

Meryl frowned, tipping further over Spike's shoulder she gasped."Oh no!"

Curious Vash glanced at the illuminated map as well. "No one would willingly stop there." He cringed, "That's in the middle of worm territory!"

Jet blinked, swinging his head around to glare at the two. "Worms?" He had to have misheard, "What the hell?"

"Sandworms." Meryl shivered, "If they stopped there it wasn't for anything good."

Ed shifted, "What is wrong with worms? Faye-Faye buys them for Ed when she wants Ed's help."

"Those are gummy worms kid," Jet slapped his face, "These are..." he scowled. Unsure what they were he murmured with little inflection, "not." Frown, "Ed, keep track of the bounties, if you can. We'll go see if there's a reason they stopped." He stabbed disconnect before glancing at the gunman and insurance girl. "So what they hell are these... these sandworms?"

Meryl blinked, "They're worms." Frown, "They burrow in the desert and..."

"Are big." Vash grumbled. Shift, "With lots of teeth."

"They usually leave humans alone but..." cringe, "Have been known to..." she turned a faint shade of green.

Vash finished for her, "Help themselves to the lost and unawares."

Spike growled, "Sounds like something from _Dune_."

"Quit referencing shit no one knows about!" Jet snapped, "It's annoying."

Spike shrugged, "Read a little."

"I read plenty," he sniffed, "I just don't have the obsession with ancient Earth crap you do."

Cranky the cowboy muttered, "So says the man who quote Goethe regularly."

Vash couldn't help the smirk that bled across his face. Eyes on Spike he jeered, "Is that why you're so interested in Faye?" His giggles died before they could escape the second a far from amused glare landed on him. He held up his hands in submission, "Kidding."

Meryl cleared her throat, forcing the conversation back to the matter at hand, "Is there any way to find out why they were there in the first place?" She wrung her hands, "I don't want to waste time searching for something when we don't even know if there is anything to look for."

The group fell silent. They all agreed with Meryl but were unable to shake the niggling sense it would be safest to check. As the soft blip on the map grew louder, the quartet began studying the land outside their windows. Jet stared at the expanse of sand. Eyes widening as he pulled his gaze up and onto a colossal, wriggling mass bashing against a small, rocky ledge. Pointing he yelped, "That's a worm?"

Vash peered over his shoulder, "Yup."

Meryl popped up next to him, "Does it look like it's hunting?"

Spike glanced out a side window as Jet made a loop. Frowning, he pointed. "How much you want to bet they dumped Faye and she's hidden under that ledge it's so interested in."

Meryl gasped when the worm slammed into the small boulder. It recoiled slightly, shook and lunged again. "That isn't going to hold out much longer."

Vash blurted, "She must be injured or..." he watched as the creature stilled, turning to glare at the hovering ship, "There was nothing to distract it."

Spike snorted, "Looks like we're doing a decent job."

Meryl shifted, "We don't even know if she's there. It could be a lost thomas or..."

Jet sniffed, "It's somethin'." He shook his head, "I can't get close enough to tell."

Spike glared out the window, "Holy shit that thing's ugly."

The worm interested in the big, noisy ship had swung its head up to watch. Mouth skyward, row after row of sharp teeth perfect for shredding were visible in the increasing moonlight. The monster reared higher, demonstrating its size. It wagged its head, tipped sideways with a strange growling hiss and smashed into the small overhang. Dust and pebbles peppered the ground. The sand worm shook off the impact, pulling back up on its hind end to slam the rock again.

Jet chuckled, "Huh. Think we're threatening it."

Meryl gasped, "This isn't good. If she's down there she'll get herself killed!" She gripped Vash's arm, "We have to get that worm away from her and..."

Jet cussed, digging roughly at his face as he tried to come up with a plan. He glared at the transfixed audience behind him. Spike frowned. _This could be trouble._ If Faye was there why hadn't she tried to gain their attention? He glanced Jet's way, noting the other cowboy's expression mirrored his thoughts. Jet made another loop, the worm bashing the rock again for good measure. A plume of debris flung into the air as a chunk of the slab cut loose and crashed to the desert floor.

Faye gasped. Head snapping up to see what or who was attacking the ship. She froze, eyes wide at the sight of a beige, segmented belly. Nervously she inched to the boundary of shadow and moonlight, head peeking out to see what was blocking her exit. A panicked yelp burbled free. Body moving without thought she flopped back on her bottom and scrambled away. Head cracking off the makeshift shelter. She curled her knees towards her chest, hand covering her mouth to hold in a shocked scream. A faint squeak escaped. Burrowing her face in her knees she rocked back and forth, muttering softly, "This is a dream. This is a dream. This is..." her attempt to wake stilled. Body going lax as the Mickey took control again.

Jet fussed at the ship's controls, mind racing with how to see if Faye was there without interacting with the damnable creature alternating between studying them and bashing the decreasing rock. He flew the Hammerhead over again, the worm scanning the dirt for its prey. "What the hell're we going to do?"

Meryl gasped, "LOOK!" Finger jabbing the window in the direction of the worm's favorite rock. "What's that? Did you see it?" She watched with growing horror as Faye stumbled drunkenly from below the rock. Wobbling precariously she jerked her labcoat off. Tossing it to the dirt and stomping on it before shuffling to a new cluster of rocks.

Jet frowned, "What the hell was that?" His eyebrow lifted when a shoe launched across the rocky ledge. Its partner tossed shortly after. He made another circuit, scanning the space for the familiar tuft of dark hair. "Where'd she go?"

Meryl's hand dropped to his shoulder. Nose squished to the window, "She's there, under that pile of boulders."

"Whoa! Hold up." Vash gasped, "That spot's worse 'n the first! What's she thinking? She'll definitely get squished there."

Grumble. "She doesn't know we're here, Jet." Spike frowned digging at his neck, "She's probably holed up and waiting for the worm to go away." Mumble, "If she even knows the worm's there." He stood, working his way to the door. "Someone's going to have to get her."

"WHAT!" Jet spun to glare at his partner. "What you're suggesting is suicide, Spike."

"No." Spike shook his head, "It's the only way to get her and get away quickly." He glared at the door, hand curled around the latch. "She's in no state to try much more 'n cower." Frown. _If she's even aware she should be scared._

"What else **can** you do against that thing?" Jet snarled, making another loop.

"Jet." Spike's tense voice turned his smirk sickly and dark, "Shit." He shook his head, "I don't think she realizes she's in danger." His grip on the handle tightened, "You saw her. She walked right past that thing and didn't give it a second glance."

"It makes sense," Vash nodded, "She's done nothing to let us know where she is?"

Spike hissed angrily through his teeth, "Drop this down as close as you can and I'll try to coax her out." He glanced at his paling friend, "Do me a favor and try to keep that **thing **distracted."

Jet rubbed his face, "This doesn't handle like your and Faye's ships." He groaned and eased around the rock. "I'm not used to the idiotic, acrobatic stunts you two like to pull."

"Guess today we pop your cherry." Spike shrugged and calmly lit a smoke, hand migrating to the weapons stash Jet kept on board. "Relax. Just use that claw of yours." He grinned. Pockets filled with various explosives and mumbled, "Better get down there, Jet. I'm jumping in 3...2..."

Jet growled dipping the ship low just as the door clattered open. Spike bailed and rolled quickly from sight. Meryl spun, burying her face in a red coat.

Spike's voice crackled over the speaker, "Shit. You were higher than I thought, Jet."

The large man groaned. "Just find her and let's get out of here." He wasn't cut out for this kind of crap. Under his breath he began chanting, "If they survive I'm killing both of them. If they survive..."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Good Times Roll

Let them knock you around

Let the good times roll

-Cars

Spike cussed, knees taking more of the jump then he planned. Quickly he rolled out of sight, ducking behind a large rock just a few yards from Faye's hidey-hole. He frowned, just catching the white of her blouse. Looking closer he noted a hand stretched out, her body dipping into a small crevice. His relief vanished when he realized that instead of watching the outside world, her face was turned to the side. Body motionless. The worm hissed, swaying its head around in an attempt to find the new food source. Grimacing, he pulled a grenade from his pocket, teeth pinching the pin. Hoping the thing had a fleshy underbelly or some weakness not immediately apparent, he hucked the incendiary willy-nilly towards the creature. Brown eyes narrowed at the sight of a body bailing from the side of the Hammerhead. The grenade exploding just as Vash hit dirt. Popping to his feet quickly the gunman ran for cover, arms and legs flailing.

Spike growled, "That idiot."

Face twisted in displeasure over landing nearby a detonation. Vash grumbled softly his hand slapped his legs. Eyes narrowed and scanning the space. He stiffened, noting he'd jumped right next to the worm. With a manly squeal he dashed between two rocks, squatting low to keep from being decapitated. The sandworm smashing across the boulder tops.

Certain the gunman was fine, Spike swung his gaze back to Faye. She hadn't moved and should have. The grenade blast and jostled the whole mountain. His chest tightened, a tingle of worry she may be dead stilling his thoughts.

"Spike." Jet's voice blasted in his ears. "Spike. Come in."

The cowboy grunted.

"Spike. Vash is going to work as a second decoy." Jet growled, having to force his ship back and away from the angry worm's charge. "Shit." Ship safely out of reach he continued, "Vash wants to try and keep from killing the thing. Get Faye and..."

Spike blurted, "She isn't conscious, Jet."

Silence. The worm's irritated snarling and the thrum of the Hammerhead all he could hear. Jet crackled over the thrum. "What?"

Vash broke in, "Get in there and drag her out." He popped from his cover, gun shooting at the worm. "I'll keep this guy busy." The blond turned, just catching Spike peering around his rock, "Get her before more of them show up." He yelped, zigzagging to a new point. "Those idiots used a pheromone. That's why Mr. Toothy here won't leave that rock." A strange gurgle, "He thinks it's a pretty lady worm that wants baby worms."

Spike nodded. Head low he scurried towards the small crevice Faye had curled into and slithered inside. She grunted softly when his fingers wrapped around her wrist. Teeth clenched he hissed, "Come on Faye. Wake up."

Her other hand appeared, lazily brushing at his hold. Voice sleepy and thick, "Just need a minute... Spike. Just..."

"Faye." He tugged roughly. "Move it."

"Get lost, Spike!" Her hand twisted in his tightening grasp. Pulling he was able to get her out of the small divot and snag a shoulder. Grunting softly, he inched his body back then pulled her closer. Creep. Creep. Tug. Tug. The process painstakingly slow.

Vash squealed nearby. His game of cat and mouse with the worm had taken him around the small rock face. Not watching where he was going he stumbled over Spike's legs. Huffing and hissing as he fell. Realizing what happened he barked, "Don't move!" Pulled out his gun and fired another shot. The worm snarled, speed increasing as it charged the gunman.

Spike winced. The back of his head scraping the edge of the rock as he pulled from the claustrophobic space. Faye lay sprawled out just below the boulder's lip. He peered over its top, scanning for the worm and his partner. A cold panic building. Vash was nowhere in sight. Tugging another grenade out of his jacket, he tossed it towards the worm's back. A second launched to the side.

Vash's angry wail sounded over the speaker, "Hello? Why are you trying to blow me up too?"

Feeling spiteful, Spike sent another towards the worm.

Vash's startled yip was clear- without the radios. His red coat flapping as he sprinted away just as the grenade exploded.

Jet's cranky snarl cracked in their ears, "You mind lookin' where you toss those damn things, Spike!"

Sniff, "Only have two more."

"That's..." growl, "Shit you cleared me out. Didn't take another thing did you, just the grenades."

"Nah. I got more." He sniffed. Back pressed tight to the boulder he rummaged in his breast pocket. Grinning impishly as he pulled out a fat pistol. Hand dipped to his slacks. Fingers curled around a fat shell. Eyes narrowed, teeth appearing as he slid it into the gun, pointed its muzzle skyward and fired. "See?" A chuckle escaped when the flare ignited, washing away the shadows. "Grabbed the flare gun too."

Jet sniffed, "Smart ass." Silently grateful. With the flare floating lazily to the ground he could see the worm clearly. Voice stern he snapped, "Vash get near Spike." Not waiting he stabbed a garish, yellow button. The ship jerking as the Hammerhead's claw released. Meryl gasped scurrying to drop into the copilot's seat. The belt clicking loudly as she dug her nails into the armrests.

The claw swung forward and clipped the worm in the head. It fell sideways, chasing Vash from where he'd hidden. Spike watched the gunman sprint and hide, sprint and hide across the ground in a haphazard lizard like dance. Faye groaned softly. Pushing her body off the ground and cracking her head against the rock above. "Ouch." Her fingers slid from beneath, curling around Spike's ankle. "Shit, why'd you bury me, Spike?"

He glanced at her hand and smirked. Crouching he tugged her free as Vash skidded beside them. She blinked stupidly at the gunman, green swiveling back to the cowboy. "What are you doing here, Spike?" She rolled to her butt, gaze blank as she stared out at the desert. Nails raked slowly across her chest. Her head dropped forward and jerked back in repetitive motions. "You shouldn't be at the school." Eyes growing heavy she settled against the boulder, "You're not registered for this la..."

Vash nudged her with a toe, eyebrow lifting when it caused her to drop limply to the side. "Dang." Spike shifted, her head sliding off his leg to the sand with a soft plop. Vash pointed, "Don't think she'll be much help."

Jet's angry voice broke through, "Vash. Spike. I can't get to you with the worm in the middle. I'm going to back off. It's pretty woozy with the number of thumps it's taken with the claw but..." he sighed, "I keep at this and I'll kill the thing."

Vash rubbed his chin, "Wait for the flare then come get us." He flapped his hand at Spike, "We'll be ready."

The cowboy glared at the palm, gaze swiveling up to stare at the gunman.

Vash sighed, "Give me the grenades and flare gun." He pointed to the unconscious lump, "You worry about Faye."

Doing as told, he passed off the desired weapons scooping Faye up with a soft grunt. Vash nodded, pointing towards the cliff edge behind them. Understanding, Spike moseyed over and hunkered behind an uneven slab of sandstone.

Gritting his teeth, Vash pulled the grenade pins then lobbed them towards the worm. He waited for the soft 'tink' indicating they'd landed before pulling the trigger. The grenades went off. The flare burst, the Hammerhead already hovering feet from the cliff's edge. Spike frowned. Trying to decide how to release the seal on the door and not drop Faye. It hissed open, Jet's shadow breaking the splash of light in thirds.

"Jet," Spike grunted, tossing Faye towards him. "Catch." She flopped into the cowboy's chest, sending him stumbling back. With a grunt, he set her to the floor and scurried back to the flight controls.

Meryl launched, immediately checking over Faye and the various cuts and bruises. She glanced up as Spike bounced in, Vash close behind. The gunman tugged the door closed. At the hatch locking, Jet made a quick check, verifying all were on board and blasted off.

Faye slid across the floor, thumping softly against the back wall. Meryl spluttered, hand snapping out to stop her head from pinging off metal. Vash stumbled, shoulder crashing into Spike who took the brunt of both their falls. Cussing the cowboy pushed the gunman off roughly with a foot.

The bump jarred Faye awake. Slowly she sat up and tried to blink away the dazed feeling, absently batting at Meryl. "Mom!" She kept pulling face, "Igh. It's Saturday."

"MOM?" The three startled voices enough to cause Faye to shake her head. Face twisted in an angry scowl she scanned the space. Attention landing on a pair of familiar boots. Irritated, Spike dug out a fresh smoke. He stilled as he lit up, noting Faye was watching him closely through half lidded eyes. Her expression a faint and unintelligible, consisting of a partial smile and thoughtful eyebrows.

"That was insane." Jet grumbled accepting a cancerous offering from his silent partner, "You lot didn't dent my ship when I took off did you?" He sniffed and grumbled, "Bad enough what that damn worm did I don't need interior damage too."

"No." Meryl slunk back to the co-pilot's chair with a weary sigh. Offering the cowboy an angry glare she sniffed. "I think your ship dented me!"

Jet shrugged, "Didn't feel like tangoing with that damned worm anymore and he looked ready for seconds."

Faye, not really aware of any conversation, had resumed her drunken head bobbing. Spike settled nearby, Vash following his example. Suddenly she hissed. Forgetting the others over her discomfort Faye flipped her foot so she could examine the various cuts and pains imbedded within. Spike rolled his eyes at Vash's embarrassment over Faye's lack of decorum and dropped his jacket across her lap. Grinning he muttered, "Damn tomboy," and snagged a foot. He scowled at the damage and pulled out his pocket knife.

She gave a small eep while trying to free the appendage.

Spike held tight and offered a disapproving glower. "You stepped in a thorn bush. The slivers have to come out or you won't be able to walk."

"If you cut my foot I won't walk either, Lunkhead!" She whined.

"I've a steady hand," he smirked.

Woozy green shifted to the back of Jet's head, "Not the way he's flying!" Stubbornly she tried to pull her foot back, "Hey," wobble, "Leggo!"

"No." He glared at her, grip unyielding, "Faye, hold still and you won't get cut." She inhaled sharply when the blade scraped across the bottom of her foot in warning. Satisfied she'd mind he tipped closer, carefully digging free the numerous bits of embedded particulate. Finished he caught the other, a sighing heavily when she instinctively tried to jerk away. He held firm, "Let's not have an encore, Faye." She froze as he repeated the process. Splinter free she wiggled her toes. Spike grinned, leaving her feet in his lap. He glanced over to Vash then Meryl. There was a faint thud. Faye dropping back to sleep, her feet pulling from Spike as she curled her knees to her chest. Meryl glanced at the unconscious woman. Her gaze snapped back to the two men. Cheeks flushed an angry red, eyes bulging- Meryl looked ready to burst. Jet was gearing up for a major ass chewing, his planned tirade disrupted by the small woman. Gray eyes narrowed she focused on the pair of men behind her, "Agh! I just can't stand it!" Her fingers curled into her hair.

They blinked.

Faye sniggered drunkenly, "Stand tall and the boy's will call." Snort, "Are you sure that's how the saying goes?" She hummed softly, head cradled in her hand.

Meryl twitched at the bizarre commentary. Attention snapping to Vash the sputtering renewed. "You're insane!" Snarl. She pointed a finger at Faye, noting she was in no shape to be lectured, then swiveled it to Spike. "You could've both been killed!"

Spike shrugged, "We had a plan."

Vash nodded, "Yeah and Jet's an awesome pilot." Grin, "That was some handy work with that claw thingy."

"Ewe!" Faye shifted, "Daddy! I told you I don't like crab." A childlike gag escaped, "Especially the claws. They're all pinchy and stuff." Sniffing she whined, "Don't laugh at me."

Meryl again twitched. Gaze slanting to the babbling woman and back to the two men. She was not about to be deterred, "Bologna! What if Jet had been a second too slow or Spike hadn't thought ahead and grabbed a few supplies?"

Faye dug at her chest. Voice soft as she sleepily muttered, "What if the sky falls? Or the sun implodes?" She shifted, "What if the world stops spinning and starts in reverse? What if..."

Spike frowned at the Ed-like behavior. Russets swiveling up from Faye's shins to her face. He grinned, "She makes a point, you know."

"Shut up." Meryl pinked, "You people are maniacs!" Snarl, "And it's contagious." She pointed out the front windshield, "I watched you guys." She glared at Spike, "You nearly hit Vash and..."

Insulted Vash grumbled, "I saw 'em coming."

Spike snickered and flicked the ash free of his smoke, "You just run around like a chicken without its head for fun?"

"Eh..." he pinked, gaze skipping away from Meryl and Spike to glare at the back of Jet's chair. Shrug, "Keeps things interesting."

Spike cocked an eyebrow and slid closer to Faye. The group fell into quiet contemplation. Faye's odd comments the only sound. Just as Vash's head began to sag against the metal wall Jet muttered, "Town ahead."

The group stumbled up to the rickety gate. Spike adjusted his hold on Faye slightly and immediately wished they could head back to the small shed of a house in New Hope. Jet gawped at the crowd of blue eyed, light brown haired folks filling the yard to meet Milly's newest friends. He grunted elbow bumping Spike, "Huh. Looks like they were expecting us."

Meryl shuffled by muttering softly, "Milly's been sending home letters about you guys for weeks." She gave the eldest cowboy a catty, narrowed eyed glare. "You're celebrities." She easily disappeared into the throng.

Vash close behind. He paused long enough to dig at his neck and chitter, "Uh... well... you see, the last time we came Meryl and I were the oddity so..." he slapped Jet's back and cackled, "Sure is good to see the buck's been passed. Ha! Ha! HA!"

Jet scowled at the back of Vash's head, fingers digging into his beard. He jerked when a plump woman stormed across the yard with matronly authority. Milly at her heels. "You." She pointed to Spike, "Give that poor child to Milly and go get some food." Her appraising glare snapped to Jet, "Your little girl has been frantic about her big sister and the least you two could do is settle her nerves while Milly and I get this poor thing cleaned and in bed." She canted her head towards Jet, voice low. "We saw what happened to her and my husband and I are well aware of what you four are," she tipped back voice booming, "So when you and Vash catch that monster I hope you kick him in the shorts once for me." The cowboy could only blink.

Spike fussed slightly in passing Faye off. Milly's gentle smile and the fact he knew her not as reassuring as Mrs. Thompson had assumed it would be. No one caught the slight downturn of the cowboy's lips or the cranky slump of his shoulders as he rammed his empty hands deep into his pockets, except Jet. "Look." The elder muttered, "She's fine." He bounced his chin to the short woman shooing the interested men from her wake. "That must be Momma Thompson," chuckle, "I can see why Milly and Meryl get along so well."

Spike grunted and casually pressed a smoke to his lips. Watching as a much taller man with dark hair and sizable mustache marched close. By the way the others shifted around him, he was Mr. Thompson and as equally threatening as his wife. Grinning broadly, he stopped before Jet. "Howdy fellas." He extended a large, calloused hand and shook Jet's with a firm, friendly hold. Grinning broadly he barked, "Little Milly's told us all 'bout you boys. Pleased to finally meet you, Mr. Black."

Jet smiled cordially. Noting the shock of fuzzy red forcing its way through the collection of Thompson progeny. "Nice to meet you, sir." He grinned at the girl, waiting until the farmer released then reached over and patted Ed's head. Voice quiet for only her he mumbled, "Faye's fine." He tugged a strand gently, "Thanks for the help, kid." Blushing at the gratitude she scurried off to see how Faye was for herself.

The farmer turned. A warm chuckle bubbling free and freezing the red clad goof in his escape to the kitchen. "Nice to see you again, Vash!" The gunman gave a nervous giggle and wormed his way quickly back by the cowboys.

"Hello, Mr. Thompson." His arm wobbled limply as they shook hands. Attention now on Spike the aged farmer frowned. Spike shifted, his smoke bobbing up and down as he tried to decide what the man would do next. A strange expression flickered across Mr. Thompson's face, hand reaching slowly towards Spike's nose. The cowboy blinked. The farmer taking that moment to pluck the cigarette and drop it to the sand. "Howdy, Mr. Spiegel." He twisted his boot and grinned, "Sorry, but no smokin' 'round the kids." He tipped close, "They're impressionable you know."

Spike tensed, realizing the amount of children just behind the large man. His posture slumped and Jet chuckled. Forcing a look of calm he grasped the man's hand and provided a polite, measured shake. Mr. Thompson continued. "Don't worry most the kids head home before supper. They just hung back to catch a glimpse of you guys and Miss Faye. Once gone, you can smoke on the porch or outside your room." Mr. Thompson beamed, "Sure is nice to meet you boys. Come on in. Food's on the table."

Jet glanced at his moody partner, "Thanks," and followed the Thompsons inside. Spike slunk away, Ein at his heels. At the edge of the yard he lit up glaring into the expanse of fields. With an exhale he groaned, "Shit."

Ein plunked beside him and offered a sympathetic "Woof!"

Near his third cigarette another person sidled next to him, "They raise thomases," Vash flopped his arms over the fence, "Some of the best on the planet."

"Huh." He really couldn't even bother to pretend he cared. He just wanted back to that crummy little town then on to the Bebop and home. Snarl, "Good for them."

Vash glanced at the cowboy, "They're thrilled Faye's here. Guess Milly's been really talking the poor girl up."

Spike grinned, Faye would be miserable with all the extra attention. He flicked the filter into the sand. Perhaps this stint in Purgatory wouldn't be too bad. At least he wouldn't suffer alone.

Chuckle. "You better go get some grub before Milly's family finishes it off." Vash turned back towards the house, the sulking cowboy behind.

"Ahh…" Mrs. Thompson beamed at Spike from her end of the table. "So glad you could join us Mr. Spiegel." He gave the obligatory, congenial smile and accepted a plate. "I hope you don't mind, but you, Jet and Vash will be sharing a room in the guest quarters." Spike bobbed his head. She passed a basket full of fresh biscuits. "I sure hope your pretty girlfriend gets some rest."

Jet and Vash sniggered. Spike tensed at Faye's title.

She bit her lip, "I put her in the room next to yours with Edward." Sigh, "Poor Ed, she'd been so worried." Smile, "For some reason, she wouldn't let me put you two together."

Ed wrinkled her nose the cowboy's direction, cheeks puffed with food.

Mrs. Thompson's expression grew pensive, "Not that I blame her, mind you. It took both Milly and me to keep Faye's head out of the water." Her fork shook in her anger, "Whatever that young man slipped her was down-right dangerous. He should be whipped," Milly and a younger, clean shaven version of Mr. Thompson gasped. Mrs. Thompson continued, either ignoring or unaware her children's shock. Sigh, "Poor thing looked like she'd run a marathon stuffed in a tumbler." Head shake, "I hope she wanders down in a minute for some food." An audible thump sounded at the top of the stairs, followed by a hiss and scurrying feet. Mrs. Thompson's lips thinned, eyebrow lifting as one of Milly's cousins rushed into the room and settled in a nearby chair. Spike scowled at the obvious handprint the young man was shielding from his elders. "Joe?" He glanced at Mrs. Thompson from the corner of his eye. Her expression chilly even though she was smiling, "Did you check on Miss Faye?"

"Yup." All three visiting males caught the blatant pink tint rising on the young man's cheeks. He cleared his throat and squeaked, "She's awake and'll be down in a minute."

"Hm." The mother smelling a fib expression remained; only melting when Faye dropped into a chair as far from Joe, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson and Milly as possible. Ed, loudly and rudely, shuffled seats in order to sit beside her.

Faye grimaced. Her hold on vertical still lacking, she wobbled slightly before placing an elbow on the table, hand on her cheek.

Spike watched with poorly contained amusement.

One of the men nearby Faye leaned dangerously close. Instead of responding to whatever he was whispering, she glanced at Spike. A psychic plea he keep the Thompson boys away. Her shoulders drooped further. Whining mentally, _I just want to go to sleep._

He grinned, telling her she'd have to deal with them on her own. The lifted eyebrow teasing, _I thought you liked __**that**__ kind of attention? _By the audible huff and clink of her fork, Faye was far from pleased.

"Hey," Vash elbowed Spike, "Why won't you help her?"

Scowl, "How'd you know what she wants?" The thought someone else could read her expressions so well mildly upsetting.

Snicker. Black gloved finger pointing, "Meryl just gave me the same look."

Spike glanced at the tiny insurance girl sandwiched between two of the larger, younger Thompson men; both trying desperately to win the young lady's attention through shoulder taps and volume. Unlike Faye, who simply ignored the approaches, Meryl was trying desperately to remain polite and cordial. Head turning every time one of the boys volleyed for her attention. Spike's focus swung back to Faye when the man beside her gave a loud, "Eep." and subtly scooted his chair away.

Jet scowled at the boy's pale complexion and Ed's bemused, catty sneer. He sighed, eyes shifting from the teen's Cheshire grin to simmering adult. _Knowing Faye, _he stabbed at his peas, _she stuck a gun to that kid's side under the table and told him to fuck himself with a plunger._ He gave her a stern glare.

She grinned sweetly, batting her lashes as she helped herself to a steaming biscuit.

Spike tipped close to Jet's ear and muttered, "She used a steak knife," chuckle, "we left her guns in the ship, remember?"

Jet's eyes rolled, frustrated he forced himself to attend to his dinner and only his dinner. Faye picked at her plate. Head dipping closer and closer to the tabletop. Just before forehead met mashed potatoes, Mrs. Thompson chirped, "Faye, honey, why don't you head to bed?" She glanced around the table, "Tom. Help her up the stairs, please."

The young Mr. Thompson lookalike rose quickly, skirting the table and offering Faye a hand. She drunkenly slapped the help away, rising sluggishly to her feet. It was clear the sleeping pills coupled with her poor rest the last few nights were doing a number on her. Jet fussed silently over her nonexistent posture and the fact she didn't kick Tom when he gently wrapped an arm around her waist. The sound of knuckles crunching softly to his left caused him to glance at a Spike on low simmer. Not wanting a farmer beat down two hours into their visit, Jet snagged Ed as she strutted past. Brows furrowed he grunted, "Get rid of that kid and keep an eye on Faye." He tugged her closer, "Got it?"

She saluted chuckling darkly as she dashed off in a flurry of flapping feet.

Jet watched, bemused, as Ed stomped Tom's toe. Thin fingers wrapping around Faye's arm. "Ed has this, ugly farm boy." She tugged the captured bit of Faye's anatomy, "You go eat your fifth serving like always."

Tom fussed, following a few steps behind. Vash cringed at the sound of a door slamming- the thud of a head pinging off wood unmistakable. Jet and Spike coughed quietly.

Satisfied Faye had a sitter, Jet glanced to his left, _No sneakin' in to check on her, Spike ol' boy._

Reading his mind, Spike's eyes slid towards him, grin taunting, _Are you gonna try to stop me, Jet?_ Stretching slowly, he stood and sauntered towards the stairwell, lazily side-stepped Tom and headed off to a room.

Jet frowned, brows furrowed in the universal expression of defeat. _Shit. _He stabbed at his roast, _Called me on that one._

Mrs. Thompson giggled, gaze swiveling to the pouting cowboy, "Quite the possessive boy, isn't he, Jet?"

Spike groaned, punched his pillow and rolled angrily towards the wall, his knee crashing into the thin barrier with enough force to bruise.

Hiss. "Fuck."

It had not been a restful night. He'd been forced to listen to Milly's relatives discuss Faye and Meryl's more aesthetic qualities for hours in the yard. Every cackle and hoot closer to nails across a chalkboard or the unwelcome thunderclap just as your eyes close. Finally, after numerous: no shits, hot damns, and I'd tap it they headed to the outlying shacks. The clatter of their doors slamming only made way for Jet's snoring. The window rattled softly with every inhale. Spike rubbed his face, nose crinkling as the strange milky smell that wafted from deep inside his mattress tickled his senses. A curse escaped, Vash's shifting turned the entire bunk bed into something akin to a night on a perilous sea. He exhaled in defeat, Faye's numerous nightmares the sporadic sprinkles to his torturous sundae. Her soft groans and bumps jarred him roughly awake whenever he found a way to ignore his roommates and began to dose. The cherry of his hellish night? Just as everything began to settle, the house blissfully quiet and the first sun's rays just contemplating cresting the distant horizon Vash decided to work out. A jogging in place, grunting, sweaty, count out loud workout in the center of the room!

A brown eye cracked open to glare at the gunman as he tried to juggle small pebbles on the end of his gun. It shifted to Jet, accustomed to Ed's visits and Ein's company the cowboy remained undisturbed, mouth lax, hand dangling limply off the side of the bed.

Spike growled softly. Wishing his friend ill.

"One. Two. Three..." clatter, embarrassed chuckle, "Oops." Vash dug at his neck and scurried after the escaping stones.

Spike burrowed below his pillow, begging Death take the gunman away.

Clack. Clack. "One. Two..." clatter. Shuffle of feet. Gasp. "Hello." Scurrying towards the window, "How are you today my little friends?" Coo, "Ahh... is that for your babies?"

Spike kicked his covers off. If he had to sit and overhear Vash baby talking to the birds another second he could not be held responsible for his actions. Snarling ensued as he tried to stand, head connecting to the bed above. Clasping his forehead, he yelped. "FUCK!" Eyes slit as his feet dropped to the floor.

Teal sparkled happily, their owner chirping, "Good morning." The grin vanished. A long finger pointing below Spike's bed, "Uh... you might not want to..." he winced.

Sick of listening to Vash babble to the birds and then mumble, "Oops" as a stone clattered to the floor, Spike continued his escape. He snarled, the center of his foot dropping heavily on one of the miserable little pebbles Vash had been juggling all morning. Teeth audibly grated across one another as he hobbled to the door, purposely clipping Jet's bed as he passed. The older cowboy yelped, his world tipping as he rolled to the floor with a thump. Bleary, blue eyes glared at the gunman cowering near the window then shifted to the door.

"Huh." Jet dug at his head, "Must've had a bad night."

Cranky Spike grumped off to find a quiet spot in the barn to run through his own morning work-out.

The air was cool, crisp and the thomases quiet as they stared numbly from their stalls. Satisfied with the solitude, Spike practiced his array of kicks and punches. Dust swirled and danced on the disturbed air currents. Sweat slowly trickled down his chest and back. Rinsing away the horrific night and imbuing him with a sense of controlled calm. A measured breath hissed free. His head dropping as he whipped a heel around to trip an imaginary foe; then rose, floating on his toes as he punched. Soft grunts drifted out the open doors towards the quiet voyeur. He smirked, absently wondering why she was up and about so early after her equally rough night.

Finished with his morning routine, shortly after Spike's snarly exit, Vash followed the cowboy. He'd heard the Beboppers mention the incessant trainings but had never witnessed one. Swiping at his disheveled bangs he meandered out the back door. Hand shielding his eyes from the early sunlight, Vash smirked at the shadowed body leaning idly against one of the barn doors. Sliding next to Faye, he bobbed his head in greeting before following her gaze. She finished her cup of coffee, stretched, turned and walked back into the house. He scowled at her retreat, trying to decide whether to stay and watch the strange combination of kicks and punches or follow and ask about them. Still indecisive he turned back to notice Spike was done and sauntering to the door with a satisfied smirk.

He swiped his hand through his hair, "I take it my audience left?"

Vash swallowed, head bobbing in a stiff nod.

"Hm." He stretched, "I'll have to mix things up a bit." _She memorized the routine_, eyes narrowed, _so I can't catch her. _Flipping a towel over his shoulder he eased past the gunman and followed Faye's retreat.

Scurrying after Vash blurted, "She do that often?" Spike ignored the question and disappeared up the stairs. Shrugging off the dismissal, Vash stopped in the kitchen to collect breakfast.

Mr. Thompson grinned as he watched the gunman load his plate, "You better eat up boy," he chuckled, "You and that skinny fella upstairs are goin' to help the boys move grain today." Vash nodded hoping it wasn't his turn to prove himself. He'd been forced to do so last time Milly brought him and Meryl to the Thompson homestead. Somehow he'd ended up head first in the irrigation ditch, half the farm laughing at his flailing legs and garbled pleas for help.

Mrs. Thompson turned from her cooking to glance at the newest arrival, "Well good morning Meryl!" She beamed at the small insurance girl, who smiled in return and settled next to Vash. "Did you see Miss Faye?" Not waiting for an answer she turned from the group and sighed, "Poor dear." She clicked her tongue. "She got up before dawn and did some work at the plant." Head shake, "Just got back a bit ago." Her focus shifted to the stairs leading to the guest rooms, "Grabbed a bit to nibble," she peeked over her shoulder at Spike. The cowboy, fresh from a shower, had settled quietly beside Jet, "Wandered to the barn for a bit." She winked at Spike and turned back, pretending to talk to herself, "Wonder what she was lookin' at?" Her voice grew louder, "Came back in and headed straight to bed." She quickly spooned some cereal for Tom, "That girl's been workin' herself ragged at the plants and Ed was telling me the other day she's been having horrid nightmares." She wandered to the sink, "Girl picked up a strange rash too. Darn thing is all over her chest like someone slapped her." Weary breath, "I gave her some calamine but I don't think she's using it."

"Beauty over comfort," Spike snorted from behind his fork.

She sighed, "I hope she can get some more rest. She needs it." She turned to glare at the clutch of farmhands, "She is not to be disturbed." Frown, "I mean it. She looks almost sick." Slowly she turned back to the dishes, "Makes me wish I'd boarded her in the main house so I could keep an eye on her." Sniff, "Poor thing."

Otz glared at the newest information from Source. Apparently the Beboppers had decided to stay over in September after the bungled kidnapping of Faye. The doctor shook the hastily scrawled message and snarled, "You're lucky I've gotten news she isn't dead." He seethed, taking his time to glare at each lacky. Snarl, "Had she been eliminated I would have sent Mei Mei after you."

Scargrow swallowed, a nervous sweat peppering his brow. Dot shifted, deciding if she was going to be removed he was the way to go. Timan snickered, wondering if the small man could take him. Otz studied the various expressions. Tipping forward he cooed, "I must admit, that was a good idea to sell her along with the other merchandise. I will have to give our newest negotiator proper credit for that." He gave Timan a shriveling once over, "And you were right in leaving her. Had we tried to freeze her when she was obviously under the influences of," Scargrow was given a nasty expression, "the **wrong **tranquilizer she would have died." A dark chuckle bubbled free. The man relaxing into his chair he gave a smug sigh. "I'll rake in enough to buy a planet and still have play money on this full set."

"Sorro is beginning to earn her keep," Scargrow muttered. Swallow, "Isn't she, Doc?"

"That she is." Otz pulled out a cigar, carefully trimming the end. "I've one more job for you three."

Dot shifted, "Three?"

"Mmhm." Otz flicked his lighter, puffing softly until a cloud of gray escaped, "Leo has lost my help." Snarl, "Idiot can rot for all I care."

Timan smirked, "He has only proven a hindrance." His head tipped, "What is the job?"

Smile, "We will be collecting the last pieces shortly." Exhale. He studied the swirling smoke. "I wish to see what they will do now that," Timan was granted a glance through the smog, "they no longer have a viable means of escape." Head tilt, "Nice bit of malicious destruction by the way."

The tall man grinned. He had enjoyed blowing the Bebop to pieces. Hidden behind the smallest moon, the group's little hacker would be unable to notice until later. "My pleasure."

"Hm." Otz tapped some ash free. "Dot. Contact Source. Let him know that we plan on utilizing his skills shortly." His eyebrows lowered, "Inform him that I expect him in September by the end of the week." He glanced at the small calendar on his desk, "That's in three days." Voice a low growl, "No delays."

"Yes sir." She bounced her head, quickly spinning on her heels to escape.

Otz waited until she was to the door, "Did I excuse you?"

"No." She squeaked, turning slowly, "No sir."

"Hm." He studied her closely, "Wait until I finish with my instructions and then do as told." He waited for the subservient head bounce. "I want you three to head to September as well. Be there by the time Source arrives." He wagged his hand lazily, "You are to learn about the group and their behavior." Chuckle, "I need to know more before I make a move."

Dinner was a slow affair. Spike made the best of it, his evening plan to sneak away and finish off the bottle of, what he thought was, alcohol he'd filched from one of the farmhand's rooms. He grinned at the act of mischief. Certain that had the kid not wanted someone to take it he wouldn't have left it on his bed with the window open.

Jet glared over his brimming cup of milk. He knew Spike had found something that wasn't good, wholesome, family fun. His displeased focus shifted back to the goopy, dairy approximation in the glass before him. Jet didn't drink milk. Beer, soda, water, even OJ but not milk. Both he and Spike repressed shudders as Ed, Milly and Vash took turns seeing who could gulp back the most of Gunsmoke's interpretation of bovine excretions. Faye, having slept most the day, pulled a sick face when Ed polished off her third. The substance was thicker than regular milk and had a distinct off white hue. Having thought ahead, she smiled politely when offered a chilled glass, feigning lactose intolerance. Jet glared at his brimming mug full, wishing he had been quicker on his feet. He scowled over the top of the glass, just catching Faye's amused, though foggy smirk as she sipped herbal tea.

"Ahh…" Vash wiped his mouth off. "I made four and a half!"

Three bounty hunters gave an internal retch.

"Ed drank… uh… five and…" she tipped her head back, gulping another massive quantity of the gluey substance. "Ed has drunk six." She grinned, the fake milk mustache lining her upper lip.

Three bounty hunters turned a slight shade of green.

Milly placed her glass on the table with a 'clink'. "That's… seven!"

A chair slid back roughly.

"Faye, honey." Mrs. Thompson followed her exit with a worried expression, "Are you OK?"

"Fine." Was mumbled, she refused to turn around and watch the spectacle continue, "Just tired. Goodnight."

Mrs. Thompson clicked her tongue, "She still doesn't look up to snuff," she glanced at Jet, "Does she?" Not waiting for an answer she bolstered forward. "If that girl doesn't get a good night's sleep soon, I'm moving her to the main house." She slapped the table, eyes on her son and his cronies. "I catch you trying to slip up those stairs again," blue iced over, "I will allow Milly to shoot you with that stun gun of hers." Eyebrow lift, "Am. I. Clear?"

Several heads bounced. Jet and Spike snickered. A few of the boys actually looked close to tears.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Nightmare

Suck it up kid...

It's a lonely time for yours truly, I know  
-Eve 6

Spike and Vash awoke to a bang and flurry of bare feet. Groaning the cowboy blinked away the alcohol induced fog. Vash held his breath. Jet grunted, rolling over heavily and falling back to sleep.

"Faye-Faye." Hissed through the thin wall, "Faye-Faye! Wake up!"

Spike leaned towards the divider, Vash doing the same above and shrugged at the cranky glare shot from below, digging at his neck when he realized it was because a dirty sock had fallen on the cowboy's head. "Eh… sorry?"

"Keep…" Spike's angry reply died at the sound of Faye's voice. "Stop. Wait please. I'm not asleep don't…" both men scowled, it sounded like teeth chattering.

Ed sniffled, "Come on Faye-Faye! Wakey. Wakey."

Spike's brows furrowed her odd comments from the night before flickering through his memory. He stiffened at the sound of someone thrashing wildly.

Suddenly, Ed darted from her room. Both men glanced at each other and waited. Faye was silent. They shifted, heads tipping closer to the wall; neither could tell what upset the teen enough to leave. They jerked when their bedroom door cracked open. The shuffle of feet hissed across the floor.

"Papa Jet." Ed jostled the large lump. "Papa Jet!"

He grunted, "Go 'way, Ed."

"PAPA JET!" She flicked his ear, foot shaking the bed with more force, "Papa Jet Edward needs you to help Faye-Faye. She's all sweaty and pale and hot."

He jerked up, "Wha..?" Fist dug at his eyes, "What?"

She grabbed his wrist and tugged, pulling him roughly to his feet and out the door. Vash glanced down at Spike, the cowboy's attention on the hallway wall.

Spike scowled, _Why would Ed get Jet?_

The click of the light. A defeated groan, "Oh shit…" Heavy feet stormed across the room. "Go get a damp rag, some aspirin, water and ice." Movement. "NOW!" The scuttling sound of Ed's retreat drowned out Jet's muttering. Spike stood and made his way for the door. "Spike," Jet hoarsely barked, "I know you're up. You got any of that crap you use for colds?" Shift, "I saw you grab a few things from your stash." The lanky cowboy froze and glared at the wall. "Have Vash get one of the girls, preferably Meryl."

Vash was already nudging the short girl awake.

"Dammit, Faye." Jet sighed. "I told you to take it easy."

A new pair of feet sped down the hall, while a third dulled as it clattered downstairs. "I sent Milly to help Ed, what's…" Effeminate gasp, "What's going on here?"

Spike could hear Jet thinking. "It looks like it's that damned rash."

Vash hovered in the doorway, "She have any direct contact with the angels again?" Shift, "I mean I know she's been around them but..."

Spike frowned at the news, digging the desired concoctions from the small pack he'd tossed in the Hammerhead's first aid kit.

Jet glanced up, body tipped over Faye's head, "Mrs. Thompson mentioned…"

"Jet, move!" Meryl was all business. Quickly pulling Faye's top open. "Milly!"

"Coming Meryl." Panted the wide eyed insurance girl as she dashed up the stairs.

Knowing her friend could hear, Meryl continued with instructions. "Help me keep Faye cool." Spike dodged the flurried fussing, Milly just missing him as she darted into the room. Catching Ed's collar he inched towards Jet.

Meryl barked, "Jet, get Ed settled." The teen remained rooted, unable to go far due to Spike's hold. Without a word, Spike passed the small tin towards the group designated medic. Blindly she snagged the goop. "Thanks." Realizing it wasn't what she had ordered she gave a flustered sigh then glanced at Spike. "What's this?"

"Medicine." He shrugged, "It's some herbs that'll help her relax. Smells like shit though."

Vash glanced at the bottle, a scowl marring his face. Jet caught his arm, "Why'd you ask if Faye's had contact with the plants?"

Ed snarled as Spike dragged her towards the other two men. "Let. Edward. Go. Lunkhead!" He released, there was no way she could break the barrier of insurance employees anyway. Understanding her situation, Ed remained in place listening to the men talk and keeping a critical eye on Faye's nurses.

Faye twitched, "Dad are you sure?" She shifted, hand floating to her mouth so she could chew a nail. "That just doesn't make sense." Silence.

Vash winced. Voice low, "Not sure, just seems plantlike to me, that's all." He froze when he heard Milly's gasp and Ed's sad squeak. They turned to find Milly and Meryl studying something across Faye's chest.

Ed fidgeted, gaze shifting to the boys, "Faye-Faye's been scratchy since the bulb ate her. Edward thought she'd gotten heat rash or sand biters." She lifted a soft pink speckled leg, "Milly lady's mother person gave Ed calamine glop to stop the itches but Faye-Faye said it wouldn't do any good 'cause she already tried it."

"It does look like it's been scratched." Meryl squinted and leaned closer, "Is that a hand print?"

Faye gasped, "You asshole! Weren't you taught not to hit a girl?" Her fists tightened, "What do you mean?" Snort, "Fine. If I'm not a girl then I'll thump on ya like a guy." She sat up, glared at no one in particular and dropped back to the bed. Nervous, Meryl clasped Faye's hand, trying desperately to quiet the woman. Instead, Faye began babbling to her father about how neat it would be for her to catch up with the SEEDs ships. Jet shivered, it was creepy the way she would respond. Acting out her part of the memory, her voice similar yet so full of youth, hope and excitement.

"This is Ed's fault!" The teen wailed, "Ed did this when she locked Faye with the bulbs so she would nap."

"What're you talking about?" Jet gripped her arm to keep her from moving closer to Faye and the insurance girls.

She blinked at the large hand gently wrapped around her. "In New Hope. Faye-Faye was so tired, Ed locked her up and ran away so Faye-Faye could get a nap. Ed came back later and Faye was still sleeping by a bulb." Shiver, "When Ed looked at the readings they were just like when Spiky-haired Vash-man is talking to them." She chomped her lip, "Ed hid the papers so Faye wouldn't get mad." Sniff. "The nap didn't help though and the bad dreams became worse!" She wriggled from Jet's hold and scurried close to the bed, worming her way between both insurance girls before any of them could stop her. Scrambling into Faye's lap, the adults watched as Ed swung her pink dappled legs legs over the edge. She leaned close and patted the warm, pallid cheek. "Faye-Faye." The tapping increased. "Faye-Faye! Ed is very, very sorry. Wake up..."

Faye's head turned, "Ergh. That was a cheap shot." Sniff, "It's your only one too you fuckin' reprobate." She shook slightly and glared at an unknown assailant. Vash shifted, the glazed glower directed through him. Faye snarled, "Ed's comin' with me." Her voice dropped as her eyebrow rose, "Got it?"

The adults in the room glanced at each other before their eyes slowly rotated to the startled teen.

Ed stilled. Realizing what was to come blurted, "Faye Faye, wake up." She placed a finger to Faye's lips and peeked at Jet then Spike, "Shh." a desperate, "Please?" squeaking free.

Faye continued. Glare still piercing Vash's chest. "What kind of sick bastard pulls this kind of shit on kids?" She bounced her head over her shoulder, "Do you have **any **idea who you've got?" She glanced away, supposedly towards an imaginary Ed. The real Ed followed the older girl's actions a twisted smile tugging at her usually happy features. Faye hissed and tried to stand, Ed's weight keeping her in place. "You've got until I get in **my **ship to make peace with whatever fucked up deity you think will take your sorry ass." Her voice ice. Snicker, "Ah... does it hurt to move?" Grin, "Piss me off again and I'll shoot the other one." She cocked her head. "Pity? Pff. You're askin' the wrong chick for pity, dickweed. I ran out of that years ago." Shrug, "'Sides," she turned away, tone bitter. "Pity's for suckers."

Ed nodded, remembering the sickened expressions that crossed the man's face.

"Shut up!" Faye smirked, a feral snarl tearing free, "If I had my way I'd skin and roll you in broken glass." She mimed throwing something behind her and glanced at the invisible assailant again. Sneer, "You picked the wrong kid to fuck with jerk." Faye's grip tightened on the blankets, "It's OK Ed." She gave a tremulous grin, "I got a new toy on the RedTail." Wink, "Let's see what it does to a dump like this." She grew serious her voice lowering as her arms tightened around the teen, "Look. You're not in trouble. You didn't do anything wrong. You got that?" She pulled away, "Why didn't you call for help sooner?"

"'Cause Ed," she sniffed softly, hand swiping below her nose, "didn't think Faye-Faye would come."

Faye smiled sadly, hand tucking stray red from Ed's cheek. "I probably wouldn't have a year ago but Jet would." Sad chuckle, "And he'd have dragged me along." She pulled Ed closer, absently rubbing her back, "Look." She sniffled and shrugged, "We're family kid and us girls've got to stick together." She bumped Ed's forehead with her own, "Got it?"

Ed giggled at the memory. She'd been so relieved and had felt so safe. The whole flight home she'd sat in Faye's lap and slept peacefully for the first time in months. Moving back to the Bebop had been hard. She was nervous around Jet, afraid he'd think she was naughty and gross. The nightmares had been terrible and to Jet's dismay Faye was the only one who could console the poor girl. The screaming fits and bouts of paranoia had forced Faye to move the teen into her room until Ed adjusted. "Shh…" Faye scratched her back, "try and rest. This rescue isn't free." Smirk, "You're goin' to help me find Spike."

Ed smiled. Arms wrapping around Faye's shoulders, head tipping to the side. Gold eyes studied the cowboy hovering in the doorway. Jet glanced between the two. Spike wasn't watching Ed, he was staring at Faye. Slowly, Faye's eyes drooped and she stilled. With a yawn she melted back into her bedding, Ed held tightly in her arms. The teen sighed and curled next to her. Meryl tugged a second blanket over them before easing out of the bedroom.

The audience remained in the hallway. Stunned.

"What the hell was that?" Spike jerked his thumb at the door. Jet, deep in thought, was scowling through the doorway. He could just make out the lightly illuminated heads of Faye and Ed under the bright patchwork quilt.

"My sisters mentioned Knives being bored." Vash cleared his throat, "I think he's figured out a way to make her relive her memories."

"I don't understand," Milly frowned at a floorboard, "Why would Mr. Knives do mean things to Miss Faye?"

Meryl shivered, her thoughts still stuck on the bizarre conversation she just witnessed. Glaring at Spike she snarled, "What the hell kind of life do you guys live?" Gaze drifting to Jet she spat, "Those memories sounded horrid and Ed was a part of them! She…" Meryl ran her fingers angrily through her hair, "Ugh! She's just a kid!"

Jet grumbled, "Still don't know what happened." He looked wounded, "I wish I could've helped her." He swung his gaze to Vash, expression no longer hiding the emotional scar. "There's more, if he's making her relive memories." He offered Spike an icy glare. "Help if we knew how long this has been going on."

Vash twitched, "She had the rash since she was released from the bulbs." He gave Spike a sad look, "It's probably started then and we didn't notice."

Spike nodded, he'd heard her stumble from the bedroom and into the kitchen for water on several nights while he slept miserably on the couch.

Vash glanced at the door muttering softly, "How did Ed know she needed to finish a memory before she could calm down?"

Jet twitched, "What?"

"Eh… heh." Shift, "Didn't anyone notice?" He seemed to shrink from embarrassment, "She never let go of Faye after the memory started."

Milly whispered, "She even answered back."

Jet chuckled, "I think that's because she was remembering too." He shook his head, "I knew Ed had gotten into something nasty. I had no idea Faye'd flown in there and leveled the place. I only saw the aftermath. Ed was filthy, scared and starved. The nightmares and skittishness have faded." He gave a broken smile, "She's a lot better since Faye quit disappearing." He rubbed his head, "Now I see why they've kept such a close watch on each other…"

"Shh..." Milly peeked back into the quiet room and sighed, "they're asleep."

Meryl glanced at Spike then Jet, "Someone else should probably stay in there with them, just in case the fever won't break or she has another attack."

Jet nodded watching the suppressed emotions flicker across his partner's face. Brown shifted to lock with blue. He scoffed,"Oh shut it. You were going to slip in Faye's room after everyone had gone to sleep to check on her anyway, now you don't have to sleep outside the window." He refused to flinch, scratching his shoulder as he pulled his spine straight.

Milly giggled and peeked nervously Jet's way before disappearing into her room, a grumbling Meryl in tow.

"Look Spike," Jet's eyebrows lowered along with his volume, "I know this is crossing the line but if she has another episode try to deal with it **alone**." Shrug, "Maybe do what Ed did." He chuckled at the thought, "She'll freak out hell of a lot less if she wakes up next to you then she would next to me." His lips split in a grin, "She only screams when you're in bed with her."

Spike scowled, "When'd you two share a bed?"

He bristled, "Stuff it." Growl. "We haven't." Understanding flickered across his face, "Green's not a good color on you, Spike."

Faye woke to a face full of red hair and sneezed. Familiar with the experience but unsure the reason she muttered softly. "Ed." Desperate to remove some of the feathery tickles across her face she ran a hand over the girl's head. Sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"Faye-Faye had a nightmare," she rolled to face the frowning woman, "so Edward played teddy bear to keep the scary bogey men away!" She did her best impersonation of a monster movie narrator. Faye internally rolled her eyes. Externally she was pissed. She didn't remember having a nightmare.

"You sure it was me, Ed?" Faye's expression softened, "I mean it's been awhile but..."

"It was all you, Faye." Spike materialized in the doorway, toothbrush dangling from his mouth. "More like a fuckin' night terror." He scratched lazily at his stomach and scoffed, "Drama queen."

Ed jerked. Eyes narrowed at the interruption. Faye pinked and chucked a shoe. He grinned, caught it, and sauntered away. A disgustingly cheerful song following. Ed watched the doorway, displeasure evident. She had not appreciated the extra help or Spike's presence through the night. Her face twisted, certain she was more than capable of taking care of Faye alone. Gold shifted to the older cowgirl. The faint pink and distracted look upsetting. Gold narrowed, if she played her cards right Faye's interest in their idiot roommate promised a world of fun- even if it meant painting Spike in a decent light. She fussed for a moment, mentally debating whether the lunkhead would benefit from the retelling of the night before or end up shooting himself in the foot.

_ Faye-Faye doesn't know Lunkhead-Spike likes her. _Ed's shoulders jerked in a silent chuckle. Gaze flicking between Faye and the open doorway, _Ed doesn't think he'll do anything to change Faye-Faye's mind either. _Her lips lifted in a teasing grin. Lashes fluttering she cooed, "Lunkhead Spike was **very** worried. He stayed up most the night and made sure no more creepies scared Faye-Faye." Gold eyes sparkled, "He didn't think Ed would see him checking Faye-Faye for a temperature or hear him say nice things like," she pulled as serious an expression as she could muster, "You're OK. Shh… I'm here." She snickered. Her face squishing into impish glee, wiggling fingers neared Faye's face. The cowgirl froze in shock as a thin finger caught a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, "Spike would do that and…" Ed snerkled, "cccccckkkk… then…" more noises, "then he'd…"

Losing patience Faye pushed the teen off the bed, "Get on with it or get lost."

More giggling, "Thenhe'dkissyou!" Her eyes widened with each syllable the pleased grin growing grotesque. She stood on her tiptoes and writhed, "It was **so** cute!"

Faye blinked, unable to believe it.

The teen twirled, "It's true Faye-Faye. Edward saw Spike do it!" She danced happily, "Ed would not lie about something like this." More squealing. "It's too special and sweet! Honey! Baby! Sugar pie!"

Faye stared unable to process a single word. The teen inched close and sprung, jostling woman, bedding and kicking Faye's brain into gear. Her mind wandered and she blushed, Ed catching the pink tint immediately began laughing hysterically.

"Ergh! Get off Ed!" Faye kicked the sprawling girl half-heartedly, "I've got to shower and get to the plant." She winced fingers digging into her forehead with a sigh, A_nd hide._

Ed nodded and scrambled from the bed. She paused at the doorway, high from the teasing mirth forgotten. "Uh… Faye-Faye." Ed twisted her shirt nervously as she whispered, "Thank you for saving Edward."

"Huh?" She grinned unsure what Ed was referring to. Assuming the nightmares had been Ed's she shrugged, "Anytime kid." Wink, "Just don't tell Spike or Jet, 'k?" Grumble, "Can't have that lunkhead thinkin' I've gone soft or somethin'."

With a sassy salute and strange, little giggle Ed zipped down the stairs. Jet chuckled in the opposite room, blue carefully studying Spike's hunched figure through the open window_. _By the obvious stiffening of Spike's spine at Ed's happy little squeal, she had taken liberties with his behavior the night before. Spike tensed, head shifting enough to catch Jet gawking through the corner of his eye. He flicked his smoke angrily. It fwipped off into the yard as he turned, feet slipping across the sill.

Voice a soft mumble he growled, "I didn't kiss her, Jet." He dug at his neck, slouching for the door, "Spent the whole night perched on Ed's bed watching as that damned kid made faces and babbled about how Faye smelled like oranges." He drifted out the door, the soft pops coming from the stairwell indicating the cowboy had grouched off to breakfast.

Jet chuckled over Ed's antics and the odd behavior it had ignited in his two adult companions. Grinning he watched Faye slink by the open door, a nervous glance shot his way before she scurried off to the shower. He frowned, _What're you up to Ed? _Shift, _More importantly, why?_

Spike slurped his coffee slowly, watching with Vash as Ed fiddled and fussed over Tomato across the table. He was far from amused with her use of artistic license and determined to remind her to mind her own business when the time was ripe. Dark eyes narrowed as the teen twitched and fretted. A triangle of jellied toast dangling from her lips as she furiously hunted for something on the battered computer. Grumbling softly, she snapped the lid closed and stomped upstairs.

Vash nudged him with an elbow, "What's the matter with her?"

Spike shrugged. Mildly vindicated teenage angst was setting the stage for him. His focus shifted to the stairs, Meryl slinking in with a grin. The sounds of pots clattering stilled as Mrs. Thompson turned from her cooking to glance at the newest arrival, "Well good morning!" She beamed at the small insurance girl, who smiled in return and settled next to Vash. "Did Milly find Faye?"

Meryl nodded, spooning oatmeal into a bowl. Shoulders jostling as a teasing smirk tickled her cheeks.

"Good." Mrs. Thompson offered a wistful sigh, "I hope one of them fits her."

Vash barely caught the mischievous grin forcing its way onto Meryl's face. To keep from giggling she had chomped into her bottom lip, cheeks pinking from the effort. Frowning he tapped her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

Grabbing a coffee cup she whispered behind it, "Faye's clothes were chosen by Mrs. Thompson and Milly," her shoulders bounced, "She was caught coming from the bathroom in nothing but a scowl and towel." She set her cup down afraid of burning herself between snickers. "Mrs. Thompson had gone up to see what was taking Tom." Shift, "He'd been sent to see if Faye was OK. A few of the other boys had followed him," the cheerful expression cooled, "Don't think any of them minded the show but..."

Vash's attention was jerked to the doorway when Milly came prancing through.

"Good morning." The insurance girl's mother chirped, "Did you help Faye find something to wear, Sweetheart?"

"Yes!" She tittered.

Meryl's shoulders began bouncing uncontrollably, sniggers audible. Vash blinked. There was more to the story than Meryl was sharing. He scowled, trying to remember what had happened the last time they visited. He dug a finger into his forehead, an image of the dark haired woman snapping and snarling in boy's clothes coming to mind. The memory vanished at the sound of retreat tumbling down the stairs. Jr, one of the cousins if Vash remembered correctly, was sporting a growing black eye. He grinned to the assembled throng. Gave his cronies a thumb's up and plopped in a nearby chair. His aunt dropped an icepack in his lap with a disapproving cluck of her tongue. "So you were the one hiding in the linen closet." She clopped the back of his head with a spoon, "Hope it was worth it." She turned, missing the happy, foggy nod.

Jet strolled in a moment later, frown firmly affixed. He'd crossed Faye on his way out of the bathroom, just missing an angry swing of an elbow. Assuming Spike was the cause, he glared at the scowling cowboy and growled, "What's put a burr up Faye's ass?"

Spike ignored him, sauntering across the room to help himself to more coffee.

Jet grunted, "Spike?" A shoulder lifted in response, eyes narrowed the cowboy dropped back in his seat. Quietly, he studied Jr's new adornment. Jet followed his gaze.

Spike smirked, "Huh," he chuckled between sips, "Faye usually goes for her gun."

Jet grinned catching on. "Sure does." Leering, he leaned forward caging his mug between his forearms and growled, "Doesn't like breakin' her nails over nosy, little punks like you."

Both cowboys watched bemused as the farm boy's smug withered to sheer terror. No one besides those at the table heard the two's warning. Meryl shifted uncomfortably; Vash stilled watching mesmerized as Jr's pleased expression evaporated.

Spike cracked his knuckles, repressing a grin when the poor boy's eyes widened, a thin sheen of sweat dribbling down his face. Ed's shriek broke the uncomfortable silence, "Faye-Faye come on!" She zoomed into the kitchen vibrating.

A grumbling tirade flickered down from the stairwell. Spike smirked behind his coffee mug, "Don't think Faye likes her clothes."

Meryl began laughing uncontrollably.

"Faye-Faye looks so pretty!" Ed batted her lashes. "She's just mad Milly-lady and her mommy only had super girly clothes."

Meryl choked.

Ed sighed, "Faye-Faye looks like a princess." She giggled, spraying toast and jam. Curious Jet, Spike and Vash studied the entryway. Meryl was the first to see a foot ease off the top step. A shocked gurgle of outrage burbling free.

Mrs. Thompson squealed, "Oh my! I'm so glad my old dresses fit someone in this house!" She glared at the table when an impolite snort escaped.

Spike gained his composure quickly but his thought was clear: There was NO way Mrs. Thompson was ever Faye's size.

She retorted with a huff, "Farm life and eleven children can alter anyone's figure." She whacked the snickering cowboy on the head with a spoon. She continued, angrily jerking her apron smooth. "I may not have been as curvy as your lady friend, but I wasn't always this size." She glared at Vash, who had the decency to stuff his mouth with baked goods to quell his giggles. Faye had made it to the ground floor and settled at the far end of the table. Mrs. Thompson immediately beamed. "Oh my, dear!" She stepped closer, as Faye tried to disappear. "Let me see, I haven't seen anyone wear this dress for years." She clucked, "I'm sorry it's out of style, but my old clothes were the only things that would fit you! Faye smiled politely and tugged the sweater closed. The housewife sighed, "I know it isn't that fancy suit you wore here, Honey. But..."

Composure minimally gained, Faye smiled. "Eh… Thanks. I'm just not used to wearing such, uh… nice clothes." She glanced at the knee length hem.

Spike gave another snort, his expression screaming: You're just not used to covering so much skin!

Her eyes narrowed, her way of warning the cowboy that though modestly attired she was armed to the teeth.

Jet stared, not caring he was gaping. He couldn't believe his eyes. She actually looked like a nice girl. Not a sexpot, or trashy hooker, walking zombie from nights of no sleep or the super-brain Spike had been encouraging, but an actual girl someone would be proud to show Mother. Spike had to agree, but kept any appreciation from showing by masking it with a mocking sneer. Meryl scowled, when she had been dressed by the Thompsons she was given some of the shorter boys' clothes. She wouldn't have begrudged half decent dresses and shoes that fit! Faye tugged absently at the string of pearls wrapped around her neck. Vash whistled softly. The light blue and off white complimented her complexion, the short dress and thin sweater did so with her figure.

Tom must have approved as well, his roaming gaze and pleased grin disturbing the bounty hunters and Meryl enough to ignore Vash's teasing wolf-whistle. The farm boy unwillingly peeled his gaze off Faye and turned towards Spike, "Well, Miss Faye. I know you an' city boy're friends but..." he stretched, shirt riding up to show his well formed abs, "Don't you get sick of watching a lump grow doughy." He gave Meryl a playful wink then leaned over Faye's chair purposely flexing his sizable arms, "You ladies are free to come watch some **real** men." He placed a steaming mug by her elbow, "I could sure use the company," his hand brushing her back gently.

Meryl watched as the steam curled from the container and remained untouched. This was the first morning she'd seen Tom attempt to woo Faye. Gray narrowed as the cup was left ignored. Faye didn't even respond when he eased it slowly across the table and towards her face. Focus locked on a pile of notes. Credit had to be given were it was due and Faye was definitely a pro at coolly brushing off undesired attention. Meryl shook her head, confused over how the cowgirl had deterred most the suitors. Faye had remained cloistered in her room the day before and still the roving Thompson males were providing a wide birth. She scanned the worst offenders noting most were sporting bruises and hovering just out of reach. Meryl blinked in sudden understanding: Faye wasn't fully aware of the men's advances.

Ed uncurled from her position near Faye, floating innocently towards Tom still trying to attain the woman's attention without being blatant. Grinning wickedly, the teen bumped him roughly under the pretense of spastic childhood antics. Surprised by the sudden bare foot connecting to the back of his knee, Tom pitched away from Faye, still picking dully at her plate of eggs. The clink of a fork caused gray to shift towards the silent cowboy. Tom's startled yelp had coincided with Spike slipping his foot back below the table. Meryl's eyebrow lifted in understanding. By the look of things Ed wasn't the only watchdog. Spike had thrown in his own blocks and obstacles too.

Blushing from his teenager induced faux pas that sent him careening across the floor, to catch a toe on Spike's foot and flop loudly against the cupboard Tom righted himself quickly and snarled when he caught Faye absently pushing the mug he had purposely given her towards the skinny rival. His red tint purpled when the man accepted with a grin and a languid sip. His cousin's startled yelp drew his focus back to the debacle center kitchen.

With acrobatic ease Ed had spun around the table, her hand slapping Jr in the ear before she twirled the opposite direction, fingers coiled tightly in his hair. His cup of juice sloshed across his belly, splattering his breakfast and the floor. Faye pulled a face at the brutish manners and hissed, "Pig." Sniffing softly as she wandered out the door.

Jet scowled at her spine, she still appeared tired and out of sorts. His focus shifted back to Spike, the younger cowboy taking an unnecessarily noisy slurp from his new coffee mug. Jet's brows furrowed. Voice low in soft reproach, "Stop stirrin' the pot, Idiot."

Grin, "Haven't a clue what you're talkin' about?" His eyes twinkled as they tauntingly pulled from Tom's flaming face to Jet's granite expression. Shrug, "I'm just enjoying this fine cup of tepid goat's piss Faye gave me." He took another sip and frowned, "Whoever made this didn't know what the hell he was doing."

Jet scowled but opted to not feed the flames. Tom looked ready to burst. With a small imperceptible head shake Jet gave up and took another sip of his coffee. It was fine. He scanned the room nervously looking for a distraction- not wanting to witness a cowboy verses farm boy smack down. A small grumble drew his attention towards a corner to find the Bebop teen muttering into Tomato's screen. He cleared his throat, "What're you up to, Ed?"

She glanced over the top of her computer, "Ed is hunting for Bebop." Frown, "She wants to run a quick systems check now that it isn't behind a moon anymore."

He grunted disappointed and dropped his focus back on the meager breakfast he'd been absently stabbing. Vacantly lost in his own thoughts, he twitched. Realizing all the farmers had left to start chores. Blue shifted to Spike. His feet propped up on a nearby chair, gaze distant. Vash was talking softly with Meryl. The pair trying to process what they had overheard the night before.

Ed gasped. Her panicked scooch from Tomato drawing everyone's attention. Gold eyes teary and wide, she took a shivery breath. Worry burbled thickly in the pit of Jet's belly. _What could've... _He turned towards her, "Ed. What's wrong?"

"Ed cannot find the Bebop's signal, Papa Jet." The back of her hand scraped her face, "Ed has been trying all morning." Sniff, "Nothing. All Ed can find is..." She flipped the screen around to reveal a collection of scattered images.

Jet's stomach dropped. "Back the video feed up, Ed." Eyes widening at the sight of an unfamiliar ship docked in the Bebop's hangar. It shivered to a new still of Timan strutting casually through the ship, Scargrow on his heels. "What…when… how did you get these?" He winced, the camera fuzzing then flashing with a bright light. "Ahh..." he grabbed the laptop, jerking it closer. "Ah no. No. No! NO! **NO**!" Ed fidgeted uncomfortably. Jet rubbed his scalp.

Spike turned the screen, frowning at the stills of various debris. He grimaced when a familiar yellow sofa filled a picture. Mumble, "I liked that couch." He slumped further into his chair, upset over the Bebop's demise but not surprised- he'd expected them to react sooner.

Jet let out a low growl, "Those sons of bitches. This is why they dumped Faye in the middle of nowhere."

"Um..." Vash twitched, "I think they left her because she hadn't reacted properly to the tranquilizer they slipped her."

Spike nodded, "Can't freeze someone and sell 'em if they're not paralyzed." Shrugging, he muttered, "Merchandise gets damaged that way."

Jet punched the table, "Fuck!"

Ed cringed, "They just crippled us." She ran her thumb across her ankle, "Krrreckkkkk! No more tendons. Wallow and wait."

Grumble, "I'm sure as hell not waiting for 'em to clock me in the head while I try to crawl away." A slow cuss escaped him. Jet's frown grew pained when a snapshot of a spinning tree. It's soil slowly dispersing from the pot. Whimper, "My poor bonsai."

Vash peeked at the computer screen, "So **that** was once the Bebop?" His finger stabbed a chunk of rumpled metal. Spike nodded. Jet rummaged for a pack of smokes. Spike's lighter clicking to the table beside him. Vash whistled softly.

Meryl shifted. Voice soft and full of concern, "What will you guys do now?"

"Try to limp out of here with the RedTail and Hammerhead." Jet rubbed his head, exhaling slowly. "Shit." His hand smacked the table, "No clue how we're all goin' to fit with the bounties though."

Ed began vibrating, "Ed thinks there'll be room." Grin, "If not Ed will get help," she wiggled her eyebrows, "Errroooooommmmm!"

"No. No playing pilot, kid." Jet frowned, "How could you even connect to the SSW?"

"Edward uses the old survey probes sent by Earth. She can talk to things from Mercury to Voyager and all the places in 'tween!" Blink. "Besides, the bountyheads have a communication satellite, Ed uses it to boost her signal." She giggled, pulling her face into playful seriousness, "Edward is connected."

Spike chuckled, "You sure are, Ed."

She froze in her antics to study the cowboy. The short chuff was for show- he hadn't meant it. His gaze never veering far from the bit of road that led to the plant. Arms folding across her chest she sniffed, "If Spike-person is so worried about Faye-Faye, why doesn't he walk over and see that she is fine and doesn't need him."

Jet stiffened at the cold toned comment, "Ed?"

Spike stood, chair scraping roughly across the floor. He locked eyes with the snarling girl and tipped his head, "I think I'll do that." His voice dropped, "Why don't you stay here," hand on the door, "Out of **my **way." As the screen snapped home the adults turned, eyes wide to take in Ed's angry stance. Fists clenched, jaw twitching in fury.

Jet cleared his throat, "Ed. What's going on?"

Her chest rose and fell in breaths of rage, "Spike-person is an idiot." She shook, "He won't keep Faye-Faye safe." She swallowed thickly, more upset over Spike's interest in Faye then the Bebop's destruction, "He'll hurt her." Snarl, "Just like he always does!"

Jet gaped unable to do anything but watch as she blasted up the stairs. Her and Faye's bedroom door rattling the whole house.

Vash swallowed, "Wow. What brought that on?"

Meryl nodded.

Jet frowned, "Wish I knew." His eyes swiveled to the window. Spike just disappearing behind a distant rise in the road. Head shaking, "Wish I knew."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Hush

Thought I heard her calling my name.  
Now hush, hush  
I need her lovin' and I'm not to blame…

-Deep Purple

Spike frowned, the faint tinkling of his annoying aunts' unguarded chatter deafening as he made his way to the control room. Snarling quietly, he tipped up on his toes and peered through the small window that looked inside. Faye's head lay on the console, an arm working as a pillow, the other limply guarding her face. Her shoulders lifted in a weary sigh. Fingers shifting to brush away a strand of hair before dropping to dig at the strange rash she had on her chest. Spike waited until she settled then cracked the door open slipping in before Faye could register an intruder. He grinned at the collection of pens stabbed in her hair and the white material across her shoulders. Her calves exposed below the chair, ankles crossed.

He froze at her soft hum. Voice teasing she muttered, "Come on." Giggle, "You're a man of your word, Jet." She shifted in her seat and cooed, "Give it to me."

He frowned, inching closer. Curious and a tad upset Jet had filtered his way into her dreams. _Isn't he too old for her?_

Faye groaned, "Ugh. Leave me alone!" Twitch, "Why the hell'd I be interested in spending any time with you?" Growl, "If I find out you're worth so much as a single double dollar I'll hunt your sorry ass down, along with anyone close to you." She wobbled her head muttering softly, "Stupid, red clad dork."

Spike came up behind her. Angry he'd bothered to show and upset he was curious what he could learn.

Fingers digging at her chest she purred, "Come on, Jet." Her lip lifted in a smirk. Sultry sigh, "You know you want to." Titter, "Pay up. I won again." Spike glared at a large book, debating dropping it to wake her. She shifted, face dragging against her arm, "Quit being such a baby. It's not my fault you suck at cards." Gasp, "Why would I play with Spike?" Snicker, "He matches me cheat for cheat." The smirk grew to a pleased smile, "You know, your misguided beliefs in the goodness of man are what keep me with plenty of pocket change." Sniff, "Don't be such a prude. I can't help it if you've got gullible stamped across your forehead."

Spike chuckled, it was true. Startled Faye jerked upright and spun towards the noise. Gaze glassy and running on instinct she kicked out at his side. He smirked, her foot held firmly in his hand. Her wrist captured in the other gun aimed over his shoulder. "Hold up, Faye." The safety clicked in his ear. His identity slowly registering. He kept his hold, "Decide friend or foe then shoot."

She tugged free with a snarl, skirt lifting to expose a splash of leg as she hid the gun and snorted, "How the hell'd you get in here? I told the guard no company."

Spike grinned, _So you could nap?_ He shrugged, "Jet's not the only one with gullible stamped on his forehead."

She frowned, unsure what he was talking about.

Spike sighed, "I gave the watchman a story he couldn't say no to."

She paled, "You didn't shoot him, did you?"

"What?" He twitched. Why did everyone assume he always went for violence first? He was perfectly capable of conning his way past an idiot. Granted, it wasn't a trick he was proud of but the mostly read soft core porn disguised as a romance novel open on the desk had given him his ticket. The little guard had just met Faye and gushed for quite a while about how nice she was and pretty. He even brought up Tom and the farm hand's kind gesture to make sure Miss Faye made it home safe the morning after the group had arrived. Bored as the man babbled, Spike had let his gaze wander. Focus dropping to the image of a woman, cradled lovingly in a handsome man's arms. With a small shrug, he sighed. "Damn."

The man froze eyes wide and concerned, "What is it, sir?"

Spike offered a broken chuckle trying to pull completely downtrodden. "I haven't seen her in over a month." He rammed his hands in his pockets, "I just thought..." He turned, walking slowly for the door as the guard processed the news.

He inhaled sharply, eyes comically wide due to the thick glasses. "Are you her sweetheart?"

Shrug.

"A whole month you say..." he tapped his chin. Spike reached for the door. "Surprise, huh?" The door latch smacked down. The guard jumped, "Sir!" He scurried around the desk, "Sir. I'm sure Miss Faye would rather be disturbed by you then learn I'd sent you away." He blushed, "She's upstairs. Door at the end of the hall."

Faye frowned at Spike's faraway expression. Green eyes narrowed in understanding. Smirking she cooed, "What did you do? Tell him I was your girlfriend?"

Spike shifted, eyes flicking to the ceiling as he felt his cheeks flush. He refused to look her in the eye. The aura of smug suffocating.

She clicked her tongue, "You takin' hints from the master?" stretched, "Ho. Ho." Spinning back to her forms, "Good to know I've rubbed off on ya."

Sniff, "You're communicable all right."

"Har. Har." She began flipping through prints outs, "So why you really here?" She dared a peek from the corner of her eye, "You hidin' from the yard work?"

He settled and tapped her chair with a toe, "You hidin' from farmhands?"

She glanced at him and smiled, "Touché." Her giggling quieted as she became absorbed back into the inner workings of the bulbs. A sigh slipped out as she scribbled more notes, "Only minimally," he quirked an eyebrow- the only indication he was listening, "I could do this at the house but prefer the solitude." She hummed softly as she worked, Spike relaxing to the familiar tune, a small smile tugging at his lips. The quiet murmurs, paper rustling, and pen scratches lulling him into a light sleep. He twitched, bells invading his peaceful repose.

'Hmmm… Looks like you were able to test fantasy with reality.' Tinkles, 'Tell us, nephew, did it live up to your expectations?'

Spike snorted, causing Faye to glance sleepily at him. She grinned and resumed her reading, head drooping closer and closer to the open text.

Eyes closed he snipped, 'None of your business, **aunties**.'

They ignored the sass. Voices soft and full of warning, 'Knives saved the best for last…' Spike woke with a start, jostling Faye. She shifted slightly, her head cradled in her arms. He glanced at the clock, stood, stretched and dropped the rather large book that had previously caught his eye onto the floor.

**SLAM!**

CRACK!

Faye rubbed her bruising knee. "Ow!" glassy eyes swiveled towards the disruption. From the book, they ran up blue pant legs, over a crinkled yellow shirt and settled on smirking russets. "You suck." She stood, stretched and gathered the customary pile of papers. Grumbling, she made her way to the door and out.

The guard chirped, "Bye Miss Faye!"Glasses glinting as his pudgy arm swayed above his head.

"Yeah," she waved to the tiny guard, "later." Outside she moaned softly, "One night." Fingers dug in her neck, "Why can't I get one night of **real **sleep." Head shake, "I can't keep napping everywhere." Wince, "I keep getting weird wrinkles and cricks in my neck!"

Night fell on the farmhouse. Faye had been silent and asleep for hours. Stumbling back from the plant just before dinner she grabbed a small sandwich and disappeared upstairs. Deciding Faye'd finally been able to get the sleep she desperately needed, Mrs. Thompson had slid off to bed a few hours later. Her matronly smile and gentle prodding the others should trundle off to their rooms a soothing balm to their rattled nerves. Their worries over a storm brewing on the horizon grew ever fainter with each click of the kitchen clock. Slowly, the group filed off to their rooms. All hoping the ominous clouds had sputtered out or skipped by. The house was quiet lulling everyone into uneasy dreams.

The silence broke with a pained and muffled sob. "Why?" Movement, "Why now?" An oppressive still nestled on those startled awake. Their heartbeats ramming in their ears. Eyes wide, Meryl and Milly waited with baited breath. Jet sat glaring at the wall, Vash fiddling uncomfortably with his fingers as he listened. Spike, ears tuned to the room next door, glaring psychic daggers into the downward facing bump of Vash's body in the mattress above.

The tense silence grew. Flopping back and jerking his quilt over his shoulder Jet muttered, "Anticlimactic."

Vash grunted, an uneasy feeling that was just the previews tormenting his thoughts.

Spike let his eyelids droop. His attention still honed on the room over. Slowly, the group relaxed accustomed to Faye's strange outbursts while she slept.

A muffled cry and loud thump shattered the false reprieve.

Ed yelped. Bare feet dashing out of the room. Spike's glare shifted to the door, her body illuminated from the dull hallway light. Jet was already sitting, his feet dropping to the floor as the girl rushed close. "Edward can't help Faye-Faye, Papa-Jet." Her voice tense. Wide, wet eyes blinked nervously from her quilt cloak. Meryl and Milly, having heard Ed's startled gasp peered out from their room.

"Alright, Ed." Jet nodded, hand nudging her out of the way so he could peer in at Faye. His posture stiff, breathing ragged and heavy he draped an arm across the doorjamb to glower at the shivering mess of blankets and Faye. An angry, frightened mewl sent shivers up the eavesdroppers' spines. The lump shifted. Faye uncoiling from below to scoot her body across the floor. Meryl and Milly scowled at the sound of movement, the strange grunts and groans disturbingly like strangled struggling.

Jet's fists clenched. Roughly he shook his head, "I'm **not** gonna try and deal with this."

Ed blinked, startled at his response before peeking around his fuming frame. She pulled her cape of patchwork tighter and whispered, "Edward does not think this is a memory about any of us."

Jet nodded, "It isn't. Still doesn't mean I want to deal with it."

Spike scowled at the bed above. Vash's bare feet dropping into his periphery. His glare grew livid but he refused to move. Remaining immobile as the gunman dropped lightly to the floor.

"Meryl. Milly." Jet nudged Edward back, swiveling his focus down the hallway, "Take Ed into your room. There's nothin' we can do."

Milly wasted no time collecting the teen. White as a sheet and shaking she turned to the two insurance girls, "What do you think happened to Faye-Faye? Why is she so scared and angry?" At the men's bedroom door she glanced inside, expression livid she hissed, "Did Lunkhead Spike do something stupid again?"

Milly hugged her tight and eased her towards one of the single beds in her room. "I don't know Edward, but I'm sure Mr. Jet, Vash or Mr. Spike will fix it."

"I ain't going to do a goddamned thing," the eldest cowboy snipped.

"Jet, what the hell are you talking about?" Spike grumbled from his bed.

The burly cowboy materialized in the doorway, "I told you dumbass, I **already** dealt with what I'm sure's coming up. I **will not…** no…**I cannot** deal with it again." The noises had altered to spastic thrashing and nervous breathing. Griping about psychotic vigilantes punctuated each thump across the floor.

Vash stared, dumbstruck at the battle of wills playing out before him. _They're fighting over a human being that needs help! _With a frustrated growl he snapped, "She needs someone in there." He steered towards the door, only to be stilled by both cowboys. Vash glanced between the two. "Come on! Someone should hold her hand, pat her back." He flailed angrily, "Something!"

"Vash," Jet gritted out, "it won't do any good. Whatever fucked up memory's playin' right now has nothing to do with **any** of us. But when the channel flips..." Fingers flexed and released, "Spike," the chill lacing his tone left no room for comment, "if you don't go do something this damn fit could last days." Brows touching he hissed, "Days."

"What the hell's going on?" Spike stood, "You seem to know, Jet! It's **your** shared memory with her. Go help like Ed did!"

Jet punched the wall, snarling at the plaster that came with his hand, "No." His head shook sadly, voice tight, "How? I couldn't help her last time." The pain changed from hurt to defense. Tone dropping, his index finger waggled in reprimand, inches from Spike's chest. "I warned you." He growled. "I told you the shock had been too much." He glared at the wall, the vocalizations having reverted back to frustrated moans.

"S...s..." They heard more shuffling. Then a body scooted across the floor, as if she were moving away from an attacker while bound. Jet's spine tingled unconsciously, some instinct flaring to life to protect her. Faye gave a staccato breath. "Why? What?"

Jet scowled, definitely confused, "Huh?" He glanced at the bewildered pair before him, "That definitely isn't from the night you left." A dusty hand raked over his head, "It's different."

"What are you talking about?" Spike's patience spent. The older cowboy wasn't the only one who wanted to save her. Three heads stared at the wall. More garbled curses and muffled struggles.

Jet blinked, "What the hell?"

Vash paled, "Knives... um... if he did this he'd make sure to save the worst for last." He shivered and pointed to the shared wall, "Whatever this is sounds like she was held against her will."

"How the hell's that supposed to help?" Jet spat, "I don't know what she's remembering right now. She's been caught and tied up more then..." He shot the gunman an appraising glance, "She attracts captors like fire draws moths."

Vash nodded, he'd witnessed her strange ability to get in sticky situations. He had to smirk; she drew trouble almost as well as he did. Spike glared at the grinning gunman, displeased with whatever thought had caused it. The men froze when Faye started demanding to know what was going on. There was a faint gasp then an absent mumble about golden butterflies.

Spike hissed, "Vincent."

Silence fell. A small voice whispering, "Spike?" Jet's tense shoulders drooped as silence drifted from the neighboring room. One of the beds squeaked softly, the sound of covers rustling loud in the stressed space. He released his held breath. Vash swallowed. Spike continued to stare at the wall. Eyes narrowed, _That was too short._

Suddenly, stifled weeping hidden behind a dull chuckle siphoned through the thin walls. Spike's eyebrow rose, _Guess we're on to chapter two._

Jet sighed, "She tried to keep up the tough facade she revels in." He rubbed his head, "I didn't know how to help her." Voice drenched with guilt, "Still don't." He glared at Spike, "She'd never really opened up; just locked herself in her room. All I could ever hear was her either crying or talking to herself."

Vash gasped, "You left her alone?"

Jet gave a pained nod, "I was mourning too. I honestly wasn't sure what to do." His voice stiff, "I... kept busy, fixing things and..." Shift, "I thought she was burning off steam. She was pretty upset. For some reason it, compounded with Ed going, made her feel abandoned." He swallowed and mumbled, "We both did." Sigh, "I didn't know that this shock would bring back so many memories. I never hung around long enough to hear what or who she was talking to but..." he paled, "When she starts you'll realize what grief sounds like." Twitch.

Vash swallowed- Jet was not a man who shivered and Faye was definitely not the sobbing, appear broken kind of woman.

Spike fumed at the over theatrics. It was just Faye, he'd never meant that much to her anyway- just a silly crush, competition or someone to mooch and steal from. He shifted his weight, arms crossing. "What's this got to do with me?"

Vash gasped. The Beboppers were relatively new acquaintances and even he knew what the cowboy meant to the engineer. It was as clear as how Spike felt for her.

"You don't get it, do you?" Jet snarled and stepped closer. Finger digging into his friend's chest. "She's reliving the night **you** left." He paused, "From the sound of it, she's to the part where we just heard the Red Dragons lay in ruins. Few survivors," a sour grimace flitted across his face.

Faye's voice drifted through the wall, "So..." movement, "So Spike's..."

Jet growled. "The news is fresh, hasn't sunk in and her memories haven't started to return," his angry expression crinkled into despair before molding into irritation. Jaw clenched, he spat, "Wait."

The room next door grew still. Vash and Spike strained to hear what was happening. Jet remained impassive, well aware what would unfold. They heard a soft rustling, Faye's voice cocky. "Pff… That dumbass." She sounded so sure of herself. So full of bravado. So hollow. "I told you, Jet. I told you he'd… he'd…"A small chuckle, "Nah. I'm fine. It's just…" She gave a weak snort and a fake yawn, "I think I'll go to bed. Not like I'll have to wait for that dipshit to come crawlin' back and need stitches, you know?"

Spike scowled, _Faye would wait up for me?_

Jet caught the expression and hissed, "Every damn time, Spike."

He turned his head, just catching the sound of Faye moving around the room in sloppy shuffles. Sniff. Grumble. "Spike, you idiot."

Jet frowned, "You may want to get in there and save us from what's next."

Spike snapped, "What?" Startled from his thoughts.

A hushed, "What do you mean, Jet?" burbled free.

Vash on pins and needles. Someone had to help her, needed to keep her safe. Not only was Faye distraught but she was mobile and sleepwalkers made him uneasy- they tended to cause an exorbitant amount of unnecessary stress with the whole 'Do not disturb' rule.

Spike glared at his partner, "You make it sound like she thought of me as family or something."

"Ed and I are family." He jerked his thumb to his chest then snarled. "I don't know what the hell she thought you were." Jet turned, planning on getting as far from the next act as possible. He shot a parting glare, "She does care about you, in some fucked up bizarre way she can't share and you're too stupid to see." Snort. "Why I'll never know." Spike looked unconvinced. Jet shrugged, "Learn the hard way, Lunkhead." He spun on his heels and tromped from the room. Both men could hear him grumbling, "Idiots deserve each other. Why the hell do Ed and I have to be stuck in the middle? Emotional maturity of a couple of slugs…"

The insurance girls stilled, the angry thump of feet and soft grumble of insults causing concern. Ed sighed, curling into a tighter ball as Milly dropped a blanket over her shoulders. She had refused to move from the guest wing, wanting to be close and help out if she could. Unable to do more, they admitted defeat and tucked her into Meryl's bed. Satisfied, she had instantly settled and dozed off. Ein clutched tightly to her chest. The girls fussed and paced about, too jittery for sleep, minds constantly drifting back to the closed door at the end of the hallway. Jet's snarling exit made their thoughts run rampant. Desperate and in need of distance they wandered to the kitchen, only to find Vash hiding in the dark.

"Vash!" Meryl gasped, "How long have you…"

Teal flicked her way. Voice soft and thick, "A while."

"But…" Her expression worried.

He stared off into space and mumbled, "Spike won't help her."

Milly frowned. "What could he do, Mr. Vash?"

"I don't know." He shook his head roughly, "Hug her, hold her hand. Something. Neither of them seem to want to do anything other than hide and make her deal with it herself." He continued glaring at the wall, "She's mourning." His voice shook, "Every family member, friend, boyfriend, her old life, Ed," his face pulled into a sour grin; eyes flicking up to glance at the ceiling, "**him**. Everyone and everything she thinks is or was lost at that time. Whatever that time was." He stilled. A muffled noise floating from above. Slowly his face softened to pure heartache.

Milly dropped a hand on his shoulder as she walked by.

He sighed, "The small noises that make their way down are heart wrenching." Soft aqua eyes shifted to the dark haired insurance girl.

Meryl bit her lip. Vash was crying. She glanced around the space in an attempt to compose herself. Clearing her throat she muttered, "Where's Jet?"

"He left," he sniffed softly, "said Spike had to deal with this one alone." Growl, "They wouldn't even let me try and help her. Said it was none of my business."

"What could you do, Vash?" Meryl tried to suck the question back in, "I mean... we just met them and..."

Milly whimpered. "Poor Miss Faye. I don't think she had it that easy before she met Ed, Mr. Jet and Spike."

The ex-cop emerged through the doorway, "She didn't have it easy with us either." Snarl, "Stupid woman," he wagged his head, "never took a hint." Sniff, "Kept comin' back like a damned cat."

Meryl snorted, glad the interruption. "Yet somehow you've grown attached."

"Hmph. Yup. She has this way of burrowing under your skin, whether you want her to or not." He glared through the ceiling, "Damn tick." Sigh, "I just hope that idiot upstairs doesn't blow it. The first time this happened she stayed hidden in her room for over a week." His focus shifted to the gaping trio, "I'm not waiting this one out either."

"What?" Meryl and Vash both turned to glare at him, "Why?"

"Faye's done everything she can at the plant. If Otz hasn't moved on it yet he isn't going to."

"No." Meryl shook her head, "Why'd Faye lock herself up?"

He blinked. "Didn't want to look weak." Shrug. "She popped out grumpy and haggard deciding some R&R at the tracks was the right way to deal with her inner turmoil." He snorted, "Came back three days later, broke, hung over and hungry." He snickered, "She had a nice manicure though." A fond twinkle glinting in his eyes, "Best I'd seen."

Meryl tipped closer, "And?"

"She got it in her head Spike wasn't dead, Ed needed help and she was tired of acting like a stray." He turned exhaling outside, "She tracked that kid down like a fuckin' bloodhound." He locked eyes with his shocked audience, "Seriously, woman was obsessed." Shrug, "Once she had Ed, they worked on finding Spike." Chuckle, "She worked her ass off trying to keep us fed, those two's medications in stock and," shift, "Well, and the rest is history." He shrugged, flicking his spent smoke into the yard.

Both men studied the ceiling when the floor popped. Meryl absently wondered if they could see through the old timber.

Spike shifted. Faye's quiet whispers loud now that the others were gone. Her words made little sense, random comments. Sparks of memories trickling free.

"Gone." Shiver. "Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone." Sniff. "No I don't want a soda." Thump. "Splattered. Second best." Cough, "Not considered." Rustle. "Last. Forgotten. Left over..." She breathed deeply, "Why?" Shivery exhale, "Why couldn't I go with?" Silence. "Tired. Cold." Sharp inhale, "Alone. I'm alone."

He dropped his feet to the floor. Debating on where to slink off too, he froze. Fingers curled around the door knob. Soft conversation filtering from the kitchen. Sniffing he spun for the window.

Faye's voice stilled him, leg already across the ledge. "Was it worth it, Spike?" Something in the battered, weary tone tugged on his conscience, throwing him into a state of indecision.

"Shit." He pulled back into the room, glaring at the wall, "Why can't you shut up?" He ran his hand harshly through his mussed hair, "Just be still."

"Spike..." She grew silent. No movement. No soft breathing. No disconnected comments. Nothing. He tried to see through the lath and plaster, mildly amused she'd listened to him. The faintest rustle met his ears, "Bye, Lunkhead."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Haunting Me

Well I don't know what it is  
but I can't seem to make myself forget.

-Stabbing Westward

Spike cracked the door open. He frowned at Faye's empty bed, crossed the threshold and scanned the room. She was buried under blankets, rocking softly. With a sigh, he eased the door closed and settled on the naked mattress. It was cold. She was obviously 'somewhere else', the strange mark shining brightly where the moons' light hit.

"Faye?" He cleared his throat, "Faye." This was asinine, "Come on. Wake up."

She twitched, wrapped tighter and gave a nervous titter. "Oh great! Now I'm hearing things." Her head turned towards him, eyes unseeing. The blankets pulled as she tried to fold in upon herself. Flopping to the side, her shoulders shook. "Why?" Her face curled in pain, still streaked from the last bout of tears. Spike remained seated, unsure what to do. It had taken him almost an hour of internal battling to come this far.

"Why?" Another whimper. She burrowed into her cloth covered hands. "Why did they all leave?" Spike scowled, he hadn't a clue who she was talking about or to whom. The sobbing ensued. He watched the mass of blankets shudder with each labored breath. "Can you tell me why they all left me alone?"

Shifting to the edge of the bed he took a gamble and sighed, "Faye, I had to go."

The shivering stilled. Her breathing ragged hiccups. "Did you take the others with you?"

"No." He dropped his elbows to his knees, "All I took was what I could carry."

"So..." she rubbed her shoulder roughly against a mottled cheek, "You don't know what happened to the others?"

"Who, Faye?" He shifted, "Ed and Jet are fine. You're family..." he cringed when she shifted, head tipped to the floor so she could prepare for the worst safely hidden behind her bangs. He swallowed, "They're gone, Faye."

Twitch. "And Spike?"

"I told you," voice soft, "I had to see if I was really alive."

The blankets wiggled. "Did he get an answer?"

"No." He smirked, slowly shaking his head. "Just ended up in traction," frown, "again."

The bundle chuckled. She turned slightly towards him, still foggy but not as lost. "Hey, so if you're Spike..."

He shifted, "Yeah?"

"I mean..." frown, "You're dead, Lunkhead, so..." she chewed her lip. Nose crinkling as she thought, "how do you know about the others and why can I talk to you? I'm sure as hell not clairvoyant and you've never wanted to chat before." She turned away muttering, "Last time you told me I talk too much and I wasn't even speaking to you." Sniff, "Jerk."

"Pff…" He slid to the floor, slouching against the bed frame, "it's your memory."

Her brows smuckled as her bottom lip slipped out. "Memory? Huh." She turned slowly. "I don't remember this." Her head tipped, "So this must be some post traumatic stress induced nightmare." Nod. "Yup. Too much of a shock and now I'm hallucinating."

"Uhh…" He blinked.

"Must be." A sour smile graced her sad features as she nodded, "Yup. That's it." Her lip quivered, "Explains all these little itty-bitty snapshot memories that're all popping up at once." The blanket scratched at her eyes, "Don't even know if any of them are true." Shudder, "This sucks."

He stretched his legs out, "Mourning does, Faye."

"Hey Spike." She met his eyes, "Did you know I had parents? A grandma? Maid? A crazy Aunt Faith who froze me?" She stirred, "Believe it or not I even had a boyfriend." She blinked, eyes glazing, "He drove a Civic," lip curl, "I **hated** that car." Sigh, "Dad hated him." Giggle, "Oh! I was an only child too." Grin, "Didn't have to share a thing. Best gifts, schools, teachers... And believe it or not I wasn't a spoiled brat."

"Bullshit, Faye." He smirked.

She fwipped a stray tear from her cheek, "My mom cried when she found out I was following in her and Dad's footsteps." She plopped over, making herself comfortable as she lay on the floor. Rolling to her back, she muttered, "Sure wish I could remember what they did. I…" her head turned to look at him, "I think they were scientists or doctors. Something you've gotta be smart for."

Spike teased, "Wishful thinking?"

A small grin spread, "I bet my Dad would've said he loathed you," her eyes sparkled at some stray memory, "he'd probably speak with you in his study where the two of you could smoke. Mom would've called you a lost soul and cute. Probably try to fill you up with cookies and smiles." She rolled her body the same direction she was looking. Knees curling towards her stomach as she nestled deeper and yawned, "Aunt Faith…" The quilt rubbed her face, "She would have thought you were great. She liked the whole cool, collected, bad boy thing." Sniff, "Crazy, old bat."

Spike smiled wondering if she was remembering or imagining. The facts too exact to come from the jumbled scraps of memories she once had. Shrugging he murmured, "I usually sit well with parents."

Snort, "All that saved up charm, huh?"

"Yup." He tipped forward, "Hey Faye." Voice soft, face stern. "You need to let them go."

"Oh?" Her eyes narrowed, "You're giving me advice now?" Scoff, "That's funny considering..."

He continued, "It's because of **that** I can offer advice, Faye." Slowly, and unaware of his actions, he moved closer. Voice hoarse as he blurted, "You miss what's right in front of you."

"Hey!" She wriggled upright, "Why do you care," shift, "you're a nightmare?"

"I'm a nightmare?" Chuckle, "Damn. I thought I'd be a happy dream."

"Nope. Dreaming about you constitutes a nightmare." She sighed, "Yup," blanketed fingers tapped her temple, "I've gone crazy and I'm dreaming about talking to dead people. In my book, ghosts fall under nightmares." She shrugged, "You goin' to give me any other unwanted sage words of bullshit, Mr. Spike Ghost?"

He frowned, nothing coming readily besides advice about Chinese toilets.

She chuckled, "Huh. See? You must be a ghosty." She pulled her knees close. "The real Spike would have told me to always remember to hold my skirt up when using a Chinese toilet."

"Actually," he grinned, "I was going to tell you to spread your legs and focus on the sky." Snicker, "Holding your skirt out of the way is good too."

She hummed softly, not really listening. "Hey. Since you're dead can I ask you something?"

Spike quirked an eyebrow and waited. "What?"

"Um…" she blushed, fiddling with her blankets.

He sighed, "What is it Faye?"

"Well," the finger twisting increased. Swallow, "you're dead right?"

Soft snicker, "No." He crawled the last few feet between them, settling comfortably beside her. "See."

Wide green eyes watched closely as he bumped his elbow into her side, "You know," her gaze rose to his face, "I almost believe you. You don't look like a ghost." A hand slipped from her bedding and brushed his cheek. Her expression thoughtful, "Hm."

Spike turned, curious what she would do next. She shifted to kneel before him, the other hand appearing to gently skim his ear. His gaze dropped to the blanket pooling around her waist and swallowed. Her fingers returned, running slowly, teasingly below his eyes.

He tried to tip away, head bumping into the wall he'd decided to use as a backrest. "Faye." Scowl, "What're you doing?"

A wry smirk tugged her lips, "You're the dead one," voice a soft purr, "you tell me." Her head quirked, thumb ghosting his lips. She inched closer.

He coughed nervously, "Faye?"

She tipped forward, expression serious. "It's strange."

He swallowed, squeaking out a nervous, "What?"

Her index finger traced his jaw voice soft and full of feeling. "I honestly thought you were invincible, Lunkhead."

Blink, "Huh?" His face heating in the dark.

She shifted closer, "Um… Spike?" Green flicked from his lips to his eyes.

He cleared his throat roughly. Unhappy with the results he tried again and forced out a tight, "Yeah?"

"If you're dead," she nibbled on her lip, "you won't get mad if I try something," she blinked expression nervous, "will you?"

"What?" He silently tried to quell the flutter in his stomach. The nervous tingling in his fingers. Voice hardening he growled, "What, Faye?"

She blushed, gaze flicking away. A rough chuckle shook her shoulders, "This is my dream." Snicker, "What am I worried about?"

"Uh…" his eyes widened, throat constricting, "Faye?"

Expression set, she cupped his face. "OK dream Spike." Moving closer her body slid between his raised knees.

He squeaked, "I thought I was a ghost?" He gripped her waist, trying to push her back.

"Meh." She tipped towards his nose. "Either way," smirk, "you can't do anything." A hand fell to his chest, her eyes drifting closed as her lips gently pressed against his. Taunting and enticing, her tongue slid slowly across his tightly clamped mouth.

Spike gasped, eyes widened. "F...F... Faye!"

She giggled and took advantage of his shock, fingers curling into his hair as she pressed her chest to his and playfully bit him. Slowly Spike relaxed, hands releasing from their tense grip at her waist. She hummed happily, still certain it was all a dream and in a few hours Jet would drop her off at the closest asylum. Lost in the interaction, Spike returned what he was given, a small voice warning him that Faye wasn't all there. She pulled back, a dark blush staining her cheeks as she mumbled, "Always thought you'd be a half decent kisser." Her eyes sparkled as she tipped in and dropped a gentle peck on the corner of his mouth. "Glad to know I was right."

Spike blinked away the hormonal fog, "Wow." He smirked, "So you believe I'm real now?"

"Nope." Her ear pressed into his chest as she tapped her forehead, "This is all a strange, grief induced dream." She snuggled closer, "Guess there was some unfinished business I had to get off my chest before..." Head shake, soft chuckle as she mumbled, "Can't even say it."

He blinked shocked, _Grief? _Shifting he blurted, "What makes you think it isn't me?"

Her shoulders drooped, "You'd never kiss me like that in reality, Spike." Shrug, "I'm too much of a tomboy."

"But Faye…" he tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "Hey," smirk, "didn't you just steal a kiss from me?"

"No! You returned the favor and," sniff, "it's my dream." Yawning she curled closer into his body, "You can't steal things in your dreams because they're already yours." Slowly she pulled the forgotten blanket up and over her shoulders and Spike's legs. "Besides..." She hummed, "It's not like I'll remember this. I probably drank myself stupid." Shift, "Most likely, I'll wake up with one bitch of a headache and forget this ever happened."

Spike smirked, _Oh you'll remember this._

She shifted slightly, fingers twisting a shirt button absently and sniffled, "You're still a jerk for blowing yourself up, Lunkhead." Her hand escaped from the blanket to touch his cheek, "I still have a hard time believing you're dead." Eyes sparkled as she sniffed. "Guess it's some childish hero worship but you'll always seem invincible to me." Her gaze dropped to his arm propped on a knee, "Guess I'll deal with that later too." She gave a wistful sigh, disappearing back in the quilted confines. "Hmm…" She glanced up at his chin as her mind wandered.

Spike chuckled, "Hey, Faye. Guess what?" He watched as she shifted slightly. His hands floated around her body to link at the swell of her hip. "I'm not dead." He released his hold long enough to tug the quilt tighter around her. "Really."

"Bull." Her head found the slight hollow where his shoulder met his torso, "You left with over 3/4th our arsenal." She gave a sad snort. Her voice cracking slightly, "I hate… hate to break it to you Lunkhead, but you blew yourself up. Bang!" A hand appeared from her cocoon, fingers spread wide, "No more Spiky, just little, itty-bitty pieces of him all over the syndicate." She shivered, the freed hand slinking back below the material to rest on his thigh, "We'll be lucky to get a toe back." Grin, "Nice of you to save us the trouble of an expensive funeral." She melted with a soft breath. A few warm dots bleeding through his shirt.

"I aim to please, Faye." He smiled, she had drifted off. Not wanting to disturb her, and surprisingly comfortable playing the role of mattress, he slumped further down the wall. Her arms wrapped around him in a lackadaisical hug. A knuckle gently brushed a stray lock off her face, finger tucking it behind her ear. "Goodnight, Faye." He watched as the moonlight painted her face. Sleep slowly ironing out the worried expression as the tear stains evaporated. Planning on leaving before she woke he fell into a light slumber.

The quartet in the kitchen stilled at the sudden silence. Vash glanced at the hunched spine in the doorway, Jet chain smoking on the back step. Meryl fingered her tea cup. Milly fiddled with a pudding spoon. "Gee…" she peeked at Vash, "Sure got quiet up there, didn't it?"

Meryl released a weary sigh, "Yeah."

"You think she's OK now," Milly blinked, "Mr. Vash?"

Vash carefully replaced the freshly cleaned cylinder and shrugged. Expression cool he tried to decide what actions the cowboy had taken.

"Maybe she isn't remembering," Meryl took a slow sip and cringed, "That night."

"Oh. She was remembering." Jet snarled, "Spike must've woke her up or changed her focus."

Milly giggled, "Maybe he did like those princes do in the stories and kissed her awake."

The other three snorted. Vash cleared his throat, teal flicking to the point in the ceiling where the soft pops had come from. "You really think he helped her?" He spun the cylinder, eye peering down the barrel as he checked the gun over. _Hmm… still shoots to the left._

"Mr. Vash!" Milly's barked in a harsh whisper, "You saw Mr. Spike at the hospital. He wouldn't leave Miss Faye alone when she needed someone, just like you'd help Meryl." Both he and Meryl blushed while refusing to look at each other.

"Pff… he'd help anyone that needed it whether it was wanted or not." Jet picked up on the frigid undercurrent in the small insurance girl's voice. He grinned, _Are we a tad jealous?_

Vash shrugged and resumed his gun maintenance.

Jet chuckled, "You know, kid. You're pretty clueless."

The tinkering stopped and Milly giggled. "Meryl is too, Mr. Jet."

"Milly," Meryl hissed, voice teaming with exasperation, "what are you talking about?"

Jet and the stout insurance girl shared a knowing laugh at the pair's expense. Grinning Jet teased, "I see your point."

Meryl glanced at the ceiling, far from amused. "Well, I think I'm going to try and get a few hours sleep." She stretched, "Tomorrow's a new day and I'm sure we'll be busy." She gave a half wave, "Night."

"Goodnight." Milly chirped and followed.

Jet peeked at Vash, no longer tinkering, his gun clean and resting on the tabletop. "You and Spike are a lot alike, you know that?"

The gunman snorted. "I don't think so." Jet just smiled and made his way up the stairs. Vash stared at the doorway the cowboy had slipped through. Eyes narrowing as he gnashed his teeth. _I'd __**never**__ leave someone to suffer so long alone._

On a dusty road, far from New Hope, Roy fidgeted nervously on the hard bus seat. He'd left late the night before, hitching a ride to Apryl from one of the bar's delivery men and then boarded a bus that would take him across the desert and to September by the appointed hour. It had been difficult. Both parents wary and suspicious after their battered, basement captive seemed to recognize him. He shivered, he'd come too close to getting caught. He glanced at his wristwatch, again. Timan was a stickler for punctuality and Roy had no intention of testing the cool henchman's limits nor did he want to meet Otz again.

Their threat of reintroducing him to the new and improved Amy enough to make him promise his first born just to keep them happy.

He glared at the second hand slowly chipping away his time. He'd been on that smelly bus, next to his absurdly obese neighbor for six hours. SIX! He gritted his teeth, cringing at the frightening pop. The old professor was scary when irritated and from the specific instruction he had received from Dot, he better not fail unless he wanted the ire of both Timan and Otz. He checked his watch, again, disturbing the large man beside him. His job simple: stake out the town, find the plant and note any threats or defenses; which shouldn't be hard, he had a contact in the area. After meeting with the farm boy and learning the lay of the land he was then to go meet the group at the inn for further instructions. He sighed and fussed, it was so much easier just collecting information from the drunks at the bar and Meryl's ramblings.

"Hold still." Grumbled his seatmate.

"Eh… sorry." His eyes slid back to his watch. There was a bus transfer and then another four hours. His head clunked repetitively against the back of his seat. Surprisingly the constant rhythm lulled his neighbor asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Warning

When will we learn?

When will we change?

- Incubus

Morning came too soon for the visitors at the Thompson's ranch. Faye staggered to the table looking haggard and flustered. She couldn't understand why every time she spied Spike, or thought about him, she would blush. She glared at the tabletop, waiting for the rose hue to fade. Jet was sullen and moody; Spike slouched into a chair, his clothes rumpled. Immediately downing a strong cup of coffee he glared in disgust at nothing in particular and away from Faye while Vash and Ed chattered animatedly over eggs and toast.

Tom slunk into the room, shooting daggers at the younger cowboy. Wanting to wake Faye and walk her to the plant, he'd gone to her room only to find the pair sleeping below her bedroom window. She had been snuggled familiarly into that skinny, cocky city boy's chest. Fists clenched. Unable to understand what the silly woman saw in the man. He side-stepped his cousins' rowdy discussion over the latest attempt to break a thomas. The smaller of the pair nursing a sizable bruise from being thrown.

Meryl studied the customary morning chatter the younger workers used as posturing, her cool gaze immediately stilling the more rambunctious culprits. Faye pushed her plate away roughly. Mind everywhere but on the few details she needed to finish at the plant and constantly circling back to the fuzzed and grouchy man across the table from her. She stood stiffly. _Why was I sleeping on the floor?_ She stumbled, _Why did my blanket smell like Spike?_ Frustration built over the confusion. Jerkily she scurried for the door grunting an absent farewell when someone mentioned her name.

Mrs. Thompson nervously watched as Faye dashed across the yard and up the dirt road. The young woman's pace building into a mad sprint. Frowning she wondered what was troubling Faye, her gaze locking on Spike's reflection in the glass. _Hmm, I wonder?_ Setting a carafe of milk on the table she smiled softly, "Meryl, dear, why do you guys seem so tired? Didn't you sleep well?" She clicked her tongue, "All of you look like you had one doozy of a night and..." she glanced at Jet, "I know about the impromptu meeting. You..."

He blushed, "Sorry, Ma'm." Quick glance at Spike, "I didn't mean to leave a mess."

She chuckled, rubbing his back softly. "No troubles. I just could hear you three talking and noticed some dishes had been used."

Meryl massaged the skin about her eyes, "It was a long night, Mrs. Thompson." She yawned and gladly accepted a cup of black caffeine with massive amounts of cream and sweetener from Vash, "Thanks."

He grinned. "Glad to be of service," wink, "Shorty."

She grunted at the tease, more interested in fortifying her morning than banter.

Milly tripped into the room with a happy smile. "Hello, everyone!" She glanced to the two cowboys and quickly surveyed the collection around the table, "Where's Miss Faye?"

"Left for the plant already, Dear." Mrs. Thompson smiled. Gaze swiveling back to Meryl, "I take it that poor girl had more nightmares?" Her smile was gone, concern evident.

Ed, catching the older woman's expression nodded, "No worries." Gold glittered mischievously as she cooed, "Spike-person helped her." Teeth glinting her gaze flicked to the pinking farmhand nearby, "He played teddy bear and kept Faye-Faye safe from the monsters."

"Oh?" Mrs. Thompson wasn't the only one who reacted to the news. Jet and Meryl swiveled their focus to pin the slumped cowboy with varying expressions. Spike glanced at Tom, noting the farmhand hadn't responded in shock. Brown narrowed, _So you woke us up._ His gaze shifted to Ed. She knew more than she was sharing, her smug glint and pleased preening warning of a morning of discomfort and embarrassment. Grunting, he shifted lower in his seat. Wincing when his tailbone protested- all night sitting on a wood floor did havoc to your butt though the reason for the discomfort was worth it.

Not that he'd admit it to a soul.

Milly unaware the real focus at the moment was Spike, plopped next to Tom and chirped a cheery, "Morning!"

He stiffly turned to smile at his little sister. A plan forming. "Hey Milly?"

Happy grin, "Yeah?"

"Why don't we head into town later," his gaze shifted back to Spike's profile, hand digging at his neck, "I uh... want to talk to you about..." he quieted when Ed yelped.

"Tell them what you did with Faye-Faye, Lunkhead." Her eyes narrowed, grin vicious. "Inquiring minds want to know."

Jet gave a half-hearted nod, "Yeah, Spike." Toast dangling from his lips he studied his friend trying to melt into the background. Grin, "How'd you get her quiet?"

Desperate for an out he opted for short and sweet. Shrug, "We kissed."

"See Meryl," Milly gasped, "just like I said, he played Prince Charming and kiss..."

Jet gave a rough snort, "Bull." Eyes narrowed at the light rose hue painting his friend's ears, "What'd you **really** do?"

He was shocked no one believed him. Shift, "Told her I wasn't dead."

"And that worked?" An eyebrow lifted in disbelief.

Spike grinned, "She thought I was a ghost." Chuckle, "Asked me if I'd get mad then kissed me."

Vash tipped over the table, "Did she really?"

Startled, Spike locked the twinkly eyed gunman with a frosty glare. Why? Why would he make something like **that **up?

Ed sneered, "Sad thing is, Faye-Faye doesn't remember anything. She just knows something happened because stuff didn't feel right this morning." Grin, "Spike-person slipped away before she woke up and hid outside the window until she showered." She bit her lip, mayhem obviously on her mind. "What will Faye do when she finds out you took advantage of her situation you filthy pervert?"

"Wha..." Spike simply gaped. "What are you talking about Ed?" Head shake, "She kissed me!"

"I'll be damned." Jet choked, "That's why she couldn't look you in the eyes this morning."

Snicker, "He's just as bad," came Mrs. Thompson's voice from the sink.

Spike writhed, under the scrutiny. Someone snarled, the screen door bouncing roughly against its frame.

Jet chortled, "And now the plot…"

Vash shook his head, "I can't believe you actually kissed Faye!"

"No." A litany of grumbled sounds burbled free. Composure snagged Spike gritted, "**Technically**, she kissed me."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Ed shook her head roughly, expression locked in concentration. "A thought has struck Ed." She tapped her temple, "Ka-PING!" Gold eyes darted to the cowboy. "Faye-Faye says strange things about Lunkhead while she sleeps. Ed knows." She giggled, fingers drumming on her chin. "Solve Ed's quandary by answering a question, pervert." Her expression grew catty, dangerous as she purred, "Did Spike-person kiss Faye-Faye back?"

Panic coursed through his system.

Jet sniggered at the instant drain in Spike's color, "I'd take that as a yes, kid."

She tipped closer to Spike, her gaze swiveling to Vash, "Then…" giggle, "Spike and Faye-Faye kissed each other, didn't they Vash-man?"

He bobbed his head and shrugged, "Sure sounds like it to me."

"Takes two to tango," Jet murmured.

Teeth appeared in her silly grin as her feet bounced happily, "How **cute**! Edward wishes she had seen it so she could then hear Faye-Faye explain everything **you**," a long finger stabbed his chest, "did wrong." Chortle, "Couldn't have been that great if she doesn't remember it, right Meryl-lady?"

The insurance girl simply blinked. Jet choked into his coffee. Vash fell off his seat cackling. Spike produced a strange, garble of a noise that couldn't decide if it were a whimper, cuss or snarl. He opted for escape. Rising roughly to his feet and following Tom's exit. Ed prepared to make chase, Mrs. Thompson's gentle hold on her shoulder keeping her rooted. The woman spun the teen the opposite direction with a smile and a soft, "Stop it, Ed. You're crossing the line and you know it."

Vash settled on the porch, watching as Ed and Ein bounded around the yard. He chuckled when her toe caught body pitching forward. Teal shifted away from the childish antics when someone settled beside him. "Hey, Meryl." He turned his head, giving the short insurance girl his full attention, "Where's Milly?"

"Out with Tom." She sat, fidgeting for a few moments before offering a weary sigh, tired of skirting the issue she blurted. "Vash, what do you think of me?"

"Huh?" He frowned at the question, "I like you," elbow bumped her arm, "You know that."

Her shoulders drooped, "That's not what I mean." Shaking fingers combed through her hair, "What I mean is..." she bit her lip, gaze floating to the group of men lining the corral gates, "I... I mean are..." she kept her focus on the small farmhand trying to keep seated on the irritated thomas. Flustered exhale, "How. How do you like me?"

Vash simply stared, wondering what had brought these strange questions up and why. "Huh?"

"What I mean is..." she began fussing with her fingers, "I mean..." swallow, "Do you like me like me or..."

"Meryl!" He giggled, "Of course I like you!" His eyes twinkled, "You're one of my friends."

She snarled, "This is so juvenile." Her fists knotted in her skirt, "What I mean is do you like me the way I like you?"

He just gaped, unsure what she was getting at. There was no question he didn't care for the woman, why was she being so strange about it now? "Meryl I don't..."

"Do you like me the way you like..." she scanned the yard, "like Ed or the way you like curvy, beautiful women like..." she chomped her lip, "like Faye or that marshall or..."

He shook his head, "I don't like you the way I like those girls, Meryl." He studied her face, unable to ignore the painful pink hue or the nervous gestures.

She took a shivery inhale, head dropping. Sadly she exhaled a faint, "Oh." Arms slowly twined across her calves, "So," shift, "Do you like me the way you like Milly?"

Grin, "Nope." He watched as Faye materialized up the road.

"Then..." Meryl took a bolstering inhale, "Then..." she swallowed, pushing off the step.

Vash jerked when something brushed his cheek. He noted Meryl was close and froze. She tended to cause massive damage when he became skittish. He scowled at the oddly staccato breath that tapped his jaw, "Meryl are..."

A soft warmth pressed into the corner of his mouth, Meryl's forehead just visible. No sooner had he noted she'd kissed him then she'd pulled away. Eyes back on the thomas breakers she muttered, "So..." her voice soft, "So you don't like me **that **way then?"

Jaw dangling loosely by his collar he rotated his eye towards her, "Meryl did you..."

She gave a nervous nod, bouncing from foot to foot then disappearing inside. Mind still trying to unravel Meryl's message he stared blankly at the two Beboppers bounding around the yard. Realization dawning the gunman yelped, "Oh crap!"

Suddenly Ein froze, ears twitching he barked and waddled to the gate, sat and produced a soft wuff.

Ed peeked up the dusty street and gasped, "Faye-Faye!" The gate clashed open, "Faye-Faye's back early!" She rushed out, tackling the flustered woman near the mailbox.

Vash sniggered when they toppled into a girl knot. Faye's angry sounds a constant beat accompanying Ed's soprano squeals. Shaking his head, he slipped inside wanting to clarify to Meryl what he meant about not liking her as he did the other girls.

"Ed!" Faye snarled, "Geerroff!"

"But Edward is happy to see Faye-Faye." She nuzzled Faye's blouse. Ein yipped circles around the piled pair. "You smell so much better now that you don't have Lunkhead cooties!"

"Wha..." she wriggled in the hold. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm happy to see you too." She tried to slip Ed off like a pair of hose. "Urgh! Go." She pushed. "Get." Twist. "Tomato." She bumped her head. Wheeze. "I need your help at the plant for a bit." Ed hopped off Faye's stomach and with a small salute scurried into the house, singing some song about everyone doing her part. Faye sighed and made her way to the kitchen to wait.

Mrs. Thompson smiled at the sound of feet scraping towards her and the stove. "Hello, Faye. How's the plant going?"

"Eh…" Frown, "Fine."

"That's good dear." She repressed a chuckle when she heard the other woman shift. "So. What are you doing back so early?"

"Uh..." she glanced around the kitchen, "I need Ed to help me with some updates."

"Hm." Mrs. Thompson turned, studying the woman closely. "You won't be staying with us much longer," she smiled, "will you?"

Faye shook her head, "No." and rubbed her shoulder, "September just isn't my kind of place."

"So you're going back with Jet, Ed and Spike?" She winced, "and..." pointing to the sky, "you know."

Another negative shake, "Nah. I'll probably settle in New Hope." Her voice lost all feeling, "There's a house there I'd like," shift, "after I save up."

Frown, "What about Edward?"

She gave a sad smile, "Ed can stay with me or go. I won't pick for her. As for the boys," shrug. She offered a dull wince of a grin, "They've been trying to get rid of me since they found me."

Mrs. Thompson glanced at the doorway, "I think they'd miss you, dear."

Swallow, "Doubt it." Faye cleared her throat to kill the waver, "It's funny. I feel like I'm needed here. I was just in the way with them." She missed the eavesdropper slipping into the storage closet, "They don't want me around." Ed clattered down the stairs and out the front door. Faye turned slowly to follow, "Besides, there won't be enough room with all of us in the Hammerhead for that long a ride, and I'm not sure the RedTail has enough fuel to get me in orbit let alone the gates and that's only if we get it back." She shrugged and swiped at her eyes, "It's for the best, Mrs. Thompson. I can finish what needs to be done here and..." She scooped up her paperwork, pausing at the door, "I'll see you later."

The farm wife smiled and returned to her baking. When she heard the front door click she paused, "You can come out Vash. She's gone."

The gunman tripped free, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "Eh…"

Sigh. "I hope she tells those boys she's staying before they decide to leave, don't you?"

Vash nodded.

Mrs. Thompson shook her head, "It's a shame she can't see how much that boy dotes on her in his own, bassackwards way."

Another nod.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Why aren't you learning from his mistakes, Vash? I thought you were a smart, young man?"

He frowned, not catching her drift, "Huh?"

She smiled, dropping a plate full of cookies before the bewildered gunman. "Don't play innocent with me." She chided kindly, "I've read Milly's letters and I've listened to her, Mr. Jet and Ed's chatter." She swiped a morsel for herself, "You should save yourself the grief and just return that kiss Meryl gave you this morning." She giggled eyes locked on a messy head of hair bobbing below the kitchen window, "Only I'd make sure she can remember it." She nibbled her snack, "I doubt she'll smack you." Wink, "Not that it wouldn't do you some good."

He paled, slowly breaking the edge of a cookie. "Uh..."

Sigh. "Trust me, if I thought she'd object I wouldn't be telling you to go for it." She winked, "I'm a mother. I can tell these things and that girl would have no objections to a little more attention thrown her way from the likes of you." She rubbed his arm, "You've a bit of lipstick on your cheek, Vash." With that she left the gunman with a plate full of information to mull over.

Head hung low he swiped at his cheek missing the pink, shimmery smudge. He offered a pathetic moan to no one in particular. "Why can't girls be direct and to the point?" Muttering petulantly, "Always hinting and sneaking about trying to wheedle answers from you and then not believing you when you tell the truth." He whined between mouthfuls.

"I'd say, if she kissed you, that's pretty damn direct." Spike's voice came from the back porch, his silver lighter glinting in his hand.

"Hmph." Sniff, "She didn't kiss me like you got kissed!"

Shrug, "Different type of girl."

Vash swallowed his mouthful, "Not **that **different!" A finger stabbed glumly at one of the round treats. "If a girl likes you as more than a friend she should say so." Vash pouted, lip curling in despair. "It isn't fair I have to guess and risk being called a pervert." He grinned at Spike's subtle twitch. "Then I get the third degree and slapped." His head drooped to the table, "It's no fun always having to guess while cowering." He rubbed his head in an automatic gesture, "Believe it or not she packs one hell of a wallop for such a tiny thing."

"Hn." The step popped softly as Spike stood and offered a half-assed shrug, "What're you whining about? Meryl's never tried to shoot you."

"I've never tried to shoot Meryl either." He cringed, realizing what he'd said. Slowly, Spike's statement filtered through his self-pitying brain. "Whoa. Wait." Vash stilled, "Are you telling me Faye's shot at you?"

"Yeah," Spike landed across from the bleary eyed gunman, "Along with half a dozen other women." An unlit smoke dangled from his lips. He studied the gunman closely before offering a rough scoff, "Shit. If you're that upset, ask her." Lighter clattered to the tabletop. Sniffing he muttered, "Wuss."

Needing a distraction off the current topic, Vash grumbled. "You better not let Mr. or Mrs. Thompson catch you with that in the house." Vash frowned, pointing to the cigarette.

"Why?" He pulled it free. "It isn't lit." He glanced around the room, "And there're no children for me to influence." He scowled at the gloomy gunman. "So," not that he really cared, "What's the problem?"

Vash bit into his snack, "Mrs. Thompson says I should just get it over with and kiss Meryl." He pinked, "And she doesn't mean returning the itsy bitsy little peck I was blessed with either." The color in his cheeks intensified, "She means one of those your... your diagrams go with."

Spike nodded, helping himself to the pile. "Hm." Grin, "Do you need them?" Eyebrow lift, "Is that the problem?"

Splutter, "No. No! **NO**! No visual aids." He flicked a chocolate chip across the room, "Just a big, ol' green light."

Shrug, "Just think of it like rippin' off a band-aid." Spike eased the smoke behind his ear.

"Yuck!" Shiver, "This is one of those band-aids that if pulled too soon leaves ya in a world of trouble." Sniff. "Life was so much easier before..."

Snicker, "You really noticed girls?"

"Hmph." Vash's voice rose an octave, "Why're you so mean to me?"

Spike simply blinked. Silently asking the gunman: You serious?

"Listen," Vash sobered, "I overheard Faye talking," Spike's eyes frosted as Vash fiddled nervously with a confection, "I don't think she plans on going back with you." He glanced at the cowboy, trying to gauge his reaction. Spike appeared impassive, unaffected. Frown, "Don't you care?"

Shrug, "It's her choice." He stood, dropping his half eaten treat on the table with a hollow 'plop.' Dry chortle, "Though I can't really see her hangin' out here with you." He grinned, "No spas or major casinos for her to loaf at."

Swallow, "You may want to make sure." Shift, "You know," nervous chuff, "just in case."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice instead of offering what isn't wanted." Spike turned and walked out the door whistling. Vash watched him go confused at the reaction and immediate denial. It was odd.

Faye was staying, at least for a while, he was certain.

Spike ignored the farmhands' jeers as he left. There was no desire or interest to deal with them. He had to get away. Vash's comment chafing an already exposed nerve raw. Unsure what it was, he was determined to do something and he'd be damned if someone was going to get in his way. Jet yelled when he passed the Hammerhead, his brush off causing the greasy cowboy to frown. "What's eatin' at him?" With a shrug he returned to his ship. Mind drifting to Spike and his focused march towards the plant. Loosening a bolt he mumbled, "Wonder what Faye did to piss him off?" Frown, "Maybe she **did** kiss him." The twisting ratchet stilled, "Maybe he really did reciprocate?"

More taunts and teases filter from the field. Jet scowled at Vash and Meryl's spines. The insurance girl's elbow clutched in the gunman's hand.

"Hm..." his forehead wrinkled, "wonder what that's about."

Mrs. Thompson chuckled, slinking in from a side door. "Mr. Jet?" She waited until she had his complete attention, "I wonder if I could have you help me for a moment." Smile, "I believe there will be some adjustments to the sleeping arrangements tonight."

"Huh?" He blinked stupidly her way, unable to break the code.

She pointed to the couple winding their way off into the fields. His hands dropped to his thighs, eyes wide. "Oh." Blue flicked back to the dusty road, "Wow."

Ed was thrilled. Not only did she get to design a new computer but was allowed free reign on its programming. Faye wanted it to do specific jobs. How was up to the child genius. She hummed happily in the bulb room, her fingers flying over Tomato's keyboard. The soft rasp of a door drew her attention to Faye. Calmly, the older girl meandered around the various instruments. Her pen flashing over the trusty notebook, expression hard to read. Ed watched as Faye eased towards one of the more active bulbs her hand splaying across the glass.

Freezing Ed muttered, "Whatcha doin' Faye-Faye?"

"Research." Her voice soft. She sighed when the familiar tinkling sounded, having grown accustomed to their sporadic prying she remained close to the bulb. "Hello ladies." Faye smiled sadly, "How're things running?"

Gold eyes narrowed, breath held. Faye had begun gaining information from the bulbs a variety of ways. This current method new though. Whisper, "Are you talking to them Faye-Faye?" Ed's head tipped, realizing she hadn't been heard.

Faye jumped when the bells coalesced into a voice. 'We are well. Stronger. Better.'

Her index finger tapped the glass in an absent rhythm, "Is Knives behaving?"

'Knives is…' her eyebrow rose at their small pause, 'being tested and tempered.'

"And" Frown, "How's he doing?"

'That has yet to be determined.'

"Oh." She moved from the glass, "Well… let's see if we can't make sure you guys are as comfortable as possible, hmm?" She studied the set up, clucking her tongue. September was drastically out of date. Swiveling towards the teen turned statue she barked, "Ed. Come here."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: No New Tale to Tell

When you go against nature,  
It's part of nature too.  
[Then] Our little lives get complicated.  
-Love and Rockets

Spike strolled casually into the plant. He bounced his head in greeting towards the politely smiling watchman and dug out a smoke. He lit up, moseying around the desk as he tried to decide why he was there and how to find Faye.

The guard cleared his throat, "Glad to see you got a little more time to spend with Miss Faye, sir." Chuckle, "She sure looked tired this morning."

Spike nodded, "Job's finished for a few. Thought I'd spend as much time as I can with her before I head back."

"Oh. Isn't that nice!" He squealed, "She's in the control room, sir." A dark cloud drifted across his happy features. "That crazy kid is holed up somewhere in the bulb room." He glanced over his shoulder, noting Spike was heading for the stairs. Chuckling softly he offered a friendly wink, "Good luck poppin' the question."

Spike glanced at him, unsure what he was talking about. He schooled his features before the man noticed, "Uh… thanks?" Foot on the bottom step he waited until the guard became absorbed in his book then crept down the hall. He wanted to make certain Faye was alone- something inside him unwilling to share his torment the engineer time with the adolescent. Slowly he tipped up on his toes to glare into the dimly lit room. Tomato's screen made it easy to immediately spot Ed, her shadowed body a dark splotch on an otherwise bright scene.

She stiffened, instinct warning her she was being watched. Spike dipped from view when she turned towards the door, eyes narrowed. Head cocking to the side she blurted, "Hello?" Shift, "Hello? Does Edward have company?" Spike sniggered as he slipped away, her faint voice trickling up the hall. "Faye-Faye are you hid..." the stairwell blocked her question and gave him enough distance to enact his nonexistent plan. Satisfied he'd have some privacy with Faye he meandered up the stairs to the control room. A small grin tugged at his features. She lay on the floor, papers spread about her body. Face cradled in an open notepad. Most the pens in the office were stabbed haphazardly in her hair baring the one that had slipped away when she dozed off. She sighed softly. Spike sucked in a hasty breath and held it, waiting for her to mutter some name or divulge some scattered memory from her past. Instead she curled slightly, tongue clicking softly as she drifted deeper into her inconsequential dreams.

He closed the door with an audible click.

Faye jerked. Arms flopping and flipping. Groaning softly she dug ferociously at her face, "Did you get the new programming figured out Ed?" She dropped back to her stomach. Snagging the pen that had escaped and resumed her research. Spike made his way closer. "Ed?" She growled, "Ed?" She gave a loud, calming sigh, "Whatever." Mumble, "Idiot child."

He stepped over her and lowered slowly to his knees. She stiffened when masculine hands dropped on either side of her. Spike smirking as he tipped closer, effectively caging the engineer below him. "Is this why you come here, Faye?"

She visibly twitched, well aware her situation. Knuckles white, writing utensil cracking softly she hissed, "Spike, get off."

Snicker, "Is this why you come here," he pulled his leg across her back, settling on the floor by her head, "To nap?"

She hastily sat up, hands rushing to pull the scattered notes and pages towards her as she scooted for the distant wall. "Wha..." swallow, "What do you mean?" She kept her head down, well aware her cheeks rivaled the hue of a ripe cherry.

Spike snagged one of the books that escaped her shuffling, absently fwipping through it. "I've never seen you actually **doing **anything but read and sleep here, Faye." Smirk, "This some con to keep from doing **real** work?" He dropped the manual to the floor.

The embarrassed blush morphed to an outraged flush, "Excuse me?" She stretched out, snagging the mistreated tome. "I do plenty." Her fingers flew over the pages, "See?" Spinning the book towards him she stabbed a nail angrily at the notes littering the margins. "I spend a lot of my time going through this crap and making corrections." She snapped the book closed, "Do you have any idea how boring that is?"

"Brain out of practice," his eyes twinkled, "Faye?"

"Yes." She hissed. "It's a different kind of work." Exhale, "Different kind of tired." Spike lifted a precarious stack of various folders, notes and books nudging them out of his way as he slid closer. "Eh..." Faye winced, "I haven't finished sorting. You can put those on that chair over there." She shrugged off his confused face, "It has wheels so I can roll the piles to the file room," she pressed against the wall, "Ed mixes things up, and anyone else I'd trust with that stuff's too busy to help me move it."

He frowned. "Who's too busy?"

She cringed, not expecting questions. "Pff… No one. I wouldn't trust anyone with this stuff. It's… priceless." Her shoulders hunched, eyes rolling at her poorly worded response.

Spike snorted, "Try again, Faye."

She began rifling through notes. Forehead and ears burned from the inside out.

Sigh. "Might as well tell me," he inched closer. Voice low, teasing. "I'll just ask again later."

She hunkered lower over the reading material, "Youan'Jet," huff, "happy?" The frantic fussing paused, "Meryl and Vash aren't too bad… I guess." Grumble, "In a pinch..." her pen tapped her chin, brows furrowed, "if they're separated."

He smirked, "Me or Jet, huh?"

"Stuff it." She hunched further down the wall, notebook rising up. Spike grinned- her throat, chest and ears a telling shade of crimson.

He cocked his head to the side. "Why not ask Jet for help?"

"He's been too protective since the bulb incident, like I'm gonna break or something. Which I'm not." She repressed a growl, "When I ask Ed for help, she works but..." Faye blushed and added hastily, "Doesn't matter." She glanced at him. "And I can't ask you. You can't stand to be near me!"

Twitch, "What makes you say that?"

"Please. You're only nice because you feel guilty." She fussed with some papers. "I know I'm not worth **that** much attention. 'Sides this kind of stuff bores you to tears and you can't fix it with a hearty kick." Mutter, "I'd beat you to death in your sleep if you tried."

Spike gave a ferocious yawn, blinked away the salty liquid it forced to his eyes and settled against the wall, shoulder just brushing hers. "What if I said I didn't feel guilty?"

She shifted and swallowed, "Then it was some form of payback."

Grin, "Nope." He tipped reaching over her lap for a binder full of print-outs. Frown, _What's this?_

"You're just teasing me then." Her cheeks heated. "Oh how fun, let's make the nerdy girl get all flustered." She pulled a face, "Gee, maybe I can make her blush."

He turned his focus onto her profile, a dark strand dripping across her cheek. Hand slipping towards her unbidden he tucked the chunk behind her ear, "Didn't say you were nerdy either." He paused when she stiffened at the gentle touch then grinned as a light dusting of pink reappeared across her nose. "It is fun making you blush though." He glanced at the pen twisting in her fingers. A stray thought slipping free with a frown, "Why do you think I'd be bored?"

She calmed, "It's a lot of read through," a hand flapped to the binder on his lap, "that pile of printouts and find the mismatched readings. Tell me what is in this chart. Find that document. Look this up for me." She folded her arms, "Very un-Spike like activities."

He grinned. "I can look at squiggly lines." It was hard to miss the hopeful little gasp. Shrugging he cracked the cover back, "What do I do?"

"Oh." She cleared her throat and uncrossed her legs. "Well..." stretching over his lap she grabbed a colored pen, knees pressing into his thigh she curled closer. They both shifted trying to ignore the other's proximity. She could smell his aftershave, the faint hint of tobacco that seemed to cling to his clothes. He could feel her nervous little breaths, the heat of her flushed skin. Carefully he slid closer, shoulder wedging behind hers. She stiffened. Her pink hue darkened. A small cough escaped, eyes narrowed on the pen. She took a deep, fortifying breath, pen tip touching the papers. "The readings should stay between negative and positive fifty. That's the norm." She scribbled over the two points. "Anything above or below needs to be marked so," swallow, "So I can find them quickly and easily see any patterns."

He grunted, secretly enjoying the quiet time. She sighed, pushing off the wall to roll back onto her stomach and continue working. He began his assigned chore, every page turn his gaze would drift to the swell of her backside, follow the curve of her spine to her neck, then skipped across her face before dropping back to his task. Her legs curled up, ankles crossed she swung her feet slowly back and forth. He shook his head at the childish behavior. Tipping forward he scowled, her work an array of strange symbols and numbers.

_Shit. _He slumped back,_ It's the brain and..._ he glared at his assignment, highlighting another off reading. Sigh, _the idiot._

Vash frowned. He'd taken Spike's advice and asked Meryl off for a walk. His head dropped, fingers digging into his forehead. OK so Spike hadn't said take her off the farm he'd suggested just asking what the frowning woman marching beside him had meant. She caught him watching her from the corner of his eye again, her scowl growing.

"What is it Vash?" Stress and irritation laced her tone, "What do you..."

Desperate for a distraction he scanned the dusty road. Nothing. "Um..." he dared another tentative glance, "Uh... you want to get some food?"

She stopped. The gravel crunching as her heels slid. "Vash. You pulled me away from washing **lunch **dishes. What? What is it you want?" She bit her lip, hoping it didn't have to do with her bizarre behavior a few hours earlier. A deep breath whistled through her nose in frustration, "Why are we here?"

"Well..." his hand drifted to his neck, toe twisting in the dirt, "you see... um..." swallow, "What did you mean this morning. On the porch. When you..." he mumbled the rest. Not wanting to say it aloud. For all he knew she may have been cleaning some toast off the corner of his mouth. He shook his head at the excuse. An angry mental, WHAT? resonating across his synapses.

Meryl touched his arm, concerned with the strange expressions cart wheeling over his face. "Vash are you alright?"

"I'm fine. FINE!" Nervous cackle, "Fine. Finefinefinefine. Fine." His footsteps increased. The running chant over his current mental state more telling than the actual word. Half a block away he froze and spun. Meryl cemented to the spot he'd fled. Storming back he skidded to a stop, inches from her and blurted, "I don't like you like Faye or Milly or those pretty girls I joke about to make you jealous. I don't like you like a friend or an enemy. I... I don't know why you kissed me but it's the only thing I've thought about since it happened and why you may or may not have done it." His rant stilled, eyes widening, "You weren't hoovering my face were you?"

Meryl's jaw dropped open, "Wha..."

Flustered he babbled over her, "I mean because we just had breakfast and I'd eaten toast and it was crumbly and..."

"Vash." She placed her hand on his chest, "VASH!" His teeth snapped as his jaw clicked home. "I wouldn't suck food off your face." She slapped his stomach gently, "I'd... if..." she slid closer, "I'd..." hand lifting to his cheek she ran the pad of her thumb over the corner of his lip, "I'd do that then..." tipping up on her toes she repeated her morning performance. A startled gasp escaped when two strong hands wrapped around her waist. Cheeks flushed she dropped slowly back to the flats of her feet, Vash rising to his full height.

He giggled stupidly, "You know," eyes twinkling he tipped close to whisper, "I'm glad you weren't decrumbing my face." His breath puffed softly across her cheek, "**That** was much better." A soft kiss cooling as he pulled away.

"I... I'm..." she blinked, "relieved." Her nose crinkled. Hand swatting his arm gently, "And decrumbing isn't a real word, Broomhead."

"Hm." He tapped his chin, "Good to know." Wink, "So can I look forward to more decrumbings?" He grinned as the girl's cheeks blossomed in an array of pinks. Using her embarrassment to shield his own. Thankfully, Meryl's mortification was saved by an excited gasp.

"Meryl! Mr. Vash!" Milly scurried close, Tom shadowing. She grabbed her friend's hands bouncing happily, "I'm so glad you and Mr. Vash finally admitted your feelings!"

Both felt their souls whither. Untethered, Vash tried to slink away bumping into a storefront. Milly giggled, "Gee Mr. Vash. You should take Meryl to get a drink she looks a little flushed."

Tom smirked at the gunman's stupidity his gaze drifting away from his ecstatic sister and swiveling to a familiar face glowering from across the street. "Uh... Milly." He tugged her sleeve gently, "Let's give them their space." He shifted, Meryl and Vash both staring at him with suspicion. He turned, blocking them out with his back. "Why don't you head back to the house, I've..." he peeked at the abandoned lamp post, "I've got some business to... um... to deal with." He peered over his shoulder to offer the newly forged couple a stiff smile, "Glad to see you two finally went the next step." Grumble, "I was sick of listening to Mom offer advice." He was across the street, ducking into the local bar before anyone could react.

Milly tipped her head, eyes locked on the saloon's window. "That's odd."

Vash, feeling brave, slipped his hand into Meryl's, "What is?"

She giggled, "I thought I saw Roy in there."

"Probably a trick of the light, Milly." Meryl's fingers tightened around Vash's.

Frowning she nodded, "Yeah. You're probably right." She kept turning to look back over her shoulder as she followed the pair to the homestead.

Spike grunted. A soft thump to his person had jarred him awake. Begrudgingly he opened his eyes and locked them on a foot propped against his chest. He followed it past a bare ankle and on up Faye's calf. An eyebrow lifted as his eyes floated over her butt, across the exposed splash of skin at her back and on to her shoulder. Her body shifted as she turned a page. She hummed softly, "Huh. So it takes a boot to the head to get you to stop snoring." Giggle, "Good to know."

Voice thick he muttered, "Don't snore."

She rolled to her side so she could look at him. Lip lifted in a smirk, she teased, "You want to hear the recording?" Pencil still clutched in her fingers she pointed to his chest, "Ah... you drool too! Gross!" He scowled, sleeve swiping across his mouth. Still sniggering she turned back to what she was working on, "I knew this stuff would bore you." He rolled forward, upper body curling over hers to peek from behind. He smirked. She'd obviously been sucked back into the world of transdimensional beings. Her absent leg swinging had returned as she scribbled on a bit of littered paper.

He snorted, _She seems to forget my dad was a plant._ Perturbed his nap had been interrupted via tennis shoe, he slid his fingers towards her current text of interest. Breathing shallow, so as not to give her any indication of how close he was, he waited. She huffed, pen tapping her notepad as she scanned her work. His fingers pinched the edge of the small manual a rough jerk freeing it from below her.

"HEY!" She tried to move, spine smashing into his chest. The instant she made contact she flattened to the floor, hands stretched overhead to pull out from under him. He tossed the book across the room. Snagging her shoulder and flipping her onto her back. Immediately she pressed her palms against his chest, knees curling to keep him from pinning her. Aware of what she was trying, he easily swung his leg over. A small 'oof' escaped when he settled on her stomach.

"Spike!" She writhed and twisted, "Get off!"

"No." He snagged a flailing hand, waiting for the other to get close. When it whistled by his nose, his fingers wrapped around it instantly. Expression mirroring his tone he drawled, "You kicked me."

She bucked, knee cracking into his spine. "You snore!"

"Faye," he clicked his tongue. Sliding his weight towards her hips, he leaned over and pulled both her arms up. Hands trapped above her head and held in place. She twisted and wriggled. He grinned, "I didn't kick you when you drooled all over me." Blink. "Didn't even make you move."

"Like I kicked you on purpose!" Feet flat on the floor she tried to lift her hips. "ARGH! Get off. I swear I'll do more as soon as..." she grunted and snarled, stomach muscles flexing as she pulled her shoulders up.

Spike watched as she slowly wore herself down. All the pens crammed into her hair rolling off in various directions. He smirked when a pathetic huff escaped her. He shifted his grip so only one hand kept her arms pinned. "So," tone conversational he forced her to lay flat, "are you done?"

She huffed. Eyes narrowed as she glared at the fingers pressed into her. "What's the deal, Spike?"

Shrug. "You just seem to need a break and as you said, I'm bored."

She stilled, brows furrowing in what generally would be considered a threatening glower. "You accused me earlier of coming here to nap."

Another irritating lift of his shoulder, "So?" His hand slid from its place on her collarbone to touch her cheek. She gasped as he leaned closer. Nose inches from hers.

Green snapped to his mouth, "What is th…" she swallowed. Eyes floating off the smug grin to lock with brown.

He leaned closer. "Turn about," his voice heavy and warm, "Faye."

"Revenge?" Blinking rapidly she squawked, "What for?"

Chuckle, "Don't you remember kissing me last night?"

She paled and wheezed, "It wasn't a dream?"

"Nope." He traced her jaw, index finger hooking her chin as his thumb slid across her lips. A light blush warmed her cheeks as her lashes fluttered. Nervous she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling it as she tried to process what was occurring. He waited for the abuse to stop. Her lip appeared swollen and wet. He ran his thumb over the teeth imprints. Chuckle, "Not unless we had the same one, Faye." He watched as her expression altered from confusion to befuddled understanding. She shifted unconsciously, "So Ed's teasing earlier was," swallow, "True?"

"Mmhm." He kept her hands pinned, his body slipping off to her side. His fingers curled around her neck. Releasing his hold on her wrists he placed his hand against the small of her back. She gasped at the contact. His grip shifted to tug her hair gently and pull her into a sitting position. He inched their bodies closer together. Smirking at the nervous hands trying to find a place to land. Lips brushing hers softly, he slowly increased the pressure.

The shy peck quickly turned into something fevered and impatient.

He grunted his encouragement when he felt flustered fingers hook the knot in his tie. His body pulled into hers from the rough jerk. The dark bit of fabric sent fluttering away and off to the side. Spike grinned at the harsh action. Not wanting to leave Faye out, he tugged his fist, knotted in her hair, down. Watching with interest as her back arched, chest lifting up. Unable to resist, he released his hold on her hip and slowly drew his hand between them. She gasped into his mouth when his fingers slid through the gaps in her blouse buttons, popping a few open. Lazily he brushed his palm against her, fingers tickling the perimeter of her bra. An impish smile played peek-a-boo at the corners of his mouth. Her startled, hitched inhales and stifled moans amusing.

The flap of bare feet stilled his actions. Wrapping his arms tightly around Faye, he worked towards the door. Ed's babbling was easily heard, the handle rattled just as he wedged his body against it. Faye stilled, only to have him nip her lip and hiss, "She'll go away."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Faye-Faye?"

Spike frowned when Faye stiffened. Not amused with being disrupted while gauging Faye's actual breast size, his fingers flexed igniting a startled throaty moan from the woman currently tugging his shirt free.

Ed shifted and tapped the door again, "Faye-Faye. Ed can hear you." She rubbed her heel against a shin, "Is everything OK?"

Spike gripped the collar of her blouse, ripping it off of her with a strangled grunt. Chin brushing her cheek he snarled, "Ignore her."

"Faye-Faye." The handle rattled, "Is Spike-person with you?"

"Ye..." To keep her from speaking Spike grabbed her face, kissing her roughly. The insult from before melted away when she swung a leg over his lap and pressed tight. Her fingers knotted in his hair and shirt.

Mentally he crowed, _Bad kisser huh?_

Ed pulled a face. Shoulder to the door, she charged. Crashing into it with all her might. The barrier opened an inch before slamming closed and into her nose. She stumbled back.

Spike's head recoiled off the metal a startled, "Fuck!" escaping. He released Faye's ass to flick the lock above his head.

Rubbing her nose gently Ed jiggled the handle with more vigor. "Faye-Faye!" She began jumping, trying to peek into the small window, "Faye-Faye, Ed is worried."

"I... I'm..." a wanton whimper softly burbled free as Spike made a leisurely trail down her neck and across her collarbone. "Ed... I'm..." she dropped her face to his shoulder to muffle a moan.

Spike smirked. This game was fun.

Ed kicked the door, "Edward is not leaving until she knows Faye-Faye's OK, Spike-person!"

Faye tried to pull back, "Let me..." disentangling she rose slowly to her feet. He followed, pretending to back off. Quietly he waited as her hand gripped the doorknob. She pressed the lever down, the lock snapping open. Body hidden behind the door she pulled it back an inch.

Ed gasped, "Faye-Faye what's..." she jerked when what little of Faye she could see was blocked.

Spike snickered at the enraged yelp from outside when his hand pressed the door closed. Faye stiffened but before she could turn and give him a thorough tongue lashing he had molded to her back. She flattened into the door, his grip shifting from her hips to flick the lock again. "Faye's busy, Ed!" He mumbled from the cowgirl's neck. Fingers slunk down and around Faye's body. He nipped her ear, smirking at the flushed skin and startled gasps. "Go back to the farm."

Faye moaned softly as calloused fingers slid down her side. He smirked, index running over the tiny pull of a zipper. A soft rasp met his ears. The teeth separated letting her clothes drop to the floor. His hand slid down her thigh, her legs shifting as he easily nudged them apart with his foot.

"Spike." Stubbornly Faye persisted, "Let... let me just..."

He pinched the inside of her leg, "You should be more concerned with what I'm doing, Faye." His thumb followed the edge of her panties, dipping below the soft material at the back to cup her ass.

"But..." she hissed. His opposite hand had worked up her body to squeeze her chest. Head dropping back to his shoulder her concern over the obtrusive teen began to blur and fade.

Ed glared at the tuft of dark hair bobbing along the bottom of the window. Angry she dropped to the floor. Legs bent she began a steady thump against the divider. A nasty grin twisted her features when Spike straightened to glare through the glass. "Ed can do this all day, Lunkhead-Spike." She spit her tongue out at the mouthed warning he sent her. A frown appearing when his eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and his face disappeared.

Faye cooed, "If I can't be distracted cowboy," she spun him around sandwiching him between her body and the door. Fingers coiled into his hair her bare leg slithering up his. She nipped his lip, "Neither can you." An eyebrow lifted when her hands slid around his waistband. The gentle flex of her fingers sent his pants pooling around his feet. She giggled. "Hm." Seductive purr, "Lucky me." Cool fingers tickled his skin. "I take it you haven't done laundry for a bit." His breath hitched when her hand pressed against him.

"Been," he grunted. Biting his lip roughly when her chilly fingers curled. Grinning wickedly she dragged her loose handhold down slowly before sliding back up and repeating the process. He hissed, "Damn."

Eyes twinkling she made another lazy pull amused with his sudden need to use the wall as support, his focus glazing with every languid stroke. "What was that," mouth open she ran her bottom lip across his jaw, tipping on her toes to murmur softly in his ear, "Spike?"

He repressed the small, excited shiver with a controlled swallow. "Been a tad busy," he turned his head, locking eyes with her.

Still close she whispered, "With?"

He grinned, "Oh," easily twisting the small clasp that connected the slash of fabric on her back free, "this and that." With a flick of the wrist he sent her bra fluttering across the room. She ground against him, breath puffing across his cheek.

Ed took the opportunity to strike again. "Yoo-hoo!" Jumping she slapped the window. "FAYE!" Slap. "FAYE!" Kick. "Ed wants to know if you're OK." Kick. Kick. Kick. "**FAYE**!"

Spike growled. "That damn..." Faye stopped him before he opened the door and gave the teen a view not suited for underage audiences.

"Whoa." She gripped his wrist, wrapping his fingers around her waist, "Hold up cowboy."

He jerked her close, free hand flapping for the doorknob. "She's done nothing but get under foot since..."

Faye stilled, _What's he talking about?_ Shaking off her question she hissed, "Wait, Spike."

He caught the latch. Cracking the door he peered through and snarled, "Get. Lost"

"NO!" Ed pushed the barrier, smacking the back of Faye's head and smashing the cowgirl's face into his chest. "Why won't Spike share Faye-Faye?" Ed stomped and slapped the door again.

One hand cradling her head, the other gently prodding her teeth, eyes watering slightly, Faye whimpered, "Ow."

Spike winced, fingers brushing against the imprint on his collar bone. He pulled his attention off the magically deflating teen to quickly assess damage. A red stain marred his fingertips.

Ed's rant spluttered and died at the pained sound that filtered out. She paled. "Um..." shift, "Faye-Faye?"

Groan, "Yeah, Ed?"

"Uh..." She blinked, Faye's bare shoulder just visible. Swallow, "Are you OK?"

Sigh, "I was until you bashed my head in with the door."

Spike smirked in victory, "Go back to the Thompsons', kid." Ed stared blindly at the barricade. Not realizing it was closed until the lock snapping in place clanged throughout the hallway. Gold swiveled up to glare in the window, Spike's mocking wave more salt on an already festering wound. Deciding to give the cowboy this battle, she'd already hurt Faye, Ed spun on her heels and stomped off.

Faye continued to nurse her small injuries. Face twisted in discomfort.

"Hey, Faye." Spike chuckled waiting until their eyes met. A deviant smirk pulled at his lips. Eyebrow lifted in playful shock, his tone a dark mumble. "You drew first blood."

"What?" Her finger still against her lips.

Chuckling he tipped closer, hand gently brushing across her shoulder and down her back. Faye gasped at the touch. He drifted his knuckles across her stomach and down to the top of her panties. Finger slipping inside he gave them a playful tug. "Come here." And backed slowly into the empty office chair. He removed her last stitch of clothing with prejudice as he settled, eyebrow lifting in expectation. Mesmerized, he watched as she slid up his lap. Legs draping over the chair's arms to press flush. Settled between her thighs he hissed. Her fingers slid into the mess of hair at the back of his head, body shifting so they were in position.

Spike swallowed. Nose pressed against hers he paused. Waiting. Unsure.

"What do you need," she rolled her hips, "a big green light?" He grinned as she pulled his face towards hers. Voice soft she purred, "This means go, cowboy." And bit his lip. He surged forward, knocking them both onto the floor.

The moan that followed all the encouragement either needed.

Roy sighed in relief as the door swung closed, "Why didn't you tell me **they** were here?" a nervous hand ghosted his forehead, "I could've told the boss **before **meeting you." He shivered, it was his job to keep track of the group and the lull in news was seriously troubling.

Tom scowled, "You never asked." He eyed the bartender, "What's the deal?"

"Nothin'." Fingers dug into his forehead, "I'm just supposed to keep track of Faye." Cringe, "According to the Doc she's necessary." Frown, "Whatever for, I couldn't tell you."

"Hm." Tom tipped back so he could watch the street outside, "What 'bout the others?"

"Vash can and should be eliminated. Spike is useless. The other two are not a threat." He shivered, recalling how Timan had given him his orders. Holed up in the small inn he waited nervously. Panic building when the door swung open and three tired, dirty, very cranky and overly stiff characters strutted towards the registration desk. They scanned the dimly lit reception area, waiting for their eyes to adjust.

The tall statuesque man made his way to the desk and offered a cool smile, "I need a few rooms."

The thin clerk eyeballed the troupe, "For how long, sir?" Gaze drifting to Timan's elbow.

"The night. We'll be gone in the morning." Dot said with a stiff smile, eyes shifting to the dark haired shadow by the window.

"Um..." he flipped through the book, "Do you have a reservation?" Shift, "A bus is due to stop over tonight and I'm nearly booked."

Roy gasped when the clerk released a small eep then crumpled like a rag. Inching closer he glanced at the group, "What did you do?" He ran a hand through his hair, "I reserved you rooms just like Dot asked." His breathing grew spastic, "You... you... why?"

Timan pocketed his gun and gave a weak shrug. "The help was becoming a bother." He pointed to the pegboard littered with silver keys, a silent order Dot collect them. Scargrow was directed to flip the no vacancy sign and lock the doors- new hideout established. Feeling vicious he snarled at Roy, "Take the trash out."

Swallowing thickly, a chilling sweat soaking his clothes Roy grunted and tugged the dying man to the cellar. Body perched at the top step he whispered, "I'm so sorry." Then kicked the gurgling, bleeding form away.

Timan helped himself to a drink, "Roy." Cool eyes swiveled to the pallid man. "Go get an idea of the town's layout." He grinned, "Find out if there are any obstacles." He took a sip from of the tumbler, "If there are no issues, we'll move on the plant tonight."

All present nodded.

Tom studied the abnormally quiet man, assuming his sickly pallor was due to a bad trip. "So, you just want me to distract Miss Faye's friends, that it?"

"Yeah." Roy fiddled with his glass, grumbling, "The... the boss just wants..." Swallow, "Look, they know I'm friends with your sister and Meryl." Roy shifted, "You um... you're sure you can keep Vash and Spike busy?"

Chuckle, "Hell yeah." Sniff. "City-boy's a joke." His chest inflated. "Vash is too busy trying to decide where his dick goes to be any problem." Frown, "That kid might be an issue."

Roy nodded, "Yeah, but it's hard not to like her."

Tom scowled into his drink. "Damn brat's always tripping up me and my workers, knockin' us over or gettin' under foot." Smirk, "She's got it out for city-boy though. Have to give her points for that."

"Jut so you know," Roy muttered, "Timan and a few choice accomplices are already here. If you see them, you don't know them. Alright?"

Tom nodded. "I know the deal. Shit. I'm not stupid."

Roy pulled his gaze from his drink, "I... I really got in over my head and..." the beer sloshed over the mug's rim, "They... they'll hurt my family if..." his head dropped to the bar, "I just wanted to get off this rock. I..."

Tom clapped his back, "I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think."

Mutter, "They'll collect the needed samples from the plant and be on their way." He stared blankly at the wall.

Another nod.

"I don't think they will hurt your sister," shift, "unless…"

Tom tensed. "Unless what?"

Roy continued on, "I'm certain you'll be compensated for your work." He fidgeted nervously, stomach sour at the man's blind trust. "Just be sure you keep them busy for a few hours tonight."

"Gladly." Tom smiled, "I've no problem putting city boy in his place."

Roy flinched. _He's clueless._ Refusing to answer he grunted, "Do me a favor." He passed a napkin, "Sketch out the layout of the town."

Tom frowned.

"So… uh…" Roy dropped his voice, "we can steer clear of your family." Shift, "No reason for them to know you're involved, right?"

"Hm…" Tom quickly scribbled a rough, simple map and slid it back without comment.

Roy nodded his thanks. _Well, I've fulfilled my duties now I just have to wait for further instructions. _He exhaled noisily.

Spike twitched, rolling onto his back and dropping an arm over his eyes. He winced, the tinkling of angels rattled his skull. He groaned over his aunts' persistence- Faye's time holed up in the plant the last few days obviously helping not only to encourage their troublesome behavior but amplify it as well. An excited chatter began the moment they realized he was alert and aware of their efforts to gain his attention. He curled his elbow, pulling Faye closer. She mumbled something softly about noisy folks, leg hooking his as she nestled against his chest. He frowned when she twitched slightly, his fingers brushed her cheek.

"Ed. Shut up." She stuffed her nose into his chest and muttered, "Go bother Spike."

Brown narrowed, glaring into the top of her head. _You've no clue what that kid's been up to, do you?_ The cacophony of chimes tinkled stronger through his skull. Gaze shifting to the sheet metal paneled ceiling he mentally groaned, listening. _They sound like they're laughing._

'Nephew.' They cooed, 'If you continue ignoring us we shall rouse the engineer.' Small disturbance of chitters, 'She is already waking.'

He growled over the inconvenience. Slipped carefully from below his human blanket and quickly yanked on clothes. Faye shivered. Sighing with a mixture of lost patience and self reproach he draped his dark jacket over her and made his way to the bulbs. The door recoiled off the wall as he glared at the happily pulsating spheres. "What?"

'It took you long enough…' they tinkled, 'Guess we are fortunate she has had so little sleep of late!' The bulbs glowed warmly as the chiming grew. They stilled, 'It won't change her path.' He could feel them turning to study him. Peeling back layers and exposing emotions and fears even he was unaware of. They were silent for a moment.

Voices soft, 'Will it change yours?'

Spike scowled and eased towards the closest bulb. Feeling ornery he refused to use his thoughts. "What?" More tinkling replied. He grinned mentally just remembering he would be free of such spying when he left the sandy rock.

'Her heart is easy to see, just like her father's.' They began in unison. 'That is why we trusted him,' the voices separated to a few, 'that is why we knew we could trust her.' The faint rustle of wind chimes as they chattered.

Spike smirked. It was odd to hear someone call Faye trustworthy. "So," shift, "guess she's her father's daughter."

'Yes. She is.' There was a pause, the customary whirs and clicks filling the background noise. 'Will you leave her?'

He frowned, unsure what they were getting at. A part of him screaming: No!

The tinkling resumed. One voice, playful and fun, came to the fore, 'Her parents would not have approved of this behavior.' His frown increased. 'They wished for her to find love. A companion who she cherished and would return her sentiment. Neither wanted her to have a moment of lust, fueled by hormones, a sense of ownership and revenge on a protective child.'

A new voice, lower and chastising. 'She is not your possession.'

Spike ran a hand over his face, upset their accusations were marginally true. An angry snarl escaped. His behavior had not been governed solely by possessive jealousy and lust. They had just come with the package- pissing Ed off a vengeful bonus.

The voices stilled, then the tinkling began. Realizing how upset he'd become they altered their tactics, 'She marked you, nephew.'

Spike glanced at his chest. Sure enough she'd left a lovely bruise near his collar. He smirked, it didn't matter how he earned it- they both had several. Gentle was not the word he'd use for their first tryst. Memorable, yes. Romantic and sweet, hell no.

The angels tittered, 'You are broadcasting quite vividly.'

He had the decency to tug his rumpled shirt closed and look embarrassed.

'So…' he could hear they were smiling, 'was fantasy as good as reality?' He rested his head against the cool glass. The tinkling dulled, 'You will hurt her when you leave.' They stilled, 'You will both open old wounds through your next few choices.'

The door scraped softly across the floor. He cracked his eyes open to study the intruder, 'Where will I be going?' He snorted, 'You aren't clairvoyant.'

'True,' sigh, 'but we do spy and you have become less guarded since the first time we met...' silence, 'there are glaring differences in your and the engineer's future plans, nephew.'

'What's this?' He peeked at Faye's spine, 'We your latest form of entertainment?'

'Better to be ours than our brother's…' they stilled, voices a faint whisper. 'She is watching you.'

'I know.' He glanced at Faye through mostly closed eyes as she worked her way about the room, stilling for a moment to make sure she hadn't disturbed him before shuffling around the outside of the collection. His aunts murmured softly, 'Be patient and gentle…'

Spike nodded, tired of the interrogation, he rose and made his way to Faye's tinkering. Glancing over her shoulder, he found a rough sketch of the bulb. Scribbled notes framed it. She jumped when he leaned too close, dropping her papers in the process. A nervous cough escaped as she hastily collected the mess.

Smirking, Spike watched the flustered gathering, snagging the collected jumble as she stood. "Let's head out." He aligned the pages, tucking them under his arm. Faye nodded, rubbing her cheek nervously on a shoulder. Both could hear the angel's tinkling increase.

She frowned, "Why do I get the feeling they're laughing at me?"

He chuckled, "'Cause they are." His grin grew when he caught sight of a small bruise on the junction of her neck and shoulder; figuring out his line of sight she blushed and tugged the collar closed. Leaving the bulbs to their plans, he headed to the door and made an attempt to snag her hand. She dodged the grip easily but was unable to quell her darkening blush. Pleased she was flustered he teased. "You're not twelve Faye."

She stilled, tugging the bulb room door closed while snorting, "And you're not the chivalrous, open the door, try and hold the girl's hand type."

He shrugged, "People change."

Resuming her unhurried, yet obviously hasty, escape she muttered, "Not you." Daring a peek from the corner of her eye, a shocked gasp escaped- he'd inched closer.

"What would you prefer," he turned, pressing his empty hand against the wall. Faye stopped immediately, not wanting to crash into the crook of his elbow. Papers fluttered to the floor, his other hand hooking at her hip and pressing her back to the wall. "The aggressive asshole?"

She blinked. Teeth mashing her lip as she tried to figure out his game. Unable to catch his goal she muttered, "Wha..?"

He pressed closer, "I figured, Faye," nose brushing hers as his fingers slid around to grab her ass. She grunted when he pulled her flush, eyes locked on his. "You were sick of the sneaky or aggressive approaches." He smirked, "But if that's what you want, Doctor," his breath ghosted across her, "that's," he licked his lips, "what you'll get." Shifting his weight he smashed her against the wall, mouth pressed tightly to hers.

Faye stiffened, mind still stuck on the fact he'd mentioned approaching covertly. She quickly forgot the admittance when his hand curled around her upper ribs. Slowly she lifted her arms, preparing to wrap them around him. He pulled away, eyes glinting with victory. She wobbled, not expecting him to stop so suddenly. He dropped, gathering the discarded documents.

Instantly he was back in her sight line. "Your call, Doctor." He tipped his head, "Just remember," calloused fingers coiled through hers, "people change." His voice grew dark, "I can change."

She shrugged and breathed a half-hearted, "You say so, Cowboy."

Spike nodded, grinning when he felt Faye's fingers tighten within his own.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: We're Both Wrong But You're Also a Dick

Did you think this would net you the girl of your dreams?

Did you think this would make you a zillionaire?

Tell me big man how has all that shit worked out so far?

-Jed Davis

The adults lounging on the porch stilled to watch Ed. Lip curled in a snarl she slammed the gate closed. A puff of dust poofed from under her bare feet with every angered stomp. Jet gaped, cigarette dangling limply in his hand. Vash stiffened, angry gold eyes swiveling to pin him with an accusatory glare. Clearing his throat, he jerked his arm from behind Meryl. Feeling as though he'd been caught necking in the church parking lot during Sunday services.

Jet growled softly, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Ed stilled. Spine stiff she spun on the frowning man, bared her teeth, and hissed, "Spike." Fists clenched and shaking, "He's mean and..."

Jet snorted, "What he do? Finally get back at you for all the grief you've been dishing?"

A tick began under her eye. Body shaking as her lip quivered. "Ed was just protecting Faye-Faye!" She took a furiously flustered inhale, scurrying from the yard and on into the house.

Vash swallowed, "Why would Faye need protecting from Spike?"

Meryl cringed, gaze locked on the back of Jet's head, "How much you bet a good share of Ed's aggression towards Spike stems from her vacation in Hell?"

The cowboy scratched his neck, "Hadn't thought of that." Sigh, "Figured it was a possessive sort of thing." Shrug, "You know keeping the elder sibling safe kind of crap." He sagged over his knees, "Damn. She's going to go ape when she sees..."

An enraged wail tore through the house. "Who moved Ed's bed?" Doors clattering open and banging closed drifted outside. The three on the porch held their breaths afraid to move and draw the rampaging hacker's attention.

"Edward," Mrs. Thompson's voice fluttered from an open window. "Sweetheart, come with me. We need to have a talk."

"No." There was a small sniffle, "Why can't Ed stay in..."

Sigh. Floorboards popped as the woman moved towards the teen, "Come on." The sound of rustling. Ed released a frustrated breath. Mrs. Thompson persisted, "Edward." Movement. "You need to give Faye and Spike some space. You've worked really hard at..." her voice quieted as she led Ed further into the home and away from the listening adults.

Jet shivered, "Hope that helps." He ran his hand over his scalp, "Last time I got after her for meddling she just became sneakier."

Vash coughed softly, "Wonder what Spike did?"

"Whatever it was," Meryl sighed, "it was enough to make Ed think Faye was ignoring her."

Jet shook his head fairly certain he knew what his partners were in the middle of. As the couple continued to discuss what it could be, fussing and fretting over all the possibilities, he finally lost patience. Standing he glared at the gunman and snarled, "Shit. You **do** need diagrams, don't you?"

Immediately understanding Vash pinked, jaw wobbling as he stuttered. "O... o... OH." Cackle, "I... I see. I mean I don't see but I can picture..." head shake, "No! What I'm saying is..."

Jet sniggered. Slipping away before Meryl could get him to clarify. Frowning she turned to Vash, "What do you mean?"

A panicky squeak escaped. Cheeks aflame, "He... uh... he... er... took... um..." swallow, "Letsjustsayhe'sdoin'more'nkissin'her!" He sucked in a noisy breath. Eardrums pounding as he pinched his eyes tightly closed.

Meryl froze, face wilting into a scowl. "At the plant?" She shook her head, "Ugh." Unconsciously she nibbled her lip, thoughts perpendicular to her words. Shift. _I guess somewhere is better than nowhere._ Standing slowly she moseyed into the house. Something about Ed's accusations the sleeping arrangements had been altered left a nagging need to check her own bed.

Milly chirped a happy hello to her fretting friend her cheery greeting reaching Vash before she popped out the door. Scanning the yard a playful gasp escaped, "Look! Look, Mr. Vash! Isn't that Mr. Spike and Miss Faye holding hands?"

He squinted at the distant couple and grinned, "Sure looks like it, Big girl. Who knew?"

"Mama." She beamed and giggled. "Mama usually does about these things." She bounced from foot to foot, "It's so nice to see everyone happy."

"Eh…" he rubbed his neck, laughing when the two released hands and hastily increased the distance between them, "Guess neither of them wants this to be public."

"Huh." Milly smiled, "Wonder what will happen when they learn Mr. Jet and Momma changed the sleeping arrangements?" Head tilt, "Seems silly they'd act so shy about liking each other when everyone else can tell."

Vash tensed, "What do you mean our rooms've been swapped?"

"Oh!" Her eyes twinkled as she ticked guests off on her fingers. "You an' Meryl are in one room. Mr. Jet's with Ein." She peered around the edge of the house, "Ed, you're with me tonight, OK?"

An angry hiss floated from the side yard. Ed's anger dampened but not mollified. Not wanting to witness any more bounty hunter bonding she chose to grump away.

Meryl, unable to change the sleeping arrangements, had strolled back out to hover behind the gunman, her gaze locked on the approaching couple. "You know," she shivered, "I kind of get the feeling Ed may be right." She wrapped her arms nervously around her body, she was in for an interesting night with Vash sharing her bed. _Maybe I can still bunk with..._

Vash frowned, his voice stilling her thoughts of rearrangement. "What makes you think that, Meryl?" He smiled at the engineer's happy expression, "Faye looks fine." Chuckle, "Happier then I've seen her since she was released from the bulb in Dimithril."

"He's right, Meryl." Milly giggled, "Just look at them. They both look happy to be together."

"Agh! You just don't get it!" Meryl snarled, "What if she stays? It doesn't take a genius to tell that he has no intentions of hanging around." Angry sigh, "Now she'll have to deal with feeling abandoned all over again." She shook her head, "How many times do you think one person can stand being left?"

Milly shook her head sadly, "I don't think you or Ed give Mr. Spike enough credit, Meryl." Turning she wandered back into the house. Upset voice filtering through the screen, "Miss Faye's stronger 'n anyone thinks too."

Vash tipped his head back, glancing up at the woman behind him. "Ah... come on," he cajoled. "Faye's tough and..."

"Let's just hope Ed's wrong." Meryl huffed after Milly leaving a confused gunman to watch the pair try to hide any telltale proof they'd done anything more than argue. He smirked when Spike passed off a handful of notebooks as they reached the gate. Unaware there was an audience, he tipped close and mumbled something in Faye's ear. She flushed, dashing by Vash and on up the stairs.

Ed's voice filtered from deeper within, "Faye-Faye is that you?" The flip-flap of feet. Gasp. "What happened? Why do you have a bruise on your shoulder? Why are your clothes all messed up? Did you and dummy Lunkhead fight? Faye?" The stairs popped, "Faye. Faye!"

Spike parked on a step beside Vash and retrieved a smoke. "Be hell to get rid of her now."

Vash scowled at the odd comment, uncertain which 'her' the cowboy meant. Deciding to see if he learned more through conversation he pointed at Spike's chest and snickered, "Your hickey's showin'."

He shrugged, "She seems more bothered by 'em." He lit his cigarette a small, pleased smile fighting to be seen. "'Sides, it isn't a hickey." He tugged his shirt closed. Vash just noticing a few buttons missing. "I think she bit me accidentally when Ed opened the door. I was trying to…"

"Stop." He covered his ears, "Virgin sensibilities here."

Grumble, "Still can get those diagrams for you if necessary."

Sniff, "Jet already offered." He crossed his arms, "You two are perverts and meanies."

"You know," smirk, "there's this book you might like it's called the _Karma Sutra_." A flustered squeak swung his gaze towards the gunman, "Might give you some inspiration."

"Eh..." Vash tittered, "no thanks." He shifted, ears straining to hear Ed interrogate Faye.

Spike shrugged it off tipping back to smoke while he reviewed the day's events. The two easily fell into a comfortable silence until Spike blurted, "Are those angels always so damned nosy?"

Snort. Vash grumbled, "What do you expect when you do something like **that**, there?"

"Hm." Grin. "Good point."

Vash frowned. The cowboy was hiding something. "What's **really **troubling you?"

Growl. "Nothin'."

"Sure." Chuckle, "And I'm a closet prude!" He stilled. Spike turning to glare at the gunman. "Eh... Don't worry about what my sisters said." Vash snickered, "They have a way of worming into your subconscious if you aren't careful." He grinned, "Oh. Speaking of invasive practices," nervous giggle, "Uh... Mrs. Thompson did some rearranging with the beds."

Spike snapped, "I'm not sharing with you."

"Uh... no. You're with Faye..." Blushing, "I'm..."

"In the bathtub?" He stood, flicked his spent smoke into the yard. "Close the curtain, I'll get stage fright if you try to watch me take a piss."

Vash spluttered, "No. I... I..." he quieted studying Spike closely as he sauntered into the house. The cheerful tune the cowboy had been whistling stopped abruptly. An irritated, "Son of a bitch," growled. Curious the gunman followed, his dash ending abruptly to avoid colliding with Spike's back. Peering over the cowboy's shoulder, Vash could see the cause of displeasure. Both stilled, watching closely as Tom rose from the table and strutted towards them. He offered a polite tip to his head, "Mind comin' with me for a bit guys?"

Spike shifted, "Why?" Eyes narrowing, "What do you need?"

"Well," Tom rubbed his neck, grin congenial, "Your friend, Jet." His gaze drifted to Vash, "He said he needed your help in the back barn."

"Why couldn't he come get me himself?" Spike drawled, distrust evident.

Shrug, "Had half his body buried in wires from the weird thing you guys flew in on." Smirk, "Don't think he could get out if he wanted to." Focus locked on Vash, "Think he wants to talk to you about something," his expression chilled, "Look, I'm just the messenger."

Hands rammed into the deepest part of his pockets, Spike moseyed for the back door, Vash on his heels. Both stiffened when Tom's heavy tread followed. The two's minds already aware of what was happening when other boot shod feet fell in sync behind them. Speeding his lazy gait just enough to match Spike's, Vash muttered, "This isn't good." Swallow, "Every live-in hand is behind us."

Spike nodded, "What's that make? Five. Six men tops?"

Nod. "Crud." Vash slumped, "I was hoping to avoid a humbling from Milly's family."

Snort, "Humbling, huh?" Snicker, "I sure as hell don't plan on being taught my place."

"Eh..." Vash rubbed his neck, eyes locked on the darkened opening of the barn. Jet glared out into the yard. Something was wrong with the scene before him. Tom and his cousins appeared too confident, Spike too impatient and Vash simply looked ill. Blue flicked between the condemned and the obvious jury, wondering what was in store. His eyes narrowed when the farm boys clustered to quietly discuss something.

Vash and Spike stopped before him. Glaring over their shoulders Jet muttered, "They're planning something nasty," he gave Vash a glance, "Be ready."

A weary sigh escaped the blond, "I know. This isn't anything I haven't seen before." He peeked at Spike when he heard a few popping bones.

"He hasn't had much practice lately." Jet grinned, "Probably thinks this'll be fun."

Vash bounced his head, "I'd hoped to avoid this with Milly's family." He looked deflated.

Jet clapped him on the back, "I don't think Meryl will mind if you knock some sense into Tom and his wanna-be goons."

Vash gave a pathetic grin and began preparing for the inevitable.

"There's something wrong with this," Spike eased close, "Why now?" He glared back at Tom, "He's had all week to," he sneered, "show us our place and he chooses now?" Frown, "What's so important it has to be tonight?"

Jet scowled, "Not sure."

Spike glanced at the larger bounty hunter, "And why've you been dragged into it? He's had no qualms with you on the farm."

Vash nodded, "He hates Spike and me. Never tried to hide it either, so why all of…"

Tom sauntered closer, glaring at the three. "Look." He rubbed his arm, loosening the muscles, "I want you lot out of here by dinner or else me and the boys are goin' to have to make you go."

Spike's eyebrow lifted, "You're mother know about this?"

"Mom doesn't need to know," he spit at the cowboy's foot, "city-boy." His lip curled, "I'll see to it the girls get back safe but you three..."

"No." Vash stood taller, "I'm not ditching Meryl without good reason." The two cowboys gaped at the suddenly angry gunman. He stepped closer, "If I go, Meryl goes and I'm sure Spike and Jet feel the same about Faye."

Jet coughed. He honestly didn't care. Faye could hold her own, especially around this lot. Spike's head tipped in a subtle, unconscious nod.

Tom fluffed, "Have it your way then." He dipped his head, finger touching the edge of his forehead in a lazy salute, "Don't say you weren't warned."

Spike shrugged, "Faye's always said I'm mostly deaf." Smirk, "Not that you can blame me," he twisted a finger in his ear, "What with all the shrieking she does."

Jet's face met palm. A weary, "Spike," trickling through his fingers. Hand slipping slowly off his eyes, he glared at his friend earning a dismissive shoulder bounce for his efforts.

Tom snarled, "What the hell's your problem?"

Spike shook his head, this was truly stupid. Digging for a smoke he brushed by the angry farmer, shoulder clipping the large man. Tom shuffled back, shocked at the force that came from the blow. Spike's lighter flickered to life, "Leave me alone and we won't have any problems." He glanced back, exhaling slowly, "Understood, shit kicker?"

Tom's glare grew arctic. Jaw tense as he watched the man stroll causally away. Realizing he'd been dismissed he fluffed, "Hey. HEY! I wasn't finished with..."

Vash and Jet sauntered by. Jet's chuckle mocking, "I'd listen to him, kid." Head shake, "You got off easy."

Vash nodded, "Don't press your luck, Tom." He gave his friend's older brother a sad smile, "You'll lose."

Cowboys and gunman safely out of earshot one of the cousins yelped, "You hear that, Tom?" He flexed his fists, "Those cocky mother fuckers have this comin'."

"Dude." Another nodded, "I'm not interested in those two girls but count me in. Those boys need a lesson in manners. I say," he rubbed his fist gently, "after dinner we clean their clocks and leave 'em tied up in one of the thomas stalls."

Jr. grinned, "Just like in school." Wink, "Let 'em cool off for a night in the last stall and see how their attitude changes by morning."

Tom nodded. He owed the cowboy at least a pop on the nose. "Fine." Knuckles crunched, "After supper when he heads out to smoke."

Dinner was a somber affair. Faye appearing after most everyone had received first servings and had moved on to seconds. She had lost track of time too busy fussing and fretting over the plant. She just couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong and kept going over the read-outs or forcing Ed to check via Tomato. But nothing seemed amiss. Desperate for a distraction she sent the teen to eat, slinking off to shower in peace. Hair damp, she smiled politely to the diners and dropped quietly into a chair by Spike.

Tom growled at the small bruises he could make out when her oversized shirt shifted just right. An angry huff across the table drew his attention to Ed- apparently the teen didn't approve either. His blue eyes swiveled to his mother, happily chattering to Jet. His dad at the other end of the table getting a report on the thomas breaking. Ed shifted, obviously trying to find a way to wedge herself between the newly forged couple. Tom silently cheered her efforts on. Curious why the cowboy was sitting so close, the asshole's focus never veering far from the blushing engineer. An angry growl filtered free when Spike dropped his arm across the back of Faye's chair, whispering something quietly in her ear. Her cheeks flushed, hand slipping from her lap. Tom frowned when her eyes narrowed a vindictive little smirk visible before she hid behind her hair.

Spike jerked, lip curled unhappily as he rubbed the bruising welt forming on his inner thigh. Before he could retaliate Faye cleared her throat and disappeared upstairs, Ed instantly on her heels. According to the teen's loud proclamation she had to help Faye finish altering the plant schematics. Gold narrowed at the back of Spike's head, "Alone."

Mrs. Thompson sighed, "That girl is just certain you're stealin' her best friend away."

Spike blinked, brows crunched in frustration. Ed had become rather troublesome. He had been able to ignore the playful pranks, her strange ability to wedge between him and Faye whenever he got close. The sneaky pinches and pokes to try and rile him irksome but nothing he hadn't dealt with before. He ran a hand slowly down his face and snarled, "I haven't thrown Faye over my shoulder and flown off in the sunset."

Jet snorted. "Lockin' Ed out of the control room while you kept Faye preoccupied was as good as." He scooped a mouthful of food, "Especially from Ed's perspective."

Behind in the gossip, Mr. Thompson whooped, "Finally!"

Several of the farmhands shot murderous glares at the cowboy any waning resolve he be destroyed solidified. Spike grumbled, sliding from the table and escaping outside.

Vash frowned at his limp, "What happened to your leg?"

Ears pink he hissed, "Faye." The screen door clattered shut behind him.

"What did she do?" Vash chased a pea around his plate, "She never kicked him. Just patted his thigh and left."

Jet chortled, "That wasn't a loving tap, kid." His lips lifted in an evil grin, "Bet she gave him one hell of a bruise." His shoulders bobbled in a silent snicker over Vash's confusion, "Have one of 'em show you what a horse bite is." He focused back on his food, "Then you'll understand."

Meryl frowned, confused. "Wha..."

"Oh." Teal eyes widened in understanding. Wince, "Ouch." Ed had left one on his arm once when he refused to share his donuts. Vash winked at the confused insurance girl. "I bet tomorrow he'll have a bruise perfectly matching Faye's fingers," he lifted his arm up. Hand wrapped around it he wriggled the four digits curled over the top, "and thumb." Waving it gently from below.

Meryl's eyes widened, "That's what Ed left on you that day you stole her donuts!"

"Hmph." Vash drooped, "Technically they were mine." He jerked his thumb to his chest, "I bought them for me."

"Whatever, Broomhead." She watched as Jet quickly swiped a bit of bread across his plate, intent on collecting every drop of the gravy. Still chewing he was on his feet and out the door, direction the same as Spike's. Meryl turned back to Vash, the gunman standing and slinking out to the front porch. Sighing heavily, her focus dropped to her plate. She stiffened when a number of chairs scraped across the floor, Tom and his cousins finishing in unison.

Milly giggled, "Why don't you and Mr. Vash go for a walk Meryl?" She tipped her head, glancing at the sky through the kitchen window, "Looks like it'll be a nice night."

Mrs. Thompson winked, shooing the young woman away. Her expression growing guarded as she glanced at the herd of farm hands heading towards the barn. Sigh, "I wish I knew what was going through that boy's head."

Mr. Thompson nodded, sliding back in his chair. He groaned softly, "That boy's goin' to get one hell of a shock if he's pullin' what I think he is."

Milly giggled, "What are you talking about Daddy?" Her grin melted, "Tom wouldn't do anything to hurt Mr. Spike and Mr. Jet would he?"

Mr. Thompson sighed, "He hasn't been right since he came back from that trip to visit those new friends just outside Augusta." Head shake, eyes locked on his wife. "Kid was the only one not surprised when Milly's letters mentioned spacemen too."

"It was strange," Mrs. Thompson sighed, drying her hands slowly. Her tea cup clicked to the table as she settled beside her husband, "I hope he doesn't get hurt trying to play top boy."

Milly frowned at her parents, "What do you mean?" She settled across from her mother, "Tom said he's coming back to New Hope with me." Giggle, "He's going to help Miss Faye and..."

Mr. Thompson groaned, "That's what I was afraid off." Sniff, "Foolish kid."

Feet clattering down the stairs drew their attention to the doorway. Mrs. Thompson cleared her throat, "Faye?" She waited patiently for the addled engineer to reappear, "Faye where are you headed?"

"Uh..." Unaccustomed to familial concern she blinked numbly at the three Thompsons, "Uh..." shift, "I'm just running back to the plant," she rubbed her neck, inching towards the front door, "I've got this, I left the iron on, kind of feeling."

"Oh." Milly grinned, "Meryl gets that feeling when Mr. Vash leaves quite often." She tapped her chin, "She's usually wrong though," giggle, "Mr. Vash is good at taking care of himself."

Mr. Thompson chuckled, "You sure you're not being paranoid?"

Faye shook her head, "I just need to check." Blush, "Can't explain it."

"Just be careful dear." Mrs. Thompson warned.

Faye gave a backwards wave as she jogged out the door, "Always am."

Spike stiffened, Head turning to glare at the pack filling the open barn door. Smoke arching towards them he muttered softly, "Cavalry's arrived."

"Huh." The click of a ratchet, "Thought they'd wait and do Vash at the same time."

Snort, "A twofer, huh?" Spike glanced over his shoulder, "That's sick."

Jet pulled his head from the open side panel and cringed, "Shit Spike." He swiped roughly at his hands, "If you're going to make lame jokes you can deal with 'em on your own." Snagging a smoke he sat stubbornly on the hood of a nearby tractor. Lazily he flapped a hand at the cluster of men and grumbled, "Enjoy."

Mumble. "Thanks, Jet."

"Welcome." His lighter spit a tiny flame. He bobbed his forehead towards one of the men, "Looks like the short one wants to play first." Sigh, "Five Woolongs it takes two hits."

Lee took aim for Spike's head, stumbling when he missed.

Spike glanced at his partner briefly then swiveled right, elbow swinging up and cracking the staggering young man, "One." Movement on the road caught his eye. He frowned at the shadow sprinting away. "Where the hell's Faye going?"

Jet sniggered. "Must have a bit of trouble at the plant."

Hand jerking up he blocked a wide swing from one of the younger boys, foot snapping out to bump another back. "Probably," he grunted, one of the farmhand's fists connected to his back. Face pulled in irritation he thrust his foot into the sneaky attacker's stomach, "brought it on herself."

"Oh?" Jet slid from his observatory perch, bumping one of the downed men back with a rough nudge of his toe. "You going to go save your damsel in distress?"

"Pff..." Spike's arm rose to block a kick, "She isn't a damsel." Snort, "Hardly qualifies," he dropped spinning his heel around to trip his newest assailant. Popping up quickly, he smashed the top of his head into the chin of another. Hiss. "As a woman."

"That mark on your neck says otherwise, Spike-o." Joe and Lee took that moment to attack. He blocked both fists and brought Lee down with a quick, crunchy roundhouse to the ear. Joe blinked when his large relative crumpled. Spike squared off his stance and waited for the farmer's next move. Nervous and flustered the boy charged. His hit wide, earning a well aimed fist to the solar plexus. He creased, feet lifting of the floor before he crumpled with a pained wheeze.

Shrug, "It isn't a hickey." The bottom of Spike's foot met the face of an approaching cousin, "You get hickeys from suction."

"Then what is it?" Jet grumbled, dodging a stumbling farmhand.

"She bit me on accident," soft grunt, "Ed opened the door just as I was trying to…"

"Fuck." Tom stepped over his downed kin, "You braggin' now, city-dick?"

"No." Spike grinned, "Just stating a fact, shit kicker."

Jet let the matter drop, not wanting to know how Spike had earned a perfect imprint of Faye's front teeth on his chest. One of the boys nearby retched. Jet's lip curled as he roughly dragged Jr. through his own mess. Sniffing softly, Jet growled. "Wuss." He scanned the battered collection holding up the barn walls and shook his head when a few of the more lucid boys prepared to return to the scuffle. They crawled a few inches, glanced at Jet's expression and flopped back with pained groans.

One pummeling was enough for now.

Faye bit her lip as she stepped through the smashed front doors of the plant. A startled gasp escaped when she took in the scene of the lobby. Glass crunched below her feet as she crept towards the guard desk. Eyes widening at the bloody mess slumped over the top. One of the man's hands hung limply towards the floor, the other curled near his head. Gun clutched tightly. Shaking fingers reached for his neck- the body still warm.

Footsteps echoed from near the bulb room. Slipping below the hunched night guard, body pressed into the decorative paneling that lined the front of the desk Faye waited for the intruder to slink by. She scrunched her eyes closed, trying to ignore the thick damp soaking into her clothes.

"I'm sorry," the female voice hissed, "She's got help. The programming protecting those things is almost air tight."

"Find the hole." Timan snarled, "The doc wants us to pull from here." His gaze shifted to the broken door, something feeling off. His eyes went to the dead guard, "We'll have company soon." He snapped his fingers, "Go to the control room and turn those things off."

Feet shuffled by. The soft clink of a heel connecting to a metal stair, "I'll try."

"Dot." The assassin purred, "I did not ask you to make an attempt. The boss wants results." His voice chilly, "Get them or I will."

Faye watched Dot's legs shift nervously, the faint click of a gun from behind warning her and the hacker that Timan was not playing around.

"Source." He barked, a new set of feet dashing closer. "Watch the front." Chuckle, "Just in case those bounty hunters your contact mentioned decide to show."

"Yes sir." Faye's hand slapped over her mouth to keep the angry accusations fighting for freedom from escaping. Green eyes narrowed, _Roy you bastard._ She tried to force her startled breathing quiet, fingers coiling around her communicator. She waited for the three to go to their respective corners. Flipping the device open she tried for Jet. The screen flickered once, twice... snarling silently she tried Spike gaining similar results. "Shit." She fussed, head bumping the bit of wood screening her from the front door. Desperate for back-up she tried Ed.

Gold eyes came into focus before the first ring finished, "Faye-Faye what's..."

"Shh..." She held a finger to her lips, "Just listen."

"Wha..." Ed tipped in her seat, trying to see around Faye. "Ed cannot see you good, Faye. Where are you?"

"Under the guard desk," she muttered. "Ed. I need help." She rolled onto her knees, nose poking out to scan the space, "Get someone here, now."

Nod. "Ed will..."

"NO!" She slapped her hand over her mouth and ducked back. "No, Ed. I need you to keep Dot from accessing the mainframe."

"But..." Ed glanced between the darkened image of Faye and the numbers flashing across her screen. There was more going on at the plant then the bounties. "But..."

"Ed." Faye pleaded, "Please. Get someone over here and stay put." She gave a weak grin, "I need you there doing what you do best." She chomped her lip. "Something's wrong with the plants, I can hear them. They're running too high." She brushed a finger across her cheek, a smear of blood left in its path. "I can't deal with the plants and the bounties, please. Get me some help."

Swallowing thickly Ed bounced her head. Dashing off as Faye disconnected. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson jumped at the gangly streak, Milly making chase. A familiar tuft of blond met Ed's eyes through the screen door, "Vash-man!" She skidded into his spine, flipping over his shoulder and dropping roughly into the dirt. Shaking off the impact she spun on the startled gunman, "Faye-Faye needs help!"

He blinked, "What are you..."

Ed grabbed his shoulders and shook, "Faye-Faye is at the plant. The bad guys are trying to steal an angel but that isn't the whole problem." Gasp, "The numbers are wrong. The plant ladies are doing something, Ed thinks that's why Faye-Faye was worried, she could tell something wasn't right and now there're bad bountyheads there too." She shivered, "Ed saw Faye-Faye in the dark." Dirty fingers crumpled his coat, "She was bleeding." Ed shook him roughly, "Go help her!"

Milly gasped at the news, dashing across the yard and towards the barn. Meryl stood, securing her cloak. She glanced at Vash, "I'll bring up the rear, Broomhead." Her fingers curled around Ed's shoulder and peeled the teen off, "Go."

Nodding he was off at a mad sprint, desperately trying to open a link to his stubborn siblings. No one would reply. Not Knives or his sisters. The link severed from their end. His pace increased, arms pumping as he tore towards the plant looming in the distance.

_What's happening?_

"Mr. Jet!" Milly's desperate voice floated from the yard, "Mr. Spike!" The steady thump of feet drew closer, "Mr. Jet! Mr. Spike! Miss Faye is in trouble she..." A hand lifted to her mouth at the sight just inside the dimly lit barn. Her cousins lay battered and bruised against the wall. Tom and Spike circling each other.

Jet gave the shocked woman a sad smile, stepping around the battling pair. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." He sighed, "I'm sorry Milly."

"No." She shook her head, "Mr. Jet, Miss Faye's in trouble. Those bad guys that hurt her before are at the plant. Miss Faye's there alone. Vash went to help her but Ed said she saw blood. That Miss Faye was..." She stilled at her brother's enraged snarl.

Tom pinked, "You know what?"

Spike's eyebrow lifted.

"You..." Tom stepped closer, "You're just like that pathetic fucker Milly fell for." He swiped his mouth roughly unaware his little sister was so close. His body jerked forward in a threatening lunge.

Spike stepped out of Tom's way. "This recurring theory I've got something for your sister is a bit troubling." He winced when Tom's hand clipped him, "I don't go for innocent and childish."

"Fuck." Tom spat, "I know you ain't after my sister. Nah. You're after the one decent chick this town's seen in years." He took an angry swing, "What do nice girls see in guys like you?" Growl, "Milly fell for some retard priest that ended up getting blown to pieces. That was the only thing that loser ever did right, why can't you do the same?"

"Trust me," Spike smirked, "I've been blown up a couple times."

Tom reddened, "Fuck you!"

Milly stared blankly at her enraged brother, she had no idea telling him about Wolfwod would make him so upset. Eyes tearing she stepped closer, only to have Jet jerk her back. "They got to deal with this." He tugged her to his side, "Your brother needs to get this out of his system."

"But..." her lip shivered, "But Miss Faye..."

Sigh, "She'll be fine for a moment." Shift, "You said Vash was on his way, right?"

Nod.

The faint huff of Mr. Thompson grew louder, the bob of his flashlight giving Jet a small headache. The farmer stepped beside Milly and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Tom needs some humblin' Milly." He turned her towards the house, "Go help Meryl get the truck."

She nodded slowly, pulling her gaze away from the two men circling one another.

Jet groaned, "Spike quit toyin' with him. We need to get to the plant."

"Patience, Jet." He grinned, "Like you said, Faye'll be fine."

Sniff. Jet grumbled, "Thought you were listening."

Spike offered a lop-sided smirk.

Mr. Thompson set his light on the ground, illuminating the pair. Watching closely he muttered, "Your boy can't find an opening. Tom was a wrestler in school." His chest puffed in fatherly pride, "One of the best."

Jet snorted, "Spike's whole martial arts training is based on being hard to track, Tom will slow up soon enough." He bobbed his head at the young man's jerky movements. "He's wastin' energy trying to catch Spike in a hold." Chuckle, "As long as Spike keeps Tom in front and stays out of reach," Jet glanced at the man, "your boy doesn't have a chance."

A few of the farmhands stood, preparing to help Tom in the small scuffle. Mr. Thompson stilled their progress with a simple, honest threat, "Molly an' I won't have a bunch of rough neck hooligans living under our roof. I won't feed or place 'em on my payroll either." He spun on his nephews to offer his most intimidating, displeased glare and cringed when he heard the final hit. He turned just as Spike's foot dropped to the ground.

"Dick." Spike snarled as the farm boy crumbled. Turning to the stunned farmer he shrugged, "I think he's OK. I just knocked him out." Tom grunted as Spike nudged him with a toe, "Might've lost a few teeth, broke his jaw…" he glanced at Jet, "Ehh… sorry about that." Digging at his neck, "Uh... was in a bit of a hurry so..."

Jet watched the worry playing peek-a-boo across Spike's face, _Hm... did Milly mentioning Faye was bloody worry you?_

"I know." Mr. Thompson sighed, "Go." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Girls should be loading up in the truck. Hustle and keep that sweet engineer safe." His head wagged sadly, a pained sigh escaping. "Sure didn't know I'd raised a complete dumbass."

Spike shrugged and began heading towards the girls and more trouble. Jet nodded, not wasting any time with pleasantries as he bailed into the back with Spike. Meryl fired up the engine, tires spinning as she blew out of the yard. Jet glared at the only lit upstairs window. Ed's thin silhouette watching as they bounced away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Stress

You're testing my patience again.  
[Be]Careful for your sake!

-Godsmack

Faye crawled slowly from her hideaway and inched towards the shadow by the door. Comm clutched tightly in her fist she held it over her head.

CRACK!

Roy crumpled with a startled shout. The electronic's guts sprinkling out of his hair. Faye hissed over the destruction of her communicator. Grumbling as she prodded the downed bartender with a finger. He groaned softly, begging Amy not to smash anymore of the expensive booze. Certain he was down for a bit she scurried back into the plant, snagging the guard's pistol. She flipped the cylinder open, scowling at the empty chambers. Cussing she dropped it back to the desk and took a few steps towards Roy before returning and stealing the dead man's pepper spray, club of a flashlight and handcuffs. Her face twisted unhappily as her feet squidged in the congealing puddle surrounding the desk chair. Grumbling while tip-toeing back to the unconscious Judas she dragged him roughly around the corner. Angry puffs sent her bangs fluttering back as she clicked the metal cuff around his wrist. Pushing him upright, she looped the chain through his belt loop and caught the opposite hand. Certain he'd remain out of the way she dusted off her fingers and slipped back inside.

Hovering in the entryway she tried to decide whom to deal with first. Timan was with the bulbs, Dot upstairs attempting to hack into the plant wide network. Deciding they couldn't do much with the plants working at their elevated levels she steered herself towards the stairs. All that was needed was a minor loophole in the programming and Dot could take the whole system down. Swallowing her fingers curled around the handrail, foot settling softly on the bottom step.

The plant loomed in the distance. Jet slapped the truck's roof to gain the girls' attention. Milly slid the back window open and peered out, "Yes?"

"Pull over." He continued glaring into the distance, "We should head the rest of the way on foot." His fists flexed, hand snapping to the side and just missing the corner of Spike's jacket. "Shit." He glared at the navy shadow melting into the dark, "Spike. Spike! We'll take the front you circle to the back and..."

The cowboy didn't respond, simply flapped a hand and disappeared.

Meryl hissed, "Was that Spike?" as the truck spluttered off.

"Uh huh." Milly giggled, "He jumped out when you slowed, Meryl." She glanced back at Jet, "Mr. Vash is probably already helping Miss Faye and..."

"I don't think so, Milly." Meryl sighed and removed the key, "That Broomhead probably steered towards the most dangerous person."

Jet nodded, expression grim. "All we can do is play back-up." Growl, "Avoid the bulb room and make sure there aren't any hidden men."

Both women nodded.

Jet dug at his neck, "My money's on Timan keeping watch of the cash crop. He'll be in with the bulbs and that's where Vash and Spike will head." His eyes narrowed as he glared at the building, "That skinny kid's probably lurking around." Frown, "Dot, most likely, is fussing with the network. Remember, Faye's in there somewhere so make sure you know who it is before you shoot." He shook his head, "They want her, so she may be in the middle. I'm not sure why but I've heard them mention she's part of a complete set. We need to get those guys out of there and away from her so she can do what needs to be done." He growled, hopping from the truck and marching up the road, insurance girls scurrying behind him. He slowed at the clutch of ships dotting the plant's makeshift parking lot.

"Meryl. Milly." He pointed left, "Head that way. I'm going," he jerked his head to the right, "this way. I want to see if I can keep our bounties from flyin' out of here. I'll meet you inside." The girls nodded and the three separated, slinking off to complete their assigned tasks.

Vash could hear his sister's soft thrum, their focus elsewhere. Senses heightened he crept carefully down the poorly lit hall. 'What's happening?' He held his breath hoping for a response. 'Sisters? Knives?' A soft snap whispered up the hallway, Vash's gun glinting near his face. 'Please. What is going on?' He dashed towards an access panel, 'Why...'

'Hush Vash.' His sisters murmured faintly, 'All will be as it should.' They fell silent. Their melodious chimes stilled, 'The engineer is safe, your friends are near.'

'The half-breed is close, brother.' Knives muttered, 'He will be here shortly.'

'But...' Vash swallowed, setting the grate gently to the floor and slithering into the dark shaft. Instinct screamed he was missing something. His sisters' dismissive response to his worry, Knives' lack of pleasure in Faye's potential failure mixing into one hell of a confusing brew. Teal narrowed as he peered into the bulb room through the loosely thatched screen.

Timan's voice drifted from behind, "See to Dot." His shoes scraped loudly across the floor, "I need to contact the doctor."

Vash sighed. Relieved the bulb room was empty. Pressing against the metal mesh he took stock of the door. It was open but unguarded. Groaning softly, he pressed against the screen, gasping when it fell away easily. Black gloved fingers snapped out of the duct, snagging the wire frame before it could clatter to the floor.

Vash hissed through his teeth, head popping from the air vent to scan the space without obstruction. Hastily he dropped his feet to the floor and snapped the screen home before scurrying off to hide. A tense breath whistled free when he was safely hidden behind a distant bulb. The soft, steady tread of Timan returning growing louder as the man stepped back into the room.

The henchman was in deep conversation, "Yes. Dot is removing the various safety measures as we..."

A nasally voice snarled across the link, "Just rip them out." Sniff, "I don't give a shit anymore. What's important is we get that girl." Chuckle, "According to Soro's latest reports the bidding has quadrupled since last time she mentioned we had Vinder's only heir in stasis."

"Should I go collect her?" Timan grinned, fingers flexing, "Source told me she is staying at the ranch just outside town."

"No." Otz shook his head. "Too much work." Snicker, "Disturb the plants and she'll find us."

Timan turned his head, the sound of movement filtering in from the hall. "It would seem she has already come calling." With a flick of his wrist he flipped the comm closed body swiveling completely to face the door.

Faye dashed up the stairs, toe catching on the top step. Falling forward she released her hold on the flashlight she'd stolen off the dead guard, sending it skittering across the metal flooring and into the control room's door. Dot appeared, eyes wide as she scanned the hall. Catching sight of Faye she rushed the stunned woman.

Startled, Faye jumped to her feet hand flapping frantically for the filched spray tucked into her pocket.

"Look," Dot was rifling through her own pockets, hunting for her gun. "Just give..."

Faye pinched her eyes closed and pressed the small trigger, a stream of pepper spray smacking the approaching hacker square in the face. Dot squealed. Hands flailing, she cracked Faye in the side of the head. Ducking before another hit could meet her ear Faye gasped as Dot began to wobble precariously. Her eyes and nose running madly. She began to swivel, trying to determine what she was caught on.

"No!" Faye was on her feet, "Don't..." gravity took over, sending Dot careening down the steps. Faye cringed at the hollow pop the woman's head made on the ground floor. Hand dropping slowly she finished her warning with little emphasis, "move." Rushing quickly down the steps she scanned the battered body, a breath of relief escaping when a pained groan escaped the broken hacker.

Footsteps from the front of the building and the hallway put Faye in a panic. Green swiveled to the shattered doors, the dark silhouettes easily recognizable. Teeth clenched she hissed, "Meryl. Milly. Hide!"

The two jerked in surprise and dashed away.

"Dot?" Scargrow hollered from the bulbs. "Hey Dot, you OK?"

Faye fussed. Giving up on hiding, her gaze shifted to the ceiling as she mournfully muttered, "So much for subtlety."

The young man appeared, gun drawn and trained on Faye's chest. It shook slightly as he took in the sight of his bruised crush, "Did you kill her?" The safety clicked free, "Shit. I know you hated her but to beat her to death?"

Faye waved her hands before her chest. "No. NO!" She nudged the hacker with a toe, pulling a pained groan from the woman, "See? She isn't dead and I didn't do this." Wince, "Well, not intentionally." She pointed to the stairs, "She fell." Spine straightened, "And I didn't push her!"

He marched closer, hand curling around her arm. "Come with me." Faye winced at the bruising force of the muzzle mashed into her ribs. "If you weren't worth a fortune I'd kill you right now."

Faye bit her lip, deciding silence was the best option at the moment. The kid was obviously in love with the stupid lolita. She glanced back into the entryway, just catching the familiar shadows slinking in. "I had nothing against her." She muttered.

He sped his pace, jerking the captured arm roughly when she stumbled, "Shut up." His fingers shifted, pinching her. "I saw what happened at Dimithril." The gun burrowed deeper, "So don't tempt me." He cussed when Faye tripped, his generally patient demeanor melting as he fumed and fretted over Dot's well being.

Vash tensed at the sound of a faint scuffle outside. Wondering who it was, he flattened to the floor and peeked around the bottom edge of his bulb shield. Scargrow's legs became visible. The young man grunting as he dragged something in with him.

Spike had just convinced the grate back in place when he heard movement from the adjoining room. The crawl space was dark, musty and cramped. The soft buzz of the bulbs made the walls vibrate gently and distorted sound. He stilled, trying to pinpoint where Timan was compared to his exit. From the shush of feet across the floor the bountyhead was on the opposite end of the room. He peered through the mesh screen, trying to identify any immediate threats.

Vash's keen eyes caught the movement. Finger to his lips, he quietly flagged the cowboy over.

Spike slithered from his hideout, replaced the grate and sidled next to the waiting gunman. Vash nodded in greeting, silently asking the cowboy if he knew anything about Faye or the insurance girls. Spike shook his head and with a half shrug swiveled his gaze about the room searching for Timan and catching sight of him at the far wall. Both men turned to watch the door as it clanged open. An enraged Scargrow tugging a grumpy Faye with. She hung beside him, stubbornly limp. Vash grinned- she was safe.

Spike placed a crumpled smoke to his lips and waited for the show to start.

Timan stepped close and caught Faye's chin, "Was she alone?"

Scargrow nodded, "Dot fell down the stairs, she's out cold and I didn't have time to look for Roy."

Faye snickered, "That bozo is tied up at the moment."

Timan's grip tightened, "Where're your friends?"

"I don't know." She tried to shrug, "I'm not their keeper."

Timan's hand swung back then paused, returning his forceful grip. "Where's the Stampede?"

"With Meryl, I'd presume. Geez, your spies faulty or something?" She snorted and tugged from Scargrow's grip. "You hired someone to keep an eye on us shouldn't **he** fill you in on what they're doing?" Eye roll, "Pff… what kind of criminal mastermind are you?" Grin, "Oh wait. You're just the hired help, aren't you?"

His eyebrow quirked, "Where are the insurance girls?"

Faye shrugged, "No clue. Like I said, last I saw of Meryl she was walking with Vash out into the fields." Sniff, "Shit for all I know they're making their own stampede of hybrids as we speak."

Spike bit his lip to keep from chuckling at Vash's pinking complexion.

Timan scowled, "Why can't Dot access the mainframe and disconnect these bulbs?"

Faye giggled, "Because she's in a bruised heap at the bottom of the stairs." His rough grip returned, tighter. Green eyes flashing Faye snickered, "She got something in her eyes and tripped over her cute little shoes." Frown, "Really, I'd have made her wear something a little more sensible," she wagged a flat soled, boot shod foot, "Heels like that are a real health hazard."

Scargrow jerked her roughly, "You're a hazard."

Timan seethed and pointed back into the room. "Disconnect them."

Faye grinned, "Bite me."

Vash signaled Spike to ease around the edge of the bulbs. With a nod the cowboy slunk away.

Timan focused on the man holding Faye, "Get the stuff. We'll rip a bulb out on our way." He caught a handful of Faye's hair, "You'll sell for a pretty price, especially after we freeze you again."

Faye paled and tried tugging free.

Vash took aim and barked, "Faye!" she turned towards her name. "Hold still." She completely froze. Vash grimaced at her proximity and fired winging the aggressive henchman. Spike materialized from the opposite side taking out Scargrow with a precise punch. The boy crumpled instantly. Timan began clicking his tongue, blood dribbling off the end of his fingers. "I so hate the use of firearms but..." his undamaged hand disappeared into his coat, "You've given me no choice."

Spike, realizing Faye was stuck in the middle of a gunfight snarled, "Move it!"

She dropped to the floor, rolling quickly towards him as Timan pulled the trigger. Tucking her head, Spike herded her behind a bulb. "Agh!" She tried to crawl out, "Those idiots they're going to damage..."

Spike caught a shoulder and yanked her back, "Hold up."

"They'll..." she pulled away.

"Faye." His grip tightened, "FAYE!" He shook her waiting for green to swivel away from the bulbs and towards him, "You can't help them if you're shot." His foot snapped out, clipping a groaning Scargrow in the head. "Stay put."

She fussed and fought, earning a position trapped against Spike's chest. "Leggo, Lunkhead."

"No." His incapacitating hug grew stronger, "Not until those two are finished playing Short and Courtright."

Faye twitched, "You're comparing Vash and Timan to an extortioner and the gambler who refused to be shook down?"

Shrug, "Distracted you, didn't it?" His hold loosened, "Besides, Short was heralded a hero and Courtright was still considered a good guy."

She turned her head to give him her complete glare, "You're telling me," disbelief filled her tone, "Timan is a good guy?"

"No." Shift, "It was just the first gunfight I remembered." He prodded the splash of chipping red that streak her cheek, worry waning when he realized it wasn't hers.

Her body relaxed some, "Idiot."

"Hey," Vash yelped, "Be careful where you aim that thing!"

Timan stepped to the side, working his way to Spike and Faye's hiding spot. "All I need is one viable bulb," his gun swiveled to where the engineer and bounty hunter were, "And her."

Spike curled over Faye and roughly pushed her away from the approaching man. He snarled, "You left unarmed, didn't you?"

She had the decency to wince, "I... uh..." a hiss escaped, knee scraping over a raised piece of floor, "left in a hurry and..."

Furious he flicked the back of her bare leg, "Who's the idiot, Faye?"

A foot snapped back, "Shut up." The scrambling increased, "I thought I'd be fixing a bulb not trying to keep from..." a bullet zinged over their heads, "being shot!"

Vash returned fire, herding Timan back away from the couple. "Hey!" He took another shot, "You shouldn't try to hit people when they aren't looking." The bounty hissed, a thin ribbon of blood growing across his cheek. Vash grinned, "Especially when I'm right here."

Too intent on crawling away, Faye cracked her head off the base of the distant bulb. Rolling onto her bum she cradled her forehead in misery, only to snarl when a familiar hand tugged her around and behind the blockade. Watering eyes glared at the frowning cowboy. Spike flicked the bit of bang blocking the reddening welt from view and grinned, "No worries, just your head."

Her nose crinkled, "Har. Har." Eyes drooping to his gun holstered safely at his side, "Why aren't you helping Vash?"

"Someone emptied it and swapped clips." He pulled it free, slipping the magazine out with an angry cuss, "See?"

"Whoa." She took the evidence, "How'd..."

"I've two guesses." Snarl, "Ed or one of the Thompsons."

"But..." Faye glanced up, "Why?"

He shrugged, not willing to discuss it. Deciding the less she knew the better. He watched her expression, thoughts flickering past her eyes in rapid succession.

A hissing inhale bleached her features, body spinning to study their shield. "This is it." She placed a hand on the glass, "This is the one that's causing all the trouble." Her finger tapped the bulb gently, eyes narrowing. "Shit. I need to get to the control room and see why." Green flicked back to the illuminated sphere, "This one shouldn't be active. Hm..." She began crawling towards the edge of the room Spike's hold on her ankle keeping her in place. "Let go." She shook, the boot slowly working free.

Vash yelped the sound of a bullet ricocheting off a distant wall ringing loudly. Cowboy distracted, Faye worked the boot further of her foot. Brown narrowed, realizing her trick. Instantly, he released, eased to his knees and sprang smashing her to the floor.

She flattened, air escaping her lungs in an angry whoosh. Arms lifted above her head, fingers digging and scraping angrily across the metal she tried to inch free. He growled in her ear, snagged both wrists and pinned her hands to her sides. "Wait Faye." He huffed softly, trying to get a grip on her stomach so he could roll them out of sight. "Let Vash finish and then..."

White pant legs came into focus. Cussing his luck, Spike roughly ripped Faye off the floor and tossed her into an open access panel. Dashing after, he winced at the pained groan that escaped her his shoulder knocking her roughly back.

Distracted by the couple and the end of his job, Timan didn't see Vash close in. An angered snarl escaped just before the butt of the Vash's gun crashed into his jaw. Spike was out of hiding and trussing the bounty up before complete unconsciousness overcame him. Faye wobbled stiffly to her feet. Wincing as she worked her way to the door, brain already processing what needed to be done. By the hallway she was sprinting- just missing the startled trio in the entrance way.

They watched as she scurried past obviously in engineer mode. The little bit the three could discern ran along the lines of: disrupting signals, output verse consumption, and potential autonomous organism.

Jet's eyebrow rose as he pulled Roy to his feet. "What the hell?"

Meryl glared at the route of Faye's retreat, "Something must be wrong with one of the bulbs." When the three entered they found Vash and Spike guarding Scargrow and Timan closely. Jet dropped Roy beside the two and surveyed the room. "What was Faye so upset about?"

Spike bobbed his head towards a softly humming bulb near the back.

Frown, "What's wrong with it?"

Vash scowled, "It just started working."

Blink. "Huh?"

Sick of waiting, Spike kicked a bleeding Timan, "What the hell did you do to the back bulb?" He appeared unfazed by the insurance girls' shocked gasps. Timan only chuckled, earning him a rough tug upright by Jet.

The cop growled, "We ain't playin'. What did you do?"

He blinked and shot Vash a satisfied smirk.

Unsure what to do the gunman rubbed his neck and stepped away.

Milly moved closer, "Why did you hurt Miss Faye's hard work, you… you… you very bad man!"

"What were they planning?" Meryl glanced at Vash, then back to the thug.

"That's the question of the night." Spike lit up, a thin ribbon of smoke curling from his lips.

Jet shrugged, "Faye and Ed'll figure it out." That said he meandered away to check on Dot, find a bandage to slow Timan's bleeding and an empty room to dump the ragtag crew. A few minutes later he reappeared and waved the bigger insurance girl close, "I'm going to take Milly back with me. She can help Ed. You and Vash keep track of our meal tickets. I found an empty room to the left. Check their pockets before throwing them in. Meryl, could you check their wounds and help Faye if you can." He disappeared around the corner before any objections were raised.

Spike shrugged and latched onto a grumbling bounty. Meryl scurried ahead to open doors, "Why's Faye so worried about bulb three?"

Vash frowned, hefting his own criminal. "Not sure. It's running OK, it's just not… eh… supposed to be."

Spike's comm chirped just after he dumped Timan with a satisfying 'whump' in the small space. He flicked the device open, "What?"

Ed peered back from the other side, "Spike-person?"

An eyebrow rose in distrust, "Yeah?"

"Uh…" her displeasure over having to speak with him clear, "Look Faye-Faye doesn't know Ed is calling but uh..." she peeked off screen. Spike could only assume at data from the control room. "Could you or Vash-man try and talk to bulb three?" Spike scowled, she'd been conducting rudimentary chats with the hive quite a while.

Voice low he growled, "Why can't you?"

"Ed doesn't know and the plant ladies won't tell." She stared at an image off to the right. "Faye-Faye is worried the angel will die if she doesn't figure out how to help it soon." She blinked back at Spike's frown, "She won't ask Spike or Vash to help. She's afraid the plant was separated on purpose and may hurt you." She stared at the cowboy, some hidden message in her usage of the pronoun.

"And?" He shifted his hold on the comm.

Blink, "Ed's pretty sure Faye-Faye talks to them when they let her." She scratched her nose, "But not like Spike and Vash can." She fidgeted. "Ed thinks it will be OK but Faye-Faye will be **very, VERY** angry if Edward is wrong." Smirk, "But, since it's Lunkhead's safety," her eyes glittered, "It is a gamble Ed will happily make."

Spike's grip tightened, "Why you..."

Frown, "Ed does not wish you dead, Spike-person. Just mai..."

Vash appeared over the cowboy's shoulder and grinned, "It's OK, kid." He gave a thumb's up, "Didn't you tell me you're never wrong?" Wink, "I trust you."

Ed jerked, shocked Vash had stepped in. She smiled stiffly. "Be careful. Edward does not know why number three is running not hooked up all the way and neither does Faye-Faye. She thought it was malfunctioning yesterday, but now it is giving off a strange signal." Her nose crinkled, "The plant ladies refuse to let Ed help organize them either and learn what they're doing." Frown, "Edward is not a suitable play queen." Gold eyes blinked at Spike, "Spike-person should stay away from Vash while he is talking to the mystery plant." She puffed, "So you don't mess things up."

Spike nodded and passed the comm to Meryl. "Keep an eye on Vash." He raised his voice, "I'm goin' to go check on Faye."

Ed stiffened, eyes narrowing.

Meryl glanced at the fuming teen then cowboy's spine. "But…" Spike waved as he drifted around the corner. She glanced back at Ed, "What do I do?"

Obviously pouting Ed muttered, "Just make sure spiky haired Vash man doesn't get hurt."

"How?" She shook the small device, wishing it was someone's neck.

The teen shrugged and disconnected.

Meryl glared at the blank screen and grumbled, "Well you're no help." She glanced back at a flustered gunman. Gray locked with teal, red clad shoulders rising to his ears.

He muttered softly to himself, "Huh."

Frown. "What's wrong?"

Scowl, "They won't tell me what's going on for some reason." He shivered at the hint of familiarity oozing from the sphere. Meryl shifted uncomfortably; certain things were far from calming down.

Spike hovered in the control room doorway, watching silently and with growing trepidation as Faye flitted and fussed about the small, dimly lit space. She hadn't realized he was there, her focus locked on the readouts she was still printing. A gasp tore free, eyes widening. "Holy shit!" She dropped to the floor, pen appearing from the mess twisted up at the back of her head. Flopping to her stomach the equations flew across the page. Her head bounced, spine hunching as she rolled back to her bum. "I knew it." She was on her feet, pen back in the collection, "I knew they' were..." Teeth mashing lip she scurried to the door. Grunting when a strong hand curled around her elbow.

"Hey Faye." Spike gently jerked her to a stop, brows furrowed. "How can you be sure it's a new angel?"

She huffed, "I'm not."

His grip shifted, expression morphing to mulish determination, "Faye?"

"The readings show consumption **not** production." She wriggled from his hold. "The plants are pumping power into a bulb."

Blink. "So? Don't they share power as it is?"

"This is different." Sigh, "It's a plant's life support type thingy."

Chuckle, "That's the scientific term?"

She pinked, "Shut it."

"So," he glanced out the door and muttered, "why not unplug it?"

"Just flipping the switch will most likely throw things in flux." She rubbed her forehead, "If they continue what they're doing they'll screw up everything Ed and I've worked on. The set-up isn't currently made to create an autonomous plant." She dug at her head, "It's too soon for them to be producing offspring anyway, things haven't settled enough for it to survive which means..."

"Faye." Frown. "Let them kill it."

She gasped. "What?" Head shake, "Look, I have to alter the flow of power. Get him to separate willingly. If this continues something's gonna give and it won't be pretty."

Spike tucked a stray bit of bang behind her ear and muttered, "Why do you care?" His fingers slid to the back of her neck, "What if it isn't as mellow as Vash?" He stepped closer, "What if it's more like that psychotic brother of his?"

She grinned, "Then I guess I'll just have to keep armed while I figure out how to pop him out, won't I?"

He glared at her, "Faye stop. You didn't bring a gun and..."

"I'll be fine." Giggle, "Relax." She tapped her chin mind elsewhere, "I doubt at the moment he can even say boo."

"Faye," he let his hand slide off her shoulder as she stepped away, "It isn't worth it."

"Probably not." She froze. "But if the plants kill one of their own before it is decided he is a threat, the entire hive'll be thrown in disarray, which will destroy their links and ruin their output. They'll kill themselves from the inside out." Misty green locked with mismatched brown, "If the plants fall out of sync the whole planet shrivels and dies with them." She tugged at the hem of her shirt, "I might not care about a lot of things but wiping a whole planet out just because I don't feel up to the job is a shit storm of bad karma I just don't think I'd be able to live with."

Spike grinned, "Didn't know you believed in karma."

"I don't," she winked and flipped his tie, "but it's good to blame when things turn crappy."

He shrugged at her happy giggle and stepped aside trying to focus on the chatter he normally heard when visiting the plant. His worried frown no longer concealed- they were silent.

'Hey!' He waited for a response. Patience quickly waning. 'HEY! I know you're floatin' around out there.' A few faint chimes answered, 'If she ends up hurt, I'll let you **all** die. Regardless of what happens to the planet. Got that?'

He gnashed his teeth when tinkling reached his cerebellum. 'Yes. We understand.'

Spike stiffened at the masculine snort, 'Loud and clear, nephew- though you'll fail."

He hissed, "No, she won't."

Faye stopped at the stairs to glance back, "Oi! Lunkhead, you coming?"

He flapped an arm her direction, "Minute." She simply grinned and disappeared down the corridor leading to the bulbs. Spike watched her go and groaned, "Sleep with her once and the next thing I know I'm willing to blow a whole fuckin' planet up to keep her safe." Shrug, "Gettin' soft I guess." He scowled and shook his head while a hand roughly slid through his hair, "Not acceptable."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: End of the Line

Well it's all right, everyday is judgment day

- Traveling Willburys

Faye tinkered around the bulb, humming softly as she fussed with connections and cords. Vash watched her actions closely, listening carefully to everything the plants and she said. She paused at a juncture, chewing her lip nervously. Worried green flicked his way, an unfelt grin tugging her lips. "Any tips?"

Vash shrugged, "No. What are you looking for?"

"Ehh…" she dropped back to an open panel, "A way to unplug this without killing him."

Twitch, "Him? How do you know..."

She peered over her shoulder, "They're always male." Giggle, "We've discussed this, remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He pinked, "Multiple partners. Blah. Blah. Blah."

Nod. "So," she sighed, "how do I make them spit him out?"

"You don't." He glared at the bulb, "They have to decide to release or completely absorb him."

She slumped exhaling a miserable, "Shit."

He blinked.

"Uh… that's what I was afraid of." She rolled to her heels, dropping on her bum to watch the dully pulsing bulb. "Can you tell 'em to release him," shift, "or everyone will die?"

"Sorry," head shake, "It doesn't work that way, Faye." He stepped closer, "Do you know who..."

She popped up on her feet and rapped her knuckles roughly against bulb three. "Oi! Doofus! Tell 'em what you need to so they'll let you go!"

Spike, finished growling at his aunts, took watch next to Meryl. "What's she doing?"

"Currently, she's yelling at the bulb." She gave a disproving glare, "I doubt it can even hear her."

Spike began thumping his pack of smokes, "I've got a feeling he can." He grimaced at the influx of telepathic chatter.

Faye stomped, "Apologize!"

"Huh." Meryl's lip curled. "For some reason I feel like I'm in third grade again."

Vash glanced at her and grinned. Faye was still grumbling. He mouthed, "They're all laughing."

She hissed, "I can hear you!" and marched around the bulb to a new vantage point. Vash gasped, she was following the angel trapped inside with ease.

Again she slapped the glass, "Here's the deal, you defunct retard plant thing. You get them to spit you out so everyone survives because," her fists flexed, shaking by her hips, "if you continue messin' around in there your family dies and then you make the planet inhospitable," She paused, "Not like it's all that hospitable right now. It'll just become unlivable- not that you'll care though." She raised her voice," As I said," kicked the base, "you'll be dead!"

The bulb pulsed.

Vash frowned, "Uh… he said he doesn't care. You can't do anything anyway."

Spike rolled his eyes, dropping his spent smoke at his feet. He snorted, "That's not what he said."

Faye stiffened, "I know what he said." Green narrowed as she flipped the bulb off, "Loser."

Meryl gaped, "What..."

Vash grinned, "I'm not repeating that!" He shook his head, "Knives should be ashamed."

"KNIVES!" Meryl staggered closer, "I thought he was… was…"

"He was," Vash nodded, "now he's being returned."

"But…" Her jaw dropped.

Spike frowned at Faye's hasty head shake in the negative, _Then what's happening?_

Faye gave a nasty smile, stepped back slightly and crossed her arms, hip cocked. "So I was right. It is you." Green narrowed, "Pff. You know what? Keep this up." Shrug, "I'll let you wipe yourself and your family out then I'll fly out of here and get help." She grinned, fingers lifting in mocking V's as she cooed. "The spider wins," she dropped her index finger, hand turning to flip him off, "jerk. I get rid of you and the humans you stranded here will survive and call me," she touched her chest, "Vinder's whelp- your prisoner's child; a hero." She chuckled derisively and mocked, "Yup. I did some research you pompous ass. You don't scare me." Cackle, "How's it feel to be in a spider's web?"

Vash twitched nervously. She'd riled the being in the bulb up to murderous rage, knew it and continued to needle.

"You didn't forget did you? I can fly out of here…" she crept closer, "I'll head straight for the nearest mass of ships and transport every survivor off this rock, bet we can even get all the folks in stasis." She pointed at the glass and jigged a disturbingly smug dance, "You lose! Humanity will continue, even after you sacrifice everything you hold dear…" the grin was malicious, her voice chastising, "Hmph and I thought you were the higher species. Must not be if you're unable to evolve." Teeth flashed, "But it's always been eat or be eat... URK!"

The bulb before Faye blackened as the others pulsed. Vash moved to his brother's cell. Spike tugged Meryl away. She tried to protest earning an impatient, "Not the time."

She peered around him and studied Faye's stiff posture. "What's going on?"

Spike glanced over his shoulder, "Dammit." He released Meryl and stepped closer, "Faye. Faye!" Something was wrong, he just couldn't see what.

Faye remained - not by choice, _Oh shit. What did I do?_

Vash studied the arm rooting Faye to the precipice of outside and inside the bulb. He caught Spike's arm as the cowboy tried to get closer. Tone persuasive Vash pressed, "Knives. Let her go or they won't release you."

No psychic link needed, Knives' frigid voice filled the room and Meryl's blood with ice. "How dare she." Meryl gave an involuntary shiver. The hatred filling those words inhuman, unhealthy; it promised death by the most painful means possible. Faye gave a slight squeak when the fingers cut off a little too much airflow.

Spike jerked from Vash's loose hold, "Let her go."

Meryl scowled, from her position at the door she couldn't see the arm that had been forced through the bulb's shell but she could make out fingers on the back of Faye's neck. The hiss of boots across the floor brought her eyes to Faye's feet. The scrape marks making it obvious Knives was reeling the cowgirl in.

Faye put up a good show. Grinning as she found leverage on the plant's stand, arms limp by her side. She croaked, "Ahh… Is the big, scary Knives having a temper tantr..uck…" the grip squeezed. The arm jerked, smashing her chest and face into the glass. Faye pulled back, soft grunts and unhappy mumbles coughing free. The knuckles holding her bled white as she tugged Knives' elbow clear of the bulb.

Vash reached for the arm, "Knives stop!" Faye gave a sickly, snickering wheeze. He spun on her, "You aren't helping!"

She shrugged, mentally rolling her eyes, rather sick of folks latching onto her throat, _What's wrong with this planet? Everyone's got to choke me. _The grip tightened, Faye instinctively grasping the wrist. Nails burrowed into the ghostly pale skin. An eyebrow lifted when she noted there was no blood. She gripped the inside of Knives' arm, experimentally raking her fingernails roughly down the skin. She watched the white slashes open. Waiting for the skin to welt and ooze.

Nothing.

Knives chuckled, "So you understand my predicament, hmm?"

Green widened when another hand cut through the bulb. It pressed against her stomach as the one encircling her neck smashed her face back into the glass. Knives' blurred visage appeared on the other side. His eyes twinkled with a disconnected light, face twisted in a pleased snarl. His expression slacked momentarily as he prodded her, a wicked grin slashing his otherwise handsome features.

Faye pulled back, a ragged inhale stopped short. Her lungs screamed, head poinding.

"Interesting." He purred.

Faye whimpered. The world around her had begun to blur into one of destruction and death. She was alone on the barren sandy planet. Abandoned by those she had sacrificed so much to save. She coughed softly, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Knives snickered. Vash and Spike both twitched at the crowing laughter. Suddenly, Knives snarled, yanking Faye roughly towards his prison. She yelped, hands pressing against the glass to keep from being sucked in.

"Knives!" Vash bellowed, "Knock it off! Or they'll..."

A chilly laugh rattled from the bulb, "They already have." He glanced to his brother, "All that remains is my consciousness." His grip altered, both hands wrapped snugly around her throat. Faye hissed and coughed, feet lifting off the floor she twitched and flailed, trying to find a way to take some of the pressure off.

"Knives," Vash neared, "Stop. Please you still..."

"No." Arctic blue swiveled towards his pale and frantic sibling, "That is not my goal, Vash." His teeth glinted wickedly in the murky bulb, "In order to save the butterflies the spider must be eliminated. You cannot rescue both."

Faye's fight began to weaken. Small squeaks and strained hiccups occasionally escaping as her body wagged limply. Knives shook her. Filling her with every frightening thought he could dredge up.

"Ah. Ah. Ahh..." he clucked his tongue, fingers loosening a smidgen. "Stay awake, spider." He released. Faye dropped heavily to the floor. Pained gasps scraping harshly from her mouth. She shook some of the stars away, panic sending her skittering away from her attacker. On wobbly legs she stood, still intent on getting as far from Knives as possible. Spike's arm wrapped around her waist before her knees gave out. He glared at the sickly band of red circling her throat. His expression darkened when he felt a frightened shiver course through her as she tried to distance herself from the twisted entity.

Her voice raspy she coughed, "The emergency shut off. Got to..."

"Faye!" Vash yelped, "Don't. He'll disappear and it won't help anything!"

Spike sat her safely on the floor and muttered, "Where, Faye? Where is it?"

She pointed to a nondescript box tucked into the distant corner. "Just like a fuse box. Find number three and flip it off." She grimaced, fingers tentatively caressing her battered skin, "It'll take a sec but..."

"NO!" Vash skidded before Spike, arms out wide. "STOP!"

Faye winced and croaked, "Had an epiphany." She gave a Knives' prison a dismissive glance, "This is what he wants."

Vash shook his head stubbornly, stumbling as Spike shoved him out of the way. "No. This..."

'Brother,' Knives cut through Vash's warring thoughts, 'The spider is correct. I am no more and after threatening the woman, our sisters know I am capable of doing more harm than good.'

"But..." Vash sank to the floor, "But Knives..." Spike jerked the metal door open. It clanged roughly against the wall. The faint click of the circuit breaking a jolt to the poor gunman's heart. He pressed his hand to the bulb, shoulders shaking in remorse. "But why Knives?"

'I am a threat to our sisters and their new found existence.' He chuckled, voice growing faint, 'Be sure to tell the engineer when the time's right that there was no need for me to take revenge our nephew will do it for me.'

Spike jerked at the pleased commentary that trickled into his brain.

'Thank you for giving me what I could never attain on my own half breed.' Vash twitched at the smug announcement, teal gaze shifting to the glaring cowboy.

Faye rolled slowly to her feet and shuffled close, bending she jerked open a small access panel and pressed a button. Voice soft she warned, "Vash, move back." A loud crack slithered up the bulb, Faye's focus on the various wires hidden within the base.

Meryl gasped from her hiding spot across the room. Her focus shifted between Faye's spine and Vash's face as he walked towards her. Together they watched in horror as the bulb shattered. Glass raining onto the concrete floor just audible over the remaining bulbs hum. She blinked and studied the space. Vash had turned from the scene, shoulders jerking softly.

Faye yelped, a deluge of thick goo gurgled over her and sent her sliding across the floor. "ERGH!" She looked like she was about to vomit as she carefully shook the stringy liquid off and returned to her post by the bulb.

Spike watched Vash mourn the loss of his psychotic brother, unfazed he'd help bring the unhinged plant to his end. Meryl, her arm wrapped gently around the upset gunman, herded him quietly towards the door. She jerked Vash back from the opening to keep him from crashing into Jet. The cowboy slammed through the door, eyes wide gun drawn. He swept the space, pistol at the ready. "What the hell'd you do?" Catching Vash's pale expression and Meryl's worried eyes he stepped out of their way, allowing them to escape. Certain the couple was gone he scanned the room once more, noting Spike's wary position. "What…"

Faye stretched in an attempt to mask her sickened expression, "We... uh... cracked the egg."

Spike coughed, "Thing was rotten." He pointed to the advancing sludge, "See?"

Jet ignored him, opting to stare blankly at Faye. His gun lowered slowly. Spike chuckled as he inched his way towards his scowling partner Knives' parting words still ringing in his head. _How did I help __**him**__?_

Vash safe, Meryl made her way back and glared at Faye's spine. "What did you do?" She rushed towards the edge of the goo, "Did you kill him?"

"No." Faye grinned at Spike and winked, "I just gave him what he wanted and pulled the plug." Rolling her shoulders, she headed towards the door.

"Whoa, Faye." Jet caught her arm. "Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" He cringed, releasing immediately to swipe the gunk off his hands. "What the fuck's all over you?"

Snarl, "It's similar to the white of an egg." She flipped her hand, a large glop flicking free. "It's highly conductive, protects the angel and keeps her fed." Sniff, "Now if you don't mind, Mother, I'm going to check the readouts upstairs." She grumped off, a soft squish accompanying each angered stomp. "I can't leave until they're stable."

Spike grinned, "Bet she wasn't expecting that much," he stepped back from the advancing goop, "stuff."

Jet nodded, "You see how drenched she was?" Snicker, "Head to toe."

Spike shook his head and mumbled, "No. More focused on what I could see once her shirt went see through." His lip lifted in a sideways grin.

Jet's nose crinkled, "Not the wisest choice of clothing was it?"

Spike lit a smoke, "Can't say I'm complainin' though." He exhaled, "Pity this shit's so viscous."

Chuckle, "She'll want a bath when she gets back."

Frown, "She already had her turn."

"Spike…" Jet's voice low and full of warning.

Vash propped himself in the doorway, "I can't get over the fact he did that on purpose." He gave Spike a sad once over, "I'm still not sure what he meant by you helping him either."

Spike slunk closer, "Who cares." The ex-cop's eyebrow rose at the dismissive comment. "That brother of yours has been causing trouble since the moment Faye started working on those plants."

Vash sighed. "He threatened her purposefully..." shiver.

"What did she do?" Jet glanced between the two.

Spike shrugged, "**Really **pissed Knives off."

"Huh." He ran his fingers through his beard, "Ran her mouth, hmm?"

Vash nodded, "She infuriated Knives to the point he reacted and my sisters completely cut him off."

Jet shook his head and mumbled, "Holy shit. I can't believe she came up with that on her own."

"It was a crazy plan!" Meryl scowled, "She could've been killed!"

Vash smiled weakly, "But she wasn't."

Spike shrugged. The angels' soft tinkles flickering into his skull, 'You were not lying about destroying us to save her were you, nephew?' He nodded faintly and continued to listen. 'She is in the control room asleep.'

Vash glanced at Spike's profile, "You know what he meant about giving him what he couldn't do on his own?"

"Nope." Unfazed, Spike shrugged, "Guy was as nosy as the aunts."

Vash scowled, muttering to himself, "I want to know what he learned." He glanced at the destroyed bulb, _What was it Knives? Why were you so happy when you pulled Faye towards you? What did you see?_

Feeling sorry for him the angels replied, 'Our nephew has provided the engineer with a gift that will forever remind her of him.' Silence, 'He will also provide both with a sense of confusion, hurt and loss until one finds the other.'

Vash stilled, 'What?'

Tinkles, 'You will understand soon, brother.'

Spike griped, "Cryptic **and** nosy!"

Jet shifted, "What happened to him?" Frown, "To Knives?"

Vash cringed, "They removed his consciousness from the hive." Sniff, "I'd never have let them reabsorb him if I'd known they were going to eradicate him."

Meryl touched his arm gently, "Vash, I don't think he'll ever be completely gone." Shift, "His DNA is still within the collective, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but Knives and I were the last of..." his head wagged sadly, "There won't be any more like us."

Spike sniffed, "I wouldn't be so sure now that Faye's increased their output."

"Yeah," Vash ran a hand across his head, "Maybe." There was no conviction in his words, he was merely commenting to kill the conversation.

Meryl, flustered over the night's events decompressed with Milly over a cup of tea and a few snacks. The whole thing was strange. Knives doing what he could to disappear rather than return and wreck more havoc- did it mean Vash's older brother actually cared or was it just the final twist of the knife? Then there were the cryptic messages he offered Spike and Vash about not needing revenge. Since when did Knives pass off the chance to make those who he deemed a threat miserable?

Milly smiled, "Maybe Mr. Knives just decided to let things go."

"Doubt that." Gray narrowed, "He knew something or did something." Shiver, "We just have to wait and see what it is."

Milly shook her head, "I don't know Meryl." Sigh, "Maybe it was just a big show to prove he was still..." her face twisted, "you know, Mr. Knives."

"Sure." Snort. "And I'm the mayor of Mai." Yawning, the short insurance girl made her way upstairs for a few hours of sleep. She poked at her stiff shoulders and sighed. It had definitely been one hell of a night. She was beyond exhausted. Absently, she wondered how Faye was fairing at the plant. Her evening had been just as long, if not longer, and had yet to end. Jet had assured both girls and Mrs. Thompson that Faye was used to such hours but that was hard to believe. Even Spike had disappeared to find a quiet corner to sleep in. Actually, he had slumped off to his new room, minus a roommate. The thud of the door being nudged closed rattling the whole guest wing. Meryl gave a frustrated sigh at the obvious display, just catching sight of Vash scurrying about with a handful of blankets. She scowled as she reached her door, the bed tucked against the wall promising so much and offing so little. Sniffing, she absently wondered why Vash couldn't try something. Anything.

Milly grinned knowingly from her own bedroom door, "Be patient Meryl."

Sigh. Patience was a hot commodity of late- everyone needed some.

"Don't fret. Mr. Vash just needs more time, that's all." Giggle, "Momma says he's a late bloomer."

She gave a frustrated huff, "I don't know what you're talking about." Shoulders slumping, she slapped the door closed and flopped angrily onto her bed. _Late bloomer my butt! _With much ado, she faced the wall and pretended to drift off. Vash could be heard talking quietly with Jet. She frowned, he sounded so sad and confused. It ate at her that he went to someone else. Eyes closed she listened to the pair. Vash's tone was broken, hurt. Jet's replies measured and calm. Feet dropped to the floor. She had to see him, make sure he was OK. He looked so lost when Faye and Spike cut Knives free.

Slowly she crept out into the hallway and towards the neighboring door. It whined open to expose both men perched outside the window. Meryl inched closer listening as Vash shook his head, "I just don't get what Knives meant?"

Jet shrugged, "Whatever it was I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

They both turned at the soft rustle of Meryl's nightgown. "What's wrong?" Her hand pressed against the sill, nose peeking out.

Spike flopped onto his bed, he wasn't interested in Vash and Jet's drawn out conversation. Nor did he want to give Ed an opportunity to take his place. For some childish reason he wanted to be the first to see Faye once she returned. He groaned. That wasn't exactly true either. At the moment, he just wanted to be alone. Staring at the ceiling, an unlit smoke hanging lazily from his lips, he pondered what the hell all the obscure messages were about. He was sick of them. The knowing looks from Mrs. Thompson, the pleased parting expression from Knives, the sad feeling he kept picking up from his aunts. All of it. It just didn't make sense and it was starting to piss him off.

Tom and his crew had gotten the hint during their skirmish, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson's multi-hour lecture probably aided in the wide birth the lot provided when the plant protectors slumped into the house just before dawn. He stuffed the smoke behind his ear, wishing now that they had waited for their confrontation until morning.

He had a lot to work off.

Irritated he rolled over and forced the appearance of sleep. Sheer stubbornness helped him slowly doze off into a dreamless nap. He twitched slightly at the sound of the bedroom door groaning open then the soft rustle of clothes. The bed dipped, a body slipping below the covers, head smashing into the pillow with a defeated exhale.

"Ugh. Damn plants." Faye ignored the body sprawled in the center of the bed and dropped heavily on the unmussed side. She'd slept some on the console, only to be disturbed by tinkles and taunts. Without Vash or Spike to hassle the angels had taken it upon themselves to check Faye over for any chinks in her memory. Her progress with Spike and other details she just wasn't willing to deal with yet. She grumbled something violent and unintelligible before burrowing deeper into the bedding and willing the world to disappear. There was a grunt from behind her, the mattress shifting enough to jar her momentarily out of her groggy fog. She sighed softly, cheek scratching against the pillow as her eyes closed. Instantly she was back asleep, someone's arm eased under her head and the other draped familiarly over her waist. The body snuggled into her back, hand at her belly pulling her close.

Vash cleared his throat and absently passed a battered wrench. "So when're you guys leaving?" Teal shifted to the thin shadow working her way towards them.

Jet grunted, "Soon. I hope." He fussed with a panel. His knuckle catching on a bolt. Hissing softly he muttered, "Not sure how we'll all fit though."

Ed stopped by the pair, bouncing from foot to foot as she waited for the eldest cowboy to acknowledge her. Instead, he continued fussing with the Hammerhead's wiring. Wincing she tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Papa Jet?" He offered a gruff hum, not bothering to look at the twitching teen. She persisted, tugging his shirt. "Papa Jet."

He glanced up quickly, "Huh?" Frown, "What?"

She grinned, "Don't you think Faye-Faye is super happy lately?"

He nodded. Since Faye's memory returned a missing sparkle had been restored to the cowgirl's eyes.

"Ed does too." She grew pensive, watching as he tinkered with wiring, "Um... Papa Jet, Eward is going to stay with Faye-Faye," she rocked on her heels, swaying happily, "and Ein-doggy."

He grunted, "That's fine Ed." He tipped into the mess of colored wires, "She'll probably fly one of the other ships back."

Ed frowned and glanced at Vash, looking for some kind of support.

He smiled and shrugged. It was her job to fill the cowboy in, not his.

Jet cleared his throat, "Ed. Go get Spike. I need him to help me."

"Uh..." her face twisted, slightly confused, "OK?" She spun away, the soft flap of feet punctuating her exit.

"Ed." The footsteps stilled, "Be nice. Just ask him to come out. No hitting. Pinching. Snarky assed comments." Growl, "Nothing. Just a simple: Jet wants to see you. Then go."

Her nose crinkled, "You're no fun."

Growl, "No." He glared at her, "I just don't want to deal with pissy-boy because you decided to remind him he's a pain in your ass. Got it?"

"Hmph." With a nod she dashed off.

Vash studied the other man, "You know she and Faye are staying," he waved his hand around the barn, "**here**, don't you?"

Jet peeked at him over the panel, "Sure do." He dropped back to his project, "You'd have to be blind or filled with denial not to notice."

"You," he rubbed his arm gently, "uh... goin' to say anything?"

Growl. "Nope."

"Why not?" Vash gasped. "Don't you think you should?"

Head shake. "Ed needs to decide this **without** my influence." Jet sighed, "If she thinks she'll be better off with Faye," stiff shrug, "so be it." Mumble, "She ain't my kid and I'm not gonna stop her."

Vash scowled. "Doesn't she mean anything to you?"

Jet tensed. "Shit." And began flattening the panel he'd crumpled. "Sure she does. She's a great kid and I'd hate to have her wander off again and get hurt like before. If she and Faye wanted to come I'd make sure one of those shitty monopods could carry them." Shrug, "Since they're not, there's no reason to bother. I'll just take what I can off the bounties' ships and junk the rest." He glanced at Spike as he entered, "'Sides I'm not the one Ed asked to save her. I'm not the one she trusts that way." His shoulders bounced, "She's always welcome but I won't and shouldn't keep her from where she wants to be." He groaned, "To be honest, she wasn't all that safe under my care to begin with. At least with Faye I know she has a somewhat responsible adult looking out for her well being."

Spike scowled and shuffled close, "Who's responsible?"

"You know," Vash's voice quiet, "whatever happened wasn't your fault, Jet."

"That's what Faye says." Sigh, "I have my doubts." His shoulders sagged, "I should've watched out for her more." He cringed, face hidden in Hammerhead guts, _Both of them more._

Vash nodded in complete understanding and glanced at Spike, "Does..." he drew the word out, debating whether to forge ahead or let it drop. He cleared his throat, "Does **everyone** know what's happening?"

"Know about what?" Brown eyes narrowed, the shadow hiding his face disappeared as his lighter lit the tip of a smoke. The flame flicked off but the faintly concerned expression had been seen. Spike glanced between the two, waiting for one of them to explain. He snarled mentally, sick of feeling everyone was privy to something he wasn't.

Jet' shook his head. Vash gave a soft whistle, "Oh. Well." He shifted his weight, "I'd better go get some lunch before Meryl eats it all." He gave an uncomfortable cackle, rubbed his neck and back pedaled away- just keeping his frantic pace below a run.

Spike glared at the gunman's spine and snorted, "That was abrupt."

Chuckle, "Think he's afraid he said too much."

"About what?" Brown snapped back towards Jet's back. "We all know you still feel guilty about Ed." Exhale, "Not that you could've done a damn thing."

"Hm." Jet scowled and changed the subject, "What's the deal with you and Faye, Spike?"

"What's with answering a question with a question," growl, "Jet?"

He snapped, "You wanna be with her or is she just convenient?"

Snort. "Since when is Faye **ever **convenient?"

Jet raised an eyebrow, "You know what I mean, Lunkhead."

Aghast, Spike sputtered. "Shit. You sound like her dad or something." He griped and fiddled with his lighter, rolling it across the back of his knuckles while scowling at nothing in particular. Sniff. Shake, "What the fuck's it matter to you?"

"Not much." Jet shrugged, tone conversational. "Just curious what you'll do if she decides not to come back with us."

"That's her call." Spike's gaze shifted to the house, "I won't stop her."

Jet nodded, not missing the slight worry that flickered across his friend's face. "You goin' to stay here if she does?"

"Haven't discussed it." Sigh, "Jet, there's nothing goin' on. You make it sound like we're engaged or..." shudder.

He shrugged. "You didn't use to insist on keeping her nearby, or hold her hand. You wouldn't have decked a guy for admitting he was interested in her and trying to get close. And you definitely wouldn't be going out of your way to upset Ed about a nonexistent relationship." Sniff, "Infant." He grinned, "Look, it's clear something's going on." Shrug, "I'm just trying to figure out what exactly that is." He glanced around the barn. "You know," smirk, "keep my prospects open."

"I doubt you're her type and you're sure as hell not mine."

"So..." he dipped back into his work, "What're you going to do?"

Spike shook his head, "I'm not staying here." He jerked a chin towards the Hammerhead, "I'll fly with you in this rust bucket out of this hell hole with our cabin full of bounties. Get the dough and use it to fix the Swordfish." His fist flexed as he persisted, "Then I'll collect some more bounties and troll around space." He shifted his weight as ash dribbled off his smoke, "I'm not a settling type of guy." Grumble, "Pretended to be for a while and the whole damn thing napalmed in my face," the cigarette flicked out the barn door, "remember?"

"Hn." Jet frowned at the shock of red hair, just visible to Spike's right. It moved closer, swung wide and pounced.

"OUCH! ED!" He peeled the angry teen off and rubbed the spot on his head her fist connected with. "What the hell was that for?"

"Ed saw you!" She stabbed an angry finger his direction, "You were hugging Faye-Faye when Ed woke you up! JERK! Doo-doo face!" She kicked again, just missing when Spike stepped back, "Ed was right about you!" She screamed, "You **are** going to hurt Faye-Faye!"

Spike froze, staring blankly at the enraged girl. "What?"

"AGH! Spike's a lunkhead!" She tugged on her eye, spit out her tongue and vanished.

Jet chuckled, "Don't think Ed liked your answer."

He snorted and rummaged for a new cigarette- he didn't either if he was completely honest, which he wasn't.

An incessant clack filled the room. Soft grumbles, taps and angry sniffs. Faye growled and rolled away from the sound but the noise was persistent. Grumbling, she tried hiding under her pillow whimpering when it bled through. She groaned and peeked out to find Ed; spine straight, face twisted, fingers curled into vicious claws; in the middle of the room furiously typing on Tomato.

Sigh, "Ed."

The typing continued.

"Ed." Still the staccato beat of angry fingers. Faye reached out and clamped a hand over tangled red. "Ed. What's the matter?"

"Spike's a big, weenie, lunkhead, McMean face!" Her forearm scraped below her nose, "Meanie, weenie, crappy chappy. Retard bast..."

Faye snorted. "That's enough."

"Ed is not laughing." She spun around, "Spike is not Ed's favorite person at the moment."

"When has he been since we brought him back?" she attempted to burrow back under her blankets, "Look Ed, whatever is going on between you two has to stop." Sigh. "I know you don't like me spending time with him but..."

"Faye-Faye. This is different. Ed knows she hasn't been sharing well but Spike's not playing fair!" Ed snapped, "He isn't gonna stay like he's supposed to." Her bottom lip quivered, voice rising in pitch, "He's going to leave you and ignore how all the love stories are supposed to end, Faye-Faye."

"What?" Faye tugged her covers higher over her head.

Sigh. "Silly Faye-Faye. The handsome man stays with the pretty lady and they get married and live happily ever after!" She swiped at her eyes and blubbered, "With a picket fence, kids and a dog!" Sniff, "That's the storyline."

Faye felt her own eyes burn. She lifted up the quilt and waved the teen to come snuggle beside her. As Ed rose she swallowed the growing formation in her throat. Carefully, Ed curled next to her. Knees tucked tight, the teen's shoulders shook with sticky breaths.

"Sometimes," Faye swallowed, "stories don't end the way we want them too." She shrugged and hugged the girl tighter, "It's just a fact of life." She took a shivery breath, "Maybe Spike and my story isn't supposed to end together."

Gasp, "Ed thinks you're wrong." Mutter, "Even if that isn't what Ed wants." She wriggled, _Spike-person tries to__o__ hard to keep Ed away._

Chuckle, "What are you talking about Ed?"

Ed rolled to face her chosen adult, "Faye-Faye, aren't you staying here?"

"Yeah," frown, "Well, most likely." Blink, "Hey, how'd you know?"

"'Cause Faye's so happy working with the plants." She grinned, "Edward is staying too!"

"Oh. Really?" she gave the teen a friendly push, "Who said I wanted you with?"

Frown, "Ed doesn't remember asking." She blinked back nervous tears as she slithered slowly out of Faye's loose hold. "Edward can stay with Faye-Faye can't she?"

A stab of guilt tore through Faye's gut, "Of course but won't you miss Jet, Ein and Spike?"

"Ed can still talk to Papa Jet with Tomato and Spike-person will be with him." She glowered at the far wall, "Ed won't want to talk to lunkhead Spike." Impish grin, "She will miss putting nasty tricks in his shoes though."

Faye frowned, "What about Ein?"

"Ein Woof-Woof stays with Ed!" The girl chirped.

"Oh." Faye began focusing on everything but the grinning teen, "And you plan on staying with me?"

"Yes with Ein-doggy," head bounce, "of course."

"Of course." Faye paused, trying to control the strange waver in her voice, "And… and… how do you know Jet and Spike aren't staying?"

Blink. "Edward asked." An unsaid 'DUH' obvious in her tone.

"Oh." Faye sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "I see."

Ed's head tilted sideways. She frowned at Faye's attempt to hide her upset and sighed, "Ed knew you wanted Spike-person to stay." Barely audible she whispered, "Does Faye-Faye love Spike-person?"

She shifted and peered at the blue sky visible in the window, "Uh…" swallow, "Doesn't really matter now;" green shifted to the teen, "does it, Ed?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Leaving Town

...We drank time together...

And daydreamed about how to make [our] life better

-Dexter Freebish

Spike studied the ship he and Jet were to take back through the gates. He pulled out a smoke and frowned, "You sure the Hammerhead can make it?"

Jet puffed, "Of course!" He glanced at the sky, "This is our only option. Those ships Otz crew used were just for short hops." A finger stabbed towards their skeletal remains, "And they're out of commission." He shrugged, "'Sides, we need to get Otz's henchmen off this planet and into jail." He kicked a spare part, "It's already takin' me almost a month to sure everything up." Frown, "Guy's had time to call in back-up, I want out of here before he tries a rescue or," growl, "something worse."

Faye eased beside the pair, "What makes you think he won't try something once you two hit orbit?"

_Yup, _Jet scowled, _she's staying._

Spike missed the pronoun and shrugged, "We'll just hit him before he can hit us."

Faye rolled her eyes. "You should see if Ed can find the RedTail. It's got enough firepower to blast through most anything Otz tosses at you as long as it has enough fuel." Green narrowed on Jet, "Which you have, right?" Shrug, "I'd bet, it's floatin' around orbit."

"Doesn't have a lot of cargo space though." Spike flicked some ash. Faye pulled a face and moved upwind wincing as she slipped her finger into her blouse and ran it under her bra strap.

Jet's scowl deepened, _Since when does smoke bother her?_

She shrugged, "Pile 'em into the Hammerhead. RedTail takes point, blasts a hole open for you," she illustrated with her hands, "and away you go."

Jet grinned, "Ed's already hunting the RedTail down."

Faye frowned, "You're not lettin' her fly it here, are you?" Her eye twitched, "Jet. Are you?"

On cue, Ed rushed the dusty barn, "!"

"Ed! Be…" The military grade monopod landed with the ease of a hippo falling off a tightrope. Faye clapped a hand to her face. "…careful."

Spike grinned, "Nice flyin', Ace."

"Edward tries," she pirouetted around him, "Jerkface."

Jet snickered. It would be a while before Ed forgave Spike- if ever. Faye began grumbling and tried to meander away. Snarling loudly when Ed clamped on. Nuzzling the older woman's chest, the girl froze. "Faye-Faye are your boobies bigger?"

The red tint was visible even from behind the woman. Her fist clenched, bopping the girl on the head, "None of your business, brat."

Ed frowned, "No fair!" Gold dropped to her own chest. "Ed wants..."

"Agh!" The engineer's pace increased, "leave me alone."

Jet's gaze followed her exit with a sigh he glanced back at his partner. "You know, Spike," he did a double take. Spike was mulling over something. Scowling, the younger cowboy held up his hands. Fingers opening and closing in thought. His lip pushed out, head canting as he spread his fingers further apart. Eyes widening in comprehension he gave a stiff nod and cocky smirk, "Kid's right." His expression fogged for a moment, "I'd say a full cup size."

Grunt, "Ergh."

Spike smirked, "Perkier too."

"AGH!" Mutter, "Don't let her hear you say that." He shivered. That was way too much info! Slipping back to the subject at hand- that didn't deal with Faye's increasing bust size he muttered, "You should probably fly the RedTail out of here."

"Why?" His hands dropped to his thighs.

Jet shrugged, "If you're leaving, it'd just be for the best."

Spike scowled. "Course I'm leaving." He took a drag. Weight shifting, "What aren't you telling me, Jet?"

Shrug. "Nothin' that isn't obvious, Spike."

"Does this have to anything to do with Ed's attempts to maim me increasing tenfold?" Mutter, "Damn kid keeps tripping me, hiding my shoes, and calling me names," sniff, "brat." His eyes flicked to the teen inside the Hammerhead, pulling faces in his general direction.

Jet nodded and began tinkering with the newly arrived ship. "We'll try to leave by the end of the week, Spike."

Faye watched Jet's fussing out the bedroom window, the second sun just slipping behind the horizon. She, Ed and Ein would be heading back to the little, podunky New Hope on the next bus. She rubbed her stomach nervously and smiled. At least Milly, Meryl and Vash were coming with. The expression drooped, Tom was also following though she couldn't figure out why.

She sighed sadly, green flicking around the room. A nervous shiver fluttered through her. Tomorrow was D-day. There would be no turning back. Once Jet and Spike lifted off she was stuck, her path set. She roughly shook her head, the shirt in her hands crinkling. A shuddering breath escaped. A deep inhale turned into a labored, watery smile as she resumed her packing. _I'll see everyone again. This isn't the end._ Sniff. She had her doubts, certain Spike wouldn't be all that willing to communicate. The past month had been nice, minus Ed's continual harassment of the cowboy. He usually found his way to the plant to see her home. Another hiccup tore from her. "No!" Her head shook roughly, "Let it go." A splash of yellow caught her eye. Unable to leave it out, she stuffed the shirt in the bottom of her case. He could live without one rumbled piece of battered material.

Feeling spiteful, she snagged a second.

Spike nudged the door open gently and slouched against the frame. He watched as she fussed about the room. Faye had withdrawn over the last few days. Her quirky sass and random spurts of ire dulled while his concern grew. Brown eyes studied the measured and forced movements. Frowning he tried to discern what had brought the struggling tears.

_The Thompsons have pretty much adopted her. _He grinned, squelching the small crumb of worry that continued to plague him whenever the future reared its ugly head. His shoulders bounced in an internal decision. She'd have to pack regardless of her destination. The waterworks due to a bout of uncharacteristic sap. He nodded. People were prone to reading things wrong. She'd leave. There was no way she could tolerate Gunsmoke for an indefinite visit. He chuckled when she stuffed one of his shirts in the bottom of her bag, mildly curious why.

Throat cleared, "Jet says you're not flyin' the RedTail." Smirk, "Finally decide I was the better pilot?"

She snorted, "You wish, Lunkhead." She didn't turn. A finger twirled by her ear, "I can fly circles around you."

The door clicked closed. He stepped closer. Brown eyes searching, "You done packing?"

"Almost." Her hand dropped to resume folding clothes. He was shocked to hear her voice catch, "You?"

He molded to her back. "Not much for me to take." Snicker, "Besides, looks like you've done it for me."

She nodded, letting him spin her around, a small trickle of tears bleeding out the corner of her eye.

"What's…" He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Faye, I'm sure Ed will leave 'em a comm."

She gave a broken smirk, "Yeah," her shoulder creeping to her ear.

"The bounties can't stay here. After…" frown, "you can visit."

Nod.

He leaned close, lips brushing her ear. "Why're you acting like we're the ones saying goodbye?"

She pulled away to look into his face. He felt a stab of guilt at the flicker of hope she let slip out. She gave another nod, tipped up on her toes, her lips touching his softly. "We'll see, Cowboy."

His finger trailed along her jawbone, "Ever the pessimist, Faye."

She smirked against his mouth, "I prefer realist." and dropped back to the flats of her feet.

"Hm." He peered into her duffel, "Reality must suck because you're never optimistic."

Shrug, "And this game isn't funny, Spike." She wandered to the dresser, removing a handful of socks. "Or you actually just blind to what's really happening?"

"Huh?" Head shake, "What… what the hell're you talking about?"

Her expression blanked, eyes locked with his.

He decreased the space between them in a step. Using his added height he herded her towards the bed. Her calves smacked against the frame, at her startled gasp he snaked his hands to her lower back and laid her down on the mussed comforter.

Ed spied Spike's nightly entry into his and Faye's room. Generally, she left them be for a few hours then harassed the cowboy until he grew frustrated and left for a smoke. He never returned, uncomfortable the underage audience that enjoyed snagging his place and then glaring at him whenever he tried to slip in behind Faye. Her face crinkled with indecision. Sighing deeply she steered towards the room she was supposed to share with Milly, Meryl having taken the second bed instead. She smiled at the older girls before dropping heavily across the pink comforter. Meryl could sleep with Vash once. It wouldn't kill her. A pang flickered through Ed's stomach, _Faye-Faye's night with Spike might though._

Meryl turned from watching Vash out the window to glare at the teen. It was rare for her to come to the proper room. "Ed?" She fussed when the girl began fluffing a pillow. _Where'm I going to sleep?_

Gold shifted from bedding to woman. Shoulder lifting in a dismissive shrug, "Shithead Spike is saying bye-bye to Faye-Faye." Her mouth twisted in a strange smile, "Ed is being the bigger person and letting him."

"But... where..." Meryl scowled at the girl mussing the bed she'd commandeered.  
_  
_Ed blinked at her, "Vash has been sleeping in a double bed alone." She tapped her chin, "Why not play hot water bottle and make him look silly?"

Milly giggled. "I bet he trips on his own feet in the morning."

Ed chortled, "If silly Vash-man doesn't try sleeping in the tubby."

"Wha…" Meryl blinked.

Ed feigned innocence with a dramatic gasp, "You don't want me to hear Spike and Faye-Faye saying goodbye, do you?" She shook her head, "Ed needs her sleep. She can't be in the same room while Spike and Faye..." her face crunched. "Igh." Lashes blinking in pure innocence, "Ed is only a little girl."

Milly squeaked, ignoring the teen's game, "Oh. Poor Miss Faye!" Her fingers shook as she swabbed her eyes, memories of her own farewell breaking from the careful, mental seals she'd placed on them.

Meryl smiled sadly understanding her friend's train of thought. Her eye twitched over the teen's ulterior motives. "Let's see if your mom has anything good to snack on." She patted her stomach and lied, "I'm still hungry."

With a glum nod, Milly allowed Meryl to tug her downstairs. Ed followed. The trio stilled at the landing.

Jet was speaking in a hushed, worried tone. "You **really** think that's what Knives was talking about?"

"Yes." Vash voice trickled up the stairs, his shadow shifting. "Look at the mounting evidence." Head shake, "I'm going to ask Mrs. Thompson in the morning but I think..." he stiffened, head dropping so he could peer up to the top of the stairs. He waved, "Hello!"

Meryl scowled, _What's Vash talking about?_

"Damn." Jet glared at the clutch of girls. He wandered into the kitchen and muttered, "Make sure Ed knows. She can rig something so you can contact me if anything comes up or goes wrong." The door rattled, "Fuck! Those two have the shittiest timing with everything!"

"I don't think she'll have the problems his mother had." Vash had followed. Meryl watched closely as his fingers dug into his neck. His shoulders jerked in his customary, false chuckle, "'Sides she'll have me, Milly, Meryl, Ed and Tom to help her out."

Snarl, "Yeah, like Tom's going to be all that helpful." Jet shook his head, "Wish that idiot would just stay here." He glanced at the eavesdroppers and sighed. "Ed?"

She nodded.

"I want you to promise me you'll keep in touch." His brows lowered, tone brooking no argument.

Grin, "Ed promises."

"Good." He stepped back into the room to gently pat her head, "I better hear from you at least once a week." He fisted her hair and shook playfully, "Got it?"

"Yes," she giggled, unsure why he needed her to remain in such close contact, "Papa Jet."

He bent over so they could lock eyes and growled, "No matter how busy you are."

Nod. "OK."

He smiled, glancing behind her. "So, where's Spike?" Blue eyes drifted to the stairway, a soft thump encouraging an eyebrow to pop, "Sayin' goodbye to Faye?"

Meryl gave the affirmative.

He sniffed, "Dipshit."

Ed snickered and gravitated to the plate of cookies. Vash eased next to the teen, Meryl on his opposite side.

Jet scowled at the faraway expression, "You're sure that's what Knives was referring to?"

Vash nodded. "Yeah." He wheeled a cookie under his finger, "I don't think he did any meddling either." Head shake, "They did it all on their own."

Snicker, "I'll be damned." Jet shook his head, "Idiot."

Meryl gasped. "What?" Gray bounced between the two, "What are you talking about?" She slapped the table, "Tell me!"

Mouth full Ed muttered, "All shall be revealed in due time Meryl-lady." She swallowed, eyes narrowing as she teased, "Ed thinks Papa-Jet and Spiky haired Vash-man just like being secret, sneaky boys."

Jet smiled and rubbed her head fondly. He'd sure miss her.

Spike curled around Faye, pressing her to his stomach. A part of him didn't want to let her go, determined to spend every minute before dawn as near as possible. He ran his fingers through her hair, settling the stray strands that kept tickling his face. She hummed softly, her legs brushing against his.

He grinned, _She'll come with._ Then groaned when she wriggled closer, molding him to her back. An unabashed hiss escaped as he ground into her. He snorted, realizing that in a twisted way he was just torturing himself with unsubstantiated optimism. He really didn't know. If anything the evidence hinted towards a less than desirable outcome.

Scoff, _Must've been a masochist in a previous life._ His grip tightened when she sighed into the gesture. He frowned at the thought they may be separating just when he realized she was worth the headache. His finger brushed the tiny scar from the bullet wound she received just after their last reunion. Her time in the bulb had healed her remarkably well, except for the star shaped blemish on her shoulder.

He smirked, lips touching the spot in a reverent kiss. _Almost like they knew I'd see it._

Faye shifted, her hands curling under her chin. He rolled his eyes at the squishy scene. Deciding he would berate himself on the flight back for going soft, he watched her sleep. She turned, her face nestled just under his collar bone. Softly, she murmured in her sleep, cheek nuzzling his exposed chest. He grinned, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Since when are you one for sweet nothings, Faye?"

Her fingers twitched, mouth moving as a faint breathy sigh escaped. He grinned, tugging the blanket over her shoulder, "I suppose I do, Faye." She settled, falling deeper asleep. _Maybe we're all just being overly dramatic._ He nodded, _That's it…_ yawn, _dramatics._

Morning came with frazzled nerves and a rush of activity. Jet had said his goodbyes to the Thompson's early and now was glaring at the bounties as they piled into the Hammerhead. He looped Timan's cuffs through the rings welded to the floor and stepped back. Ed clucked and bobbed her head pleased as she watched the sheriff stuff Roy in his car. His parents had been notified; he had opted to spend his sentence on a work camp outside the remains of Augusta. The remainder of Otz's crew appeared uncomfortable and very restrained. Well away from Jet's chair, each other, and the passenger seat stuffed with various supplies and gear.

Ed dug at the dirt floor with her toe, "Edward will miss Papa Jet." He patted her head, idly wondering where Spike was. Ed blinked, "The dummy is still sleeping." Wriggle, "The bus won't go until almost lunch," she grinned. "So, Ed," mumble, "In a fit of abnormal kindness towards the icky lunkhead, thought it would be nice for," nose wrinkle, "**him **and Faye-Faye to have a quiet morning," frown, "just this once."

"Is that it?" his eyebrow rose, "Or were you trying to talk Spike into staying?"

Ed shook her head, "Spike doesn't want to stay and Faye-Faye doesn't want to look weak and ask." Eyes narrowed, "Though she **really **wants to."

Jet nodded, "Is she… eh… sad?"

"Yeah." She dislodged a small stone and kicked it away, "You can see…" she blinked, "Edward is happy there will be no more bounty heads." She grinned, "Faye-Faye promised."

Jet chuckled, "I thought you liked catching bounties?"

"Bounties bore Ed." Yawn. "Now Edward wants to fix the plant ladies' homes, help them find a queen and make this dirt clod planet green."

"Nothin' like a god trip," he took a swipe for her head, "right kid?"

She snickered and dodged. "All hail the mighty Edward!"

Scowl. "What about Faye?"

Shrug, "She has no need to be god." Smirk, "Everyone deifies her already."

"Oh," chuckle, "do they?"

Nod. "Of course they do."

Jet smiled, _Nothin' like a little hero worship. _He rubbed his neck, "Where will you live?"

"At the little house Jet's boss man gave us until we find something better." She puffed, "Faye-Faye's gonna buy us an office too and promised Ed she could have her own room." She shook, "Ed has never had a house or her own bedroom before!"

"Wow." He grinned, "Well I'll know where to look when we visit over the holidays."

Gasp. "Jet will really come and see us?"

He smiled and rubbed her head fondly, "Yes, Ed. I will."

She jumped, "Ed has a present for you!"

He scowled. Ed gifts were normally bizarre at best. She passed him a ratty package.

"Open it! O-PEN IT!"

He pulled the tatty thread and stared numbly at the device in his hand. "Uh… thanks Ed but I've got a comm."

"Edward did some tinkering." Fingers wobbled in a noodley wave. "This one talks to the satellites on this side of the gate." She pointed to her toes, grinning happily, "Papa Jet will be able to call Ed. She's connected, remember?"

"Oh." Chuckle, "I forgot about your connections." His eyes widened understanding fully kicked in. "This is great. Thanks."

She pirouetted around the dusty space, "We shall stay connected like those families on the viewer ads. Yay!" The twirling paused. Foot outstretched at a precarious angle, arms askance. Frowning, her limbs sucked back to her body. On tip-toes she leaned towards the suddenly down-trodden cowboy. Thin fingers curled around his arm, Ed's nose inches from his cheek. She whispered, "Why is Papa Jet worried?" Blink. "Why?"

"Just thinking over what Vash and I were discussing." He gave her a stiff smirk, "No worries."

"Hmm…" She glanced out the doorway, "Uh oh." wince, "Houston, Ed's final attempt at coworker reconciliation and future romance," she fussed, "has failed." Sigh, "FAAAAAAAAAILLLLLL!" Dramatically she flopped to the dirt. "Pooh."

Jet followed her gaze and groaned, "It sure did, kid."

Faye stirred. She was comfortably wrapped in a pair of arms. The strangely calming scent of tobacco and day old aftershave pleasant and familiar. She sighed, it would be the last morning (in their short time together) she would spend with him like this.

She scowled and huffed, _It's the __**only**__ morning I've spent sleeping in like this. Damn kid! _She willed her body back to sleep but the realization that everything was final once Jet and Spike lifted off had taken root and chased any hint of calm out of her; not to mention it hurt. A lot. Staring at the ceiling she hardened her resolve. This was something she **had **to do. She would miss Jet's constant mothering, the whirr of the Bebop and the freedom she felt in space. She also knew that she couldn't leave what she had started on the disgustingly dry, arid little planet behind.

She owed the plants too much to abandon them- without a good reason.

**If **only that reason could take a hint and do something out of character for once. A pained chuff escaped, _Yeah right, you can change Lunkhead._

Cloth covered hands covered her face, muffling a sob that shook her whole frame. She was selfish and didn't want to be without. In a peculiar way the constant sparring, sense of comfort and complete trust were as customary as her baths and instinctual as breathing. She winced when she realized all he had to do was understand and wait. She would gladly follow him to Mercury and back if he could just hold out for a year or so- she had promises to fulfill. Spike should understand that. And if he couldn't, at least be able to say so.

_Why can't you ask him? _A self-loathing snort rattled through her sleep mussed head. _Because,_ she replied mentally, _people don't change __**that **__much and... _sniff, _and he wouldn't really listen if I tried._ She swallowed thickly, her stomach flip flopping from nerves.

She sniffled. In truth, she **had **changed and would drop everything and go with if he would just… but he wouldn't. And she shouldn't. So there was no point even getting her hopes up. Another hiccup. All she could wish for was a pleasant farewell.

She bit her lip in misery. After finding the places where her puzzle piece fit, it was just her shitty luck to have them across a span of light-years with one stubborn piece most likely doing his damnedest to make it impossible to be together. A weary, emotionally laden sigh slipped from her lips. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to settle between the two. It was one or the other. Like always.

Shoulders lifting she pressed back into the warmth curled around her. She'd adapted well to bounty hunting life, considering her background. Had even grown overly found of the crew, evident by her current position and the fact Ed refused to leave with the boys. Rolling slowly under his arm, she peeked at her lightly snoring bed mate. Her finger traced his jaw. With a gentle shake of her head she eased from under the blankets. Spike barely registering. Mournfully she tugged on stray clothes. Turning her back, she began fussing with her luggage unable to leave the room or stay snuggled beside him foolishly pretending it would be the norm from then on.

A wave of nausea lapped through her. Hand pressed against the wall she regulated her breathing, swallowing the burbling bile and blaming it on stress. As the discomfort passed she began folding the extra clothes Mrs. Thompson had given her. She sniffled when her hand brushed over a familiar white coat, gaze drifting back to the splash of yellow buried in her case she stuffed the material in Spike's bag.

He could suffer a little reminder too.

Spike jerked awake, feeling warm and comfortable. He was also alone. With a frown he scanned the room. Faye was fidgeting by the window. Carefully folding the last bit of clothes she had left piled beside her pack, movements methodical and uncharacteristically quiet.

Eyes narrowed, _What's she hiding?_

He heard the small sniffle, shoulders jumping as a hand brush at her face. Not wanting to intrude, and uncertain but curious the cause he let her be. Still pretending sleep, he eased his eyes to their customary half mast and waited, memorizing her every move. She tripped over one of the suitcases, catching herself on the nightstand, cussing when the alarm clock slid to the floor with a clang. He shifted slightly and nearly bit through his lip when she stilled, her focus solely on his relaxing again.

"You know, Faye," he drawled, "It'd be easier to sleep in if you aren't clomping around over there like an elephant in heels."

She pinked, "I don't clomp, Lunkhead," and inched closer. He caught her hand and yanked.

He watched as nervousness, sadness, worry and something else sparred to be seen before it was wiped away. A finger tucked a stray strand behind her ear, stomach clenching, voice soft, "Faye..."

Her color altered as she shifted. "Hm?"

He grinned, easing closer to tease, "You can't fit all that shit on the RedTail. I won't have any room."

She blinked, _Did he just ask?_ He watched her closely as she processed what he said. Unsure why she needed to, it was a simple comment. He twitched as a few more drops slipped from under the barrier of her lowered eyelids.

She shook her head, _No. He didn't ask me to stay with him, he just…_ Her voice barely a breath, "What about Ed?" swimming green locked with hardening brown, "What about the plants?" her bottom lip quivered slightly before she could grasp at the shredding tatters of her cool and aloof facade. Cringe, "What about…" a few tears raced to freedom. Her voice broke, "Please, Spike. Don't make this harder than it already is." Her arms slipped underneath him, her head falling to his chest. "I can't." She released a shivery breath, "Not yet… Not unless…"

He caught her shoulders and pushed her off, missing the last two words, "Can't, Faye? Or Won't?"

She blinked, confused. "We've responsibilities." She looked away and swiped at her eyes roughly, "And I can't just leave things half-assed anymore." She curled over her stomach, forcing the sick feeling to leave.

"Pff…" he stood jerking on what clothes he could find, "Since when do you care as long as the job gets done?"

Her temper rose in defense, "What the hell? You knew I was staying from the beginning of… of this."

"No. I didn't." He turned away and mumbled, "Not after..."

She flung her arm around the room, "I can't leave." She straightened her back, "I won't." She stepped closer, "Unless…" Her hand floated up to her mouth, "…you want…"

"What I want is…" He went to grab her.

Faye's body lurched painfully as she forcefully pushed him out of the way. He staggered back, tripping over the same suitcase that had started this whole mess. Snarling he kicked the offensive rectangle and followed her to the bathroom, the door slammed in his face, "So what you going to do, Faye?" He rubbed the red bump on his forehead. "Hide like you always do when shit gets too hard?" He thumped on the door, "Give me a break. You're really going to hang out here and pretend I don't …" He spun, "Forget it. You stupid…" and stormed down the steps.

Between sobs, gagging and a toilet flush, Faye hissed a pathetic, "Ass." Her head dropping to rest on the cool tile floor. Tears trickled free as she snarled bitterly, "I thought you said you could change?"

Jet saw the measured, angry gait of his partner. He sighed. _Guess the gentle goodbye didn't happen. _Ed fussed nervously. "Don't worry kid." He offered a disingenuous wink, "It'll work out."

"Edward has her doubts, Papa Jet." She bit her lip, "Spike is pisssssed." Hands wringing she added, "And he holds grudges."

Spike stopped a few feet from the pair and began slipping buttons quickly into their holes. Eyes on his shirt, he snapped, "Is the cargo loaded?"

Jet nodded, eyebrow lifting at the skipped holes and jumbled mess before him.

"Good," he flipped his thumb over a shoulder, "let's jam."

Jet's head bobbed towards the house, "Just let me say goodbye to Faye."

Spike unconsciously stiffened, "It'll be a bit." Lip curled. He growled roughly, "She's hiding in the toilet."

"No she isn't…" Jet groaned, "It's because she has a nasty case of morn…"

Spike wasn't going to wait for an explanation. With an angered snarl he crawled into the RedTail, sealed the hatch and glared out the glass. Faye slowly eased her way towards the barn. She looked ill. Her pace measured and slow, eyes puffy and brilliantly red thanks to her pallid complexion. Jet sighed, she was trying hard to appear unfazed but it was apparent she just wanted to curl up and bawl.

Ed rushed over and latched to her leg. "Faye-Faye! Good morning."

Jet clasped air- he really should have warned the kid not to do that anymore.

"Morning, Ed." She muttered hoarsely, "Le' go!" In an attempt to dislodge the teenage growth she tried shaking free. "Come on Ed, knock it off or I'm going to…" Jet winced at the female heap. Spike even repressed a fond smirk, opting for an even crankier glower and mighty slump when Jet's eyes snapped towards him. Ed wiggled free and scurried behind the Hammerhead. Faye stood, dusted off. Grumbling about clingy children, she shuffled closer. She shifted, "Thanks for takin' care of us, Jet." He smiled and nodded. Ed eased from her hiding place. Faye jerked her head towards the RedTail, "I want that back." She bounced from foot to foot, eyes filling with tears she squeaked, "You'll come for visits?"

Another nod.

She peeked at her ship and frowned. "Eh… Jet?"

"Yeah?" His heart twisted at the obvious upset.

Her lip disappeared between her teeth as she leaned close. He was shocked to feel two arms encircle his neck, a soft kiss on his cheek. Spike's glare shifted away from the familial scene, it wasn't any of his business anyway, his foot flicked the speaker on when he moved it to rest on the console. She pulled back before Jet could respond, his arms just beginning to return the quick hug.

Faye ran a shaking finger across her cheek. "Thank you for everything, really." He smiled at the few tears creeping down her face. "You were wonderful and I… I'm sorry for all the trouble." He grinned, hand wrapping around the back of her neck and squeezing gently. She blinked back more saltwater, "Will you take care of..." wince, "things?"

Nod.

"Good. Let him know this wasn't an… an easy choice." More tears escaped, "I… I…" she glanced at her toes, "I would've chosen him. All he'd have to do is…" her arms wrapped around her stomach as she choked past the expanding lump in her throat, "He… it… it just…" shrug, "guess the timing isn't right…" she mumbled, "never is," nervous gulp, "you know?"

Jet grinned, "I'm sure he knows."

She blinked, "Knows what?"

Chuckle, "It's OK to say you stupid woman." His head jerked towards the glowering man, "My money's on his feeling the same." He grinned when he caught Spike stiffen and sink lower in the pilot's seat. Clunky boots, the tips of fuzzy hair and one bent knee just visible from their position.

Ed grinned, "Dumbass is just to chicken shit to admit it!" Jet scowled. Ed sighed, "Ed knows. Language. Geez!" She waddled off grumbling, "If the term fits…" sniff, "No one understands Ed's genius."A rock bounced into the darker shadows, "Everyone else can say what they want but when Ed says the truth she gets yelled at. How is **that **fair? Especially when..." The grumbling diminished, the teen distracted by the glowering bounties.

"Faye," Jet squeezed her elbow, "Just give him time."

Her eyebrow lifted. A raw, heartless chortle burbling forth, "That's all I can give now, Jet."

Frowning at the smoke filled cockpit he mumbled, "You may be surprised, Faye."

She froze, studying him closely. "What do you mean?"

"Just don't give up." He snorted, "Guy isn't always the quickest when it comes to these things." Smile, "Even when everyone else can see it."

Green flickered to one of Spike's boots.

Jet waited until her full attention was on him again. Fingers tightening gently, "Do you understand, Faye?"

Grunt. "Yeah," her gaze flicked back to the moping man, "I guess." She fussed over some stray thought before grabbing him in another brief hug. "Thanks." Stiff grin, "Later, Mom." With a quick wave she spun and scurried drunkenly back towards the house.

He cringed when she folded over, a bout of dry heaves stopping her in her tracks. Even slower than before she stood, working her way gingerly back to the porch. Jet sighed as he watched her. The slight sparkle had dimmed. She was heartbroken, torn and unsure how to deal with it on top of feeling sick. He jumped, startled from his thoughts when Ed wrapped around his mid-section, "Edward will miss you." She crawled up to his shoulder and glared at Spike, "Ed will minimally miss dummy, butthead too!" Head tilt, "But Ed does not care about him as much as Faye-Faye."

Spike's foot pressed against the glass.

Golden eyes narrowed, "You're stupid, **real **stupid. A moron of mighty proportions. King Idiot extraordinaire." Sniff, "A retard of monumental measures."

Spike's eyes narrowed, lip curling.

She hissed, "All you had to do, doofus, was ask."

Jet blinked, easing her off his shoulder, "Ask what Ed?"

She grinned and waved before chasing after her chosen guardian, who had just slipped into the house.

Vash pulled from the shadows and glared at the pouting cowboy, "And you called me pathetic." He ignored Spike's signed retort and shook Jet's hand.

Jet snorted, "Thought you were listening." His eyes narrowed, "You get the message from what Faye didn't say, Spike-o?" The sudden interest in unlit gauges was answer enough. He turned from his partner and clapped Vash's shoulder, "Keep an eye on her… them for me, eh… us. Will you?"

Vash nodded.

Jet scowled at the house, "Keep Faye busy for a bit, she's more upset than she'll let on."

"I'll treat her like family." He grinned, "The kid too."

Smile, "Thanks. I'll be back around the due date."

Both men grinned at the odd expression on the face of the cowboy in the RedTail, _Due date? For what?_

Jet chuckled, "Perhaps there's hope."

"Doubt it!" The gunman chirped.

Jet nodded and slipped into his ship, preparing for lift off.

Vash waved and meandered towards the house. He caught Faye watching from a shadowed step on the porch. Grinning sympathetically he sank next to her, "Not the most cheerful goodbye, was it?"

She shrugged and hastily swiped her eyes, "Wouldn't be Spike and me if it was." She brushed away another sneaky tear. "It's just like the last time. Except I didn't shoot anything and…" she gave a weak smile, "it hurts more."

He studied her pallid features from the corner of his eye and blurted, "Why are you staying if you really love him?"

She watched the RedTail zip from the barn. Voice soft she mumbled, "He'll wait if..." shift, "You've heard the shtick."

Vash nodded, "Good point."

She fiddled with the hem of her shorts, "I'd go in a heartbeat if…" sigh, "…but he didn't and there's my promise." She stood, wobbling slightly. "So, I can't leave. Not right now." She took a step towards the door, "I've got a few more plants to alter and half a dozen different upgrades Ed and I need to install. Plus getting a queen up and running." Chuckle, "I'll be busy. I have to write all this stuff down so others can do it." She reapplied her cool mask with an easy shrug. "Too much to do before I can go back to flitting around the gates hunting bounties," she turned, "I think it'd do Ed some good to be on terra firma for a while. Maybe make some friends her own age and be a kid. A **normal** kid."

Vash smiled sadly as she made her way inside, curious who she was trying to convince she was doing the right thing because it seemed like the rambling was for her. Ed materialized at the kitchen door to greet her. He could just make out Faye ordering her charge to finish packing. The teen's happy, little snickers leaking into the yard.

Spike glared out the front of the domed hatch, the whole ship smelled like Faye. Irritated he shot a glance behind noting Jet tailing closely. They had made a hasty stop in New Hope to gather their things from the house. It had taken longer than planned and the constant reminders they were leaving part of the crew had only made Spike's unpleasant attitude darken.

The comm squawked, Jet smirking from the screen. "Looks like Otz decided not to bother."

"Look closer," Spike pointed ahead, "There's a ship guarding the gate."

He sighed, "I can't maneuver towing the Swordfish. Can you get rid of it?"

Spike grinned and began flipping switches. Jet scowled when the craft zipped ahead and the captives behind him began talking.

Dot squealed, "Why won't he leave us be?" She shifted, "Ugh! Why's the boss out here?" She glared at Leo, "He abandoned you after you were captured, why can't he do the same for us?"

Timan shrugged, "We all owe him monetarily for some favor or other."

Scargrow swallowed, "He ain't gonna be in a good mood when he finds us."

Dot began fussing, her foot just missing the back of Jet's chair. "Look you, I've been on the receiving end of that guy's temper more than once. Get us out of here! I'm done working for him. Time in a prison cell is a lot better than working another day for that psychotic slave driver. All that talk of a complete collection nearly drove me mad. That month you had me locked up was heaven. HEAVEN!" She shivered, "You think he called that insane stripper from Neptune?"

Scargrow shuddered, "She sure picked up the job quick. Wish she'd never helped me escape the bar."

"You guys sh'd be 'shamed y'rselves." Leo snarled, "Boss's a good man."

Dot snarled, "Yes. He refilled your vials of LC and kept you fed. That's all you cared about, right?" She glared at Jet's head, "We were nothing but indentured servants." Growl, "Five years I worked for that freak to earn my freedom and never so much as made a dent."

Jet snorted, "What're you talking about?"

Snarl, "I was busted for hacking into a military facility. In order to stay out of jail, Otz took me on as his diver under the stipulation I **earn **my keep." Sniff, "Scargrow was taken in because he knew Gunsmoke's terrain."

The skinny man nodded, "Since I never finished school, it was hard finding decent work. Dr. Otz hired me when I messed up at a construction site three years ago and destroyed some expensive machinery." Shift, "He paid off the bill and told me if he hadn't I'd be at a work camp by Augusta." Frown, "I believed him and instantly started running errands to pay him back."

Jet nodded, "What'd Leo get?"

Dot hissed, "Liquid Courage." She leered at the man, "Leo could have had a promising career in the ring if he'd learned to tap his killer instinct. Instead, he became addicted to LC and was kicked from the circuit."

Scargrow twitched, "The doc picked him up in an alley and promised him the chance to show his worth."

The filthy fur ball wriggled. "Doc was g'd to me an' you know i'."

Sniff, "If keeping you doped up on hallucinogenics and steroids is your idea of being treated well, then yeah." Dot's tone mocking, "You were treated like a fucking prince." She made an angry kick towards the ruffled man.

He cringed and snarled, "Don'!"

Jet peeked over his shoulder to glare at Timan. "What's your story?"

The assassin shrugged, "Money." Smirk, "He had ways of getting massive quantities and I had a need for it and a good place to hide."

Grunt. "Too bad Otz didn't make a cent on this crazy venture."

Snicker, "I did get some interesting toys," he turned his gaze towards the console, "What will that partner of yours do when he learns the woman you left has something of his."

Jet stiffened, "How'd..."

Grin, "I heard you and the Stampede talking."

Dot snorted, "We all did." She glared at Jet's seat, "Look, Otz borrowed billions." Head shake, "He's a money pit. Dumping what he earns into finding new gadgets and returning for more bulbs. Any Woolong he's earned was thrown back into his scheme in order to make more. He isn't going to let us go easy." Shiver, "We know too much to be trusted."

Leo sniffed, "Spea' f'r y'rself, Dot."

Snarl, "Shut up."

Jet grew quiet as he watched Spike roll from the barrage of missiles and return fire.

The younger cowboy grinned, _No wonder he sends out the help._ The comm chirped. Spike flipped it on and glanced at a flustered Jet. "What?"

"From what I've been told, he's willing to blow himself up to avoid us taking his men in."

"Huh." Spike glanced at the looming ship, "Didn't take him for a sacrifice yourself for your underlings type of guy."

Jet shook his head, "You're right, he's not." Grin, "Funny how the stooges sing when the chips are down."

"Not surprised." Spike shrugged, "From what I've gathered only one that really likes him is the furry wuss."

"Listen. Otz's so far in debt that he makes Faye's IOU look like a bar tab." Jet snorted at Spike's aggressive chomp to his smoke, "He made some deals with some pretty shady collectors and they will not treat a breech in contract lightly."

Spike nodded, "In other words, we've got a desperate man in the corner."

Jet's head bounced. "Meet me at my bar."

Spike made eye contact and grinned, "You're buyin'."

Otz shook. He was certain he had purchased the best of the best, but his missiles kept detonating early.

Spike chuckled. The professor was definitely a thinker not a fighter. Busy fending off Spike's game of peek-a-boo Otz let the Hammerhead slip by. With the money safely on the other side of the gate, Spike wasted no time disabling the vessel. The manic doctor panicked when his ship sputtered and the lights dimmed. Alarms squealed as various instruments flickered and died. The ship rocked with another impact, he stared at the obvious hole on the other side of his hatch. Afraid of collectors, stooges and the ire of the cowboy he punched his final back-up plan, ejecting an emergency vessel back towards Gunsmoke. The small craft shot from his ship and begin to tumble end over end.

His smug conclusion: Soro would come. She was his only hope now that Timan was through the gate. The woman would find him. Too much money was involved and Gunsmoke wasn't that big.

Spike watched Otz's escape, a strange grin affixed. He turned the ship towards his escape of the miserable, double sunned solar system and headed for Ganymede. He shrugged, if crash landing didn't remove Otz, Spike knew where to find him.

Gunsmoke wasn't **that** big.

Faye sighed, she hated the bus and the long two day trek with a fussing Meryl and Vash, über sympathetic Milly, and a spastic teen with corgi side kick wasn't helping. She slumped lower, kicked Ed away and tried to sleep. The day had been miserable. Not only had she crawled out of bed sick, again, but her simple goodbye was turned into a heart wrenching brawl- not that she was surprised. She slunk lower on the bench her head resting against the glass. Her lip curled, the man across the aisle stunk. The lady beside him overwhelmingly perfumed. And Ein's breath as the dog stared at her from the next seat up was really doing a number on her already ruined nerves. After a rather violent bounce, Faye stood and rushed her way to the restroom. Just making it before whatever remained exited her system.

Meryl glanced at Vash, "What's wrong with her?"

He grinned, "According to the evidence and Mrs. Thompson's assertions she has quite the little souvenir from Spike."

Tom grunted, "Deadbeat."

Milly blinked, "You know our sister was like that when she got pregnant." Giggle, "I remember she'd get **real** car sick." She poked her brother, "Remember that Tom?"

He smirked, "I remember her grumbling all her tops were too tight." Dreamy smile, "Just like Miss Faye." Blink, "Hey, you think…"

Meryl gasped.

Vash's grin expanded.

Ed spun in her new seat. "Edward's gonna be an auntie?"

Faye scowled dropping heavily into her chair. She glared at the collection of companions. "Oh hell no." The three adults she liked hunkered lower and pretended not to exist. Faye rapped the suddenly sleeping gunman's head. "What's Ed talking about?"

Vash pretended to snore only to have Faye violently tweak his ear. "Broomhead. What. Is. Ed. Talking. About?"

"Uh…" Vash twitched, "Several of us believe you may be expecting." His finger pointing to her stomach.

Unconsciously her hand settled on her belly. "Expecting what?" She frowned. Those around her going to great lengths to avoid eye contact. Faye groaned, gaze landing on the panting corgi staring at her. "Please tell me you're a girl dog getting ready to have puppies."

"Uh…" Vash cringed from his position across the aisle, "no."

Faye glared at Meryl, "I'm stretching hoping it's you, aren't I?"

The insurance girl blushed.

Snort. "Figures."

Ed squealed, "Faye-Faye is the one having puppies!"

Faye's lip curled, _Puppies huh?_ She sobered, eyes back on Vash. Voice quiet she muttered, "Does Spike know?"

Negative head wobble.

Shift, "Does Jet?"

Positive bounce.

She glanced at Ed, "You think Jet will tell Spike?"

The teen shrugged.

"Thanks. You're all a great fount of knowledge." Snarl, "You know that?"

Vash had the nerve to grin.

Milly clapped her hands, "This is so exciting Ms. Faye!" She tapped her chin. "I'll have to wire Momma and tell her she was right. I know she'll want to send…"

Faye growled, "Shut up."

"Ohh…" Ed cooed, "Faye-Faye is already moody from the horo-horom-horomones. OooooooOOOOooooo."

"Quiet!" She propped her knees on the seat back before her, arms crossing protectively across her stomach as she slumped lower. Forehead resting against the glass she glared morosely at the sand blurring by and sighed, _Guess this is what Jet meant when he told me to wait._

… _W__hen you're broke and down and no one else is around._

_You'll come running back to this town and_

_I'll be here..._

_**When the time's right Cowboy. When the time's right.**_

**Author's Note:** Don't worry this isn't the end. Find out what happens a few years down the road in the sequel: Tell the Girl.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
